Degrassi Evolutions (Season 1)
by Degrassian17
Summary: New beginnings, new friends, new faces, and a whole lot of new drama!
1. Chapter 1

The first season of **Degrassi Evolutions** premiered on December 26, 2012 on Degrassi Wiki. The first half of the season followed a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi Evolutions: New Start, depicting the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year. The next part of the season will follow a weekly format with 10 episodes airing every Friday, named Degrassi Evolutions: All Or Nothing, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2012-2013 school year. The final part of the season will follow a weekly format with 10 episodes and will be named Degrassi Evolutions: Moments depicting right after spring break up until the end of the school year. This season has two slogans, **"Every Moment Counts"** and **"The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart."**

Main Cast Juniors

Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the Ice Hounds. **(121-140)**

Sophomores

Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick hockey player who is quickly unraveling.

Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, a homophobic member of the Ice Hounds and Hayley's twin brother.

Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, an overachver and Trent's twin sister.

Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, a nice and sweet guy who is gay with a bad past.

Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, a bad girl with a dark past.

Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills, a dark and mysterious girl who has a bad homelife. **(121-140)**

Freshmen

Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty.

Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug.

Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay boy who is insecure about his weight.

Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly cheerleader.

Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a singer with a bad homelife.

Logan Lerman as Zac Amdrews, a guy who wants to be popular. **(121-140)**

Melissa Benoist as Aria Monore, a cool chill girl with a bad past. **(121-140)**

Degrassi Staff

Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal.

Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher.

Recurring Cast Students

Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a clingy lesbian, fashionista, recovering alcoholic, and former rich girl. (Grade 12)

Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a former bad-girl who is learning to be smart and responsible. (Grade 12)

Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. (Grade 12)

Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a vicious and snobby cheerleader. (Grade 12)

Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. (Grade 12)

Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the overweight and humorous leader of the band WhisperHug. (Grade 12)

Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl who was student council president, but is now rebelling. (Grade 12)

Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the Ice Hounds who protects his gay little brother Tristan. (Grade 12)

Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a very eccentric girl who is in her first lesbian relationship. (Grade 12)

Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself. (Grade 12)

Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian. (Grade 11)

Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Icwe Hounds. (Grade 11)

Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to graduate early to cure breast cancer. (Grade 11)

AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. (Grade 11)

Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent girl who wants to be a journalist. (Grade 11)

Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who found faith in God. (Grade 11)

Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. (Grade 11)

Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athelete who wants to find new things. (Grade 11)

Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 9)

Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. (Grade 11)

Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy. (Grade 11)

Tyler Posey as Ben, a sarcastic jock who does cage fighting and MMA and Zac's cousin. (Grade 11)

Adults

Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother.

Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father.

Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother.

Nestor Carbonell as George Matthews, Austin's father

Vera Farmiga as Linda Matthews, Austin's hardworking mother.

, Trent and Hayley's father.

, Trent and Hayley's strict and loving mother.

, Dakota's father.

, Dakota's mother

, Tristan and Owen's father.

, Tristan and Owen's mother.

, Tori's father.

, Tori's mother.

Ms. Jamieson, Stefanie's mother.

Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother.

Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School

Keegan Allen as Mick Daniels, a ruthless drug dealer and gang member out to get Stefanie.

Other

Jake T. Austin as James, a carefree trouble maker who is addicted to heroin.

Victoria Justice as Melanie, a laid back girl who is an acholic.

Degrassi Staff

Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues.

Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher.

Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students.

Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks.


	2. Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(Maya is in the car with Katie who is driving them to school)

**Katie:** Are you excited about your first day at Degrassi?

**Maya:** No I wanted to go to a preforming arts school but you just had to talk mom and dad into letting come to Degrassi so that means another year in your shadow.

**Katie:** I didn't talk mom and dad into anything! and you won't be in my shadow I promise you'll like it here at Degrassi you'll make friends in no time.

**Maya:** Is that an order.

_(Maya and Katie get to Degrassi and Katie parks the car. Maya looks at everybody walking to the school)_

**Katie: **And besides aren't your friends Tori, Zig, and Tristan coming here for grade 9 too?

**Maya:** Yeah.

(Maya and Katie walk into Degrassi)

**Katie: **See your already gonna have three friends!

_(Maya sees Zig, Tori, and Tristan and they come over to her and Katie sees Marisol and leaves to go talk to her)_

**Tori:** Maya! I haven't seen you all summer

**Maya:** I know right how was spending your summer in LA?

**Tori:** It was great! sunny everyday spent all day at the beach! would of been better if Zig came with me.

**Zig:** I wanted to come but my parents said no because they already had a trip planed.

**Tristan:** My summer was fab and now that us four are together again we can take over grade 9!.

**Maya:** Well I'm not excited.

**Zig: **Why not? I thought you said you couldn't wait to go to High School so you won't be in your sister shadow .

**Maya:** I know but I didn't want to come to Degrassi my sister is popular and a Senior so being here will mean I will be in her shadow once again.

**Zig:** You got a point.

(Tori hits Zig on his arm)

**Tori:** You won't be in your sisters shadow like Tristan said with us four together we will take over grade 9!

**Maya:** I hope so.

**Zig:** So they said there's going to be an assembly what do you think its about?

**Maya:** Maybe the schools shutting down from what Katie told me a lot of bad things had happen at this school.

**Tristan: **Lets hope not we just got here!

(Maya, Tori, Zig, and Tristan walk into the assembly, Trent bumps into Tori)

**Tori: **Ouch!

**Trent: **Watch it!

**Tori: **Your the one that bumped into me.

**Trent: **Whatever!

(Trent walks away and Maya, Zig, Tori, and Tristan walk into the assembly)

** : **I decided to call this assembly instead of puting this in the letter home because some things are better said in person.

(Everyone looks around nervous expecting to hear bad news)

** : **Their will be no more uniforms!

(Everybody looks around with disbelieve then everyone starts cheering)

** :** And also we have a Hockey Team coming to our school I want to everyone to welcome the Toronto Ice Hounds to our school!

(The Toronto Ice Hounds standing up and start cheering for themselfs, Tori sees Trent)

**Maya: **That was it.

**Tori:** And it looks like they have a jerk on their Team!

**Tristan: **Well no matter what were still taking over Grade 9 together!

(They group hug except for Zig)

**Tori: **Yay!

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

_(With the assembly over Hayley leaves and tries to find her locker but she gets lost and bumps into Tristan_)

**Hayley: **Oh sorry.

**Tristan:** It's ok.

**Hayley:** Hi I'm Hayley, can you help me? I'm new here my brother is apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds and I'm lost I can't found my Math class.

**Tristan:** Hey I'm Tristan I could if I would be I also new here I'm a niner and I have been lost and looking for band class for a while now.

_(Trent walks by and sees Hayley and Tristan talking and he walks up to them.)_

**Trent:** Hayley I need to talk to you.

(Trent pulls Hayley aside)

**Trent:** What are you doing talking to him.

**Hayley:** I got lost and I was asking him can he help me find my class. What does it matter to you anyway if I talk to him.

**Trent:** Look mom and dad told me to look over you and plus he is not normal.

**Hayley:** What do you mean he is not normal?

**Trent:** He's gay.

**Trevor:** What? how do you know he is gay?

**Trent:** Because I can tell! if you don't believe me why don't I just ask him.

**Hayley:** No don't!

**Trent: **Hey you your gay right.

**Hayley:** Trent!

**Tristan: **It's ok Hayley yes I'm gay do you have a problem with that?

**Trent: **I told you Hayley, and yes I do have a problem with that gayboy!

(The bell rings)

**Tristan: **Well I don't care! I got to go find my class I'm already going to be late

(Tristan leaves madly down the Hallway)

**Hayley: **Why did you do that! we came to Degrassi so you could play Hockey I left all my friends back in LA I can't even make one new friend without you making them go away!

**Trent: **Look it's not my fault that he's a freak!

(Hayley storms away mad and Trent walks off in the other direction)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota walks to his locker which is next to Trent and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds)

**Trent**: I have already seen a lot of hotties that I'm going to use!

**Dallas:** You know it man I can't wait for the Punk Bunnies!

(Dakota tries to fit in so he tries to join the conversation)

**Dakota: **I know right Degrassi has a few hotties!

**Trent: **I'm sorry where we talking to you.

**Dakota:** Oh.

**Trent:** Dude get a sense of humor I was just joking.

**Dallas: **Can't take a joke!

**Dakota:** What no I knew you guys were joking you guys are apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds the Hockey team that's taking over Degrassi right?

**Trent:** You got that right.

**Dakota:** Awesome! you guys wanna hang out at lunch?.

**Trent:** We don't hang with outsiders but you seem alright so will let you sit at our table.

**Dakota:** Great!

_(Dakota opens his locker and similes)_

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

**Tristan: **I ran into Trent the one that bump into Tori and he's not only a jerk but he is a Homophobic Jerk.

**Maya: **He is.

**Tristan: **Yeah he made fun of me for being gay.

**Maya: **It's ok Tris not everyone here is a homophobe and you have me, Tori, and Zig.

**Tristan:** Yep I won't let him get me down, your the best Maya!

(Maya and Tristan hug)

**Madame Jean-Aux**: Welcome to Degrassi Freshman's I am your French Teacher will be starting off with a group assignment so partner up.

**Tristan**: You wanna be partners?

**Maya**: Definitely!

(Madame Jean-Aux looks up and sees Cam in the back of the class without a group she looks around the class and sees Maya and Tristan)

**Madame Jean-Aux**: Campbell you can partner up with Maya and Tristan.

(Cam walks over to them)

**Cam**: Hi I'm Campbell.

**Maya:** Hey I'm Maya.

**Tristan:** I'm Tristan.

**Maya:** Your apart if the Hockey Team the Toronto Ice Hounds right?

**Cam:** Yeah I'm taking grade 9 french because I missed credits because of Hockey.

**Maya:** Well buckle up because this class seems like its gonna be a wild ride!

**Tristan:** Yep this class is gonna be craaaaaaazy!

(Cam similes then he looks at Maya)

**Cam:** I'll be back I'm going to go get my text book.

(Cam walks away Maya similes at him as he walks away)

**Tristan:** I know that simile someone has a crush!

**Maya:** I don't have a crush on Cam I just met him.

**Tristan:** Yes but theirs something called love at first sight!

**Maya:** Tris I don't like Cam!

**Tristan:** Sure you don't.

**Maya:** Ok fine maybe just a little.

**Tristan:** I knew it!

(Cam walks back over to them)

**Cam:** Ready to get to work.

**Maya:** Yeah.

(Tristan looks at Maya and similes.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(The bell rings Hayley sees Tristan at his locker talking to Maya, Hayley walks over to them)

**Hayley:** Hey Tristan!

**Tristan:** Oh hey Hayley.

**Hayley:** Sorry about what my brother said to you earlier I know it is not right but he has always been that way and who's your friend?

**Maya:** Hi I'm Maya

**Tristan:** Me and Maya have been friends since Junior High and its ok I don't let people like him get me down.

**Hayley:** Oh well that's good that what Trent said didn't hurt you I wanted to know did you want to hang out after school I heard of this place called the Dot.

**Tristan:** I was already going to hang out after school at the Dot with Maya and a few other of my friends but you can join if you want, me and Maya are about go to lunch do you wanna come?

**Hayley:** I would love too but I don't have lunch right now I have to get to my next class but I'll meet you at the Dot after school.

**Tristan:** Ok sounds good.

**Maya:** Ok well I'm going to lunch I'll save you a seat Tris.

**Tristan:** Ok thanks Maya!

(Trent walks by with the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds and looks at Tristan and shakes his head as he walks by)

**Hayley:** Even though me and Trent are twins I'm nothing like my brother he's not that bad once you get to know him I hope you don't judge me and think I'm like him.

**Tristan:** Well I have a feeling I don't want to get to know him and I won't judge you because of your brother well I have to go to lunch see you after school at the Dot!

**Hayley:** Yeah sounds great!

**Third Plot: Dakota** (Dakota is talking to his mom on the phone)

**Dakota:**Hey mom. ** :** Hey sweetie I was calling to check on you how is your first day going so far?

**Dakota:**It's going great mom I already starting to make friends with some of the popular kids. ** :**Be careful the remember at your old school when you tried to do that and they found out you were gay and you was bullied badly. **Dakota:**Mom! Can you stop bringing that up! ** :** I'm sorry it's just that you tried to kill yourself last time I almost lost my son!

**Dakota:** I know mom I'm sorry it won't be like that this time I promise these guys are cool and I'm making sure no one here at Degrassi finds out I'm gay this is suppose to be a new start.

** :**I know well I gotta go back to work see you at home love you.

**Dakota:** Ok mom love you too.

(Dakota hangs up the phone and walks into the lunch room and he looks around to see where the Toronto Ice Hounds are)

**Trent:** Yo! Dakota over here.

**Dakota:** What's up guys.

**Trent:**You see that guy over their sitting by the blonde girl I think his name is Tristan. **Dakota:** Yeah what about him?

**Trent:** The guys a fag

**Luke:** This school even has a LGBT Club all it is, is a gay land.

(All the Hockey Team laugh excepts Cam, Dakota plays along)

**Dakota:** Yeah I know right.

(Dallas knocks over Dakota's notebook and an LGBT Pin falls out Dakota tries to pick it up fast but Trent sees it)

**Trent:** Dude was that a LGBT Pin, what are you gay!

(Dakota tries to think of a quick lie)

**Dakota:** What! no it's my mom's.

**Trent:** Then why do you have it.

**Dakota:** Uh this was her notebook and uh she gave it to me today she must have forgot to take it out.

**Trent:** So your mom supports gays.

**Dakota:**Yeah but I don't is that a problem. **Trent:** Nope as long as your not gay your mom needs to rethink about supporting them freaks.

**Luke:**I know right their nothing but freaks! (Dakota laughs it off glad they didn't find out his secret)

**Dakota:** Yeah

(Dakota looks away)

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(School's over and everyone is leaving and Maya bumps into Cam)

**Maya:** Woah!

**Cam:**Oh my bad I didn't see you M. **Maya:** It's ok.

**Cam:**Um actually I was looking for you. (Maya gets nervous)

**Maya:** You were.

**Cam:**Yeah I wanted to ask you did you wanna hang out? **Maya:**Ah yeah I would love to! ... I mean yeah (Cam smirks)

**Cam:** Cool I know this doesn't sound like fun but I was wondering if you wanted to study with me at my place I have this big test coming up and I suck at the class?

**Maya:** Actually studying with you sounds pretty good right now.

**Cam:** Great thanks here is my address.

(Cam writes down his address and hand it to Maya)

**Cam:** Be their in an hour?

**Maya:** I'll be their!

**Cam:** Awesome!

(Cam walks away Tristan and Tori sees Maya and walk over to her)

**Tori:** Ready to head to the Dot Maya.

**Maya:** Um I can't.

(Tristan and Tori look at each other)

**Tori:** Why?

**Maya:** Something came up.

**Tristan:** Does this something have to do with a certain Ice Hounds named Campbell Saunders.

**Tori:** OMG! You and Cam you two will be so cute together!

**Maya:** Nothings going on with me a Cam were just friends and were just going to study

**Tristan:** So it's a study date just you two alone you know what that means right Tor!

**Tori:** Yes it means kissing!

**Maya:** No it doesn't it just means studying!

**Tori:**Sure it does but you do like him right? **Maya:** Yeah but he's probably doesn't like me back so what's the point.

**Tristan:** Maya he ditched his Hockey friends to hang out with you.

**Tori:**And I don't know a lot about Hockey but I do know that they Hockey players are really close so if he ditched them to hang out with you that has to mean something! **Maya:**Thanks guys. **Tristan:** Well have fun on your study date me and Tori are gonna meet Zig at the Dot

**Tori:** Call me later and tell me all about it!

(Maya similes) **Maya:** Ok!

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Tristan and Tori walk into The Dot and Tristan see's Hayley.)

**Tristan:**Hey, Hayley! **Hayley:** Hey!

**Tristan:** I'm glad you came.

(Trent walks in and walks over to Hayley.) **Trent:**What the fuck are you doing here with that fag! **Hayley:**Leave him alone, Trent! He's nice. **Trent:** I don't care; I don't want him to infect you!

**Hayley:**Infect me? What the hell does that mean? **Trent:** I don't want him to turn you lisbo!

**Tristan:**You don't turn gay! You're born it! **Trent:** No it's a choice! A gross choice!

**Tristan:** So what are you saying I just woke up one day and was like hey I'm gonna be gay! I'm gonna go through life getting made fun of by jerks like you! Is that what you're saying?

**Trent** That's exactly what I'm saying!

**Hayley: **Shut up, Trent!

**Trent:** No come on were leaving!

(Trent pulls Hayley out and Hayley months the words sorry.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

( Dakota is walking home from the Dot and a guy who is a part of the Ice Hounds walks up to him.)

**Jon:** Hey, Dakota, come with me!

**Dakota:** But I have to go home.

**Jon:** Come, we won't get caught.

(Trying to fit in)

**Dakota:** Fine….

(Dakota follows Jon into an alleyway.)

**Dakota:**Why did you take me here? **Jon:** Come on what do you think?

**Dakota:**I don't know that's why I asked you. **Jon:**Because Dakota….I know your gay, and so am I. **Dakota:** What? I'm not a fag!

**Jon:**Come on, the whole story about it being your mom's notebook was so fake. Dakota: Look dude, I'm not gay.**Jon:** Yes you are.

(Jon gets really close to Dakota's lips.)

**Jon:** Come on, I know you want to kiss me.

**Dakota:** No….I-I don't.

**Jon: **All you have to do is get a little closer.

(Dakota leans in for a kiss and Jon pulls away laughing.)

**Jon:**(laughing) Did you really think I was gay? I'm not a fag! But you are.

**Dakota:** Wait, Jon! Don't tell.

(Jon walks away laughing, Dakota starts to cry.)

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(Cam hears someone knocking on his bedroom door and he opens the door to see Maya) **Cam:** Hey Maya! Uh who let you in? **Maya:** Your Aunt let me in I her told we had to study

**Cam:** Right yeah you can just sit on my bed I have the text books over their

**Maya:** Ok

**Cam:** So shall we start with the first question.

(Maya sits on the bed and Cam follows her and sits on a bed Maya phone rings and Maya reads the text)

**Maya:** Uh sorry Cam um my dad just texted me he needs me at home to help my mom she has a doctor's appointment.

**Cam:**Oh Um.

**Maya:**Sorry we didn't even get to study.

**Cam:** Its ok M.

**Maya:** Well see you tomorrow at school?

**Cam:**Yeah

(Maya walks towards the door to leave)

**Cam:** Maya wait

**Maya:** Yeah?

**Cam: **Did you maybe wanna hang out sometime like after school?

(Maya similes)

**Maya:** Yeah sure I'll like that.

(Maya leaves and Cam starts smiling)


	3. Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(The bell rings and Cam reading a book walks into class and Maya sees him and stares at him as he walks to his seat and Tristan and Tori sit next to her)

**Tristan:** Hey Maya!

**Tori:** Who's Jersey Boy?

(Maya closes her notebook fast)

**Maya:** Huh what? Um nothing it's just a poem I was writing.

(Maya looks at Cam)

**Tori:** Oh yeah that's right you and Campbell Saunders! How did it go last night?

**Maya:** Cam asked me out!

**Tori:** OMG! I knew Campbell liked you!

**Maya:** But we haven't gone on a date yet.

**Tori:** What are you waiting for? Its Campbell Saunders the really cute Hockey Star!

(Maya and Tori look at Cam and then turn back to each other and they laugh)

**Maya:** What do you think Tristan?

**Tristan:** Girl! You better go get Cam as fast you can!

(They laugh and Cam looks back at them)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is walking down the hallway and Trent pulls him into a empty class room.) **Tristan:** What the hell do you want?

**Trent:** You need to leave my damn sister alone! You've already curated her with your gayness!

**Tristan:** Excuse me? What did I do with my gayness! Go fuck yourself!

**Trent: **Strong words coming from a faggot!

**Tristan: **Oh so scary calling me names. Honey I've been dealing with this shit all my life! Your not gonna hurt me so get the fuck over it!

**Trent:** Really? I'm on the hockey team i can get my team meats to turn you into mash potatoes!

**Tristan:** Really? My damn bro...

(Tristan stops because he remembers he promised Owen not to tell anyone.)

**Trent:** You have a brother on the team?

**Tristan:** oh fuck it! Yeah, Owen! You know him!

**Trent:**That guy? He's the most homophobic guy I've ever meat we'll just see if he's your brother!

(Trent walks away.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota walks into Degrassi and looks for Jon.)

**Dakota:** You didn't tell anyone did you?

**Jon:** Tell anyone what?

**Dakota:** You know what...

**Jon:** no I don't, say it...Come on what is it?

**Dakota: **That I'm...gay.

**Jon:** Oh that I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I didn't you'll just have to wait and see.

**Dakota:** You can't ruin my life like this!

(Jon walks away laughing.)

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(Katie in the school parking lot with Marisol and Maya walks up to them)

**Maya:** Hey Katie! My very nice sweet beautiful big sister!

**Katie:** What do you want Maya.

**Maya:** Can you drive me to the mall later? It's really important

**Katie:** Why?

**Maya: **Just wanna hang out with this guy.

**Katie:** Wait a minute! do you have a date! with who!

(Maya gets up to leave)

**Maya:** Nevermind I'll just take the bus their.

**Katie:** Maya come on who is it?

(Maya looks away from her)

**Katie:** Ok I promise I won't tell Mom and Dad!

**Maya:** Campbell Saunders.

**Katie: **Maya Hockey guys are nothing but players and when did you become a punk bunnie?

**Maya:** You always make an assumption for someone you never even met!

**Katie:** Trust me ok Hockey guys are bad news!

**Maya:** Not every jock is a jerk! He's very sweet I promise! If you met him you will see.

**Katie:** Fine I'll drive.

**Maya:** But?

**Katie:** I have to chaperone!

**Maya:** Fine

(Maya walks off)

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is chasing after Trent.)

**Tristan:** Don't say anything!

**Trent:** So Owen I heard you and gay boy are bro and bro.

**Owen:** What? No!

(Owen gives Tristan a dirty look)

**Tristan:** Ugh fuck you Trent!

(Tristan walks away mad.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is walking down the hall then he has a flashback, back at his old school, Bardell, Dakota is walking down the hall by himself while people laugh and point at him.)

**Girl: **Dakota's a fag!

**Boy:** Fag boy!

**Girl:** Butt licker!

(The scene switches to Dakota at him looking at scissors )

**Dakota: **This is my only way out!

(Dakota cuts his wrists. End of flashback.)

**Dakota:** this can't happen again!

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(Maya, Cam, and Katie walk out the movie theater)

**Maya:** So Cam! how did you like the movie?

**Cam: **Um it was great I guess, I liked the older brother character.

(Katie walks up behind Cam)

**Katie:** The player the one who used girls do you relate to him!

**Maya:** Katie! Just ignore her Cam.

**Cam:** No it's just that he um.

**Maya:** That he decided to change his life but he found out it was to late.

(Cam similes)

**Cam:** Exactly.

**Katie:** So Cam are you a virgin? are you trying to have sex with Maya!

**Maya:** Katie! Cam don't answer that!

**Cam:** Um

**Maya:** Katie is that your boyfriend Drew kissing Bianca!

(Katie turns around fast looking Maya grabs Cam's arm and they run and Katie turns back around and sees that they ran and starts looking for them)

**Maya:** Come on lets go in here!

(Maya and Cam run inside a store)

**Maya:** Sorry about Katie she has this thing about jocks.

**Cam:** Its ok she's just looking out for you she reminds me of my brother.

**Maya:** So is your brother as annoying as Katie?

(Cam laughs)

**Cam:** Yeah pretty much!

(Maya and Cam laugh)

**Maya: **One time when I was like five Katie was playing truth or dare and she missed up every liquid in the fridge and she forced me to drink it and I puked all over the floor.

**Cam:** Gross!

(Maya and Cam laugh)

**Maya: **So what about you do have any brother stories?

**Cam:** Um me and my brother Justin when we used to play ground hockey and no matter how much I begged him he would always force me to play goalie and he would fire shot after shot at my face man did it hurt.

(Maya and Cam laugh)

**Cam:** Yeah um I really miss him.

**Maya:** Well I guess the Hockey guys are kinda like your brothers now.

**Cam:** Yeah I guess but can I tell you a secret though? Tonight's the most fun I had since I been at Degrassi.

(Cam similes at Maya)

**Maya:** I have a secret too I don't like Hockey.

(Cam and Maya laugh and Cam and Maya look into each other eyes and Maya goes in for a kiss but Cam turns his heads)

**Cam:** Uh Katie's probably worried we should probably go find her.

(Cam walks out the store and Maya looks sad and walks out with him)

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan walks into his house.)

**Owen:** Why the hell did you tell Trent I was your brother? I told you never to tell anyone!

**Tristan:**I'M SORRY! It's just...I wish you would stick up for me you know '''Owen:''' No I don't know Tris!

(Owen walks away leaving Tristan crying and lonely)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota sees Trent.)

**Dakota:** Hey, Trent! Did Jonny tell you anything?

**Trent:** What that you're gay? Look dude I hate fags and I'm starting to hate them even more now that the school is filled with them and everywhere you go there's one staring you down!

**Dakota:** Don't tell anyone.

**Trent:** Stay out of my way and well I'll think about not telling anyone got it?

**Dakota:** Okay...

**Main Plot: Maya and Cam**

(Tori is at Maya's house)

**Maya:** It was this awesome moment and then we locked eyes we leaned in!

**Tori:** And then!

**Maya:** And then nothing.

**Tori:** What! their was no kiss what about the kiss!

**Maya:** I don't know what happen does my breathe snick?

(Maya breathes in Tori's face)

**Tori:** Eel Um no.

**Maya:** What if he doesn't like me Tori! What should I do I like Cam a lot!

**Tori:** He asked you out right!

**Maya:** Yeah but I made the plans for it.

**Tori:** And then Katie tagged along.

**Maya: **Which was bad!

**Tori: **Well that's probably why he didn't kiss you guys like to be in charge specially Hockey guys! Their like alpha male manly man!

**Maya:** So your saying I made Cam feel unmanly.

**Tori:** Well next time let Cam take the lead.

**Maya:** I need to make sure there is a next time.

(Someone's knocks on the door and Katie opens the door)

**Katie:** You have a guess Maya.

(Cam walks in)

**Cam: **Hey

**Tori:** I'll see you tomorrow Maya

(Tori gets up to leave and she mouths to Maya I told you he likes you and Katie leaves the room)

**Cam:** Ok look I'm sorry about not kissing you at the mall I didn't want to make you think I didn't like you I was nervous I never had a girlfriend before and I uh I really wanted to I just didn't know.

(Cam leans in and kisses Maya and then they look at each other and Maya similes)


	4. Bleeding Love (1)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Maya and Cam are in his room Maya is singing playing the guitar)

**Maya:** You said you wanna share your feelings but I got feelings too

(Cam is studying paying her no attention)

**Maya:** What do you think?

**Cam:** I'm stupid! I can't get this answer at all!

**Maya:** I'm not talking about math I'm talking about the song the song is about you!

**Cam:** Huh? Oh it is sorry I'm really busy with all this homework and studying right now.

**Maya:** Well you should take a break if your stressed we should have some fun!

**Cam:** I don't have time for that I have a big test coming up.

**Maya:** Come on Cam! we have been dating for weeks now and we have only kissed 4 times.

(Cam looks at her and he gives Maya a fast kiss)

**Cam:** Now 5!

(Maya looks disappointed)

**Maya:** Really Cam! that's it

**Cam:** Look with Hockey, school, and everything its hard to get in the mood.

(Cam goes back to writing and Maya takes off her shirt)

**Maya:** Ok well how about now!

(Cam looks up)

**Cam:** Maya what the heck are you doing!

**Maya:** Um I don't know trying to get you in the mood.

**Cam:** Put on your shirt! What if my aunt comes in!

(Cam looks out his door)

**Maya:** Give me my shirt!

(Maya leaps for her shirt and she falls on the floor)

**Cam:** Are you ok!

**Maya:** Um yeah I should go!

(Cam hands her, her shirt and she puts it on)

**Cam:** You don't have to go Maya.

**Maya:** No I should since you homework and studying is so important!

**Cam:** Maya!

(Maya walks out of his room)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is having breakfast with his family)

**Mr. Milligan:** Tristan are we still going camping this weekend?

**Tristan:** Yeah dad we always go

**Mr. Milliagn:** I know I was justing asking because it seems like now adays you don't mention it and is to busy

(The news is talking about gays)

**Mr. Milligan:** Oh here they go again talking about gays

**Tristan:** Dad what is that susspose to mean

**Mr. Milligan:** You know those gays are a shame they are failures

**Tristan:** What how is that!

**Mr. Milligan:** Think about it they can't have kids so that means their parents won't be grandparents

**Trisatn:** They can adopt

**Mr. Milligan:** Still if your child is gay it means that the parent failed!

**Tristan:** Oh yeah well how about this

(Tristan stops himself)

**Mr. Milligan:** What do you have to say?

**Tristan:** Um nothing dad I gotta go don't wanna be late bye

**Mr. Milligan:** Bye

(Later Tristan is sitting down by his locker and Tori walks up to him)

**Tori:** Why so glum?

**Tristan:** My dad gave another big rant about gay people

**Tori:** Again

**Tristan:** Yeah and you know I finally want to come out to my parents but I'm worried about my dad what would he do he would hate me

**Tori:** Tris don't think that way you just have to wait until the right time

**Tristan:** With my dad I'm not sure if anytime would be the right time

**Third Plot: Zig**

(Zig is walking to class and Damon walks up to him)

**Damon:** Whats up bro

**Zig:** Whats up!

(Zig and Damon are about to walk into class)

**Damon:** Dude wanna go to the skate park after school?

**Zig:** Can't

(Damon stops)

**Damon:** Really man your going to ditch skating for those rich kids!

**Zig:** Look Tori, Maya, and Tristan aren't bad man

**Damon:** Sure they're not with all their money whats even worse your dating little miss perfect Tori!

(Zig laughs it off)

**Zig:** Whatever man

(Zig and Damon walk into class Tori walks up to Zig and Damon goes to his sit)

**Tori:** Hey Ziggy!

**Zig:** Hey Tor!

**Tori:** So are you excited for our!

**Zig:** Our?!

**Tori:** 2 month anniversary!

**Zig:** Oh yeah

**Tori:** You forgot!

(Zig and Tori sit in their seat)

**Zig:** No! infact I have something special planed

**Tori:** OMG! I love surprises you know I love surprises! YAY!

(Zig similes)

**Tori:** You know what we should get dressed up I can wear my new dress that I brought!

**Zig:** Ok

**Tori:** Your still wearing those uniform pants

**Zig:** Why whats wrong with them?

**Tori:** It's just that the only guy who still wears them is your buddy Damon and we all know thats all he can afford

(Tori laughs but Zig doesn't)

**Tori:** If you want I can help you pick a pair a jeans for our date

**Zig:** Um no thats ok I got it

**Tori:** Ok

(Zig looks a Damon later after class Zig is walking in an empty hallway he looks around to make sure no one is looking and he takes a pair of jeans from the lost and found and puts it into his bookbag and then walks away fast)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Maya is at home and Tori is with her they are talking about Cam not paying her no attention)

**Maya:** I tried to make out with Cam but he didn't want to he was more into studying

**Tori:** What? maybe he thinks your sending him mix signals

**Maya:** How can he I took my shirt off I basically threw myself at him

**Tori:** Isn't that kinda leading him right

**Maya:** I know right thats what I was thinking but still he didn't pay no attention to me

**Tori:** Wait hold up what kind of bra were you wearing when you took your shirt off?

**Maya:** Sports!

(Tori gives her a glance)

**Maya:** What?

**Tori:** Nothing um myabe that wasn't the best choice... maybe we should work on your apperance

**Maya:** A makeover

**Tori:** Yes if I make you look like a queen Cam won't be able to take his eyes off of you!

**Maya:** I'm not sure about that and besides Cam's not super offical like that

**Tori:** He's a guy isn't he so he is like that

(Maya looks unsure but similes)

**Maya:** Ok lets give it a try

**Tori:** Great! lets go to my house to get you ready

(Maya and Tori are about to leave but Mrs. Matlin comes int he room and stops Maya from leaving)

**Mrs. Matlin:** Maya where are you going we have to get ready for dinner

**Maya:** Dinner?

**Mrs. Matlin:** Remember I said the Matthews are coming over for dinner I told you about this a few weeks ago

**Maya:** But me and Tori are about to go out

**Mrs. Matlin:** George, Linda, and their son Austin just moved back to Toronto you shoul dbe happy to see Austin again you two where friends for years then he moved away and now they just moved back me and your father want them to feel welcome

**Maya:** Yes I know but

**Mrs. Matlin:** No buts get ready for dinner

(Maya turns around to Tori)

**Maya:** Will do it later

**Tori:** Ok have fun

(Tori goes to the door and leaves and Maya walks her out and they see Austin and his parents getting out of the car, Maya stares at Austin)

**Tori:** Well hello to Austin

(Maya looks at her Tori walks away and Austin waves at her)

**George:** Hey hope were not to early

**Mrs. Novak:** No your not come on in

(Austin walks up to Maya)

**Austin:** Long time no see Maya by the way who's your friend

(Austin stares at Tori who is walking away and Maya huff's)

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan goes to Owen who is in thw GYM working out)

**Tristan:** Owen we need to talk

**Owen:** Didn't I tell you don't talk to me at school

**Tristan:** Come on its important Mom said to come to you about any advice

**Owen:** Ok fine

(Owen and Tristan go into a corner to talk)

**Owen:** What is it?

**Tristan:** I want to come out to mom and dad

**Owen:** Forget about it

(Owen is about to walk away)

**Tristan:** What wait I want to come out to them its time I do

**Owen:** You don't know what your doing you know how dad is about that stuff are you crazy

**Tristan:** I'm not i'm trying to do whats right

**Owen:** Are you trying to break up a happy family dad would disown you if you tell him!

**Tristan:** I believe he would understand!

**Owen:** Your wrong he would disown you if he finds out your a fag

(Tristan gets mad about what Owen has said)

Tristan: Go suck an egg!

(Tristan storms off)

**Owen:** I'm just trying to protect you Tristan!

(Later Tristan goes to the LGBT Club for advice)

**John:** Hey what I can I help you with?

**Tristan:** I'm in a crisis the world as I know it maybe ending

**John:** Huh?

**Tristan:** I wanna come out to my parents

(John laughs)

John: Ok that make sense now

**Tristan:** I feel ready and I want to come out to them but

**John:** Your afraid what your parents will do how they will react

**Tristan:** Yes exactly

**John:** I know what your going through I was you one year ago

**Tristan:** Really?

**John:** Yeah your not alone look I'm not going to lie to you it may not go well its gonna be rough but its gets better with time when I came out to my parents it didn't go well in fact they kicked me out and didn't talk to me I was like a dirty little secert to them but as time went on this past summer they came to terms with it and started talking to me again and let me live with them again

Tristan: Wow you had an happy ending

**John:** Yeah but it may not always turn out like that sometimes it might take your parents years to fianlly accept it

**Tristan:** Thats what I'm afraid of my dad he is not good with these things

**John:** Same as my parents but if your gonna do this you ahve to make sure you really want to for you and not no one else and if will have to prepare yourself with what might come with you telling the truth

**Tristan:** Yes I diffenely want to do it I'm ready

**John:** Good then before you tell them you probably should pratice what your gonna say first so it can flow easlier.

**Tristan:** Yes in fact I'm going to do that now thanks for the help

**John:** No problem

**Third Plot: Zig**

(Zig is helping his mom put stuff in order in their store and Damon walks in)

**Damon:** So since you don't like skating no more should break your board

**Zig:** You break it you'll die

**Damon:** Relax man I'm joking, wait where you get the new jeans let me guess little miss perfect Tori brought them for you

**Zig:** nope I got them from the lost and found

**Damon:** Oh

**Zig:** Dude do you think I should get Tori some beauty magazines she does love them

**Damon:** Nah man how about a mirror since she loves herself so much

**Zig:** Look man this is serious ok I want to impress her I don't want her to know that I'm poor

**Damon:** Once again I don't know why you keep hanging around those rich kids you need to stop their parents getting them what they want when they want

(Zig laughs)

**Zig:** Man I gotta go meet up with Tori at school

(Zig and Damon walk out the store)

**Damon:** Hey Mrs. Novak

**Zig:** Hey Mom her clips for girls or makeup?

**Mrs. Novak:** No there all gone why?

**Zig:** Uh nothing don't worry

**Mrs. Novak:** I always worry even more when you hide things from me

**Damon:** He wants something to try to impress his girlfriend

(Zig looks at Damon)

**Mrs. Novak:** Girlfriend? Zigmund why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend why don't you bring her around here?

**Damon:** Yeah Zig why

**Mrs. Novak:** Hold on

(Mrs. Novak goes inside the store and comes back out with a bracelet)

**Mrs. Novak:** How about this?

(Zig looks at it)

**Zig:** Its perfect Tori will love it

**Mrs. Novak:** Thats much better than hair clips

(She walks away and Zig is similing)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Maya. her parents, Katie, Austin and his parents are eating t the table)

**George:** Thanks for having us Mr. Matlin and Margeret

**Linda:** Yes its great to see yall again

**Mrs. Matlin:** No problem anytime

**Austin:** Mr. Matlin and Mrs. Matlin this Lasagna is great

**Mr. Matlin:** Thank you do you want some more?

**Austin:** Yeah

**Mrs. Matlin:** Maya you should tell Georga, Linda, and Austin about your music she was given an invertation to play with at a concret with fellow musicians this summer.

**Linda:** Wow thats fantastic

**George:** Yeah great job what kinda of music do you do?

**Maya:** Um Alternative rock I play the cello mostly

**George:** Well you must be really great

**Maya:** Yeah I guess

**George:** you know Austin also does music the same kind of genre as you

**Mrs. Matlin:** Really

**Austin:** Yeah not to brag but I consider myself on of the best

**Maya:** Oh really

(Maya says that in a sarcastic way and everyone looks at her Katie taps Maya leg)

**Mrs. Matlin:** I'm sorry Maya is not acting herself today I heard she is having relationship problems

(Austin starts to laugh but holds it back)

**Maya:** Mom! what are you doing

**Mrs. Matlin:** Its ok Maya nothing wrong with talking about it

**Katie:** Mom maybe this is not the best time

**Mrs. Matlin:** Its ok it happens to everyone

**Maya:** Me and Cam are not having problems were fine and I'm happy to be here and seeing Austin and his parents again

(Austin similes at Maya)

**Maya:** So what made you move back to Toronto?

(Austin stops similing and gets a little mad)

**George:** Um well I was having troble finding work up North so with the help of Linda we had th dragged Austin back to Toronto

(Maya looks at Austin)

**Maya:** You don't like the city?

**Austin:** Um nah its not really my thing anymore

**Maya:** Oh ok

(Katie looks at Maya)

**Maya:** What school do you go to?

**Mrs. Matlin:** Oh yeah thats right Austin I forgot to tell Maya you are going to Degrassi now, how was your first day?

**Maya:** Huh?

**Austin:** Umm it was ok its big I couldn't find my classes I got lost

**Mrs. Matlin:** Maya you should show Austin around and introduce him to your friends at school

**Maya:** Auctually I have a way better idea all my friends are t the dot right now and this is a great chance for them to meet Austin

(Mrs. Matlin looks at Maya)

**Mrs. Matlin:** Maya right now is not is not a good time where having dinner

**Austin:** No its ok I'll go

**Linda:** Well sounds good you two have fun

**Maya:** Ok thanks

(Maya gets up and grabs Austin with her, and they go to the Dot)

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is practing what he is going to say)

Tristan: Mom dad I'm Gay no no not like that um mom dad I know tis may be hard for you to hear really hard for you dad but I'm gay

(Owen walks in the room)

Owen: Your still gonna come out to mom and dad

Tristan: Yes I am and not you or anybody is gonna stop me from doing so I'm confident

Owen: You really are dumb aren't you

Tristan: Don't you have someone else to mess with!

Owen: You don't know what you are doing you doing this is gonna break up the family dad is gonna freak out he is going to disown you and how will mom react when she will know your the reason the family is broken up

(Tristan looks down sad)

Tristan: But

(Owen cuts him off)

Owen: But nothing look I know you Tristan are you really gonna be ok with mom and dad hating you forever

(Owen walks away Tristan leaves the house and goes to the Dot)

**Third Plot:** Zig

(Zig is looking for Tori at Degrassi and he is texting Maya)

**Zig:** I finally got my gift for Tori

**Maya:** What is it?

(Zig sends a picture of the bracelet)

**Maya:** Um

**Zig:** What?

**Maya:** Nothing its just that the gift

**Zig:** But I thought it was the thought that counts

**Maya:** Well Tori thought is spending her allowance in the last 5 years on you

**Zig:** Huh thats crazy

**Maya:** Well she is crazy about you Zig I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect gift

(Zig looks dissapointed later he is walking in the school and Tori sees him)

**Tori:** Hey baby!

**Zig:** Oh hey

**Tori:** How was your skating?

**Zig:** Um good uh Tori we need to talk about this date

**Tori:** No no I already told you I don't want you to tell me anything about the big date!

**Zig:** I have to cancel

**Tori:** What do you mean reschedule

**Zig:** No its just that I'm really busy for the next few weeks

**Tori:** Oh

**Zig:** But how about we just wait until our 6 month aniversery I mean 4 months it not a thing

**Tori:** I know its not a thing but its suspose to be our thing

**Zig:** Look Tori you are making a very big deal about this I mean their is a lot more important things than going on a date

(Tori looks hurt)

**Tori:** No it isn't not to me sorry for liking you so much

(Tori walks away Zig stares at her)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

**Tristan:** Maya you made it who's your friend?

**Maya:** This is Austin he is new to Degrassi and I wanted to introduce him to people where is Tori and Zig?

**Tristan:** Something happened Tori is really mad at Zig and Zig never showed

**Maya:** Ok well Austin this is Tristan

**Austin:** Hey

(Maya sees Cam)

**Maya:** Austin come with me

**Austin:** What are you doing I'm talking to people

**Maya:** Hey Cam

**Cam:** Hey M

(Cam gives Maya a hug)

**Maya:** This is Austin he just transfered to Degrassi we known eachother since we where little kids

**Cam:** Oh well um I guess welcome back

**Austin:** I heard a lot about you

**Cam:** Good things I hope

(Cam doesn't pay Maya no attention and turns around and goes back to talking to members of the Ice Hounds Maya gets upset)

**Austin:** You know we should start kissing

**Maya:** What?

**Austin:** I bet that would make your boyfriend start showing you attention

(Maya walks off to Tori and Austin goes to Cam)

**Maya:** Tristan its time for the makeover did Tori give you the stuff for it?

**Tristan:** Right now? and yeah she did

**Maya:** Yeah we can do it in the bathroom

**Tristan:** Ok I have the things I need for it so lets go

(Maya and Tristan go into the bathroom)

**Maya:** I not sure about this

(Maya is all dressed up and makeup on from Tori's make over)

**Tristan:** Trust me when Cam's sees you he will love it!

**Tristan:** Maya you look gorgeous just wait til Cam sees the new you

**Maya:** Do you think Cam will like it?

**Tristan:** He would be crazy not to

(Maya leaves the bathroom and is walking up to Cam who is still talking to some of the other members of the Ice Hounds)

Maya: Cam guess what!

(Cam doesn't turn around)

**Cam:** You downloaded Lost for us to watch?

**Maya:** No I got a new look!

(Cam looks at Maya and starts laughing)

**Cam:** Um what why do you look like this?

(Maya gets a sad look)

**Maya:** I thought you would like this

**Cam:** Why?

(Maya is still looking sad)

**Cam:** You know I mean its not your thing

**Maya:** So you still don't think I'm pretty enough

**Cam:** What no its just that its not your thing

(Maya gets mad)

**Maya:** So you don't like any of this

**Cam:** Umm uh do you?

**Maya:** You know what forget it I have no idea what you want!

(Maya storms off and runs out the Dot crying Austin sees that she ran out and follows her)

**Austin:** Maya is everything ok?

(Austin walks up to her and sees her crying and her makeup coming down)

**Austin:** Woah

**Maya:** What you think I look dumb too

**Austin:** No no I'm actually kinda digging this look

(Maya kinda similes)

**Maya:** Shut up

**Austin:** You gonna rob a store later

**Maya:** Austin stop

(They both laugh)

**Maya:** I showed Cam my new look and he laughed at me

**Austin:** So this whole new look was for Cam wait but I thought you didn't like things like that

**Maya:** Yeah but Tori's boyfriend likes that she looks like that so I thought Cam would too

**Austin:** You know you don't look bad with this new pagent look but without it your still beautiful

(Maya similes)

**Maya:** Yeah right

**Austin:** Why you don't believe it jsut because what Cam thinks if he's not showing you what you want than leave him

**Maya:** I like him a lot

**Austin:** Look I have seen a lot of messy relationships you don't need that you deserve better Cam is dumb any guy would be lucky to have you, you would slay anyother girl

**Maya:** You really think so

**Austin:** Yeah I do

(Maya similes)

**Austin:** But you might wanna fix your eyes first

(They both laugh)

**Austin:** I mean everything I said your the best Maya

(Maya similes)

**Maya:** I wish Cam felt that way

**Austin:** Well if he doesn't he is an idiot you deserve better

**Maya:** Well to bad you came back in town when I'm off the market!

(They both laugh)

**Austin:** Hey here let me try something

(Austin kiss Maya then they stop and then they look into eachother eyes and start kissing again)

**Austin:** See don't you feel more better

**Maya:** Uh

(Maya's phone starts ringing its her mom calling)

**Austin:** So should we tell your parents and mine what happened tonight?

**Maya:** Um no.

(Austin laughs)


	5. Bleeding Love (2)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Maya is at her locker and Tori comes in through the back door)

**Maya:** Tori I need to tell you something

**Tori:** What?

**Maya:** Austin kissed me last night

(Tori looks at Maya shocked)

**Tori:** What! you cheated on Cam!

**Maya:** Keep it down look I know it was wrong but Cam laughed at me yesterday from the makeover and Austin made me feel better he gave me more attention in a few minutes then Cam did in a whole week the thing that I'm worried about is that I liked the kiss

**Tori:** You like Austin now?

**Maya:** No I don't know ok I just got caught up in the moment but I was thinking I want a guy like Austin

**Tori:** Maya you shouldn't cheat on Cam if you don't want to be with him anymore than you should break up with him

**Maya:** I know thats what I'm going to do

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Sub Plot:** **Tristan**

(Tristan wakes up and he is mad that he didn't tell his parents)

**Tristan:** Mom!

(His mom doesn't answer)

**Tristan:** Mom!

(She walks into his room)

**Mrs. Milligan:** Good morning sweetie

(She brings him breakfast)

**Mrs. Milligan:** Here eat you breakfast

**Tristan:** Um thank you

(Tristan gets courage to tell his mom)

**Tristan:** Mom we need to talk

**Mrs. Milligan:** What is it?

**Tristan:** I wanted to tell you this for a while now there is no other way to say this say I'm just going to say it

(Mrs. Milligan looks worried)

**Tristan:** I'm gay

(Mrs. Milligan starts to simile and Tristan is shocked by this)

**Tristan:** Why are you similing you're not mad or anything

**Mrs. Milligan:** No I'm not I already know Tris

**Tristan:** What? you already knew

**Mrs. Milligan:** Yes you're my son after all I saw signs I been knew but I didn't want to pressure you into telling when I wanted you to tell me when you were ready

**Tristan:** Thank you mom for everything what about dad?

**Mrs. Milligan:** No he doesn't know he has no clue

**Tristan:** I want to tell him but he is the one that I'm scared to tell I don't know what he would do

**Mrs. Milligan:** Don't worry when your ready to tell him will do it together

(she hugs Tristan)

**Mrs. Milligan:** Now eat your breakfast your going to be late for school

**Tristan:** Ok mom

**Third Plot: Zig**

(Zig is in class and Tori walks in)

**Mr. Perino:** Ok time to work on your projects get with your groups and start working

(Zig goes up to Tori and tries to partner up with her)

**Zig:** You wanna partner up Tor?

(Tori ignores him)

**Zig:** Tori?

(She still ignores him)

**Mr. Perino:** Um Zig I think she is already in a group you should partner with someone else

(Zig looks sad then he goes to Damon)

**Damon:** Let me guess Tori kicked you out because your broke

**Zig:** She wants this big anniversary date and I had to cancel because I won't be able to do it

**Damon:** Zig I gonna help you out, here is what I do when I want something I take it new shoes, phones, everything

**Zig:** Ok man I get it you steal but I don't wanna steal and go to jail

**Damon:** Dude you only go to jail if the catch you make sure they don't

(Zig laughs)

**Zig:** Whatever man

**Damon:** Yeah but it works you know , you would do it if you don't little miss perfect Tori to dump your poor hood ass you need to dine and dash

(Damon whispers to Zig how to do it)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Maya and Tori are in the music room and she is about to break up with Cam)

**Tori:** Are you sure about this Maya?

(Maya kinda looks unsure)

**Maya:** Yeah like I said I want a guy like Austin

**Tori:** Are you sure about Austin it might complicate things if Cam sees you two dating after you just broke up with him

**Maya:** I said a guy like Austin, he treated me like I was a queen and even your boyfriend Zig treats you like one too he makes you feel good about yourself

**Tori:** And you totally deserve that!

**Maya:** Thanks! ok lets do this

(Maya takes out her phone and calls Cam)

**Maya:** Hey Cam, yeah we need to talk I been thinking maybe we should take a break

(Tori shakes he head)

**Maya:** No not a break in fact lets just break up I know but I'm breaking up with you I gotta go bye

(Maya hangs up the phone)

**Tori:** So what did he say?

**Maya:** Nothing as usual so long Campbell Saunders nice knowing ya time to move on

**Tori:** Yep

**Maya:** But forget about him I'm going to this event tonight that I have to sing for do you wanna come?

**Tori:** Sure I'll be there

**Maya:** Great!

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is outside of Degrassi on a bench Tori walks up to him)

Tori: Hey Tris!

**Tristan:** Hey Tor! still mad at Zig?

**Tori:** Yes and for a good reason but this isn't the time to talk about me and Zig what happened did you tell your parents?

**Tristan:** Well I came out to my mom well I didn't really she already knew she was just waiting for me to tell her when I was ready

**Tori:** Thats great Tris I'm so happy for you

**Tristan:** Yeah now all I have to worry about is my dad my mom said we can tell him together

**Tori:** Maybe when your dad see's that your mom support you he will go easier on you and start understanding

**Tristan:** With my dad no way

**Tori:** You told your mom so maybe you can lay off for telling your dad for now

**Tristan:** No way I'm tried of pretending I need to tell my dad I can't lie to him anymore and I won't let anything Owen say get in my way

(Tori similes)

**Tori:** Well then you better start thinking of a plan to tell your dad

**Tristan:** Yeah

(Later Tristan decides that he wants to tell his dad by having a family talk so he calls his mom)

**Tristan:** Hey mom I found out a way to tell dad

**Mrs. Milligan:** How?

**Tristan:** By having a family talk that way we can talk about this as a family

**Mrs. Milligan:** Thats a good idea ok will have to talk when your father comes in remember whatever happens he loves you

**Tristan:** Yeah mom I know thanks bye

**Third Plot: Zig**

(Zig walks up to Tristan)

**Zig:** Tristan can we talk?

**Tristan:** What is it?

**Zig:** I need your help with Tori

**Tristan:** I don't want to get into one of you guys fights

**Zig:** Tristan come on your her best friend I messed up big time

**Tristan:** Fine, why did you cancel

**Tristan:** She made it a big deal and I was worried I couldn't deliever

**Tristan:** Ok fine whats the plan

(Later, Tori is walking into little miss steaks and Zig walks up to her)

**Tori:** What are you doing here Tristan texted me to meet him here

**Zig:** Happy anniversary Tori!

**Tori:** Why are you doing this you said 2 month anniversaries are dumb

**Zig:** No they are not I was dumb for saying that Tori I really like you and I was worried that you wasn't going to like me back the real me

(Tori similes)

**Tori:** Zig I love you so much!

**Zig:** You do thats really awesome I love you too!

(Marisol walks up)

**Marisol:** Welcome to Little Miss Steaks what can I get you

(Zig looks at the menu and sees all the prices are high)

**Zig:** Um get whatever you want

(Tori similes)

**Tori:** Ok

(They both are sharing cake)

Tori: This cake is good

**Zig:** Yeah

**Tori:** So I had to tell you something

**Zig:** What

**Tori:** Um nevermind forget it

**Zig:** Now you have to tell me

**Tori:** Ok I brought you an ipad and iphone

(Zig looks worried)

**Tori:** But I returned it after you cancel our date I can get it back though

**Zig:** No don't I don't need anything but you

(They kiss and Marisol comes with the bill)

**Marisol:** Here you go niners

(Tori looks at the bill)

**Tori:** Maybe we should split that

**Zig:** No its ok uh wait for me outside

**Tori:** Ok

(Tori gets up and leaves after she leaves Zig gets up and leaves the table without paying he runs out he gets outside and he rushes Tori away from the resturant)

**Zig:** Ok ready to go!

**Tori:** Why are we going so fast

**Zig:** Nothing I'm just really happy!

(Zig takes her behind a building and they start kissing)

**Tori:** Woah

(They start kissing again and then Marisol comes out with the police)

**Marisol:** There over there!

**Tori:** Whats going on

**Zig:** Uh don't know lets go

**Officer Manning:** Don't move sir you didn't pay the bill

**Tori:** What?

**Zig**: Uh nothing Tori

**Officer Manning:** You're coming with to to the police station

**Tori:** You stole

**Zig:** Tori please you don't understand wait for me

**Tori:** No Zig you lied to me its over

(The cop grabs Zig and puts me into the car and Tori goes up to the window and looks at him and Zig looks at her then the cop drives away)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Maya closes her locker and is walking away Katie walks up to her)

**Katie:** Hey chicken litte ready for your preformance tonight?

**Maya:** Yeah

**Katie:** Good don't worry with me by your side your going to win this competition you know that I'm competitive what are you gonna perform?

**Maya:** I was gonna sing this song I wrote but I need someone to accompany me so I was going to ask Austin

**Katie**: Ok sounds good

(Maya and Katie hi five)

(Later, Maya is walking to class and Austin walks up to her)

**Austin:** What could it be Ms. Beautiful Maya Matlin

(Maya turns around and similes)

**Austin:** Can I get an autograph?

**Maya:** Your funny

**Austin:** And I'm here all day, so do you want to talk about the kiss the other day?

(Maya gets kinda nervous)

**Maya:** Um can we talk about it later please I have a lot of stuff to do Austin: Uh sure

**Maya:** So are you coming to my performance tonight

**Austin:** You met my parents right

(Maya laughs)

**Maya:** Great

(They walk into class)

**Maya:** So since your gonna be there did you wanna help me out

**Austin:** Not sure I look terrible in girl clothes

(They both laugh)

**Maya:** Not dressing up you fool as an accomplish I need someone to play guitar I'm gonna sing this song I wrote I don't know some people said I'm not sexy enough to pull it off but

**Austin:** You are

(Maya similes)

**Maya:** Really you think so!

**Austin:** Yeah! but if I'm going to play with you we should rehearse

**Maya:** Right its a date!

(They both simile Austin goes to his seat and Maya is still similing at him)

**Sub Plot: Tristan**

(Owen and Mr. Milligan are watching tv and Tristan and Mrs. Milligan come into the room)

**Tristan:** Dad can we have a family talk?

(Owen looks at Tristan because he knows what he is about to say)

**Owen:** Tris

**Tristan:** Would you be quiet for once and let me talk

**Mr. Milligan:** Not right now

**Tristan:** Why not were all here

**Mr. Milligan:** I'm watching a movie

(Tristan looks at his mom)

**Mrs. Milligan:** Honey its very important

(She picks up the remote and turns the tv off)

**Mr. Milligan:** Ok fine whats wrong Tristan?

**Tristan:** Um there is something I need to tell you

**Owen:** Tris be quiet

**Mrs. Milligan:** Owen stop let Tristan speak

(Mr. Milligan looks at Owen then back at Tristan)

**Mr. Milligan:** Whats going on?

**Tristan:** I uh

(Tristan freezes up and his mom puts her hands on his shoulder)

**Mrs. Milligan:** Its ok Tris

**Tristan:** Ok dad

**Mr. Milligan**: Yeah

**Tristan:** I been wanting to tell you this for a long time now and I been trying to think of ways to say it I've been afraid of what you would say but I can't pretent no more or play this game I hope you will understand I'm gay

(Mr. Milligan looks at Tristan shocked)

**Tristan:** There I said it

**Mrs. Milligan:** Honey

(Mr. Milligan is still staring at Tristan)

**Tristan:** Dad please say something

(Mr. Milligan gets really mad)

**Mr. Milligan:** You have to be kidding do not tell me your serious!

**Tristan:** Dad yes I am

**Mr. Milligan:** You knew about this honey!

**Mrs. Milligan:** Yes

**Mr. Milligan:** So you never told me!

**Tristan:** Dad

**Mr. Milligan:** I'm a failure!

**Tristan:** No your not

**Mr. Milligan:** Yes I am because my son if one of those people a fag I failed! Tristan: Dad you don't mean that

**Mr. Milligan:** Yes I do!

**Mrs. Milligan**: Stop!

**Mr. Milligan:** No!

**Tristan**: Dad please just try to understand

**Mr. Milligan:** Hell no!

**Tristan:** Please!

**Mr. Milligan:** You know what I will not have this get out!

(Tristan starts to cry)

**Owen:** Dad calm down

**Mrs. Milligan:** Honey stop what are you doing

**Mr. Milligan:** I know what I'm doing!

**Tristan:** Dad I'm your son that you love!

**Mr. Milligan:** Either you leave or I leave!

**Mrs. Milligan:** Stop it!

**Tristan:** Dad I'm begging you right now please

**Mr. Milligan:** I said get out!

(Tristan starts crying more)

**Mr. Milligan:** Fine if you won't leave then I will!

(Mr. Milligan storms out the house)

**Mrs. Milligan:** Honey stop!

(Owen goes up to Tristan)

**Owen:** See I told you this would happen and you didn't listen this is all your fault

(Owen bumps into Tristan and leaves)

**Third Plot: Zig**

(Zig is at the police station his mother comes)

**Mrs. Novak:** Zigmund

**Zig:** Mom I can explain

**Mrs. Novak:** You dined and dash why would you do such a thing

**Zig:** I wanted to impress Tori ok and I had no other way of getting the money Tori my friends they can buy whatever they want and I have to act the same or they are going to look down on me thats why I don't bring Tori around because I don't won't her to know if she found out and my other friends they would hate me I had to take her on a big date and I couldn't afford it so I lefted without paying the bill

**Mrs. Novak:** Zigmund

**Zig:**I hate being poor!

**Mrs. Novak:** Your friends don't care about how much money you have

**Zig:** Thats a bunch of crap

(Mrs. Novak looks shock)

**Zig:** Well it is a lot of people care

**Mrs. Novak:** I know it has been hard on you but if they do look down on you than they are not you're true friends, the police said that they are letting you go with a warning its going to be ok Zigmund, did you talk to Tori?

**Zig:** Tori already hates me for what I did

**Mrs. Novak:** I doesn't matter your a good person Zigmund and eventually Tori will see that just give it time

**Zig:** Thanks mom

(Tori walks into the police station and Zig sees her)

**Zig:** I'll be right back mom

(Zig walks up to Tori)

**Zig:** You came

**Tori:** Yeah Damon talked to me and told me everything he said you did all of this to impress me is that true?

**Zig:** Yes everything he told you is true I just wanted to give you the fairy tale date you deserved

**Tori**: Why did you do that Zig it wasn't worth it to dine and dash

**Zig:** I don't have money

**Tori:** But I thought your parents own a store

**Zig:** A convenience store that barely makes enough money to put food on the table, the reason I tried to cancel for our 2 month anniversery because I couldn't afford to take you on a date

**Tori:** Zig but you didn't tell me you was poor you didn't trust me you just lied about everything

**Zig:** I just didn't want to lose you I know wha t I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that but I learned my lesson Tori I just thought that if you knew that I was poor you wouldn't want to date me

**Tori:** Do you really think I'm that shallow

**Zig:** You treated me like I was a rockstar I didn't want that to change

**Tori:** I don't care how much money you have I love you thats all that matters you will always be my rockstar

(Zig similes)

**Zig:** You still love me I love you too

**Tori:** Yes I do

(They kiss and then Zig looks at his mother)

**Zig:** Come here there is someone I want you to meet

(Zig takes Tori to his mom)

**Mrs. Novak:** Who's this?

**Zig:** Mom this is Tori my girfriend

(Zig and Tori simile at eachother)

**Mrs. Novak:** Hello Tori

**Tori:** OMG! I wanted to meet you for so long

(Tori hugs Mrs. Novak)

**Mrs. Novak**: Its good to finally meet you to

(Zig, Tori, and Mrs. Novak hug and Zig looks happy)

**Main Plot: Maya and Austin**

(Austin holds the door for Maya and they leave the Music room)

**Austin:** So your sure you don't wanna practice some more? you know just to make sure

**Maya:** Well the competition starts in an hour I should get ready

**Austin:** Yeah I should get home too these clothes aren't really like a rock star

(Maya laughs)

**Maya:** The attention is suppose to be on me

(Austin sees Cam)

**Austin:** And there goes Cam your boyfriend

(Maya turns around and sees Cam he looks at her and walks over)

**Maya:** You mean my ex boyfriend

**Austin:** Huh? you two broke up why didn't you tell me

**Maya:** I don't know I guess I didn't feel like broadcasting it to the world you know

**Austin:** I get it is it gonna be weird won't me to stay?

**Maya:** No its ok go

(Austin walks off)

**Cam:** Maya can we talk

**Maya:** No

**Cam:** I know I messed up big time

**Maya:** Whatever its fine

**Cam:** No its not fine can you give me another chance it would be better this time you still like me right?

**Maya:** I never said me liking you was the problem

**Cam:** Whats the problem then?

**Maya:** You don't like me you don't even pay attention to me!

**Cam:** Maya thats crazy I like you a lot

**Maya:** Oh it is huh since Austin came back into town he told me I was pretty like all day and you haven't said it even once!

**Cam:** I didn't know I had to

**Maya:** You don't!

**Cam:** Ok Maya I'm sorry that I'm not smooth like Austin but I do think your pretty

**Maya:** Then why don't you ever want to kiss me or barely spend time with me

**Cam:** Maya please I'll try harder I promise

**Maya:** No you shouldn't have to try I gotta go Katie is waiting for me

(Maya walks off and Cam stares at her go)

(Maya is walking to Katie's car)

**Tori:** Maya wait up I heard Austin's playing guitar for your performance tonight

**Maya:** Yeah

**Tori:** Maya I think your using Austin

**Maya:** Huh what are you talking about me and Austin have been friends for years I'm not using him!

**Tori:** Your acting weird I thought after you broke up with Cam it would boost your confidence but it seems like your using Austin to try to get back at Cam I mean you know he likes you

**Maya:** Would you stop! I'm not using Austin I don't care what Cam thinks of me and Austin and you know what maybe I like Austin, Austin makes me happy so I have no reason to use him to make Cam jealous I have to go I have a show to do

(Maya walks off)

(A band is performing at the show and Maya is backstage with Katie who is helping her get ready)

**Maya:** I'm nervous

**Katie:** Just get through the song and then all you have to worry about is winning and Mom and dad will be cheering you on in the audience

(Katie hugs Maya)

**Katie:** Good luck

(Austin walks up to Maya and Katie walks away)

**Maya:** That other band is amazing out there

**Austin:** Yeah and you will be too

(The announcer starts talking)

**Announcer:** Now lets hear it one more time for the amazing Crush! alright time for our next performer Ms. Maya Matlin!

**Maya:** Can't believe we are gonna do this

**Austin:** Yes we are and your gonna kill it

(Maya similes at him)

**Maya:** Ok lets go!

(They are on stage performing Katie and their parents are cheering for them)

**Maya:** Were alone in the park and its dark what did we come her to do ,you say you wanna share your feelings yeah but I got feelings too, your words are touching and I wanna be touch your eyes they hold me but I wanna be held ,your sentiment is evident your thoughts have all been heard but come on boy get to it cause action speaks louder than words cause action speks louder than words

(Maya and Austin finish performing and Maya is similing)

(Austin and Maya head but stage)

**Austin:** You were amazing!

**Maya:** You were amazing! thanks for doing this Austin it means a lot!

(Maya hugs Austin and then they look into eachother eyes and start kissing, Maya pulls away)

**Maya:** What am I'm doing what did we just do

**Austin:** Uh I'm sorry look we kissed the other day and you broke up with Cam I know it might be crazy but

**Maya:** But what about Cam my ex boyfriend

**Austin:** What about him don't tell me you still like him

**Maya:** What no I don't know

(Austin puts his hands through Maya's hair)

**Austin:** Ok but still

(Katie is behind them and she hums and Austin and Maya look at her)

**Katie:** You ready the announcer is about to say the winner

**Maya:** Um yeah thank you again for helping me with the song

**Austin:** Uh yeah no problem

(Austin walks away)

**Katie:** Really Maya really

**Maya:** Can you go easy for once

**Katie:** Easy Maya your the one who is easy

**Maya:** No I'm not Austin kissed me

**Katie:** Oh please it takes two to kiss what about Cam even though you broke up with him but you got over Cam that fast

**Maya:** Stop mentioning Cam! Cam's the same guy who never wants to kiss me, spend time with me, or nothing so I'll show him I can do better than him!

**Katie:** After one fight you just give up on him

**Maya:** No not just one time all the time!

**Katie:** Maya is this really what you wanna be a girl who uses guys as a rebound

**Maya:** Austin makes me feel good about myself

**Katie:** Why because he saw you and Cam were having a few problems and that you start putting lipstick and high heels Maya boys are shallow

**Maya:** Katie you don't know Austin like I do

**Katie:** Yeah maybe so but I know that he is the type of guy that kisses girls that aren't his girlfriend and you don't need that please don't let some guy ruin your life

(Katie walks away)

**Announer:** And now please welcome our contestents!

(Everyone is cheering)

**Announer:** Before we say the winner the contestents have to say what music means to them first up Maya Matlin!

(Maya walks up to the front of the stage and Maya starts realizing that what she is doing is wrong)

**Announer:** So tell us what does music mean to you?

(Maya looks at Austin and then Katie and her mom and dad)

**Maya:** I'm a huge bitch

(Austin is shocked what Maya said and Maya runs off Maya goes to Cam's house and knocks on his door)

**Cam:** Maya what are you doing here?

(Maya is crying)

Cam: Whats wrong why are you crying?

**Maya:** Everyone was right I still like you I'm so sorry please can you forgive me?

**Cam:** I'm glad you came back to me

(Cam and Maya hug)

(Its the next day at school and Austin, Maya, Cam, Zig, and Tori are at lunch)

**Tori:** That's to bad you should've won!

(Austin is pissed that Cam and Maya are back together and he is staring at both of them mad)

**Maya:** Yeah maybe next time

**Tori:** Your song was so much better than that other singer and you looked really pretty

**Cam:** She always looks pretty

(He kisses Maya on the cheek and Maya similes and Austin stares mad at Cam more)

**Tori:** Aw so cute! I'm glad you two are back together!

(Austin looks at both of them mad and Maya looks at Austin and see's that he is mad, the bell rings everyone gets up to leave)

**Austin:** Maya hold on can I talk to you its ah music question

(Cam walks away)

**Maya:** What?

**Austin:** Why are you back with Cam why are you with him

**Maya:** Because I like him

**Austin:** But we kissed a few times

**Maya:** I was confused and sad

**Austin:** Your lying I know you are!

**Maya:** No I'm not just forget it Austin pretend like it never happened

**Austin:** I know you felt something I felt something Maya please

**Maya:** No no I didn't

(Maya walks off to Cam and they kiss and Austin is staring at them mad)

**Cam:** There goes my girl!

**Maya:** Yep I'm right here!

(Maya and Cam walk off happy)


	6. Gimmie More (1)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is in class the teacher is handing out papers from the test)

**Mr. Perino:** Alright finally graded the test and lets me just say some of you made it obilous that you cheated so don't get mad if you get an F!

(Mr. Perino walks around the class and hands out the test he gives Hayley her test and she got a C- whcih she is not happy about)

**Hayley:** What

**Mr. Perino:** Is there a problem

**Hayley:** Sir you gave me a C-

**Mr. Perino:** I gave everyone the grade they deserved

**Hayley:** No not me I should have got an A I did everything you said even more I even did an extra side article!

**Mr. Perino:** Yes I know but your facts wasn't all the way there and is was kinda sloppy

(Hayley gets mad)

**Hayley**: Sir I just been really busy with school and trying to balance everything

**Mr. Perino:** Sorry the grades final

(Mr. Perino walks away and the bell rings and Hayley is about to walk out)

**Mr. Perino:** Hayley wait

**Hayley:** Yes sir?

Mr. Perino: I understand with stress and everthing usally I don't do these things but your a great student and I know you can do better so I'm giving you another assignment to make up the the grade

**Hayley:** Thank you! what is it

**Mr. Perino:** A 10 page essay

**Hayley**: A 10 page essay but

**Mr. Perino:** Is there a problem with that

(Hayley huffs)

**Hayley:** No I'll do it thank you again I won't let you down

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(She is in media immerisons on the computer)

**Hayley:** You have to be kidding me all this work and a whole bunch of work from other classes

(She is typing her project)

**Hayley:** Ok on page 2

(She accidently closes out her window)

**Hayley:** What no no!

(She looks for the file but it is deleted)

**Hayley:** Damn!

(She has a little breakdown and knocks her books on the floor and Talia walks in and saw)

**Talia:** Wow someone needs a chill pill

(Hayley looks at her)

**Hayley:** No I just have a lot of work to do, um I know we just met but can you help me with my project

**Talia:** No but I do know I can help you with having fun

(She hands Hayley and party invitation Hayley looks at it)

**Talia:** I'm leaving and by the way my names Talia, teachers pet

(Talia leaves and Hayley looks more at invitation and puts it in her bookbag)

**Sub Plot: Tori and Zig**

(Zig is at his locker and Tori walks up to him)

**Tori:** Hey Ziggy!

**Zig:** Hey Tor

(They kiss)

**Tori:** I love that our relationship is so tight now!

**Zig:** Yeah me too

(They walk to class and go to their seat Tori puts he binder down and birth control pills fall out and Zig see's them)

**Zig:** Uh whats that

**Tori:** Nothing they are my birth control pills

**Zig:** Oh why are you taking them?

**Tori:** My parents are going out tonight and I thought since we're so tight now that you can come over and maybe you know

(Zig looks shocked)

**Tori:** You know only if you want to

**Zig:** No um yeah ok

(Tori hugs Zig)

**Tori:** Seeing that you would steal for me and having me meet your mom seeing your new confidence I just think that its time

Zig: Yeah

**Tori:** I love you Zig

**Zig:** I love you too

(They kiss)

**Zig:** I can't believe this is happening

(Tori laughs)

**Tori:** Yeah

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent is at his locker with Luke and some other members of the Ice Hounds)

**Trent:** We got hockey practice tonight?

**Luke:** Yeah

**Trent:** This is a blow man!

**Luke:** Dude if you wanna win you have to practice

**Trent:** I know but with all this training I haven't gotten any girls yet

**Luke:** I feel you man

(Trent and Luke start walking to class and Trent bumps into Stefanie)

**Trent:** Wow

**Stefanie:** Wow sorry

**Trent:** No its ok

**Stefanie:** Who would of known I would have bump into such a hottie

(Trent similes)

**Trent:** Same

**Stefanie:** Your apart of the Ice Hounds too sexy jacket

**Trent:** Your pretty sexy yourself

(Stefanie similes then walks away Trent looks at her while she does)

**Trent:** I think I'm starting to like this school

(Trent and Luke laugh)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is on her laptop working on her project in an empty classroom)

**Hayley:** Come on Hayley you can do this

(She can't focus on her work and she starts to get mad and she slams for laptop down mad)

**Sub Plot: Tori and Zig**

(Damon goes up to Zig who looks really happy but at the same time unsure)

**Damon:** Whats wrong with you?

**Zig:** Uh nothing man just Tori

**Damon:** What she do now?

**Zig:** Ok I'm going to tell you but this stays between me and got it

**Damon:** Yeah

(Damon laughs)

**Zig:** Man I'm serious

**Damon:** Ok ok what is it?

**Zig:** Me and Tori are gonna have sex tonight

(Damon spits out his drink)

**Damon:** No way

**Zig:** Yes way

**Damon:** Alright man maybe Tori is good for something

**Zig:** Watch waht you say about Tori man

**Damon:** Chill I'm just joking so your ready?

**Zig:** Um yeah I think so

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Stefanie struts down the hallway and Trent see's her)

**Stefanie:** Hey cutie

**Trent:** Hey

**Stefanie:** What is a hockey star like you doing be himself

(Trent laughs)

**Trent:** The others are in class I have a free period

**Stefanie:** Same

Stefanie: I'm Stefanie you?

**Trent:** I'm Trent

**Stefanie:** So Trent I would love to hang out with you but I have something to do

(Stefanie writes down her address)

**Stefanie:** So come to my house later

(She winks at him)

**Trent:** I'll be there

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is at home thinking back to the time when she was younger like in middle school and some people making fun of her calling her dumb etc)

**Random Girl:** Your dumb

**Random Guy:** No one wants to hear what you have to say

**Random Girl:** Be quiet already dummy!

(Hayley has a little panic attack and she screams)

**Hayley:** Ahh!

(Later Hayley is at school talking to her mom on the phone)

**Hayley:** Mom

**Mrs. Michaels:** Hayley its so good to hear from you! Hayley: I missed you so much when are you coming up here

**Mrs. Michaels:** I missed you too sweetie well I still don't know me and you father are still looking for a job transfer it may take awhile how is it in Toronto are you liking Degrassi, is Trent looking after you?

**Hayley:** Its ok I guess and Trent is Trent

(Mrs. Michaels laugh)

**Hayley:** Mom I think something's wrong with me

**Mrs. Michaels:** Why you say that whats going on?

**Hayley:** Ok first I'm having these panic attacks I have tons of work to do and I can't do them I can't focus on them I think I'm dumb like how I was in middle school

**Mrs. Michaels:** Hayley you're not dumb you never was you are a smart girl and remember what your theapist told you better about your panic attacks you have to clam down

**Hayley:** Ok but how many times am I'm going to keep going through this

**Mrs. Michaels:** Its ok you just have to clam down and try to stop stressing out about everything

**Hayley:** Yeah but how?

**Mrs. Michaels:** What do you think is best for you?

**Hayley:** Um probably not trying to cram all this work in all in one time not trying to do all this extra work you know maybe go have some fun

**Mrs. Michaels:** Yes that sounds good

**Sub Plot: Tori and Zig**

(Zig walks into the Dot with Damon and Damon looks at his watch)

**Damon:** So its almost time! you nervous

**Zig:** Yes I'm nervous and you are making me more nervous with you talking about all day

**Damon:** Ok man ok I'll stop

(A whole group of niners walk by and joke about Zig and Tori)

**Random Niner:** Have fun tonight man

(Zig turns to Damon what are they talking about)

**Damon:** Uh I may have told a few people

**Zig**: What a few people thats a whole freaking group! I told you not to tell anyone!

**Damon:** I know but look on the brightside this can make you cool

(Damon see's Tori come into the Dot)

**Damon:** Well there she goes I leave you two alone

(Tori walks over to Zig)

**Tori:** So tonights the night!

(The group that Damon told comes back)

**Zig:** Um yeah

**Tori:** So do I look

**Zig:** Great

**Tori:** Yeah this purple dress looks awesome

**Zig:** Yeah

(Tori hits Zig on the arm)

**Tori:** This is not a purple dress whats wrong

**Zig:** Uh

(The group comes over to Zig and Tori)

**Random Niner:** Zig what you doing tonight

**Zig:** What are you talking about

**Random Niner:** Or should I say who you are doing tonight

(The groups laughs)

**Zig:** Shut up! you know what since you wanna know so bad I'm having sex tonight with my girlfriend!

(The group laughs and walks away)

**Zig:** Losers

(Tori gets mad)

**Tori:** Yeah but all of them have a better chance at having sex tonight than you do

(Troi storms off)

**Zig:** Tori wait!

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent goes to Dallas)

**Trent:** Yo man is there a way I can get out of practice tonight?

**Dallas:** No you know how couch is you need a good damn reason to miss practice

**Trent:** Well I have one her name is Stefanie

**Dallas:** Ah Luke told me about her

**Trent:** Yeah and she wants me to come over her house later

**Dallas:** Sorry man no can do we need to practice because I wanna win you just have to cancel

**Trent:** I can't she's hot I mean really hot

**Dallas:** Once again sorry can't do

**Trent:** Fine I'll just go to her house before practice and leave before practice starts

**Dallas:** Now your talking

(Trent walks away)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is showing Mr. Perino her finished project and he just gets finish reading the last page)

**Hayley:** What do you think?

**Mr. Perino:** Its good but where is the extra article?

**Hayley:** I took it out

**Mr. Perino:** Oh

**Hayley:** Why whats wrong?

**Mr. Perino:** Well you are back on a few things and you need that extra article for extra credit so you can make up for it can you put in back in?

(Hayley looks worried)

**Hayley:** Um yeah

(The bell rings and Hayley leaves and Trent goes to Hayley)

**Trent:** Hayley so mom told me about whats going on

**Hayley:** She did did she

**Trent:** Look are you sure you're going to be ok with doing all this extra credit stuff

**Hayley:** Yes its no problem I'll just rush through it tonight in fact since its friday we should go out

(Hayley gives Trent the party invite)

**Trent:** You going to a party thats a first

(Trent laughs)

**Hayley:** Whatever

**Trent:** Where you get this?

**Hayley:** Some random girl give it to me it should be fun

**Trent:** What Hayley Michaels wants to party with randoms

**Hayley:** Haha so funny come on it would be awesome

**Trent:** I can't I got hockey practice tonight

(Hayley huffs)

Hayley: Fine its ok I'm not going I'll just focus on my extra credit tonight to get it over with

**Trent:** Ok

(Trent leaves and Tristan walks up to Hayley)

**Tristan:** Hey Hayley

**Hayley:** Hey

**Tristan:** Wanna come over to my house tonight its quiet over there

**Hayley:** What do you mean its quiet

**Tristan:** Well I came out to my dad and he left and my brother hates now me now so its pretty quite

**Hayley:** Wow sorry to hear Tris but I can't I have to do this extra credit

(Hayley gets an idea)

**Hayley:** Unless you wanna go to a party?

(Hayley hands Tristan the invite)

**Tristan**: Cool a party!

**Hayley:** So is that a yes

**Tristan:** You know it!

**Hayley:** Awesome!

**Sub Plot: Tori and Zig**

(Zig walks to Damon)

**Zig:** Man I'm pissed at you!

**Damon:** Chill Zig

**Zig:** No becasuse since you had to tell people now it ruined things between me and Tori

**Damon:** Look just don't listen to them

**Zig:** I would like to but being made fun of its bothers me

**Damon:** So your gonna let them losers win

**Zig:** It ruined thing between me and Tori we're not evening doing it tonight anymore

(Damon laughs)

**Damon:** Man your here worrying about what a bunch of losers think when you could be having sex with your girlfriend right now

**Zig:** Man I'm such an idiot what do I do

**Damon:** Go make things right with Tori and go have sex with her

(Zig and Damon fist bump and Zig leaves)

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent knocks on Stefanie's door)

**Stefanie:** You came

**Trent:** Yeah I did

**Stefanie:** Want a beer I won't tell if you don't

**Trent**: My kind of girl

(They start drinking)

**Trent:** You know most girls won't drink beer

**Stefanie:** I'm not like other girls

**Trent:** I can tell I stay for long I got hockey practice

**Stefanie:** What come on you can't leave you just got here

**Trent:** I know but

**Stefanie:** Come on please

**Trent:** Ok sure missing one practice won't hurt

**Stefanie:** Yes!

(She hugs him)

**Stefanie:** So do you wanna have some fun?

**Trent:** Yeah definitely !

**Stefanie:** Great

(Stefanie starts kissing Trent)

**Stefanie:** This ok?

**Trent:** Yeah it is

(They start kissing some more, Stefanie records them kissing and posts it on Facerange)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley and Tristan go inside a building)

**Hayley:** Ok so by the address on the card its says we're here I can here music lets go

**Tristan:** Ok

(Hayley opens the door and a bunch of people is partying throwing paint around, food, etc)

**Hayley:** Wow

**Tristan:** I know right what is this party exactly?

**Hayley:** I don't know

**Tristan:** Ok so lets join the party

(Tristan goes to the other side of the room and Hayley is looking around she then gets a call form her mom but she doesn't answer it)

**Hayley:** Uh Tristan

**Tristan:** Yeah

**Hayley:** Tristan maybe we should leave

**Tristan:** Why this party is kinda fun something wrong?

**Hayley:** Um yeah your right nevermind

**Tristan:** Ok

(Tristan goes back to the other side of the room and Talia comes up to Hayley)

**Talia:** Oh teachers pet you came

**Hayley:** Yeah

**Talia:** You know I might be able to help you

**Hayley:** How?

**Talia:** A drug called Speed

(She has her hand out for Hayley to take it)

**Hayley:** Um no thats ok its not my thing

**Talia:** Really because it looks like you need to relax but hey I don't go all peer presure on people so if you want it just ask

(Talia starts to walk away)

**Hayley:** Wait!

(Talia turns around)

**Talia:** Here put in your mouth

(Hayley looks unsure but she takes it and swallow it)

**Sub Plot: Tori and Zig**

(Zig is at Tori's house and he goes to her room)

**Zig:** Your parents let me in before they left

**Tori:** Why are you here you can't change anything that your 20 voicemails can't

**Zig:** Tori I'm really sorry that I let those jerks get to me Damon told them but thats not an excuse because I shouldn't have told Damon and I want you to know I don't care what everyone else thinks aslong as I have you

**Tori:** Are you just saying that so we can have sex

**Zig:** No I mean what I say I promise

(Tori similes)

**Tori:** Fine I guess one mistake shouldn't change how I feel about you

**Zig:** So does this mean that we're gonna

**Tori:** Yeah

(They start kissing)

**Zig:** What I don't have the condoms

**Tori:** No time don't worry I'm on the pill

(They start kissing again)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Music is playing loud and Hayley is leaning on the wall with Talia)

**Hayley:** You sure it works I don't feel anything

**Talia:** You have to wait for it

**Hayley:** I still don't feel anything

**Talia:** Just wait

(Hayley starts to feel to Speed taking over)

**Talia:** How about now?

(Hayley starts similing she is now High)

**Hayley:** Oh my gosh! this music is rocking!

**Talia:** I told you it would work

(Hayley looks at Talia then she crowd surfs and Tristan see's her)

**Tristan**: Hayley?

(Hayley keeps crowd surfing and she doesn't answers Tristan)


	7. Gimme More (2)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is walking up to Degrassi and Tristan is walking with her)

**Hayley:** This is fantastic! I'm finally free! this is going to be a great day!

(Tristan laughs)

**Tristan:** I see going to that party got your spirit lifted up

**Hayley:** Yes you know it! I'm feeling great

(Talia walks up to them)

**Talia:** Hayley here is a gift from me to you

(She hands Hayley a taped up paper)

**Talia:** You're still coming down?

(Talia leaves and walks into Degrassi)

**Tristan:** What is she talking about?

**Hayley:** Ok I'm going to tell you something but this stills between me and you

**Tristan:** Ok

**Hayley:** Well at the party I took speed

**Tristan:** What are you crazy you took drugs!

**Hayley:** Its ok it was only a one time thing

**Tristan:** Those things are addictive

**Hayley:** I know like I said it was only a one time thing

**Tristan:** Fine

(Tristan walks into Degrassi and Hayley opens the paper and inside has a whole bunch of speed and Hayley puts it in her pocket and walks into Degrassi)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Sub Plot: Zig and Tori**

(Zig and Damon are at lunch)

**Damon:** So how did it go?

**Zig:** What?

**Damon:** You know you and Tori doing it

(Zig laughs)

**Zig:** Yeah we had sex last night it went great

**Damon:** So you two gonna do it again

**Zig:** I don't know I don't want Tori to think that I'm trying to force her into doing it so if you wants to then yeah if she doesn't then no

**Damon:** I hear ya man

(Tori walks over to Zig)

**Damon:** Well I should go leave you two to your talk

(Damon walks away laughing)

**Tori:** Hey baby!

**Zig:** Hey babe looking good

(They kiss)

**Tori:** Well last night was perfect

**Zig:** Yeah yeah it was

**Tori:** So what was Damon talking about?

**Zig:** Uh nothing

**Tori:** Come on tell me

**Zig:** Well its just that he thinks that since we had sex once that are we going to do its again no big deal

**Tori:** Really

**Zig:** Yeah um I didn't tell we we're

(Tori similes)

**Tori:** I was thinking we should maybe skip class and go to my house my parents won't be back in town until tomorrow

(Zig similes)

**Zig:** Uh Yeah that would be great

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent is at his locker and Stefanie walks up to him)

**Stefanie:** Hey!

**Trent:** Hey babe

**Stefanie:** So I'm your girlfriend now

**Trent:** Well I just assumed because of yesterday

**Stefanie**: You assumed right

**Trent:** I had a lot of fun last night the most fun I had in awhile

**Stefanie:** Yeah

(Dallas and Luke walk up to them)

**Luke:** Well well look who it is

**Dallas:** Skipped practice yesterday

(Trent tries to think of a lie)

**Trent:** Uh yeah at the last minute I got sick so couldn't make it

**Dallas:** You see I would love to believe you but Facerange proves you wrong

**Trent:** What

**Dallas:** Your girlfriend over here posted a video of you two kissing

(Trent looks at Stefanie and she mouths sorry)

**Luke:** So we had to practice extra hard yesterday because you missed out luckly Cam was there to take your spot but you know we're a team so we're gonna feel the pain

**Dallas:** So come on

(Dallas and Luke take Trent to the ice rank)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is showing Mr. Perino her finished project)

**Mr. Perino:** This is good stuff I'm impressed you finished it all

**Hayley:** Yeah I had a little help

(With help she means speed)

**Mr. Perino:** Good your grade is improving just a little more work and you'll be at an A

**Hayley:** Thanks sir I'll get started now

(Hayley leaves the classroom goes to the bathroom and then takes an speed)

**Sub Plot: Zig and Tori**

(Zig and Tori are at her house)

**Zig:** So uh

(Zig is about to kiss Tori but she stops him)

**Zig:** Whats wrong?

**Tori:** Nothing I was just thinking that if we are going to continue having sex we should come up with a plan

**Zig:** A plan?

**Tori:** Yeah you know to be safe

**Zig:** Right

**Tori:** I don't think we will need condoms all the time since I'm on the pill

(Zig looks kinda unsure)

**Zig:** Uh Tori are you sure you want to do this I mean

(Tori cuts him off)

**Tori:** Yes I'm sure I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't I feel closer to you than anybody I love you

**Zig:** But I just think that we're rushing in to things going to fast

**Tori:** What rushing things so you didn't like last night

**Zig:** No I did I just think you're going to fast because you think that you need to

(Tori gets mad)

**Tori:** Really so I'm wrong for wanting to have sex with the guy I love you know maybe you right maybe this was a bad idea

**Zig:** Tori wait

**Tori:** No I'm going back to school

(Tori storms out)

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent is skating back and fourth)

**Dallas:** Come on don't stop until we say so

**Luke:** Come on even rookie Cam did this yesterday move your ass go faster!

**Dallas:** Alright thats enough you can stop now

(Trent is breathing fast and then he goes to the locker room)

**Dallas:** Wasn't fun was it

**Trent:** No ok I learned my lesson

**Dallas:** Good oh and by the way you should ditch that Stefanie girl

**Trent:** What no

**Dallas:** She's a distraction

**Trent:** She's not

**Dallas:** Really because your never skipped practice before then you met her and you did

**Trent:** It was my choice to skip alright don't blame her

**Dallas:** Oh really huh

**Trent:** You guys are being unfair we're a team so I'll appreciate if you didn't treat my girlfriend like crap

**Dallas:** Ok so why did she post a video on Facerange of you two

**Trent:** I don't know but all you know is her reputation and she is nothing like that so what do you think can we all hang out and you can see the real her

**Dallas:** Look

**Trent:** Come on bro

**Dallas:** Fine not gonna make any promises though

(They fist bump)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley goes to Talia who is at her locker)

**Hayley:** Talia I need more speed

**Talia:** I just gave you some this morning

**Hayley:** I know but I need more so when those are finished come on!

**Talia:** Wow someones loving speed aren't they

**Hayley:** Are you going to give them to me are not?

**Talia:** Yeah

(Talia gets more speed from her locker)

**Talia:** Here the last few I have

**Hayley:** Thank you

(Mr. Simpson walks by and Hayley bumps into him)

**Mr. Simpson:** Someones in a rush

**Hayley:** Sorry just girl stuff

(Hayley walks off and Mr. Simpson can tell something is not right)

**Sub Plot: Zig and Tori**

(Tori is walking in the hall)

**Zig:** Tori wait up

**Tori:** What do you want

**Zig:** Look I'm sorry the stuff I said was dumb

**Tori:** No it wasn't I shouldn't have gotten mad you was just concerned but I know what I want I want this but I'm also scared but so are you and its ok because we have each other I love you

**Zig:** I love you too

**Tori:** So I'll listen to your feeling do you want to do it again

**Zig:** Yeah

**Tori:** Yes since we are gonna be together forever!

(Zig looks worried when Tori says that)

**Zig:** Uh yeah right

(They hug but Zig still looks worried)

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Stefanie is in the hallway on her phone and Trent goes up to her)

**Trent:** Hey beautiful

**Stefanie:** Did they go on you to hard

**Trent:** Nah I'm good

(They are about to kiss but a teacher walks by and looks at them and they walk away)

**Trent:** What are you doing later?

**Stefanie:** Probably just going to chill wanna come over

**Trent:** I can't I got Hockey practice but before practice starts we should hang out with some of the guys

**Stefanie:** Really because it doesn't really look like they like me

**Trent:** I have a plan ok and ice breaker you wanna keep hanging out right

**Stefanie:** Yeah

**Trent:** So it would be a lot easlier if you and my friends didn't hate each other so what do you say?

**Stefanie:** Fine

**Trent:** Great

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is at lunch Tristan goes to her)

**Tristan**: Hayley

**Hayley:** Yeah!

(Tristan notices that she seems jumpy)

**Tristan:** Don't tell me you took spped again!

**Hayley:** What uh yeah

**Tristan:** You said it was only a one time thing

**Hayley:** It is I just have to finish a few more work then its done

**Tristan:** Maybe we should talk to Mr. Perino that you're not able to do all this extra work

**Hayley:** No why

**Tristan:** Because the last time you tried to finish it you took drugs I'm worried that this is becoming a problem for you

**Hayley:** Stop worrying its not your problem and me using speed is not a problem!

**Tristan:** I'm just trying to help so like I said you should talk to Mr. Perino

**Hayley:** No! I'm finishing it

(Hayley gets mad)

**Hayley:** You know what I have to go I have work to do

(Hayley storms off)

**Sub Plot: Zig and Tori**

(Zig is in French class and he is reading a magazine about teen sex and he is paying no attention to the teacher)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Zig your turn

(Zig doesn't answer)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Zig!

**Zig**: Huh uh

(Madame Jean-Aux see's that he has a magazine)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** So since that magizine is so important why don't we share it with the class huh

**Zig:** What no

(Madame Jean-Aux takes the magizine and reads it out loud)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** I thought me and my boyfriend were going to be together forever everything was going great we loved each other so we started having sex and a few months later he dumped me I feel like an idiot I won't ever get my first time back

(People in the class starts laughing and Zig is embarrassed)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Class how would you describe this?

**Stefanie:** Well the guy lied and told her what she wanted so they can have sex

(Zig turns around to her)

**Zig:** No maybe the girl just assumed everything was perfect and that they would be together forever

**Stefanie:** Yes but they guy let her believe that and never told her the truth

(Zig turns around looking even more embarrassed)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Thats enough Stefanie, Zig put this away

(Zig puts it away Madame Jean-Aux goes back to teaching then he turns back to Stefanie)

**Zig:** You know no one should expect a high school freshman romance to be forever and always

**Stefanie:** Yeah but that girl did and if that guy knew that he shouldn't have had sex with her

(Zig turns back around looking worried)

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Dallas, Luke, and some other Ice Hounds are at lunch and Trent and Stefanie sit with them and its an awkward silence)

**Stefanie:** So I heard of the big game coming up you guys plan on winning

**Luke:** Yeah thats the plan

(Dallas and Luke hi-five)

**Trent:** Dallas where's Cam he could tell Stefanie how he is already drafted

**Dallas:** Uh he is with Maya

**Trent:** Oh

**Stefanie:** Why he is already drafted the best on the team huh

(Luke and some other members look offened)

**Trent:** What Stefanie is trying to say is that Cam's a great player and that its awesome that he is already drafted

**Stefanie:** Yeah you guys better step it up Cam's outshining you guys

**Luke:** So you're trying to say that we don't do our part on the team

**Dallas:** Luke chill

**Stefanie:** I didn't mean that

**Luke:** Your girl is trouble man

**Trent:** Luke you need to chill out!

**Dallas:** Stop fighting we're supposed to be a team

**Trent:** He's is not giving her a chance

**Luke:** Dude I know her reputation she has been with a lot of guys she isn't really girlfriend material

**Stefanie:** You know what I tried but I not gonna listen to these hockey jerks talk crap about me

(Stefanie storms off)

**Trent:** Wow Luke she said one thing wrong and you jumped on her

**Luke:** She said Cam's a better player than me

**Trent:** She wasn't wrong!

**Luke:** Oh really

**Trent:** Yeah! you guys think you're so much better than her she's not the problem you guys are

(Trent storms off)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is showing her project to Ms. Oh)

**Ms. Oh:** Wow Hayley this is good stuff I'm impressed

**Hayley:** Really thanks I worked hard on it

**Ms. Oh:** Is there something going on I see that you're behind in almost all of your classes

**Hayley:** I know that its just been a lot of things going on in my life and I haven't been able to focus on school but I'm trying to make them up now

**Ms. Oh:** Yeah I can see that you know you're a great student and you never gave me any problems you don't need to make up anymore assignments for me

(Hayley is shocked)

**Hayley:** Really?

**Ms. Oh:** Yeah I'll give you a break you deserve it

(Hayley gets happy)

**Hayley:** Thank you so much

(Hayley walks out the room than starts cheering in the haywall)

**Hayley:** Yes!

(She stops when she see's Tristan)

**Tristan:** How did it go?

**Hayley:** I'm all caught up in Ms. Oh class

**Tristan:** Great, we should talk about you taking drugs

**Hayley:** Can't you just forget it

**Tristan:** No I searched this up and I think its best that you have someone to talk to about it

**Hayley:** Fine we can talk about it

(Tristan starts talking and Hayley zones out and starts thinking about speed)

(Later Hayley is in an empty hallway she takes out the last few speed Talia gave her and then she takes some)

**Sub Plot: Zig and Tori**

(Zig walks up to Tori who is at her locker)

**Zig:** Tori we need to talk

**Tori:** Yeah but look at this first

(Tori shows Zig a picture of the outfit she is going to wear tonight)

**Zig:** I'm not sure we're going to be together forever

**Tori:** What

**Zig:** This morning you acted like you knew that we were going to stay together forever you said we are going to be together forever

**Tori:** Zig to be honest yes I can see me and you together forever otherwise we wouldn't be together and I know it may not be a sure thing but sometimes things happen to break people up

**Zig:** So if we broke up sometime in the furture you wouldn't be mad and regret that I was your first

**Tori:** You love me right

**Zig:** Yeah

**Tori:** I love you too so much so as long as we're together right now its fine

**Zig:** Yeah

(Both of them are similing)

**Tori:** So should we skip again and go back to my house?

**Zig:** Yeah sure

(Later Zig and Tori are at her house in her room and they are kissing)

**Tori:** I love you so much

(They start kissing again)

**Tori:** So here we go we are about to do it again we can't take it back I so happy its with you

(Zig similes Tori starts undressing)

**Tori:** I love you and you love me we gonna be together forever

(Zig looks worried she starts kissing but he kinda pushes her off)

**Tori:** Whats wrong?

**Zig:** Uh

(Zig gets up)

**Zig:** I can't do this I'm sorry

(Zig walks out and Tori looks shocked about what Zig just did)

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent and Stefanie are at the ravine)

**Stefanie:** I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult the team I was trying to be nice

**Trent:** Yeah I know its my friends that didn't now I have to play hockey with them than hang out with you

**Stefanie:** You don't have to go

**Trent:** Yeah but I have to its the whole reason why I'm at Toronto

**Stefanie:** It seemed like the last time you missed practice they wasn't as good

**Trent:** So you're free?

**Stefanie:** Yeah I'm just gonna chill you want a drink

(Stefanie pulls out some drinks)

**Trent:** Wait thats not beer

**Stefanie:** Yeah I know its a more stronger drink

(Trent looks unsure)

**Stefanie:** Its ok you don't have to drink it besides you have hockey practice for that big game coming up

**Trent:** Uh no I'm not going ok lets do this

(They both start drinking)

(Trent and Stefanie are both drunk and start acting crazy and saying dumb stuff)

**Stefanie:** Ok so imagine we go to space and we throw a party up there

**Trent:** That would be amazing

(They both are laughing)

**Stefanie:** Right!

(Stefanie checks her phone)

**Stefanie:** Almost practice time imagine they are going to be so pissed

(Trent starts to have second thoughts)

**Trent:** Right practice time I got to go

**Stefanie:** Why its going to be fine

**Trent:** I can't miss pratice again!

**Stefanie:** Ok you can't go anywhere right now you're really drunk

**Trent:** I know tell me why did you post that video of us kissing on Facerange?

**Stefanie:** Well to make my ex boyfriend jealous

**Trent:** What so you are just using me to make some other guy mad

(Trent gets mad)

**Trent:** I'm so stupid for letting you talk me into this!

**Stefanie:** Calm down

**Trent:** Come down I can get kicked off the team if I skip practice again! I'm so dumb for letting you talk me into this and falling for you everyone was right about you

(Trent runs off)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(The bell rings and Mr. Perino and students enter his class and Hayley is in there messing up the class room)

**Mr. Perino:** Wow what are you doing!

**Hayley:** What I feeling like doing!

(Hayley starts laughing)

**Hayley:** I may be on drugs right now

(Hayley starts laughing again)

**Tristan:** Hayley you're breaking and messing thing up in the room stop

**Hayley:** No! I'm tired of people telling what to do for once I'm going to do what I want! and you know someone and I'm not naming any names named Tristan and a few other people just want to talk and talk non stop!

**Mr. Perino:** Alright thats enough you're going to see Mr. Simpson

**Hayley:** Hell no!

(Hayley takes a book and hits Mr. Perino with it and Mr. Simpson walks by and see's it)

**Mr. Simpson:** Wow wow wow wow, stop it whats going on!

**Hayley:** Mr. Simpson!

(She hugs him)

**Mr. Simpson:** My office now!

(Mr. Simpson takes Hayley to his office)

**Sub Plot: Zig and Tori**

(Tori is at the Dot and Zig comes in and walks up to her and he tries to pretend like nothing happened)

**Zig:** Tori hey what are you doing

**Tori:** You know just trying to figure out why my boyfriend rejected me

(Zig sits at her table)

**Zig:** I'm sorry ok

**Tori:** No its not ok you ran off again what did I do wrong

**Zig:** You did nothing wrong

**Tori:** Then what is it

**Zig:** I don't know if we're going to be together forever

**Tori:** I know that I know its a chance we won't!

**Zig:** I know but I just don't want to be the guy that has sex with a girl then breaks up with her

**Tori:** I won't regret it because I told you I love you right now

**Zig:** Yeah but what if you don't later and you hate me for it

**Tori:** I won't I know I won't!

**Zig:** Tori I had time to think on the way over here I'm sorry for what I did I was just scared I love you that sometimes I can't think straight

(Tori similes)

**Tori:** Its ok because I love you so much that I can't think straight either

(Both of them simile)

**Tori:** Zig if you don't want to have sex anymore thats fine all you have to do is say that

**Zig:** Yeah talking to you right now you put my worries away and I do you know want to have sex if you still want to

**Tori:** Fine I do

(They both get up to leave the Dot to go to Tori's house)

**Tori:** And no ranning away this time

(They both laugh)

**Zig:** No I won't

**Third Plot: Trent and Stefanie**

(Trent is at the ice rank in uniform just in time before practice starts but he is still drunk)

**Dallas**: Whats up man

**Trent:** Hello!

(Dallas and Luke can tell something is up)

**Dallas:** Where were you?

**Trent:** Thats not important I'm here now!

**Dallas:** Whats wrong with you

**Trent:** Nothing I feel fantastic!

**Luke:** You sure you ok to train man

**Trent:** Yeah never been more ready!

(Trent is laughing)

**Trent:** Woah!

(Dallas and Luke are laughing)

**Dallas:** Are you on something?

**Trent:** What no

**Luke:** You're acting weird bro don't tell me you're high

**Trent:** Nope I'm good

**Dallas:** I don't believe you

**Trent:** Ok I'm going to tell you this I'm drunk!

(Trent is laughing)

**Dallas:** What you decided to get drunk before practice!

**Trent:** Yep

**Dallas:** What we're you thinking

(The Coach comes over)

**Coach:** Ok practice is about to start everyone ready

(Trent is laughing)

**Coach:** You ok Michaels

(Dallas thinks of a quick lie)

**Dallas:** Coach actually Trent's still feeling sick you think he can sit this practice out

**Coach:** Fine get home and rest so you will be able to play for the game!

**Trent:** Ok couch

**Dallas:** Man Luke walk him home

**Luke:** Alright

(Later Trent comes back to school and walks up to Dallas who is at his locker)

**Trent:** Dude I'm sorry

**Dallas:** Yeah you got in trouble

**Trent:** Yeah my billut parents found out and they are pretty mad but I'm sorry bro really

**Dallas:** Alright you just need to get your head on straight man

(Dallas walks away and Stefanie walks up to Trent)

**Trent:** Stefanie wait I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday I decided to drink and skip practice not yours

**Stefanie:** Ok but I'm sorry for what I said about posting that video on Facerange I just wanted him to see that I moved on

**Trent:** Thats cool

**Stefanie:** So you wanna hang out

**Trent:** So you really don't care about about the stuff I said

**Stefanie:** I don't care about a few things you said while you were drunk I'm not jugdemental

(Trent similes)

**Stefanie:** So do you wanna hang out?

**Trent:** Yeah yeah I do

(They walk down the hallway happy holding hands)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

**Mr. Simpson:** Hayley what you did today can get you suspended

**Hayley:** Mr. Simpson please don't I'm sorry ok

**Mr. Simpson:** Whats going on Hayley why are you taking drugs?

**Hayley:** Its just school ok but I'm ok

**Mr. Simpson:** Then what happened today

**Hayley:** Its all this pressure from school, to talk, to be the best

**Mr. Simpson:** I know some people think talking is the best way

**Hayley:** I know but not all day to everyone talking about school etc I just want to be happy I wish people would stop thinking they know whats best for me!

**Mr. Simpson:** I know but taking drugs it can ruin your health

(Hayley starts crying)

**Hayley:** I know ok

(She hugs Mr. Simpson)

**Mr. Simpson:** Now I already call your parents they said they are on their way to Toronto its going to be ok Hayley

(Later Hayley is outside on the bench)

**Tristan:** Hayley

**Hayley:** Hey Tristan I'm sorry about the things I said about you you didn't deserve that

**Tristan:** Its ok

**Hayley:** I'm more sorry than you'll ever know its just that talking about things all the time isn't good for me I don't like when people worry about me all the time

**Tristan:** I understand I'm just glad that your getting better

**Hayley:** Yeah I'm really glad that I have you as a friend

(They both hug but deep down both of them know this isn't over)


	8. Say It Ain't So (1)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is at home doing homework and Zig comes behind her and kisses her)

**Zig:** Still doing homework

**Tori:** Yeah I'm almost finished

(They start kissing)

**Tori:** Stop we can't right now

**Zig:** I think your parents left back out

**Tori:** Yeah but I want to focus on my work

**Zig:** I know but its been awhile since you know

**Tori:** We did it

(Zig laughs)

**Zig:** Yeah

**Tori:** Fine but we only have a few minutes

(They start kissing and start taking off a few clothes then Tori's mom comes in)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** What is going on!

**Tori:** Mom!

**Zig:** Uh

**Mrs. Santamaria:** What are you two doing

**Tori:** Zig go!

**Zig:** But

**Tori:** Just go!

(Zig leaves)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is getting ready to go to school)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori we need to talk

**Tori:** Can't I have to go I'm going to be late

**Mrs. Santamaria:** We still didn't talk about yesterday

**Tori:** There is nothing to talk about

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Yes there is I walked in on you and your boyfriend about to have sex Tori you're to young for that

**Tori:** Mom please

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Do you know the dangers you can get pregnant at 15

(Tori thinks of a lie)

**Tori:** I won't because me and Zig didn't have sex we was going to yesterday but we didn't nor did we before

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori are you telling the truth

**Tori:** Yes I promise

**Mrs. Santamaria:** But still I should tell your father about yesterday

**Tori:** No please dad would freak out and probably try to stop me from dating Zig

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Fine I won't but if this happens again I will

**Tori:** It won't I promise

**Sub Plot: Cam, Maya, and Austin**

(Maya is at her locker with Cam and Tristan)

**Maya:** Tristan I'm going to be in a rock band

**Tristan:** Yay!

**Cam:** Awesome Maya!

**Maya:** Do you two wanna be in it with me?

**Tristan:** Yeah no

**Maya:** Ok what about you Cam?

**Cam:** No hockey's my thing

**Maya:** Ok

(Maya pulls out a paper that show Mo is auditioning people for WhisperHug and Tristan reads it)

**Tristan:** To audition for WhisperHug meet Mo Mashkour, sounds cool

**Maya:** I know right!

(Austin is walking through the hallway and he see's Maya's paper)

**Austin:** You're auditioning too

**Maya:** Yeah you

**Austin:** Yeah you know this would be great with both of us in the same band we can spend a lot of time together

**Cam:** Huh?

(Austin looks at Cam mad)

**Austin:** Nothing hockey boy

(Austin walks away)

**Cam:** What was that about?

**Maya:** Uh don't know

(Maya looks worried and tries to laugh it off)

**Third Plot: Stefanie, Trent, and Dakota**

(Trent and Stefanie walk into class)

**Trent:** Everyone the first big Ice Hounds game is coming up make sure you're there!

(Some people in the class cheer)

**Stefanie:** I know I can't wait I'll be cheering you on

**Trent:** Thanks babe

(The announcements come on)

**Katie:** Good morning everyone first things first here are the nominees for president Dakota Harris and Stefanie Jamieson good luck and everyone vote!

**Trent:** You didn't tell me you were running

**Stefanie:** I wanted it to be a surprise its would be awesome running the school

**Trent:** Yeah it would!

(Trent gets up in the table)

**Trent:** Everyone my girlfriend is running for president her name is Stefanie Jamieson so vite for her!

(He gets down and goes back into his seat and they kiss)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is in class and Maya comes in)

**Tori:** You won't believe what happened yesterday

**Maya:** What?

**Tori:** My mom walked in on me and Zig almost doing it

**Maya:** What wait you and Zig are having sex

**Tori:** Yeah

**Maya:** You didn't tell me

Tori: I haven't told anyone really

**Maya:** Are you sure thats a good idea I mean you could get pregnant

Tori: Maya you're sounding like my mom now!

**Maya:** Ok just trying to help

**Tori:** I told her we didn't have sex before and she believed it so I'm good but Zig probably won't be able to come over for a little bit

(Tori feels a little sick and Maya notices)

**Maya:** Are you ok?

**Tori:** Uh yeah I haven't been feeling well today its nothing

(Zig walks in)

**Zig:** Sorry about yesterday did you get in trouble?

**Tori:** Um no I was about to but I talked my way out of it

(Tori feels more sick)

**Zig:** Whats wrong?

**Tori:** Nothing I'm just a little sick

(Zig looks worried)

**Tori:** Don't worry ok its get a little cold

**Zig:** Ok

(Zig goes to his seat and Tori looks kinda unsure)

**Sub Plot: Cam, Maya, and Austin**

(Maya is at lunch and she see's Mo)

**Maya:** Hey Mo

**Mo:** Oh you're Katie Matlin little sister right?

**Maya:** Yeah I saw your audition poster

**Mo:** Was it to much the green with cursive I went with something

**Maya:** No it was great!

**Mo:** You know someone who wants to audition?

**Maya:** Yeah me

**Mo:** Oh ok

(Austin walks up to Mo)

**Austin:** Mo count me in too

**Mo:** Cool so niners auditions are tomorrow after school

**Austin and Maya:** Awesome

(They said it at the same time and)

**Austin:** So you wanna have lunch together

**Maya:** I told you already I'm dating Cam

**Austin:** Ok but when is it cheating to have lunch with a friend

**Maya:** Because you like me so its going to mean more to you and the way you acted to Cam this morning

**Austin:** Really he got sad for me calling him hockey boy what a softy

**Maya:** Don't talk bad about Cam

(Cam see's them two talking)

**Austin:** Come on Maya

**Maya:** No there goes Cam I'm having lunch with him

**Third Plot: Stefanie, Trent, and Dakota**

(Trent and Stefanie are at lunch)

**Trent:** So we are gonna need posters for you what about Vote Stefanie its the right way

**Stefanie:** Not really

(They look at Dakota who is campaigning)

**Dakota:** Everyone vote Dakota!

**Stefanie:** I need ideas

**Trent:** You're different from him you're better don't worry you are going to beat that fag

**Stefanie:** He's gay

**Trent:** Yeah and if he knows better he will back off

**Stefanie:** No Trent don't do anything I wanna win this thing fair

**Trent:** But

**Stefanie:** Don't

**Trent:** Ok

**Stefanie:** Any other ideas?

**Trent:** You're better than him you have to prove to people that you are you know to have fun he is always quiet, boring, and gay and if people found that out they wouldn't vote for him while you know to have a good time

**Stefanie:** Yeah I just need to show people that with me as president they will have a good time

**Trent:** Exactly! and a perfect way to show that is throw a fast get to gether party at school after lunch

**Stefanie:** Sounds good but how are we gonna pull that off

**Trent:** Don't worry I'll talk to Mr. Simpson I'll tell him not just for you but also so the Hockey team can feel welcome he'll go for it

**Stefanie:** Ok perfect!

(Mr. Simpson is walking by)

**Trent:** There he is right now

(Trent goes up to him)

**Trent:** Mr. Simpson

**Mr. Simpson:** Trent great practice the other day!

**Trent:** Thanks I have an idea for you

**Mr. Simpson:** What is it?

**Trent:** Can we have a little get together election party at school after luch in the gym?

**Mr. Simpson:** I'm not sure about that

**Trent:** Come on it can help the hockey team feel more welcome and it would be an election party for the canadidants come on

**Mr. Simpson:** Fine during free period today

**Trent:** Thanks sir!

(Trent goes back to Stefanie)

**Trent:** I told you he said yes

**Stefanie:** Awesome!

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is giving an presentation in French class)

**Tori:** Today I'm going to share in French about the time I won a beauty pageant

(Tori feels more sick then she runs to the trash can and she throws up)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Tori are ok

**Tori:** Yeah I'm fine

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Go to the bathroom and clean up then go to the nurse

(Tori walks out the class later she is in the hallway and Tristan comes up to her)

**Tristan:** I heard about what happened in French class whats going on

**Tori:** Nothing I'm just a little sick

**Tristan:** You told me you and Zig started having sex have you two been having unprotected sex

**Tori:** No we have not

**Tristan:** I'm just asking because what if you're pregnant

**Tori:** I'm not there is no way I am ok

**Tristan:** Alright

(Tori goes in her bag and looks at her birth control pills and then she looks worried)

**Tori:** Today is Wednesday right

**Tristan:** Yeah

**Tori:** Then why am I'm not taking the right birth control pills

**Tristan:** Um

**Tori:** Oh my gosh I missed a few pills during the time me and Zig had sex

**Tristan:** Don't freak out

**Tori:** Yeah maybe you're right

**Sub Plot: Cam, Maya, and Austin**

(Maya and Cam are in an empty classroom)

**Cam:** So what did Mo say

**Maya:** He said yeah auditions are tomorrow after school

**Cam:** So um you and Austin

(Maya looks worried)

**Maya:** What about me and Austin

**Cam:** You two knew each other for a long time

**Maya:** Yeah childhood friends why

**Cam:** Nothing you two spend a lot of time together

**Maya:** Well you know our family are friends so

**Cam:** Yeah does he like you

**Maya:** What no

**Cam:** Its just that he seems sorta pissed at me when we're with each other and the way he looks at you

(Maya tries to think of a lie)

**Maya:** Its not that he just protective but don't you worry because only me and you can do this

(Maya and Cam kiss and Austin walks into the class)

**Austin:** Well aren't you two just the cutest

**Maya:** What are you doing here

**Austin:** Its almost time for class so I came early but it seems like I just walked into a Romeo and Juliet play

(Cam notices something is not right but tries to make friends with Austin)

**Cam:** So Austin you coming to the big game?

**Austin:** Hockey is not my thing and why would I wanna see you play when I see enough of you at school

**Maya:** Austin!

(The bells rings)

**Cam:** Um its ok Maya well I got to got to class

(Cam leaves)

**Maya:** You need to stop

**Austin:** Why its hurting little hockey star feelings

**Maya:** You and I agreed that everything would go back to normal and this isn't normal

**Austin:** I didn't agree you did and its kinda hard to forget after we kissed

**Maya:** This isn't a joke I'm with Cam and I love him

**Austin:** So I'm the big bad wolf

**Maya:** You don't have to be please be nice to Cam please for me

**Austin:** Fine

**Maya:** Thanks

**Third Plot: Stefanie, Trent, and Dakota**

(Trent and Stefanie are at the party)

**Trent:** I told you this party is good even though it is a bunch of teachers here you are going to win

**Stefanie:** Diffinely!

(Hayley goes up to Stefanie)

**Hayley:** Wow pretty cool party!

**Stefanie:** Thank you and vote for me if you do this whole school year will be non stop fun!

**Hayley:** Alright!

(Hayley walks away)

**Trent:** For one non stop party vote Stefanie!

(People are cheering)

**Stefanie:** This is working!

**Trent:** Yeah winning this election is gonna be easy!

**Stefanie:** Oh he came

(Trent looks)

**Trent:** What is he doing hold up I'll be back

(Trent walks over to Dakota)

**Trent:** Fag what are you doing here

**Dakota:** I'm not trying to cause any trouble I'm just campaigning

**Trent:** Didn't I tell you to stay out the way

**Dakota:** Come on man I have to campaign

**Trent:** You need to leave this is me and stefanie's party not your's

**Dakota:** Like I said I have to campaign its has to be fair for both people that are running

**Trent:** You need to watch your back

(Dakota tries to stand up for himself)

**Dakota:** No one is going to vote for stefanie beacuse you're trying to bully people so she can win

**Trent:** What you say fag!

**Dakota:** Look

(Trent slams Dakota into a wall)

**Trent**: So since you can talk up now speak up

(Trent acts like he going to punch him and Dakota flinches and Mr. Simpson see's it)

**Trent:** Thats what I thought

**Mr. Simpson:** Alright party's over!

**Trent:** What Mr. Simpson its just starting

**Mr. Simpson:** I saw what you did and if you do it again you will get suspended party's over people!

(Trent looks at Dakota mad)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is in a empty class room and Tristan comes in)

**Tristan:** You texted and said it was an emergency whats the problem

**Tori:** I missed a few pills and me and Zig had sex when I could've been ovulating

**Tristan:** What!

**Tori:** I could be pregnant

**Tristan:** Woah you used a condom right?

**Tori:** Uh we didn't

**Tristan:** What!

**Tori:** I thought since I was on the pill it would be fine what should I do

**Tristan:** After school you should take a pregnancy test then you'll know

**Tori:** Yeah but I should go now

(Tori walks out)

**Sub Plot: Cam, Maya, and Austin**

(Maya, Cam, and Tristan are in an empty classroom studying for a French Test)

**Cam:** Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail this test

**Maya:** With my help you won't

**Tristan:** Well then I'm going to need your help too

**Maya:** And Cam I talked to Austin

**Cam:** Oh what he say?

**Maya:** That he doesn't mean to come off as mean to you a lot of things have been happening

(Austin walks into the class room with Maya's favorite snacks and is shocked when he see's Cam and Tristan there)

**Austin:** Uh

**Tristan:** Austin what are you doing here you don't have French

(Maya tries to think of something quick)

**Maya:** Uh I told him to come so we can hang out like friends do

**Austin:** Uh yeah

(Maya gets up and sits next to Cam and Austin sits down and Cam getsa the snacks but Austin only brought two)

**Cam:** You only brought two bags of chips

**Austin:** Uh yeah I was going to get some more but they ran out

**Cam:** Oh Maya and Maya their are your favorite

**Austin:** Maya I was thinking did you wanna do a duo performance for our audition

**Maya:** Um lets go get some more drinks from the cafe and talk about it

(Austin and Maya leave)

**Third Plot: Stefanie, Trent, Dakota**

(Trent and Stefanie are in the foyer)

**Trent:** That fag got your party canceled

**Stefanie:** You went over there I told you to let me win this

**Trent:** He needs to learn his lesson

**Stefanie:** Trent

**Trent:** With my help you are going to win this let me take care of it

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is at home about to take the pregnancy test her mom walks in)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori

**Tori:** Mom!

(Tori hides the test fast)

**Tori:** What are you doing home

**Mrs. Santamaria:** I should be asking you that

**Tori:** I forgot something for class so I came to get it I'm looking for it now

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Ok hurry up so you can get back to school

**Tori:** Yeah mom

**Sub Plot: Cam, Maya, and Austin**

(Austin and Maya are in the cafe)

**Austin:** I didn't know Cam was going to be there

**Maya:** Like thats any better

**Austin:** I just needed to be alone with you

**Maya:** What don't you get nothing can happen between us

**Austin:** You already told me I know you're with Cam alright I just needed to tell you that you should tell Cam what happened

**Maya:** No

**Austin:** You told me to be nice to Cam and I can't be nice to him aslong you two are dating I like you

**Maya:** Austin I can't do that to Cam

**Austin:** I can't lie anymore Maya I want to be with you

(Maya looks away worried)

**Third Plot: Stefanie, Trent, and Dakota**

(Trent walks up to Dakota who is at his locker and Trent slams it shut)

**Dakota:** Come on man

**Trent:** No listen here fag I warned before to stay out of my way but it seems that you didn't listen

**Dakota:** I didn't do nothing wrong

**Trent:** You know maybe I should tell people about your secret

**Dakota:** No you said you wouldn't tell anyone

**Trent:** No I said if you stayed out of my way I wouldn't but you are

**Dakota:** Please

(Trent cuts him off)

**Trent:** Back out of the running or I'll tell the entire school

(Trent bumps Dakota and Dakota hits the lockers)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tristan is at Tori's house)

**Tori:** My mom almost caught me about to take the test but now my mom finally left I can take the test I have to hurry only 10 minutes until Zig gets here

**Tristan:** Are you going to tell him?

**Tori:** No not until I'm sure

(Tori reads the back of the box)

**Tori:** What it says I can't take the test until 10 days after conception

**Tristan:** You'll just have to wait

**Tori:** No I can't wait no more I'm freaking out I need to know that I'm not pregnant what does it feel like when you're pregnant

**Tristan:** Uh I wouldn't know

**Tori:** Right but we can search it up

(They search up the signs)

**Tristan:** Ok it says you feel sick

**Tori:** I felt sick

**Tristan:** Moody

**Tori:** I have been moody oh my gosh Tris

**Tristan:** Tori its ok you're convining yourself

**Tori:** What am I'm going to do

(Later Tori and Zig are watching a movie and Zig tries to kiss her)

**Tori:** No this is my favorite movie

**Zig:** This is a really long movie you wanna watch it all

**Tori:** I'm not feeling good remember

**Zig:** Yeah you sure crushed the popcorn

(Zig laughs)

**Tori:** Because I was hungry ok!

**Zig:** I was just joking why so moody?

**Tori:** What you can tellI'm moody oh my gosh

**Zig:** Tori whats wrong something bothering you?

**Tori:** I think I'm pregnant

(Zig looks shocked)

**Zig:** What! this can't be

**Tori:** All these signs aree pointing to it

**Zig:** But you said I didn't need to use a condom

**Tori:** I know its my fault but we can get through this right

**Zig:** How!

**Tori:** I don't know ok

**Zig:** I can't believe this is happening

**Tori:** Yeah

(Tori feels more sick and she rushes to the bathroom and throws up and Zig stares at her more shocked and she looks at him)

**Zig:** Uh I have to go

(Zig leaves)


	9. Say It Ain't So (2)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori wakes up in the mourning feeling sick and immediately calls Tristan)

**Tristan:** Hello

**Tori:** Now I have mourning sickness another sign of me being pregnant

**Tristan:** Ok I know it looks bad but you still don't know for sure

**Tori:** A women knows these things I can feel it

**Tristan:** But you still haven't taken a test

**Tori:** I can't not until four more days

**Tristan:** Ok maybe not a test but maybe after shool you can go to the clinic for a test

**Tori:** My parents are having a big family dinner some of my family are coming over I have to get ready for it after school

**Tristan:** Are you going to tell them

**Tori:** No I can't I would but I don't know

(Tori's mom walks in)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You're up I brought you a new dress for tonights dinner

(She gives Tori the dress)

**Tori:** Oh great

**Tori:** Tris hold on

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You said you wanted a new dress for tonight

**Tori:** Yeah thanks mom it great really

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You're welome also your father said its ok if you invite some friends tonight is going to be great!

(She gives Tori a kiss and then walks out the room and Tori gets back on the phone)

**Tori:** Tris I don't know if I can make it through the day not knowing I'll just have to go at lunch

**Opening Squence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. **

**Sub Plot: Maya, Austin, and Cam**

(Maya is at her locker with Tristan)

**Maya:** I spent all night trying to write music for I'm not even in yet

**Tristan:** Excited much

**Maya:** Yeah but I couldn't focus on that I had other problems

**Tristan:** What

**Maya:** Remember I told you me and Austin kissed

**Tristan:** Yeah

**Maya:** Well he likes me and wants me to break up with Cam for him

**Tristan:** What that jerk

**Maya:** Tristan he isn't a jerk

**Tristan:** Well it is a jerk move

(Cam goes to Maya)

**Cam:** Hey came to wish you good luck on your audition

**Maya:** Thanks

(They hug)

**Cam:** I have to go but see you in class

**Maya:** Yeah

**Tristan:** What are you going to do

**Maya:** I can't think of that right now I have an audition to do

**Third Plot: Stefanie, Trent, and Dakota**

(Trent and someother members of the ice hounds are hanging up posters saying vote Stefanie and Dakota is walking by)

**Trent:** I don't see none of your posers up I see you took my warning and dropped out the race

**Dakota:** No I haven't dropped out yet I want to make a deal

**Trent:** A deal

**Dakota:** If I win I would make Stefanie VP and if she wins she would make me VP what do you say

**Trent:** No deal gayboy when will you learn I told you yesterday drop out the race or I'll tell the whole school you are gay

**Dakota:** You can't do that

**Trent:** You can't tell me what I can't do so if you're smart I won't see you at the debate

**Main Plot: Tori** (Tori is in class and Zig walks in and goes to her)

**Tori:** Hey

**Zig:** Tori I want to help you, you know with everything

**Tori:** Really

**Zig:** Yeah

**Tori:** Thanks it means a lot I still don't know how I'm going to handle being pregnant

**Zig:** You still haven't told your parents

**Tori:** No I'm not sure if I will

**Zig:** Thats not a good idea

**Tori:** You said you would be supportive

**Zig:** I'm just saying sooner or later they are going to find out

**Tori:** If I tell my parents they would freak out

**Zig:** I talked to my mom about it and she is not happy about it but she wants me to tell you that we are there for you

**Tori:** You tolf your mom

**Zig:** She saw me freaking out and she knows when I'm keeping stuff from her I had no choose I'm trying to do the right thing

**Tori:** And thats being a teen mother and living with you and your mom

**Zig:** What else is there I think you should keep the baby and we can take care of it with my moms help

**Tori:** You really want to I was worried you would ran away

**Zig:** Yeah I do it would be great

(Tori similes)

**Sub Plot: Maya, Austin, and Cam**

(Maya, Austin, and Zig are at the auditions and Imogen is auditioning and it is weird)

**Imogen:** Lalalalalalalala

**Austin:** What is she doing?

**Zig:** I don't know

**Imogen:** Wooo lalalalalalalalalalala

**Mo:** Um thanks Imogen uh thats was pretty weird but great who wants to go next

**Maya:** I will

(Maya starts playing and Mo likes it then she finishes)

**Mo:** Great job Maya that was awesome

**Maya:** Thanks

**Austin:** Great job Maya!

(Austin hugs her and Maya is unsure about the hug)

**Mo:** Who's next

**Austin:** Me I'm ready

**Mo:** Alright you then Zig

(Later Maya is in the hallway and Austin goes to her)

**Austin:** Hey Maya you did an awesome audition

**Maya:** Um thanks

**Austin:** Did you tell Cam yet

**Maya:** No

**Austin:** When are you going to tell him

**Maya:** Can we not talk about this right now

(Mo walks up to them)

**Mo:** Niners you two are in the band

**Austin:** Awesome!

**Maya:** Really

**Mo:** Yeah the auditions you two did was good oh and tell Zig he got in to

**Austin:** Who else got in?

**Mo:** Imogen and Adam also Austin you and Zig are singers, Maya is cello and vocals too, I play keyboard, Imogen is tambourine, glasses, drums, back up vocals, and Adam plays bass

**Maya:** I can't believe I finally got in a band

**Mo:** You needed to be in this band Maya that song you wrote was awesome so get ready because tonight we have our first performance tonight at the Dot

**Austin:** Already?

**Mo:** Yeah niners and practice is today in the music room after school

(Mo walks away)

**Austin:** See now we are in the same band fate just wants us together

(Austin laughs)

**Maya:** Austin

(Cam walks up to them)

**Cam:** How did it go?

**Maya:** It was great I got in so did Austin and Zig and we have our first performance tonight at the Dot

**Cam:** Awesome!

(Cam hugs Maya)

**Cam:** Oh and great job Austin

**Austin:** Yeah whatever

(Austin walks away and the bell rings)

**Maya:** Lets go to class

**Third Plot: Dakota, Stefanie, and Trent**

(Dakota walks away into what he thinks is an empty classroom but Tristan is in there and slams his book bag down)

**Tristan:** Uh

**Dakota:** Oh sorry I thought this room was empty I'll go

**Tristan:** Whats wrong?

**Dakota:** Everything

**Tristan:** You're Dakota right running for president

**Dakota:** Or was running

**Tristan:** Why are you not running no more?

**Dakota:** Stefanie the girl who I'm running against boyfriend Trent has something on me that he will use against me

**Tristan:** What?

**Dakota:** You're Tristan right I've seen Trent bother you before and we have the same problem I'm gay and he said if I kept running he would tell the entire school

**Tristan:** So be proud of who you are

**Dakota:** No I can't you don't understand alright lets just say I tired that at my old school it didn't go so well I came to Degrassi for a fresh new start but Trent found out my secret and he is already messing it up

**Tristan:** I understand I came out to my dad and he left and didn't come back Trent came after me before and I don't let him get to me if you drop out the race he would know he's got you and that he won and either way you still would win because if Trent and Stefanie does do that Mr. Simpson won't let Stefanie win

**Dakota:** Yeah you're right

**Tristan:** Hey you got my vote

(Dakota similes)

**Dakota:** Thanks I have to go I have a race to win

(Dakota leaves the classroom)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is at the clinic with Tristan)

**Tori:** Thanks for coming with me

**Tristan:** I wouldn't leave m best friend alone you're doing the right thing here

**Tori:** Now I finally get an answer if I'm pregnant I can leave home and live with Zig and his mom

**Tristan:** You sure thats the best idea?

**Tori:** Yeah Zig wants to keep the baby

**Tristan:** Is that what you want?

**Tori:** Uh

**Tristan:** If not then it is other opitions

(The doctor walks back in)

**Tori:** When will I get the results?

**Doctor:** Will call you when we get them

(The doctor walks out)

**Tori:** Great more waiting what should I do

**Tristan:** Figure out what you wanna do

**Tori:** Thats easier said then done

**Sub Plot: Maya, Austin, and Cam**

(Maya is walking in the hallway and Katie walks up to her)

**Katie:** Hey you didn't drink your yogurt

**Maya:** No because trying to avoid puking

**Katie:** What is it school stress or first performance stress

**Maya:** Neither today the sky is falling and its all my fault

**Katie:** What did you do chicken little

**Maya:** Remember when me an Cam were having problems and I kissed Austin

**Katie:** Your finest moment

**Maya:** Well yay me because now Austin wants me to tell Cam about what happen and break up with him because he likes me and I have to get him to stop trying to get me to tell Cam

**Katie:** No you don't actually Austin is telling you to do the right thing by telling Cam what happened

**Maya:** But I don't wanna lose Cam should I tell him about the kiss

**Katie:** Yes because you and Cam was dating the first time you and Austin kissed so you needed to focus on doing that and doing a good job at WhisperHug's first performance

**Maya:** Ok

**Third Plot: Dakota. Stefanie, and Trent**

(A bunch of students are at the debate)

**Stefanie:** I'm nervous

**Trent:** Don't worry you'll do fine you got this in the bag besides Dakota won't be showing up around here

**Stefanie:** What did you do

**Trent:** He is going to drop out the race I told him I'll use his secret against him if he didn't

**Stefanie:** I told you to let me handle it

**Trent:** Its fine you wanted to win right

**Stefanie:** Yeah

**Trent:** And now you will

Stefanie: Yeah you're right

(They kiss and then Dakota walks in)

**Trent:** What are you doing here

**Dakota:** What does it look like I'm here for the debate

**Trent:** Are you dumb or something I already told you

**Dakota:** I don't care I'm running anyway

**Mr. Simpson:** Alright both candidates up on the stage time to start the debate

(Stefanie and Dakota walk onto the stage and she is mad that Dakota showed up to the debate)

**Stefanie:** Don't hurt yourself

**Dakota:** Good luck puck bunnie

**Mr. Simpson:** Ok lets begin starting with Dakota

**Dakota:** If you vote for me is a vote of both responsibility and fun if I'm elected I will handle the though school issues but also make sure we all can have fun at the same time even making some new clubs

(A lot of people clap)

**Mr. Simpson:** Your thoughts Ms. Jamieson

**Stefanie:** Uh if I'm elected I would listen to want every student wants and give them everything and more

**Mr. Simpson:** Um what exactly?

**Stefanie:** Everything they want!

(A few people cheer)

**Dakota:** Sir can I respond to that

**Mr. Simpson:** Go ahead

**Dakota:** What if a whole bunch of clubs want to hold an event in the gym at the same time

**Stefanie:** Uh

**Dakota:** You can't please everybody

(People clap and Trent looks at Dakota mad)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is at home getting ready for the dinner)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You ready?

**Tori:** Almost um mom the band that Zig, Maya, and Austin are in WhisperHug are having their first performance tonight at the Dot can I maybe skip dinner and go?

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Not this time honey this dinner is a family gathering we also have

**Tori:** Uh ok if I told you something that was really bad is happening to me right now what would you do

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Huh what are you talking about?

(Tori is about to say it but doesn't)

**Tori:** Nevermind mom its just a dumb question

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You teens now adays with your jokes you know me and your father are proud of the person you are becoming

(Tori looks sad)

**Tori:** Yeah

(Zig knocks on the door and Mrs. Santamaria lets him in)

**Zig:** Hi Mrs. Santamaria

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Hello Zig

(She walks out to the living room)

**Tori:** What are you doing here aren't you and the band susppose to be practing for your show at the Dot soon

**Zig:** Yeah but I wanted to check on you have you told your parents yet?

**Tori:** No not yet I was thinking what if I didn't have the baby

**Zig:** What you mean abortion Tori I cant do that

**Tori:** I'm 15 you know how hard it is going to be

**Zig:** We can do it together

**Tori:** Yeah I guess

(Mrs. Santamaria walks back into the kitchen)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori time to get dress

**Tori:** Ok

**Zig:** Good luck I'll try to come back later

**Sub Plot: Maya, Austin, and Cam**

(Maya and Cam are in french class and Cam is presenting in french)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Great job Campbell

(The bell rings)

**Madame Jean-Aux:** Alright class make sure you keep studing

**Cam:** Hey Maya

(Cam pulls out a box from his bag)

**Maya:** Whats this

**Cam:** Open it

(Maya similes)

**Maya:** Its not my birthday

**Cam:** I'm terrible at telling you things but I like you a lot

(Maya opens it up and it is a charm)

**Cam:** This charm is for your performance tonight everytime you play a show I'll get you a new one

**Maya:** I love it

**Cam:** Really

**Maya:** Yeah

**Cam:** Alright I'll admit it was my moms idea but picked it out

(Maya feels guilty)

**Maya:** Cam I have to tell you something

**Cam:** What is it

**Maya:** When we were having a few problems I kissed Austin then when we broke up I kissed him again

(Cam looks hurt and sad)

**Maya:** Please say something

**Cam**: Uh it sucks um good luck at your show

(Cam walks away)

**Third Plot: Dakota, Stefanie, and Trent**

(Trent walks up to Stefanie who is in an hallway)

**Trent:** Where did you go you left fast after the debate

**Stefanie:** I'm fine he did humiliate me at the debate I thought you said you handled it

**Trent:** I know I thought I did you are still going to win

**Stefanie:** No because I'm dropping out the race

**Trent:** Drop out?

**Stefanie:** Yeah not make a fool out of myself

**Trent:** The votes today

**Stefanie:** Yeah but you saw at the debate he got a bunch of cheers while I got a few he has a bunch of votes he is going to win anyway he isn't worried about you telling people he is gay

**Trent:** You are going to win ok he may not care but if I tell the entire school people won't vote for him

**Stefanie:** Are you sure

**Trent:** Yeah in fact I'll do it now

(Trent goes to the office and goes on the announcements)

**Trent:** Everyone as you know the voting is today and I want you to know that you need to make the right choice

**Mr. Simpson:** What is he doing

**Trent:** Don't vote for Dakota he has a secret he is gay

(Dakota is at his locker and people in the hallway are looking at him)

**Trent:** Do you really want a fag as your school president vote Stefanie!

**Mr. Simpson:** Thats enough!

(Mr. Simpson takes Trent off the microphone and takes him and Stefanie to his office)

**Mr. Simpson:** What are you thinking you can't do that

**Trent:** Its politics sir

**Mr. Simpson:** No its not its homophobic what you did is enough to get Stefanie kicked out the race

**Stefanie:** Sir

**Trent:** Wait don't do that she didn't want me to do that in fact she wanted a fair race and she kept telling me that but I didn't listen

**Mr. Simpson:** Stefanie is this true?

**Stefanie:** Yes

**Mr. Simpson:** Ok you're not kicked out of the race Stefanie but Trent I'm making a call to your coach and you're suspended for a few days

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is putting on her dress and it is tight her mom comes into her room)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You look fantastic

**Tori:** Thanks

(Tori looks sad)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Whats wrong

**Tori:** So much going on right now

(Mrs. Santamaria assumes Tori is talking about Zig)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Its ok Tori all relationships get hard sometimes it going to be ok

(The door bell rings)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** The guest are here come one lets welcome them

(Tori looks into a mirror of how tight the dress is fitting on her)

**Sub Plot: Maya, Austin, and Cam**

(Austin, Imogen, and Mo are in the music room about to pracrice)

**Mo:** Lets rock this performance!

**Austin:** I did everything to prepare for the show except learn the song lyrics and what is my job to do in the band sing

**Imogen:** You are winging it you are winging it!

**Austin:** Don't just don't

**Zig:** Here I got an extra lyric sheet

**Austin:** Thanks man life saver

(Adam and Maya walk into the music room)

**Adam:** I'm ready guys

**Austin:** Maya how was your french test

**Maya:** Can we just practice

(Austin knows something is wrong)

**Mo:** Lets do it 1234

**Austin:** Ever feel you're gone out of your head flying off to somewhere else instead of being who you really are

**Zig:** A rockstar superstar

(Maya isn't playing she is thinking about Cam)

**Mo:** Wait hold up

**Zig:** Whats wrong

**Mo:** Maya you have to play your instrument

**Maya:** Right um sorry I was just distracted

**Imogen:** Relationship troubles

**Maya:** Um

**Mo:** No time to talk about that we have to be at the Dot in a hour so lets go again 1234

**Austin:** Ever feel you're gone out of your head flying off to somewhere else instead of being who you really are

(Later they are at the Dot)

**Maya:** Guys not to sound corny but this is the most excited thing that has ever happened in my entire life and I'm glad its with you guys

**Imogen:** No doubt!

**Adam:** Yeah me too

**Mo:** Lets bring down the house

(Maya goes to get a drink is sitting down alone)

**Austin:** So Maya I have an idea what if we just turn this place into a riot during our performance

**Maya:** And just kicked out

**Austin:** Yeah but that would be rock and roll

(Maya laughs)

**Austin:** See there she is I miss happy similely Maya

**Maya:** Its hard to simile when your boyfriend won't talk to you

**Austin:** What happen?

**Maya:** I told him that we kissed and now he won't answer my texts and calls begging him to come here

**Austin:** Since you and Cam are done

(Austin holds Maya's hand and Maya pulls her hand away)

**Maya:** Austin I don't want to be with you I love Cam

**Austin:** If you love Cam so much why did we kissed two times

**Imogen**: Its time to preform you guys ready

**Maya:** Yeah I just hope Cam is here to see the message in the song

**Mo:** Ok lets go!

**Waitter**: Alright everyone give it up for WhisperHug!

**Austin:** Ever feel you're gone out of your head flying off to somewhere else instead of being who you really are

**Zig and Imogen:** A rockstar superstar

**Austin:** Everyday I feel like meeting new people and everyday I feel like trying to be someone forgetting that someone please be my someone

**WhisperHug:** Everybody stand up everybody means you this is it this is all shine through

(Cam walks up watching Maya perform and is similing)

**WhisperHug:** Everday I feel like trying to be someone one forgetting that someone please be my someone

**Imogen:** Nanananananananana lets go!

**Austin and Zig:** No we're here and were gonna show who we are we're together and were gonna show our star simile forever because we notice who we are

**Imogen:** A rockstar superstar

**Austin and Maya:** Everyday I feel like meeting new people and everyday I feel like trying to be someone forgetting that someone please be my someone

**WhisperHug:** Everybody stand up everybody means you this is it this is all come on shine through everyday I feel like trying to be someone one forgetting that someone be someone and let go! Everybody stand up everybody means you this is it this is ours come on shine through everyday I feel like trying to be someone one forgetting that someone

**Austin and Maya:** Please be my someone

(Everyone is cheering and Cam is similing at Maya)

**Austin:** We did it!

(Zig and Austin hi five)

**Zig:** I have too go meet Tori

(Zig leaves)

Third Plot: Dakota, Stefanie, and Trent

(Stefanie walks up to Dakota who is at his locker)

**Stefanie:** Um Hey Dakota

**Dakota:** Trent sent you here to mess with me more

**Stefanie:** No I'm really sorry for what Trent did it was not right I really wanted it to be a fair race

**Dakota:** Its ok I don't blame you it was Trent who did it I haven't gotten any backlash yet even though its probaby coming

**Stefanie:** Can we talk about the election

**Dakota:** Yeah

**Stefanie:** You're probably going to win

**Dakota:** Well some people vote for who's more popular so no one knows

**Stefanie:** I wanted to ask whatever happens I want you to pick me as your vice president

**Dakota:** Are you serious

**Stefanie:** I know with me dating Trent and all but I think we would make a good team ok I promised my parents this school year I would try something new so when the winner is announce and you win I want you to pick me as your VP

(The bell rings)

**Dakota:** I have to go

(Dakota walks away)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is giving a speech)

**Tori:** Thank you everyone for coming its great to see you all again

(Everyone claps she sees Zig who just came back from the Dot and goes to him) **Tori:** I made my decision

**Zig:** You're going to tell your parents?

**Tori:** No my decision is that if I'm pregnant I am going to decide if I want to keep it or not not you or anyone else me

**Zig:** Thats crazy I'm the father I get some say in this

**Tori:**Sorry I already made up my mind

(Zig walks away Tori finds Zig in her room and she walks in)

**Tori:** How was your show tonight

**Zig:** So thats just it you're just going to handle this all by yourself you can't do this because Tristan wants you to

**Tori:** This was not Tristan's idea it was mine

**Zig:** But if you're pregnant I should get a say in what happens

**Tori:** I had a test done at the clinic I'm still waiting for he results but if I am its still going have to be my decision

**Zig:** Tori

**Tori:** Its my life

**Zig:** If you don't have the baby its the baby and me you are throwing away here Tori thats selfish

**Tori:** Zig

**Zig:** You shouldn't be making this decision on your own it should be both of us you know I have a after show party to go to enjoy your party if you decide to

(Zig walks out the room and Tristan walks in)

**Tristan:** Whats wrong with him

(Tori phone rings)

**Tristan:** Its the clinic

(Tori answers)

**Tori:** Hello, yes this is me Tori Santamaria yes I understand

(Tori hangs up the phone)

**Tristan:** What did they say?

**Tori:** Its what I thought i'm pregnant

**Tristan:** Its going to be ok Tori

(Tristan hugs her)

**Sub Plot: Maya, Austin, and Cam**

(Maya is sitting down by herself and Cam sits next to her)

**Cam:** That was an awesome performance congrats

**Maya:** Thanks you probably want this back

(Maya is about to take off her charm and Cam stops her)

**Cam:** When you kissed Austin broke up with me and then kissed Austin again you was confused then you came back to me so are you still confused

**Maya:** No I want you I always wanted you

(They kiss)

**Cam:** Good because I'm not gonna let you get away that easy

(They hug)

**Third Plot: Dakota, Stefanie, and Trent**

(The next day at school and Mr. Simpson is announcing the winner of the election)

**Mr. Simpson:** And now time for the results for the president election

(Dakota and Stefanie look nervous)

**Mr. Simpson:** I'm pleased to announce that our next school president is Dakota Harris

(Dakota and a few other people cheer and Stefanie looks disappointed and Dakota sees it and he walks up to her)

**Dakota:** I didn't think you would be this upset

**Stefanie:** Once again my parents are proven right they think i can do nothing right

(Dakota tries to make her feel better)

**Dakota:** Its ok its ok

**Stefanie:** Um

**Dakota:** Sorry I'm not good with these things

**Stefanie:** I'll be fine good job

**Dakota:** I have to ask you something would you be my VP?

(Stefanie looks shocked)

**Stefanie:** Really?

**Dakota:** Yeah I'm serious with you're fun and my smarts you are right we would make a good team

(Trent walks up to them)

**Stefanie:** What are you doing here you're suspended

**Trent:** I know but I wanted to see if you won

**Stefanie:** I didn't Dakota won

(Trent looks at Dakota)

**Trent:** What are you doing with him

**Stefanie:** Trent stop

**Trent:** What

**Stefanie:** I'm serious you should go before Mr. Simpson see's you I have a school to VP

(Trent looks shocked and Dakota similes and Trent walks away)

**Dakota:** So you're in

**Stefanie:** Yeah I'm in

**Dakota:** Great partner

(The laugh and shake hands and she walks away and Tristan walks up to him)

**Tristan:** Congrats!

**Dakota:** Thanks and also thanks for the advice you give me it helped

**Tristan:** So you and Stefanie friends now Trent's girlfriend thats an unlikely pair

**Dakota:** Yeah but somehow it works

**Tristan:** Whats your first order of business prez

**Dakota:** Uh I really don't know

(The both laugh)

**Main Plot: Tori**

(Tori is in class and Zig walks in and sits next to her) **Zig:** I'm sorry about yesterday I just kinda freaked out

**Tori:** Yeah I'm sorry too so i'm pregnant

**Zig:** You are so you're parents know

**Tori:** Yeah I got the results last night and no they don't

**Zig:** I support you and whatever you decide I'm ok with it

**Tori:** Good because I decided to keep the baby

**Zig:** Really

**Tori:** Yeah and I'm going to need a lot of you're help I love you

**Zig:** Love you too

(They kiss then hug)


	10. In Real Life (1)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Stefanie is talking to members of the student council for ideas to do)

**Stefanie:** So who has any ideas for some events we can have at school?

**Mo:** We could throw a pep rally for the Ice Hounds

**Stefanie:** Thats good its important the hockey team feels welcome

(Dakota walks in)

**Dakota:** Sorry I'm late

(A bunch of students walk by and make fun of Dakota)

**Random Student:** Look its gay president fag!

(Dakota looks hurt but tries to ignore them)

**Stefanie:** Late for the first meeting you sure you're up for this president you don't look like you're ready

**Dakota:** Yeah I got I just got held up anyway lets just focus on these events we have to have at school

**Stefanie:** Mo said that we should throw a pep rally for the hockey team

**Dakota:** Ok sounds good

(A bunch of students walk by again and start making fun of Dakota again)

**Random Student:** Gaaayyyy! we do we have a fag as president

(Dakota zones out and thinks to a moment back at his old school and how people bullied him, called him names, beat him up and Stefanie closes the door)

**Stefanie:** Dakota

(He doesn't answer)

**Stefanie:** Dakota!

**Dakota:** Uh yeah sorry

(Stefanie pulls him aside)

**Stefanie:** Maybe you should take a break and let me handle things for a while

**Dakota:** Don't worry about me ok I'm fine

**Stefanie:** Dakota

(Dakota has a little panic attack)

**Dakota:** I'm fine!

**Stefanie:** Meetings over everyone out

(Everyone leaves and Dakota is left there alone)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

**Sub Pot: Hayley**

(Hayley is talking to someone online that she has been talking to for a while and Katie comes and sit next to her)

**Katie:** You ready for your tutoring

**Hayley:** Just a sec

(Katie looks at the screen)

**Katie:** Who is Jim?

**Hayley:** Someone I met online I think he likes me

**Katie:** Wow wait Hayley are you trying to date someone you don't even know online you know how dangerous that is

**Hayley:** I do know him we have been talking on Facerange for a while now

**Katie:** But still

**Hayley:** See look what he wrote me

(Hayley shows Katie the message Jim sent her and Katie reads it)

**Katie:** Hayley I love talking to you make my heart beat fast, love Jim

**Hayley:** He said I love you

**Katie:** This is dumb this an be some pervert guy this is dangerous

**Hayley:** He is not he is my age look at his profile pic

(Katie looks at it)

**Katie:** That can be a fake people do that now adays I'm serious Hayley

**Hayley:** Stop trying to be my parents please lets just get this tutor thing started

(Hayley signs out and she gets a text from Jim and she similes)

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**

(Tori is at her locker talking to Maya)

**Tori:** I'm was so excited I made power squad and now I have to quit because I'm pregnant

(Maya tries to make her feel better)

**Maya:** It could be worse right

**Tori:** No I don't know how long I can keep it a secret I'm gaining weight some of my cloths are not fitting no more

**Maya:** At east is going to try to help thats better then what could have happen

**Tori:** Even the outfit I'm wearing today is tight

**Maya:** Well these things happen when you are pregnant you going to have to get use to it

(Someone walks by and almost hears them)

**Tori**: Maya that was a close call

**Maya:** Sorry but you have to tell your parents sometime

**Tori:** I know but not know

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota finds Stefanie in the hallway)

**Dakota:** Hey um sorry about this morning

**Stefanie:** Its ok

(The bell rings and Stefanie walks away and eh bumps into Tristan)

**Dakota:** Hey man

**Tristan:** Hey I heard about you're breakdown today

**Dakota:** How?

**Tristan:** Word spreads about fast whats going on I thought you wanted to be president

**Dakota:** Yeah but its not so fun when everyone at Degrassi doesn't like me

**Tristan:** Thats not true

**Dakota:** It sure looks like it because all I heard since people found out is gayboy fag

(They walk into class)

**Dakota:** If you couldn't do the thing you really wanted what would you do

**Tristan:** Try to do it anyway

**Dakota:** Figures

**Tristan:** Maybe you just need to escape from student council, school, and have some fun

**Dakota:** How is that?

**Tristan**: Come to little miss steaks tonight with me, Maya, Tori, and Zig

**Dakota:** I can't I have things to do

**Tristan**: Come on

**Dakota:** Can't and those hockey jerks always hang out there all they're going to do is attack me more

**Tristan:** Fine your call

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley outside of Degrassi texting Jim)

Katie: You're late you know we are suppose to have two tutoring sessions

Hayley: Ok bossy

Kaite: Don't tell me you're texting him now

Hayley: Maybe

Katie: And do I have to tell you this again

Hayley: I know I know its dangerous its not we have been talking for a while now

(Trent walks up to them)

Trent: Room for one more

Hayley: What are you doing here

Trent: Mom is forcing me to get this tutoring too thanks to you

(Katie hands Trent an text book)

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**

(Tori is at lunch with Maya and she spits out her food)

Tori: This is really nasty

Maya: Another thing that happens when you're pregnant

Tori: Don't remind me

Maya: I thought you wanted to keep the baby its like you are second guessing

Tori: I do want to keep the baby its just hard Zig, Tristan, and even you want me to tell my parents

Maya: Because its the right thing to do

Tori: I know I just had a different image of me when in junior high thinking about high school being on power squad, being popular I didn't think I'd be a teen mother

(Stefanie overhears what Tori said)

Stefanie: Wow little miss cheerleader is pregnant

Tori: What

Stefanie: Who knocked you up

Tori: You don't know anything shouldn't you be busy being VP

Stefanie: You should watch your tone you now that I know you're secret and all

Tori: You wouldn't

Stefanie: I would

(Stefanie walks away laughing)

Tori: Great can this get any worse

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is at home)

**Dakota:** No mom you have to hang the picture higher or its gonna fall

**Mrs. Harris:** Like this?

**Dakota:** Yeah great

**Mrs. Harris:** So hows school been

**Dakota:** Don't want to talk about it

**Mrs. Harris:** I know its getting rough again since people found out you are gay

**Dakota:** Again no matter what I do I tired to keep it a secret but everyone found out

**Mrs. Harris:** Honey are people attacking you again

**Dakota:** Same as usual

**Mrs. Harris:** I'm serious because the last time this happen you tired to committ suicide

**Dakota:** I know mom ok you don't have to keep reminding me now its like everytime I'm at school I dread it I tired to hang out with people I even ran for school president and won but its still bad nothings working

**Mrs. Harris:** You're gay in high school there is bound to be people who are against it and will hate you for it

**Dakota:** Maybe we should move again and I could change schools

**Mrs. Harris:** We just moved into this house we can't just up and move again like that

**Dakota:** Yeah I know

**Mrs. Harris:** And if you are going through something really bad please tell me I know you hate when I remind you but you know what happened last time

**Dakota:** Yeah

**Mrs. Harris:** I'll finishing hanging up the posters why don't you go out for a walk get some fresh air

**Dakota:** I'm good staying in the house

**Mrs. Harris:** Go the only place you have been going so far is from school and back

(Dakota gives a little laugh)

**Dakota:** Ok

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is waiting for a text from Jim)

**Trent:** What are you waiting on

**Hayley:** What

**Trent:** You have been staring at your phone for the past hour

**Hayley:** I was waiting for Jim to text back

**Trent:** Who

**Hayley:** One of my friends

**Trent:** They go to Degrassi

(Hayley thinks of a lie because she doesn't want Trent to know)

**Hayley:** Yeah they are a niner he keeps to himself so you wouldn't know him

**Trent:** Let me guess you like the guy

**Hayley:** Why

**Trent:** Because you do the same thing everytime you like someone

**Hayley:** Whatever

(Hayley gets a text from Jim saying that he is coming to Toronto tomorrow and he wants to meet her she gets excited and calls Katie)

**Hayley:** I told you so!

**Katie:** What?

**Hayley:** About Jim he is coming to town tomorrow and wants to meet me

**Katie:** What Jim is coming here he is a stranger

(Trent overhears)

**Trent:** Wow wow wow Jim is a stranger you told me he goes to Degrassi

**Hayley:** I have to go

(Hayley hangs up the phone)

**Hayley:** Ok he doesn't but he is not a stranger

**Trent:** The hell he isn't you're not meeting him tomorrow

**Hayley:** Yes I am

**Trent:** Not if I tell mom and dad that you are trying to date someone online

**Hayley:** You wouldn't

**Trent:** You know I would

**Hayley:** Ok I won't meet him I promise

**Trent:** Good I have to go meet up with the team

(Trent leaves and Hayley texts Jim back)

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**

(Tori is called into Mr. Simpson office)

**Tori:** Yes sir?

**Mr. Simpson:** Great I was trying to get you before you left

**Tori:** Whats going on

**Mr. Simpson:** We are having an teen pregnancy meeting with students here who have gotten pregnant or who had the stare and

**Tori:** And why would I go

**Mr. Simpson:** A student told me you was pregnant

(Tori gets mad)

**Tori:** What! let me guess Stefanie

**Mr. Simpson:** From the looks of things and the way you reacted I assume you haven't told anyone I am going to have to call your parents

**Tori:** No they do know I told them I just don't want people at school to know yet

**Mr. Simpson:** So are you going to attend the meeting

**Tori:** Yeah I'll be there

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is walking to little miss steaks and he hears a bunch of Ice Hounds making fun of him)

**Luke:** I can't believe his gay ass is president

**Trent:** We should jump him and make him take a one way ticket to gayland

(The whole team laugh and Dakota turns around and walks the other way before they see him and he bumps into Dallas)

**Dakota:** Oh great

**Dallas:** Sneaking around spying on my team

**Dakota:** No

(The team walks over)

**Trent:** Its gayboy no one is here to protect you now

**Luke:** Yeah!

(They push Dakota about to jump him but the Dakota runs away fast)

**Trent:** Will get you next time!

(Dakota gets to Little Miss Steaks out of breathe and he goes to where Tristan, Maya, Tori, and Zig is sitting)

Tristan: You made it

**Maya:** What happened to you were you running here

**Dakota:** Um nothing I was in a rush but anyway room for on more

**Tristan:** Sure sit down this is Maya, Tori, Zig, and Austin

**Dakota:** Hey guys

**Tristan:** They are having a dance competition on stage Dakota you should do it

**Dakota:** No

**Maya:** Come on it would be fun

(Tristan grabs Dakota and puts him on stage)

**Dakota:** Seriously I can't

**Tristan:** Stop saying no and just have fun

(Dakota starts dancing and he starts to like it and is having on on stage)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is on the phone with her mom to tell her about Jim to say he goes to Degrassi so if Trent finds out she is still talking to him it would look like he is lying)

**Hayley:** Hey mom

**Mrs. Michaels:** Hey good news me and your father got a job transfer so we will be coming to Toronto soon

**Hayley:** Thats great but thats not what I wanted to talk to you about

**Mrs. Michaels**: What?

**Hayley:** I have a boyfriend

**Mrs. Michales:** Wow thats good Hayley you're first boyfriend how is he?

**Hayley:** He goes to Degrassi he is a niner we have been friends for a while and now we're dating

**Mrs. Michaels**: I told Trent to look after you is Trent being tough on him

**Hayley:** No in fact Trent doesn't know him

**Mrs. Michaels:** Oh well I can't wait to meet him we we came up to Toronto

(Hayley gets another text from Jim)

**Hayley:** I'll call you later

(Someone knocks on the door Hayley opens it and its Katie)

**Hayley:** What are you doing here

**Katie:** I was worried about you about to go meet some stranger online

**Hayley:** He isn't a stranger and besides I'm not dumb we are going to meet in public

**Katie:** I still don't think its a good idea

(Hayley think of another lie)

**Hayley:** Plus Trent is coming with me and you can come if you want

**Katie:** Fine

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**

**Tori:** So I have to go to this teen pregnancy meeting tomorrow at school

**Zig:** Why you told your parents

**Tori:** No because vp girl told Mr. Simpson but at least we can go together right

**Zig:** Huh?

**Tori:** Didn't Mr. Simpson tell you to come to

**Zig:** I don't know what you're talking about

(Stefanie walks by)

Stefanie: Actually the meeting is for girls so you must be the baby daddy and you stayed with her now that she is pregnant it must be true love

(Stefanie walks away and Tori is about to say something to her but Zig stops her)

**Tori:** How about

**Zig:** Tori don't let her get to you she is just trying to start trouble

**Tori:** But how come the guys who are going to be dads don't have to go

**Zig:** I don't know but I couldn't go anyway I have something to do

**Tori:** What

**Zig:** Skating with the guys

**Tori:** You're skating really you said you would be supportive

**Zig:** I know and I am its just for a little while I'll see you later

**Tori:** But

(Zig gives her a kiss and leaves)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(The next day at school Dakota is at his locker)

**Tristan:** Hey

**Maya:** You were awesome last night you won the dance competition

**Dakota:** Thanks

**Tristan:** You should make your own dance team

**Dakota:** No way in hell

(They laugh)

**Tristan:** But last night you was great

**Dakota:** Yeah because there was no pressure I could just be myself I had a lot of fun last night but me and you niners are different you guys go out and have a fun time I have to stay hidden

**Maya:** We don't have to be the same to be friends

**Tristan:** Yeah

**Dakota:** Maybe you guys are right

(Trent and Luke walk up to them)

**Luke:** Hey its Dakota I mean gayboy

**Trent:** You ran away last night before the fun can begin

**Tristan:** Leave him alone

**Trent:** Shut up fag wait let me guess these niners are your friends

**Luke:** We could have fun now

(Luke pushes Dakota into his locker)

**Maya:** Stop!

(A teacher walks by and they stop)

**Trent:** Fag was spying on us last night

**Dakota:** No I wasn't

**Trent:** You sure about that

(The bell rings)

**Trent:** If correct your next class is with us lets go

(They drag Dakota with them)

**Luke:** Right this way

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley calls her mom again)

**Hayley:** Hey mom can we talk its about Jim

**Mrs. Michaels:** What happened?

**Hayley:** My friends even Trent don't think I should be with him

**Mrs. Michaels:** Well what do you think do you like him

**Hayley:** Yeah we get along so great he always makes me simile

**Mrs. Michaels:** Sometimes you have to take a chance and go for it even if you're friends don't think its right stick up for what you believe in

**Hayley:** Yeah thanks mom

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**

(Tori is at the teen pregnancy meeting and Stefanie is there as a helper)

**Teacher:** I'm sure you all heard about how teen pregnancy is not good and you shouldn't be having sex when you are a teen and that if you are it should be safe sex but study shows that most teens who are having sex are not sex

**Stefanie:** Isn't that the truth

(Tori rolls her eyes)

**Teacher:** Now some girls turn boys and sex into a competition and rumors can take over girls lives and some girls think that they need to have sex some of you in the room are pregnant no I want you to know that you're not alone now and its not the end of the world for example everyone tell me what you wanna be when you grow up lets start off with our helper Stefanie as an example

**Stefanie:** I want to be

(Tori cuts her off)

**Tori:** A snitch and a slut just like her reputation

**Stefanie:** You're the one who got knocked up miss if you want to talk to someone who has problems its her

**Tori:** But I'm not the one with the reputation who has hooked up with a bunch of guys

**Stefanie:** Whatever

**Teacher:** Girls thats enough back to Stefanie

**Stefanie:** Um I don't know um be a designer

(Tori laughs)

**Stefanie:** Oh since its so funny whats your dream

**Tori:** To leave this meeting

**Teacher:** Why?

**Tori:** Because I don't belong here

**Teacher:** But your pregnant so you do

**Tori:** Yes but I don't need this meeting I have enough help

**Teacher:** Talk to me how are you feeling

**Stefanie:** No it isn't

**Tori:** Instead of minding her own business she told Mr. Simpson I don't need this girls who are easy meeting

**Stefanie:** You better watch yourself before I slap you

**Tori:** Whatever

**Teacher:** Girls stop lets take a break everyone take 5

**Tori:** Glad to

(Tori leaves but leaves her purse with her phone in it and Stefanie sees it and takes her phone and sends a text to all of Tori's contacts saying she is pregnant)

**Stefanie:** Oh Tori you really shouldn't leave your phone out in the open

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Trent and Dakota take Dakota outside the school and slam him into the trash can)

**Trent**: You're about to get the ass whooping you escaped yesterday

(Trent punches Dakota in the stomach and then him and Luke dump him into the trash can)

**Luke:** Come get up gayboy

(Dallas see's what they are doing)

**Dallas:** Thats enough!

**Trent:** We are just getting started!

**Dallas:** I said stop

**Luke:** You serious

**Dallas:** Yeah

**Trent:** Come on

**Dallas:** You just came back from being suspended and couldn't play no games do you really want that to happen again and face coach to tell him why

**Trent:** Alright he's all yours

(Trent and Luke leave)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is texting Jim and she tells him that yes she is going to meet him and she similes)

**Hayley:** Whatever it takes

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota gets out of the trash can)

**Dallas:** Hey

**Dakota:** Leave me alone!

**Dallas:** You're leaving your book bag

(Dakota grabs it)

**Dallas:** Getting almost beat up wasn't very fun was it

**Dakota:** What do you think

**Dallas:** Just remember this the next time you try to spy on my team

**Dakota:** I wasn't trying to

**Dallas:** Yeah I know

(Dallas sees a bruise on Dakota from Trent and Luke)

**Dallas:** Here

(Dallas tosses him a bandage)

**Dallas:** Wrap the around your arm

(Dallas walks away and Dakota losses his temper and throws him book bag and hits his hand on the edge of the garbage can he looks at he sees blood dripping and he looks at his hand and his hand his cut he cut himself by a accident he stares at it and he liked it because it made him feel better he then puts the bandage around his hand and starts crying)


	11. In Real Life (2)

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is showing Tristan some of his ideas to have at school)

**Dakota:** Ok see this

**Tristan:** Um it looks like something sorry student council isn't my thing

**Dakota:** We can have a Degrassi coffee house and even a pep rally for the hockey team I guess

**Tristan:** These sound like great ideas

**Dakota:** Yeah maybe I can finally do something right

(Tristan notices the bandage with blood on it from when Dakota cut himself)

**Tristan:** What happened to your hand?

**Dakota:** Uh nothing just a little banged up from the hockey jerks yesterday

**Tristan:** Oh when Trent and Luke dragged you off sorry about that wish I could have did something did they hurt you to bad

**Dakota:** Well they hit me one time pretty hard then threw me in the trash can but its ok I'm not going to cry about it nothing I'm used to I guess I deserved it

**Tristan:** Don't say that you don't deserve anything they are doing to you

**Dakota:** I'm just tired of feeling down on myself I just need to focus on student council

**Tistan:** So you think this pep rally for the ice hounds is going to help?

**Dakota:** I hope so

**Tristan:** But doesn't that mean you will have to talk to them

**Dakota:** Yeah

(Dallas walks by talking with some of his team members)

**Dakota:** I'll go talk to the captain now

(Dakota walks up to Dallas)

**Dakota:** Um Dallas

**Dallas:** What?

**Dakota:** I know you guys aren't my biggest fans

**Dallas:** You just needed to be taught a lesson

**Dakota:** I was thinking of having a pep rally for the ice hounds if you was willing to do it

(Dallas shakes his head)

**Dallas:** Ok let me hear it

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

**Sub Plot: Hayley**Edit

(Trent comes into Hayley's room)

**Trent:** Come on we're already late

**Hayley:** I'm not going to school today

**Trent:** Why?

**Hayley:** Because I have things to do I already asked mom she said its fine but anyway you should go

**Trent:** Trying to rush me out is there something you're trying to hide

**Hayley:** No I just have a lot of things to do and I don't need you distracting me

**Trent:** Alright I'm out

(Trent leaves and then Hayley grabs her phone and starts texting Jim)

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**Edit

(Tori's dad drops her off at school and Zig meets up with her)

**Zig:** Hey beatiful!

(Tori's dad is staring at him)

**Tori:** Dad you seen him before but you never met him met him this is Zig my boyfriend

**Zig:** Hey sir

**Mr. Santamaria:** Hello Zig

(Mr. Santamaria is giving Zig a nasty look)

**Tori:** Um ok well dad see you later me and Zig have to get to class

**Mr. Santamaria:** Ok bye

(He drives off)

**Zig:** Wow your dad doesn't like me

**Tori:** No he is just over protective I'm his only child so another reason why I'm not telling my parents yet

(They kiss)

**Zig:** See you after class

**Tori:** Yeah

(Maya walks up to Tori)

**Maya:** So you're still lying to your parents

**Tori:** I'm not lying I'm just delaying the truth and I am going to tell them soon if I tell them now they are going to try to top me from dating Zig

**Maya:** But its not just you and Zig now there is a baby involed

**Tori:** I know Maya just let me handle it

**Maya:** Fine oh and what was the text you sent me yesterday

**Tori:** What text?

**Maya:** I got a text from you but I didn't get to read it

(Maya reads it)

**Maya:** Um Tori why do I have a text from you saying you're pregnant

**Tori:** What I didn't send that

(People walk by and talk about Tori being pregnant)

**Random Student:** Yeah man she got knoked up she must be easy

**Tori:** Oh my goodness the whole school knows

**Maya**: Wait but if you didn't send it who did

**Tori:** I have an idea that Stefanie I lefted my phone when we took a break from the meeting she must have did it then Maya my parents are in my contacts

**Maya:** Don't freak out it was sent yesterday they didn't mention it so maybe they didn't get it

**Tori:** Lets hope so but since Stefanie wants to be honest with people I'm going to show her what I really think of her

**Maya:** Tori thats not a good idea

**Tori:** I going to teach her a lesson

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is working on the pep rally videos and Dallas sits next to him)

**Dallas:** Hey Dakota uh here is some hockey footage for the pep rally

**Dakota:** Oh yeah thanks

**Dallas:** Some of the hockey players are far away from home and hockey is all they have its really cool to know that the school president cares enough to throw a pep rally for them

(Dakota is shocked that Dallas is being nice)

**Dakota:** Uh yeah no problem

**Dallas:** You're a good person Dakota

(Dallas taps Dakota shoulder and Dakota similes)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**Edit

(Hayley is on the phone with Katie)

**Hayley:** So I made up my mind about Jim

**Katie:** What did you decide

**Hayley:** I'm not going

Katie: Really

**Hayley:** Yeah there is this thing I have to do anyway

(Hayley is getting ready to meet Jim)

**Katie:** Yeah you want me t come over during lunch for you're tutoring

(Hayley thinks of a lie)

**Hayley:** No thats ok

**Katie:** Oh ok

**Hayley:** I have to go see you tomorrow

**Katie:** Yeah

(Hayley hangs up the phone)

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**Edit

(Tori is in class with Tristan telling him what Stefanie)

**Tristan:** She did that

**Tori:** Yes but I'm going to give her something in return

**Tristan:** What?

**Tori:** You'll see

(Stefanie walks into class)

**Tori:** Here it goes

(Tori walks up to her)

**Tori:** So you're not only a slut but you can't keep anything to yourself

**Stefanie:** You need to watch it because you still deserve that beating I was going to give you

**Tori:** Someone's getting a beating alright

**Stefanie:** Aw little miss perfect seems upset

**Tori:** You stoled my phone and texted to everyone that I'm pregnant

**Stefanie:** Little oh me who would believe you

**Tori:** Here is my proff

(Tori punches Stefanie and they start fighting and people in class are recording it)

**Tristan:** Tori stop!

(Mr. Simpson hears the fight and runs in the class room)

** Mr. Simpson: **Wow wow wow wow wow wow!

(Tori and Stefanie stop fighting)

**Mr. Simpson:** You two in my office we will sort this out in my office

(Later Tori's mom is coming into Mr. Simpson office)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori are you ok they said there was a fight

**Tori:** Yeah mom this girl kept attacking me

**Mr. Simpson:** Glad you could make it

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Have this gilr been suspended for attacking my daugther

**Mr. Simpson:** Um we should go inside my office

(They all walk into his office)

**Mr. Simpson:** Mrs. Santamaria uh Tori and Stefanie have just started this conflict there was some verbal fighting at our teen pregnancy meeting

**Mrs. Santamaria:** What teen pregnancy meeting?

(Tori gets worried)

**Tori:** Nevermind that was nothing

**Mr. Simpson:** Um things were told to me that involing Tori and Zig

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Zig? your boyfriend why wasn't I contacted about her and Zig getting in trouble

**Mr. Simpson:** We don't track that those things for parents

**Mrs. Santamaria: **Tori what did you and Zig do

**Mr. Simpson:** You I'll just make a mark in her file

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Her file let me see it

(Tori looks even more worried)

**Mr. Simpson:** Mrs. Santamaria its not needed

**Mrs. Santamaria:** I'm her mother

(He hands her Tori's file and is shocked about what she see)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** What Tori it says you're pregnant

**Tori:** Mom I can explain

**Mr. Simpson:** Mrs. Santamaria we are here to talk about the fight and possible suspension

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Is it true is that why you went to that teen pregnancy meeting

**Tori:** Mom

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Is it ture

**Tori:** Yes

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Oh my gosh come on we are going home

(Mrs. Santmaria leaves the office mad, shocked, and sad)

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is at his locker and Trent and Luke walk up to him)

**Trent:** Gayboy!

(Dakota is about to walk away but Luke stops him)

**Luke:** Where do you think you're going

**Dakota:** Can you just leave me alone you guys already did this yesterday

**Trent:** No not really because we was stopped

(Dakota tries to run but Trent slams him into the locker)

**Trent:** Come with us we have something special for you this time

(Trent and Luke pick Dakota up and are about to throw him into a glass door)

**Dakota:** Stop don't!

**Luke:** Shut up

(Trent and Luke throw Dakota into the door and they ran away Dakota is lefted alone crying Dallas show what happen)

**Dallas:** Hey!

(Dakota is still lying there)

**Dallas:** You ok?

**Dakota:** No

(Dallas picks him up and takes him into an empty class room)

**Dallas:** Sorry about the guys

**Dakota:** They seemed to think its funny

**Dallas:** I want you to know that I'm nothing like them I'm here for you

(Dakota is shocked Dallas is saying this)

**Dakota:** Really?

**Dallas:** Yeah

(Dallas leans in to kiss Dakota then at the last sec calls his team out)

**Dallas:** You got that

(Trent and some other memebrs of the hockey team come out with recording what happened)

**Trent:** Comedy gold!

**Dakota:** Whats going on

**Dallas: **What you didn't think I actually liked you and I was gay right hell no I love girls this was just a game to get you on video

**Trent:** And no for it to be uploaded on Facerange

**Dakota:** No please

(Trent punches Dakota)

**Trent:** Shut up we have enough guys lets go

(They hockey team laughs)

**Trent:** Oh and remember to make us look good at the pep rally

(They leave and Dakota is crying)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**Edit

(Hayley gets out a cab and goes into a hotel that Jim is staying in she calls Jim but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message)

**Hayley:** Hey Jim its me Hayley I'm waiting in the lobby you know what I look like can't wait to see you

(Back at Degrassi Katie finds Trent outside Degrassi on the bench)

**Katie:** Trent

**Trent:** Yeah

**Katie:** I have a bad feeling about Hayley I went to you guys house and she wasn't there when she said she would be and I called her and she didn't answer

(Trent thinks thats strange)

**Trent:** And she was in a rush to get me out the house this morning you don't think she went to go meet Jim

**Katie:** I have no idea

**Trent:** This is bad ok where would they go

**Katie:** I don't know I already checked the Dot

**Trent:** Wait she won't answer phone but we can try to check her email

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**Edit

(Tori is at her locker clearing it out)

**Maya:** So your mom found out and you're suspended for the rest of the day

**Tori:** Yes I'm so mad

**Maya:** Simpson told her everything

**Tori:** He didn't have to she saw my file

**Maya:** Where is she now

**Tori:** In the car waiting for me she could bearly look at me I never seen her like this and its all Tori's fault

**Maya:** You having sex and getting pregnant is not Stefanie's fault

**Tori:** Maya who side are you one here

**Maya:** Sorry

**Tori:** My mom is going to tell my dad too my life is so over and I'll never see Zig again

**Maya:** At least things can't get worse

**Mr. Simpson:** Times up Tori your suspension starts now

(Tori walks away with Mr. Simpson)

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota still crying is looking around the class room he grabs a pair of sessiors and cuts himself then he starts to calm down crying more later Tristan is with Maya)

**Tristan:** I'm worried Dakota dissapered today and he is not answering texts

**Maya:** Maybe he went home early

(Dallas walks by)

**Tristan:** Dallas?

**Dallas:** Yeah

**Tristan:** Have you seen Dakota today I know he was working with you for the pep rally

**Dallas:** No I haven't seen him since this morning

(Dallas walks away)

**Tristan:** I should go to his house to check on him

**Maya:** Do you like Dakota

**Tristan:** Not like that as a friend I'm just worried

**Sub Plot: Hayley**Edit

(Hayley is still in the hotel lobby and Jim see's her)

**Jim:** Its you right Hayley

(Hayley doesn't reconize him)

**Hayley:** Um who are you?

**Jim:** I'm Jim's father I came with him to Toronto to meet you you're Hayley right

**Hayley:** Yeah

**Jim:** Awesome he is back in the room you can come on up if you want he is really excited to see you

(Hayley is unsure)

**Jim:** Only if you want to come up

**Hayley:** Um yeah ok

(Trent tries to hack into Hayley's laptop and Trent and Katie are looking through it)

**Trent:** Ok what would her password be

**Katie:** How about her favorite band Coldplay

(Trent puts it in but it doesn't work)

**Trent:** Wait lets try this

(Trent puts in Jim and it goes)

**Trent:** Wow

(Hayley is walking with Jim back to the hotel room)

**Jim:** Yeah so Jim is very excited to meet you

**Hayley:** Me too I mean him

(Jim puts the room key in and he has a camrea set up)

**Hayley:** Why is there a camrea up?

**Jim:** Um Jim is making a video dariy for you don't tell him I told you Jim Hayey's here he should be out soon

**Hayley:** Oh ok

(Hayley starts to think something is not right)

**Hayley:** You know what I left my phone down stairs I' going to go get it

**Jim:** But your phone is right here

(Hayley rans to the door but its locked tight)

**Jim:** Wow where you're going

**Hayley:** You're Jim aren't you

**Jim:** Yeah I am

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**Edit

(Mrs. Santamaria is talking to Tori)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You told me you wasn't haviing sex that time you promised you lied about everything

**Tori:** Mom I'm sorry

**Mrs. Santamaria:** I'm trying to be understanding here because we can't change the past raising babies take planning and money

**Tori:** Yes I know

**Mrs. Santamaria:** You want to keep the baby

**Tori:** Yes

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Are you sure about that being a teen mother your live will never be the same you will have to leave school your friends

**Tori:** Will if you make it sound like that

**Mrs. Santamaria:** I'm just stating the facts what has Zig been doing

**Tori:** He has been very supportive he said he will help

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori are you really sure you're ready to raise this baby

**Tori:** Yes I'm ready

**Mrs. Santamaria:** I'm going to tell your father when he comes in

**Tori:** Mom please don't

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori you kept this a secret long enough its time to tell

**Tori:** I just need a little more time please

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Tori

**Tori:** Mom please a little more time I know I lied but I'm begging you right now just a little more time

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Fine just a little more time and thats it I mean it

**Tori: **Thank you and I promise I would make up for my mistakes

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is at home lying on his bed and he gets another text from Tristan but he ignors it he then gets a text from his mom saying that her and his father talked and that if he still wanted to move and change schools he could he texts baack yeah he does thanks mom and he gets off his bed and starts packing later Tristan walks into Dakota's room and Dakota is still packing)

**Tristan:** Where you going?

**Dakota:** Hey um what are you doing here

**Tristan:** Your dad is down stairs he let me in I came to check on you

**Dakota:** Thanks but you shouldn't be here

**Tristan:** Whats going on?

**Dakota:** I'm moving again I'm done with Degrassi

**Tristan:** I don't understand I thought you doing this pep rally was suppose to make you feel better

**Dakota:** And it didn't did you see that video on Facerange

**Tristan:** What video

**Dakota:** Of the hockey team hulimating me once again I'm sad all the time and it never goes away never even gets a little better I just want the pain to go away

**Tristan:** Everybody has a bad day

**Dakota:** I thought you would understand

**Tristan:** I do I just don't want you to make a drastic decesion because you're sad and the hockey team

(Dakota has a panic attack)

**Dakota:** You think I want to be sad all the time! I tired and tired everything nothing works Tristan! its like a rerun over and over

(Dakota starts to cry a little)

**Tristan:** Then maybe you should you're friends more focus on that

**Dakota:** I just want to be happy is that to much to ask for

**Tristan:** No it isn't you could be happy its going to be ok

(Dakota similes)

**Tristan:** See you at school?

**Dakota:** Yeah and Tristan

**Tristan:** Yeah

**Dakota:** Thanks

**Tristan:** You're welcome

(Tristan leaves)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**Edit

**Jim:** I couldn't tell you my real age I'd thought you would freak out and stop talking to me

**Hayley:** I just wanna go

**Jim:** Ok but you have to go get your things in the other room I'll leave first if you want

(Jim pretends to leave)

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**Edit

(The door bell rings Tori opens the door and its Zig)

**Zig:** Maya told me what happened

(Zig is about to come on)

**Tori:** Its probabaly best if you don't my mom is really mad right now

**Zig:** At least your mom found out thats a good thing

**Tori:** I keep trying to tell myself that

**Zig:** Why would you get into a fight when you're pregnant thats dangerious you could have hurt the baby

**Tori:** I know I let Stefanie get to me I shouldn't have let her

(Tori's mom comes to the door)

**Mrs. Santamaria: **Come in Zig we need to talk

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is at school standing on top of the green house breathing hard because he is about to jump)

**Dakota:** Come Dakota you can do this just jump

(He is about to jump off then Mr. Simpson walks by he backs up and tries to hide and then Mr. Simpson leaves and Dakota goes back to the edge of the green house)

**Dakota:** Ok 123

(Dakota jumps off the roof of the green house and lands on his right hand and he is in bad pain he screams and Mr. Simpson comes running)

**Mr. Simpson:** What happened

**Dakota:** My hand

**Mr. Simpson:** I'll get help

**Sub Plot: Hayley**Edit

(Trent and Katie are looking through Hayley's laptop and they see all these messages from Jim and Hayley telling him she is going to meet him at his hotel)

**Katie:** Oh my gosh

**Trent:** Ok we need to find her now

(Back at the hotel Hayley thinks Jim is gone so she goes to get her stuff but then Jim grabs her)

**Hayley:** Let me go! help!

**Jim:** Shut up! you make a noise and you get hurt you don't want that

(Katie and Trent are about to go look for Hayley)

**Trent:** Ok she said she is going to meet him at this hotel

**Katie:** Yeah we need to get there fast I'll drive

(Back at the hotel Jim turns the camera on is is video taping Hayley)

**Jim:** No one knows you're missing and going home ins't an opition and now we have hours and days

(Trent and Katie call the police and Trent calls his mom who is now in Toronto)

**Trent:** Mom!

Mrs. Michaels: Whats wrong?

**Trent:** Its Hayley she is in trouble she is with this guy Jim wh she met online

**Mrs. Michaels:** What she told me that he wnet to Degrassi

**Trent:** She lied she told me the same thing

**Mrs. Michaels:** Oh my goodness did you callt he police

**Trent:** Yeah she is at the bartly hotel

**Mrs. Michaels:** I'm on my way

(Back at the hotel Jim starts kissing Hayley's neck)

**Hayley:** Stop

**Jim:** Come on don't be like that the fun's just beginning you're beatifual

(Jim puts his hand on Hayley's leg and Trent, Kaite, Mrs. Michaels, and the cops arrive at the hotel and they are running to the room)

**Jim:** Hayley I've been waiting for this moment

(Trent and them start banging on the door)

**Mrs. Michaels:** Hayley are you in there!

**Hayley:** Mom!

(Jim holds Hayley down but she elbows his eye)

**Jim:** Ah

(Hayley runs out the room)

**Hayley:** Mom

**Mrs. Michaels:** You're alright

(Jim comes out the room)

**Jim:** Its not what it looks like

(Trent punches Jim the cops hold me back and put Jim in hand cuffs later Hayley is at home with Trent and their mom and the cops are taking her laptop and phone)

**Hayley:** When will I get it back

**Cop:** When they investergation is over he is a repeat offender we think we can get the creep this time so we need this as evidence

**Mrs. Michaels:** He is getting arrested right

**Cop: **Yeah and when we return the stuff its best that you watch now when she's on it to make sure she is not talking to cyber stalkers

(The cop leaves Mrs. Michaels goes up to Hayley's room where Hayley is)

**Hayley:** Mom I'm so sorry

**Mrs. Michaels:** How can you do that Hayley! first I get a call from your principle saying you took drugs and now this!

**Hayley:** I made a mistake!

**Mrs. Michaels:** A mistake a mistake that could have got you killed

**Hayley:** I screwed up ok I took drugs yes and I met someone online I messed up I let you down

**Mrs. Michaels:** Ok but why didn't you tell me you can talk to me about anything

**Hayley:** No I can't you make my life so hard always wanting me to be the best at everything

**Mrs. Michaels:** I'm sorry if I make you feel that way I just want the best for you I ad because I know you're smarter than this I remember what its like to be a teen I want you to remember one thing no matter what happens you can always talk to me and I'll try to listen ok I love you

(Hayley starts to cry)

**Hayley:** I was so scared

**Mrs. Michaels:** I know you were its going to be ok now

**Third Plot: Tori and Stefanie**Edit

(Zig and Tori are in the living room and Mrs. Santamaria is talking to them about the baby0

**Mrs. Santamaria:** So Zig Tori tells me you want to help her through the pregnancy

**Zig:** Yeah I plan to

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Yes but things change so I want to make sure you are do your mom knows

**Zig:** Yes I told her when we found out

**Mrs. Santtamaria:** So Tori Zig told his mom first thing but you couldn't tell me and your father

**Tori:** Mom I'm sorry

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Its hard to believe what you say now Tori because you lied to my face

**Zig:** I promise I'm going to be there

(Tori's dad comes in)

**Mrs. Santamaria:** Zig I think its best if you leave

**Zig:** Ok

(Tori walks Zig to the door)

**Zig:** See you tomorrow?

**Tori:** I don't know

**Zig: **Promise me we're going to be ok

**Tori: **Yeah we are

(They kiss then Zig leaves)

**Main Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is at the ER with his mom)

**Mrs. Harris:** Ok thanks doctor Dakota lets go wait did you really break your hand the way you said it happen?

**Dakota:** Yeah I was trying to see would a big banner for the pep rally fit up there and then I tripped

**Mrs. Harris:** You promise

**Dakota:** Yes detective

**Mrs. Harris:** This is not funny I worried because

**Dakota:** Yes I know what happened last time you don't need to remind me

(Tristan walks in the ER)

**Tristan:** Dakota

**Dakota:** Hey you came

**Tristan: **What happned I heard you fell

**Dakota:** I tripped

**Mrs. Harris:** Yeah on top of the green house trying to hang up banners and fell

(Tristan knows something is not right with that story)

**Dakota: **Yeah I'm a clumsy

**Mrs. Harris:** Yes and now he has to take a break from student concil and a few other things for a while to heal to hand it he's hand has to heal for 9 weeks

**Dakota:** Hey mom you can go ahead home I'll walk with Tristan back later

**Mrs. Harris:** Ok watch me please

(Dakota laughs and she leaves)

**Tristan:** Really this is what you did I didn't think you would do this when you said you wanted a break

**Dakota:** Huh? I tripped it was an accident

**Tristan:** You sure about that

(Dakota thinks of another lie)

**Dakota:** Tristan I wouldn't try to hurt myself I never did and never will and now with my broken hand like my mom said I have to take a break from student council and a few other things now I can hang out with you, Maya, Tori, Zig, and Austin more right

**Tristan:** I guess is it to much pressure on you

**Dakota:** I should be

**Tristan:** But what happens when your hand gets better and you have to go back to student council and when the Trent and his friends come after you again

**Dakota:** Tristan I'm happy now finally hanging out with you and the guys

**Tristan:** Well glad you're ok

**Dakota:** Yeah thanks


	12. Rainy Days (1)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig is walking up to Degrassi with Austin and Damon)

Zig: Another day at the famous Degrassi

Austin: You mean infamous

Damon: Really wanted to skip today

"Zig:" Simpson caught you last time

Damon: So

(Maya and Cam walk by and go inside Degrassi)

Austin: Well aren't they just the cutest

Zig: Your still mad

Austin: I'm going to get Maya whatever it takes

Damon: Speaking of girls where's that pregnant one of yours Zig

Zig: At a secret doctors appointment

Austin: So when Tori gives birth in the summer your going to be a 15 year old dad real winner

(Austin and Damon laugh)

Zig: Whatever

Damon: But Austin got a point by the way how are you going to afford a baby

Zig: I don't know

Austin: You better start thinking because it's happening man

Damon: Your parents are already struggling as it is how are you going to afford a baby

Zig: You don't think I haven't thought of that actually I was thinking of dumping Tori

(They walk into Degrassi and Austin is shocked)

Austin: You're serious

Damon: Yeah are you

Zig: Yeah Tori parents are rich right she has a lot of money to take care of the baby

Damon: Alright

Austin: Well I can't judge so if you want to do it do it

Zig: Yeah it would be a fresh new start

(Zig goes to his locker and Tori is there)

Tori: Ziggy!

(She hugs him)

Zig: Uh what are you doing here What happen to your doctors appointment

Tori: My mom made a rain check but I'm glad to see you!

Zig: Uh

(Mr. Simpson comes by)

Mr. Simpson: Tori can I speak to you

Tori: Yeah

(Tori walks away and Damon walks up)

Damon: How did she take the break up

Zig: Um

Damon: You didn't do it

Zig: I was going to but Mr. Simpson called her I need to get this over with

Tori: ok thank you Mr. Simpson

(Tori goes back to Zig)

Tori: He just has to check up on me now but looking on the brighside even though we are going to be teen parents we are going to be the best ones

(Tori hugs him)

Zig: Um

(Damon does a little laugh)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig and Tori are in an empty classroom)

Tori: Ever since my mom found out she has been giving me no freedom

(Zig is nervous)

Zig: Speaking of freedom

Tori: What?

Zig: No scratch that how do I say this... you_re a great girl Tori_

Tori: Are you breaking up with me, did I do something wrong

Zig: No you did nothing

Tori: You can't I'm pregnant

Zig: I know but

(He tries to think of a lie)

Zig: But there is someone else

Tori: Someone else

Zig: Yeah um her name is Jessica we got together when you was suspended for the week

(Tori gets mad)

Tori: So while I was at home pregnant with our baby thinking of you, you was off with some other girl

Zig: Yeah and you deserve better

Tori: I do and I don't need your help to take care of this baby

(Tori gets up to storm out the classroom and Zig stops her)

Zig: I hope we can still be friends

Tori: In your dreams!

(Tori storms out the class)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is in the car with his mom infront of Degrassi)

Mrs. Harris: What's wrong?

Dakota: Huh?

Mrs. Harris: You seem like you don't want to get out of the car

Dakota: Maybe cause I don't want to be here at Degrassi right now

Mrs. Harris: You can stay home another day if you want we can talk

Dakota: No mom nothing's going on at Degrassi I don't need to talk about anything

Mrs. Harris: I know but

Dakota: No buts

(Dakota gets out the car and starts walking up to Degrassi and few Ice Hounds bump into him and Dakota looks scared)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Trent and Stefanie are in an empty classroom the announcments are talking about the LGBT Club)

Trent: I'm so sick and tired of these fags there is something wrong with this school

Stefanie: Just ignore them

Trent: That's one way but I had another plan

Stefanie: And that is?

Trent: My girlfriend who just so happens to be the VP can take down the LGTB Club

Stefanie: I know can't do that

Trent: Come on

Stefanie: Trent

Trent: What having gay ass Dakota as pres infected you

Stefanie: No its just that

(Trent cuts her off)

Trent: Come on for me

Stefanie: Ok ok I'll see what I can do

Trent: I already have something

(Trent opens a closet in the classroom and pulls out homophobic signs)

Trent: You can show this around the school protest about the LGBT Club

Stefanie: You came prepared

Trent: Yeah so are you going to do it

Stefanie: Yeah

(Dallas walks in the classroom)

Dallas: Woah what's these

(Dallas picks up on of the posters)

Trent: Stefanie is going to use these to take the LGBT Club down)

Dallas: Ok but these will never work

Stefanie: Why not

Dallas: There mad homophobic the only place you would be protesting is in detention

Trent: So there allowed to show there gay stuff around this school but we can't share our opinion

Dallas: Not that kind of opinion in this school

Stefanie: I'll try to do them anyway

(Stefanie leaves the classroom with the signs)

Dallas: I'm telling you man its going to he trouble

Trent: Either way they're going down

**Third Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota walks into gym)

Tristan: Hey how is your right hand

Dakota: Its ok

(Trent walks up)

Trent: Fag you're selfharming now people are saying you jumped off the roof of the green house

Tristan: Leave him alone

Dakota: You don't know nothing Trent

Tristan: Your facts are off just like your hockey skills

(Trent gets mad and picks up a basketball and throws it at Dakota's head)

Dakato: Ah!

Trent: You should have told the other gayboy to shutup

(Trent and other Ice Hounds walk away)

Tristan: Dakota are you ok

(Dakota has a panic attack)

Dakota: Just leave me alone Dakota runs out of gym)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig at the store putting things on selves and Austin and Damon come in)

Zig: What are you guys doing here

Damon: About to have some fun

Zig: Huh?

Austin: Adam's brother Drew is throwing a party

Zig: I can't go I have things to do

(Mrs. Novak overhears while walking through)

Mrs. Novak: I can handle what's left you can go to the party

Zig: But mom

Mrs. Novak: You can go Zigmund

(She leaves)

Damon: So your mom is more cooler than you

Zig: Haha real funny

Austin: Everyone is going to this party

Zig: Ok lets go

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is outside of Degrassi waiting for his mom to pick him up and Hayley walks up to him)

Hayley: I heard about your outburst today in gym yelling at Tristan

Dakota: That was a misunderstanding

Hayley: I know that Trent and the other Ice Hounds having been bulling you which I assume is the cause of your sudden rage

Dakota: You don't know anything

Hayley: You ned help

(Dakota has another panic attack)

Dakota: No what I need is for everyone to leave me alone!

Hayley: Now you're worrying me

Dakota: Just drop it like I said what happened in gym was a misunderstanding and I'm going to apologize to Tristan

(Dakota mom pulls up and Dakota gets in the car)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Stefanie is walks into a classrom after school and Tristan sees the signs)

Tristan: So just like your hockey boyfriend you're homophobic too

Stefanie: At least I'm not gay

Tristan: You're a piece of work

Stefanie: Whatever

(Mr. Perino walks into the classroom)

Mr. Perino: You two made it I called you two here because there is an event that is happening after school and you two are the first on the list so partner up

Tristan: What

Stefanie: Mr. Perino me and

(Stefanie gives Tristan a dirty look)

Stefanie: Him can't work together

Mr. Perino: Yeah will you two will have to this time

(Mr. Perino gives them the instructions of what to do)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Tori is at Maya house)

Maya: What he cheated on you

Tori: That's what he said

Maya: I didn't see him with no other girl when you was suspended

Tori: Apparently he was sneaking around that dirt bag I'm pregnant how can he do this to me, you said he was going to a party tonight

Maya: I think so

Tori: Then I'm going to

Maya: You sure that's the best idea?

Tori: Yeah he"ll be glad I did we can make it through this

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota finds Tristan at the Dot)

Dakota: Tristan wait up

Tristan: You're going to yell again

Dakota: Sorry for flipping out on you today You were just trying to help where good

Tristan: Apologie accepted well I have to go to Stefanie's house see you later

Dakota: Yeah

(Tristan leaves and Dakota starts walking home)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Stefanie is in the Gym hanging stuff up and Hayley walks in)

Hayley: Mr. Perino called you in too

Stefanie: Yeah and that fag Tristan

Hayley: Woah when did you start to sound like Trent

Stefanie: Because me and him have the same opinion about this

Hayley: Tristan is my friend he is not bad so he's gay big woop

Stefanie: Its wrong

Hayley: Can't you just finish this event thing then ignore Tristan forever

Stefanie: No I can't because I have to prove a point

(Stefanie leaves the gym)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig, Austin, and Damon are the party)

Damon: Austin Tori is outside

Austin: Damn alright

(Austin finds Zig)

Austin: Zig

Zig: This party is awesome

Austin: Tori is outside

Zig: What

Austin: I thought you broke up with her

Zig: I did ok I'll handle it

(Dallas overhears)

Dallas: Niner you might won't this

(Dallas passes him a drink and Zig goes outside)

Zig: What are yiu doing here?

Tori: To give you a second chance I am pregnant

(Zig does not look happy to see her)

Tori: Oh I see you don't want one

Zig: Go inside to one of the rooms upstairs we can talk

Tori: Ok

Zig: You should go in through the front door loud music isn't good for the baby

Tori: Right

(Tori leaves to go inside the house and Zig drinks the cup that Dallas gave him)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is walking home and a car is driving behind him and he thinks its Trent and he starts running and runs into an ally and starts crying)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Stefanie is at her house and Tristan comes over)

Tristan: Can we finish this event to get it over with

Stefanie: Before we start I want to say a few things

Tristan: Go ahead

Stefanie: Everyone at Degrassi acts like how me, Trent, and a bunch of other feel is crazy but there are plenty of other people who feel the same way

Tristan: I know even my dad thats why when he found out he left

Stefanie: Oh sorry didn't know

Tristan: And I know a lot of people who don't share the same opinion as you do

Stefanie: Being gay is wrong

Tristan: Ok my turn what if people hated on you and Trent for dating

Stefanie: I'll say they are a bunch of haters of wish they can have me

Tristan: So you'll look over people hating you and Trent dating but you think its right to hate one gays or anyone else

Stefanie: Its unnatural

Tristan: Because of intolerance like yours, Trent, and other people my dad left, people get jumped, buillied

Stefanie: I haven't done any of that to you

Tristan: But the stuff you and Trent say makes people think its ok to bully people who are gay, transgender, lesbian, or different in any way. We should just work seperatly I'll send you the stuff I make for the event

(Tristan gets his stuff and leaves her house)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig is drinking another cup)

Austin: Is Tori waiting in Adam's bedroom

Zig: Yeah waiting to get broken up with again

(Damon walks up)

Damon: So you have to break up with a girl multiple times before it happens life lessons from Zig

(Austin and Damon laugh)

Zig: Well this time it is

(Dallas and someother member's of the Ice Hounds walk up)

Dallas: Time to take a drink of the trophy of power!

Zig: No I already drank two cups

Dallas: If you come to a upperclassmen party you have to do things

Zig: Wait

(The hockey team grabs him and makes Zig chug the drinks, Zig then goes up to Adam's room to talk to Tori and he falls)

Tori: Are you drunk

(Zig gets up)

Zig: I'm fine I just had a few drinks

(Zig sits next to Tori)

Zig: I lied about Jessica U said that so you could break up with me, I'm not happy

Tori: I'm not surprised I'm pregnant our lives are gonna change and you're scared I would break up with me too

(Zig feels guilty)

Zig: Why are you being so cool about this

Tori: You made the decision to break up on your own we didn't talk about it we have been through so much already for you to make thar choice on your own

(Zig does a little laugh)

Zig: This year has been pretty crazy

Tori: Yes it has

Zig: You know you done a lot for me this year

Tori: We need each other

(Tori holds Zig hand)

Tori: So next time before you make this big decision talk to me first we belong together

(Zig and Tori start kissing)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota walks into his house still crying)

Mrs. Harris: Honey what's wrong

Dakota: I think there is something wrong with me mom. I'm being bullied badly again everyday it never stops you want to know the truth I jumped off the roof of the green house I didn't trip

(Mrs. Harris is at a lost of words)

Mrs. Harris: I can a therapist for you to talk to

Dakota: But Trent and the other Ice Hounds will still be out there

Mrs. Harris: Honey we can tell Mr. Simpson

Dakota: That doesn't make me anyless scared!

Mrs. Harris: Dakota

(Dakota gets up and hits a wall)

Dakota: I think I'm going crazy

Mrs. Harris: You are noth going crazy I think we need to

Dakota: Move

Mrs. Harris: No get you away from all of this for a while

Dakota: Mom

Mrs. Harris: Me and your father have jobs we can't just get up and move

(Dakota hits the wall again and Mrs. Harris hugs him)

Mrs. Harris: Well look into it

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig is coming down the stairs very drunk)

Austin: How did it go with Tori

Zig: Uh

(Zig passes out and falls down the stairs)

Drew: Wow

Damon: Woah

Austin: You ok man

(Austin, Damon, and Drew help Zig get up)

Damon: I think he's ok

Zig: I'm ok I'm good

Austin: What happen

Zig: I'm going to be a dad I'm going to be a dad

Austin: I know

Zig: Yeah I'm going to be a dad!

(Zig grabs his skateboard and hits it hard on the wall and it breaks in half)

Zig: Woooo lets party!

(Zig drinks another cup and jumps around in the crowd)


	13. Rainy Days (2)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig has a hangover and Mrs. Novak is yelling his name)

Mrs. Novak: Zig, Zig!

Zig: Ah coming!

(Zig gets out of the bed fast)

Zig: The party!. How did I get home last night

(Zig rushes downstairs and he sees Damon and Damon smarks)

Mrs. Novak: I'm so upset with you

Zig: Mom I can explain

Mrs. Novak: When I said you could go to that party that didn't mean for you not to come in until after midnight

Zig: Sorry mom I'll do better

(Mrs. Novak walks away)

Zig: It feels like an animal is trying to get out of my skull. what happened last night?

Damon: You passed out and me and Austin had to bring you home and sneak you in. And you might want to get another skateboard

(Damon takes out Zig's broken skateboard out of his bookbag)

Zig: What! when did this happen?

Damon: After you fell down the stairs and started taking off your clothes

Zig: I started taking off my clothes

Damon: Yeah

Zig: Oh man how much did I have to drink last night?

Damon: I lost track after a feq hours but you had a lot. One things for sure you are in for one fun day

Zig: (Sarcasticly) Great

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is in the car with his mom just pulling up to Degrassi and Mrs. Harris is on the phone)

Mrs. Harris: That's great I'll tell him

Dakota: See you later mom

(Dakota is about to get out of the car and Mrs. Harris hangs up the phone and stops him)

Mrs. Harris: Wait I have some good news for you

Dakota: What?

Mrs. Harris: Me and your father are able to get another job transfer to New York

Dakota: Really

Mrs. Harris: Yeah if you're still serious about moving

Dakota: Yeah I am thanks mom

(Dakota hugs her he gets out of the car and see's Tristan and Maya)

Dakota: Great news

Tristan: What?

Dakota: I'm moving!

Tristan: What moving

Dakota: Its something me and my parents have been discussing

Tristan: Really again

Dakota: You know Trent and most of the other hockey guys have been bulling me badly and many other people at Degrassi has been bulling me too. Me and my parents think that a change of scenery will help its better this way

Tristan: So you're just going to give up you have friends here who can help

Dakota: I liked Degrassi at first but now its a living hell for me friends won't help me now and you can make more friends!

Tristan: There are also problems in you're head where ever you go its going with you

Dakota: What's your point!

Tristan: You said you came to Degrassi for a new start but you haven't gave it your all. You're running away from your problems that won't help what happens if someone finds out again at the next school you're going to move again

Dakota: Tristan

Tristan: I have to go to

(Tristan leaves and walks into Degrassi)

Maya: Tristan is just upset about this and a lot of other things he doesn't mean it

Dakota: Yeah but what if he's right

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Trent is with Stefanie at her locker)

Trent: You still haven't protested yet

Stefanie: I can't

Trent: Come on we agreed

Stefanie: I can lose my VP which may not mean much to you

(Trent gets an idea)

Trent: Ok you're right, besides I have something else in mind

Stefanie: What?

Trent: Don't worry about it

(Trent walks away)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig walks into class)

Tori: Hey Ziggy!

(Zig is shocked Tori is talking to him)

Zig: Um hey

Tori: Come sit next to me

(Zig sits in the seat next to Tori and he is confused)

Zig: You're not still mad at me?

Tori: Nope lets just say that Jessica lie was a misunderstanding

Mr. Armstrong: Alright class lets begin

(Tori is staring at Zig)

Tori: Sorry to leave the party fast last night my mom wanted me home extra early because I'm pregnant, I had a really great time at the party

(Zig is still confused he doesn't know what's she is talking about)

Zig: Um you did

Tori: And now I think we are closer

(Zig gets up fast and runs to the grabage can and throws up)

Mr. Armstrong: Your alright Novak?

(Zig picks up the grabage can)

Mr. Armstrong: Go to the bathroom and take the grabage can with you

(Zig looks at the class then he walks out of the classroom and Tori has a feeling something is wrong)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota and Austin are walking in the hallway)

Austin: Moving to the big apple

Dakota: Its not a sure thing yet Tristan is pissed I see why he thinks I can be happy here I have made some pretty cool friends here

Austin: But

Dakota: I'm tried of being bullied and scared all the time

Austin: Maybe you need a distraction

Dakota: I already tried I'm school president it didn't work

(They go to their lockers and Dakota's locker has a flower and a note on it, Dakota opens it)

Dakota: A rose by another name but smells just as sweet Dakota I want to know more about you meet me in the back of the school

Austin: A sercret admire

Dakota: Yeah right

(Dakota throws it away)

Austin: You're not wondering who it is

Dakota: Its probably the Ice hounds or someother jerk we both know they are always after me

Austin: Yeah but if it isn't it could be a good distraction never know

(Austin walks away and Dakota takes the letter out the trash and reads it again)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Tristan walks into class and he see's Stefanie aith her signs)

Tristan: I thought you was going to protest about taking out the LGBT Club

Stefanie: I'm not going to because Simpson can stop me from being VP. Look what you said yesterday

Tristan: Hold on a sec. Has anyone seen Dakota he is the student body president

(The people in the class shake their head)

Tristan: Had to give it a try, what were you saying?

Stefanie: I

Trent: That fag probably came to his senses

Tristan: What

Trent: He probably realized he shouldn't be here and ran away

Tristan: Now I have a suspicion that you two have something to do with Dakota going a wall

Stefanie: He's probably scared

Tristan: I don't blame him with all the homophobia you two and your friends been spreading since the beginning of the year I would be afraid too. I forgot my stuff for the event I'll be back

(Tristan leaves the classroom)

Stefanie: Do you have something to do with Dakota dissappearing

Trent: What

Stefanie: People are suspecting its us so at least tell me if you did.

Trent: Don't worry about it babe

(He touches her hand and she moves hers)

Stefanie: When they find him I'm not taking the blame you did it so you are

(Stefanie goes to another table)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig comes out the bathroom walking down a hallway and he see's Damon)

Zig: Damon

Damon: Yeah

Zig: I need a play by play of what happen last night

Damon: Dude you got wasted you had a time

(Damon laughs)

Zig: I know but I nees details. Did you see me with Tori at all?

Damon: Yeah you sent her to Adam's room to break up with

Zig: Ok but if I broke up with her why did she say we are closer now

Damon: Because you got back together with her

Zig: That's crazy I would remeber that

Damon: Not if you blacked out

Zig: But I only had a few drinks last night

Damon: Yeah but you drank out of the trophy of power and had a serious hit to the head. You should ask Tori no don't ask Tori

(Damon laughs)

Zig: You're starting to freak me out. Why would I get back with Tori when I don't want to be with her

Damon: Ok but have you notice that hickey

(Damon walks away laughing Zig walks into an empty classroom that has a mirror and see's the hickey)

Zig: Oh man

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Maya is in the music room and Austin walks in)

Austin: Well, well, well isn't it the pretty girl with the blue eyes

Maya: Hi to you too

Austin: You know I'm still waiting for you to leave Cam for me

Maya: Austin

(Hayley walks in)

Hayley: Have you guys seen Dakota

Austin & Maya: No

Maya: Why?

Hayley: He's missing

Austin: I know he went to go meet some secret admire

Hayley: What are you kdding with Trent and most of the other Ice hounds after him. Come on we need to find him

Maya: But what if its really a guy who likes him

Hayley: There is no time for that he could be in trouble come

(The bell rings)

Hayley: Will look for him right after class

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Stefanie is in a empty classroom looking at the stuff for the event and then she gets an idea and hurries out the classroom)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig is about to walk into class then he see's Tori there and he backs up by the lockers peeking in)

Austin: Why are you snooping

(Zig backs up into the lockers being caught off guard)

Zig: I messed up

Austin: You're mom busted you

Zig: No Austin I blacked out this morning I had a hickey. I got back with Tori

Austin: You're messing with her feelings you're gonna get burned in the end

Zig: It was by an accident, what do I do I can't break up with Tori right after we got back together and she's all happy with the baby

Austin: Well you're the one who had sex with her and now she's pregnant man up

(The bell rings Austin walks off and Zig walks into class and goes to his seat)

Tori: Partners?

Zig: Um yeah

Tori: YAY!

Zig: Is all the equipment here

Tori: Yep

(Tori holds Zig's hand and Maya walks up)

Maya: You're in a better mood today

Tori: Yep I have no reason not to

Maya: You and Zig are back together

Tori: Yep!

Mr. Perino: Come get the books

Zig: Um Tori can you get the books

Tori: Sure

(Tori goes to get the books)

Maya: That's good that you are with Tori again

Zig: Not for long

Maya: What really Zig

Zig: She thinks we are back together

Maya: That makes no sense do you want to keep hurting Tori

Zig: No this is a delicate matter I'm going to handle it

Maya: You're messing with her feelins

(Tori comes back with the books)

Tori: Here we go

Maya: Good luck

(Maya goea back to her group)

Tori: What's wrong with Maya

Zig: Nothing just WhisperHug stuff

Tori: Oh okay

Zig: So um what are you doing tonight?

Tori: Hanging out with you I hope!

(She kisses Zig on the cheek she laughs and Zig fake laughs)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Austin, Maya, and Hayley are looking all around for Dakota but can't find him)

Hayley: How can Dakota do this especially since he's president he has to come to the event after school

Austin: I'll try his cell again

Hayley: How could he do this

Maya: Go easy Hayley maybe he's never been in love before

Hayley: He's also never been in charge of an big event before

(They walk into an hallway, Trent is with Dallas and Luke and Dakota phones goes off in Trents pocket)

Austin: That's Dakota's ringtone

Maya: Yeah

(They walk up to them and Hayley is eyeing the phone)

Trent: Sis you and your niner friends trying to smell me

(Trent, Dakota, and Luke laugh)

Hayley: Trent where did you get that phone

Trent: What is this an interview

Maya: Dakota's missing and you have his phone

Trent: You guys are wack

(Trent is about to walk away and Austin pushes him againt a locker)

Austin: Hold on let me see that phone

Trent: Back off

(Austin snatches the phone)

Austin: Its Dakota where did you get this

Trent: Look niner its mine

Hayley: Trent you know that's not yours

Austin: I'm tired of this guy

(Austin slams Trent againts the locker again)

Austin: Trent you know where Dakota is so you better say where now or there's going to be a problem

(Dakota is in a locked closet)

Dakota: I knew it

(Austin, Maya, and Maya find Dakota and opens the door)

Maya: Dakota!

Dakota: I feel for their trick and Trent and sone other guys locked me in here

Hayley: And you almost missed the Degrassi Shcool Clubs event there's still time

Dakota: Why so Trent can do something else there I'm alone as always

Maya: Dakota you aren't alone you have friends who care about you right

Hayley: Yeah

(Austin shrugs his shoulders)

Austin: I got your back bro

Dakota: Thanks guys

Hayley: Now lets get you to this event

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Tristan and Mr. Simpson are in the auditorium watching parents come in)

Mr. Simpson: Where is Dakota he is suspose to be here

Tristan: I don't know he dissappeared today

Mr. Simpson: We may have to push the event back

Stefanie: You don't I'm VP I can do Dakota's part

Tristan: Sounds like a bad idea

Stefanie: I'm VP these events sorta my job to do

Mr. Simpson: Ok but also the LGBT Club is presenting and I heard about you almost trying to protest abiut them which I'm not impressed by

Stefanie: That was a misunderstanding in fact that's not important right now I'll take Dakota's spot if he doesn't show up

Mr. Simpson: Ok get ready to go on

(Mr. Simpson leaves to greet parents)

Tristan: You're seriously gonna do this

Stefanie: I'm VP right

(Dakota and Hayley come running through the door)

Dakota: I'm here

Mr. Simpson: Good. Get ready to get on stage

(Stefanie looks somewhat relieved)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig is outside of Degrassi on the bench)

Zig: Where done

Damon: Wrong! Way to soft

Austin: Saying where done is like you are ending a meeting

Zig: (Sarcasticly) I'm sorry do you guys wanna do it for me

Damon: Try another way of saying it

Zig: Yeah you're right me and Tori still love each other

Austin: No using the l word is misleading if you're going to break up with her you can leave any openings

Zig: Makes sense

Austin: Are you really sure you want to do this its just about you nd Tori anymore there is a baby involved

Zig: Yeah I'm sure I jeed o do this

Austin: Okay fine where are you going to do this?

Zig: At the dot she won't make a scene there

Austin: Okay when?

Zig: Before we order so I can escape and don't leave her with the bill

Austin: Sounds good don't hesitate or it will back fire

Damon: You are a relationship/break up expert. How many times have you seen and done this?

(Austin laughs)

Austin: Don't worry about it. What if she says she loves you

Zig: No hugging or saying sorry

Austin: And if mentions the baby

Zig: Then maybe a hug then try to comfort her

Damon: Wrong!

Zig: I'm not a monster

Damon: In this case you are

Austin: She's pregnant so you don't have to be feel cold hearted. But being the nice guy isn't helping anyone

Damon: Its only going to get you further in the mess

(Zig looks away but he knows they are right)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(The event is over)

Dakota: Thank you everyone for coming

(Dakota gets off the stage)

Hayley: We nailed it!

Dakota: Yeah thanks its good to know that I have friends who have my back

Hayley: Don't mention it

(They hug)

(Later Dakota is at home he is sits by his mom on the couch)

Mrs. Harris: How was the event

Dakota: It was great. Hey mom are you and dad still going to take that job transfer to New York

Mrs. Harris: You having second thoughts about moving

Dakota: Yeah mom I don't want to run away from my problems anymore I think that if I stay here I can make it through

Mrs. Harris: And what made you change your mind

Dakota: My friends they showed me that they have my back and there is another way

Mrs. Harris: This isn't self harm again is it

Dakota: No just friends being there for me

Mrs. Harris: Well I guess if you feel like staying at Degrassi is best for you then ok but I'm telling you I'm not taking the offer off the table if I see things getting way out of hand we are leaving. Its going to have to take convincing to your father

Dakota: Thanks mom

Mrs. Harris: If you're still having trouble we can find you some help

Dakota: Its ok I'm fine

**Third Plot: Stefanie**Edit

(Stefanie is leaving)

Tristan: Leaving already

Stefanie: Yeah I have somewhere to be

(Stefanie us about to walk out the door but stops)

Stefanie: Thank you

(Tristan is shocked)

Tristan: For what?

Stefanie: For still helping me with this event. You're not so bad

(Stefanie leaves and Tristan see's another side of her)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig and Tori are at the Dot)

Tori: My mom won't let me stay out long but I'm glad to spend this little time with you. Do you want something to drink?

Zig: No

Tori: Um ok. You want to get the fries now?

Zig: No Tori we need to talk

Tori: Well I'm craving fries so can we wait get them first

Zig: I've been waiting weeks

(Tori knows something is wrong)

Zig: I can't wait anymore we need to break up

(Tori starts to look sad)

Zig: Thats why I ask you to come I don't want to be with you anymore this needs to end for good this time

(Tori is on the verge of tears)

Tori: But we talked yesterday and you said we we're going to be fine

Zig: I was drunk I don't remember any of that

(Tori starts crying)

Tori: You said you weren't I'm pregnant you can't do this

Zig: After you got pregnant I realized that I didn't want to be with you anymore and I decided to wait until the right time

Tori: We had sex

Zig: I didn't want to I felt pressured by you

Tori: But I

(Tori is crying more)

Tori: I love you

Zig: You'll find someone new and your parents will help you with the baby

(Tori see's her mom pull up to the Dot to pick her up and Tori leaves the Dot fast and Zig is left feeling bad)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**Edit

(Dakota is alone in the kitchen thinking about all his problems he cuts himself but it doesn't make him feel all the way better)

(He see's achool on the counter and he takes a sip it, he likes it and starts drinking more)

**Main Plot: Zig**Edit

(Zig is at the skate park with Damon and Zig is still feeling bad)

Zig: I feel really bad you should have seen her face

(Damon punches Zig in the arm)

Damon: Being a softie. She is not the girl who is pregnant to get dumped

Zig: I've never seen someone that sad

Damon: At least the worst is over

Zig: I guess

(Tori and her mom pull up and Mrs. Santamaria goes into a store and Tori walks up to Zig)

Damon: Here she comes

Tori: So you went skating really

Zig: At least we can move on now that everything was said

Tori: You really think that you're just like every other jerk

Zig: Can't you just forget and move on

Tori: Forget about the guy I love and who I'm pregnant wow

(Mr. Santamaria walks out the store and Tori leaves back to the car)

Damon: You're a good man Zig and she'll see that

(Zig still feels bad)


	14. Tears On Your Pillow (1)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan and Owen are at home. Tristan is on the phone)

Tristan: Zig is a douche bag.

Owen: Hurry up we are going to be late!

Tristan: I'll see you at school Tori.

(Tristan hangs up the phone)

Tristan: I know you're pissed at me still and blame me for dad leaving but you don't have to yell at me while I'm talking to Tori she is pregnant and her boyfriend dumped her.

Owen: Like I give a crap hurry up.

(Owen leaves to the living room)

Mrs. Milligan: I won't be able to pick you two up after school I have a meeting to go too so here is money for the bus. Lets go I'll drop yall off.

(Tristan is about to walk out the door but Owen pushes him into a wall hard)

Tristan: Ah!

Owen: You were in my way.

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: Hayley

(Hayley is Working fast on her homework she didn't do. Her parents walk in)

Mr. Michaels: Were glad we caught you before you lefted for school.

(Hayley is shocked)

Hayley: Mom dad what are you doing here?

Mrs. Michaels: We wanted ti surprise you.

Mr. Michaels: Speaking of surprises we have one for you

Hayley: What?

Mr. Michaels: Should I tell her or should you?

Mrs. Michaels: At the same time.

Mr. Michaels & Mrs. Michaels: We got you a car!

Hayley: What really

Mrs. Michaels: Yes you have been working so hard on school. We wanted to give you a gift.

Hayley: But I'm 15 I can't drive yet.

Mr. Michaels: You can study then get your learns permit then as long as we are in the car you could.

Hayley: Thanks!

Mrs. Michaels: How about a ride to school.

(They arrive at Degrassi and Hayley gets out the car she walks up to Katie)

Hayley: You see that car its mine! This time next year I'll be driving in it.

Katie: Cool parents got you a car already.

Hayley: Yep my reward for having no life.

Katie: Do you want to go to this Drake concert with me? I was going to take Maya but she has a cello recital

Hayley: And be the third wheel.

Katie: Its just a concert but if you need a date just ask a guy you know.

Hayley: Like my parents will let me with a guy after that whole Jim thing.

Katie: That was different Jim was a pervert 40 year old guy you met online.

Hayley: You're right wouldn't hurt to try. Besides who wouldn't say yes to Drake tickets.

Third Plot: Cam

(Cam and Maya are walking the halls. Holding hands)

Cam: I can't come over your house due to hockey practice, but I want to make it up to you. What can I do?

Maya: It's ok. It's just one dinner

(Mo walks up)

Mo: Maya WhisperHug has another performance soon. So I need you to another write a song.

Maya: Will do.

(Mo starts to walk away. He turns back around)

Mo: Almost forgot you will be working with Austin on it.

(Mo walks away. Austin walks up)

Austin: Ready to work on the song?

Maya: Yeah can't wait!

(Austin and Maya simile at each other. Austin walks away. Cam looks Jealous)

Maya: Hey, it's just a song right.

Cam: It's fine. I've uh. Actually got an idea.

(Cam looks at Austin walking away. He puts his arm around Maya)

Cam: Nothing is going to come between us.

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan is in class with Tori talking about Zig but Tristan is zoned out)

Tori: Then he.

(Tori notices Tristan isn't fully listening)

Tori: Tris, Tris!

Tristan: Huh yeah.

Tori: Sorry to bore you with my baby daddy drama.

Tristan: No sorry its just a lot going on right now.

Tori: What's on your mind?

Tristan: Owen ever since I told dad that I was gay he left and Owen blames me for it. We have been fighting non stop its like a war zone at my house.

Tori: Sorry. Its not your fault.

(Tori pats Tristan shoulder)

Tristan: Ah.

Tori: What's wrong?

Tristan: Owen pushed me hard into a wall before we left this morning.

Tori: Wait yelling is one thing but is he abusing you.

Tristan: No today was the first time he did that. I don't want to fight with him anymore.

Mr.: Alright class remember your interview with a friend or a family member about what are their plans for the future are due in two days. Now lets get started with the civil war.

Tristan: That's it.

Tori: What?

Tristan: If I interview Owen he will talk about hockey, with him you can't go wrong with hockey.

Tori: To be honest that doesn't sound like a good idea.

Tristan: Its worth a shot.

Sub Plot: Hayley

(Hayley is walking in the hallway. She bumps into Harry)

Harry: Woah.

Hayley: Hey your Harry right?

Harry: All day and everywhere.

Hayley: You did not just use that line.

Harry: Some girls like it. Do I know you?

Hayley: Hayley from science.

Harry: That's right.

(Hayley takes out her Drake tickets)

Hayley: Do you want to go to this Drake concert with me?

Harry: Yeah that dude is awesome ja feel. But I heard that you was a all work no play girl.

Hayley: But that's not true. Come on please.

Harry: Okay prove it. There's wing night at the Dot.

Hayley: But tonight I having tutoring.

Harry: I guess the rumors weren't wrong

(Harry starts walking away)

Hayley: Wait if I finish all my work before then and I sneek my car out I can make it.

Harry: Alright see you then.

(Harry walks away. Hayley similes happy)

Third Plot: Cam/Maya/Austin

(Dallas is at his locker. Cam walks up)

Cam: Dallas I know this will sound crazy but is there anyway I can miss practice?

Dallas: No way.

Cam: Come on. I was suppose to go over Maya's house for dinner but I can't because of practice. And some she is about to spend time with the jerk that kissed her.

Dallas: You don't want Maya to think that you're some needed loser. You need to chill and trust her.

(Dallas walks away. Stefanie walks up to Cam)

Stefanie: I don't know the whole story but I know enough. Blondie will steal Maya away from you. And by the way she acts around him she is falling for it.

(Stefanie walks away leaving Cam more worried)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Owen is at his locker and Tristan walks up)

Tristan: Owen.

Owen: Why are you talking to me.

Tristan: I need your help with this assignment.

Owen: Not my problem.

Tristan: Come on.

Owen: I need for you to leave me alone bad enough I have to see you at home!

(Tristan is hurt but still tries)

Tristan: I'll tell mom that you pushed me into a wall which I hurt my shoulder by.

Owen: You wouldn't dare.

Tristan: Yes I would mom would believe me.

Owen: Crap. What is the assignment about.

Tristan: What are your plans for the future.

Owen: Fine but after that don't talk to me again or else.

(Owen walks away)

Sub Plot: Hayley

(Hayley is in an empty classroom. Tutoring Dakota)

Hayley: Okay what's the answer?

Dakota: Um titanium?

Hayley: No it boron.

Dakota: I don't get this.

Hayley: Don't worry. With my help you will.

(Hayley notices the time)

Hayley: I have to go, but will pick this up again tomorrow.

Dakota: What you're leaving. You can't I have a big test tomorrow.

Hayley: But.

Dakota: Please.

(Hayley looks at her phone then back at Dakota)

Hayley: Okay I'll stay.

(Hayley texts Harry that she'll be late)

Third Plot: Cam/Maya/Austin

(Austin and Maya are in the music room writting the song)

Austin: So I'm thinking it could be a love song about two people that can't be together because someone is in the way.

(Maya knows he's talking about Cam)

Maya: Austin stop. I already told you I don't want to be with you I love Cam.

Austin: I don't that's true. Maya we been friends since we were little kids I know you, you aren't the type of girl to kiss someone if you didn't feel nothing.

Maya: Well I didn't feel anything.

Austin: Do you know how hard it is to see you the girl I like with him. I'm not going to lie it hurts me to see you with him all the time holding hands, kissing. Wishing that was me with you.

Maya: Austin.

Austin: I want you to choose me. I love you Maya.

(Austin kisses Maya. Cam is about to walk in the room and he sees it. Cam runs away)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan is at Tori's house)

Tristan: So he agreed to do it.

Tori: Really?

Tristan: Yeah I had to use something against him though.

Tori: Are you reall sure that's a good idea what if that makes him mad even more.

Tristan: At this point I really don't care I just want to finish that assignment. He has made my life hell.

Tori: Are you sure that's not because you told your dad you are gay.

(Tristan is hurt)

Tristan: How can you say something like that.

(Tristan leaves fast mad)

Tori: Tris wait I didn't mean it like that.

Sub Plot: Hayley

(Hayley arrives at the Dot)

Hayley: Sorry I'm late. The guy I'm tutoring needed extra help.

Harry: So that's the story.

Hayley: Its not like I had a choice.

Harry: You kinda did. People were right about you. You're an all work no play girl, that's not my type of girl.

(Harry gets up from the table. He leaves the Dot leaving Hayley with the Bill)

Waiter: Are you paying to bill?

Hayley: Apparently.

(Zig walks into the Dot)

Zig: Woah Hayley are you crying?

Hayley: Well I'm susppose to be on a date but they guy left, and left me with the bill.

Zig: Sucks. I could walk to home if you want.

Hayley: Yeah thanks.

(Later, Zig is walking Hayley home)

Hayley: So I was forced to leave everything back in California, so my brother could play hockey. I used to think high school would be fun but it isn't well for me anyway.

Zig: Sucks.

Hayley: I can't believe I'm telling everything to the jerk who broke up with his pregnant girlfriend.

Zig: I know it looks bad but I had my reasons. And can't I be known as the jerk that saved you from embarrassment.

Hayley: Thank you by the way. But now I have to go home and do these projects.

Zig: No way I was going to take you home but I just heard you talk non stop about how you have no fun. I going to give you a fun time.

Hayley: If you mean making out.

Zig: I wasn't but glad you're keeping your options open.

(They both laugh)

Hayley: What do you have in mind?

Zig: How good are you with sneaking around?

(Zig and Hayley sneak into the skate park at Degrassi)

Hayley: Skateboarding.

Zig: Yeah its awesome. And it helps me clear my head.

Hayley: I don't have a skateboard.

Zig: Don't need one you can use mine.

(Zig takes out his skateboard from his bag)

Hayley: Okay but I don't know how.

Zig: I'll teach you will go slow

(Zig and Hayley go on top of the skating rail. She pushes him off and he makes it to the other side)

Zig: Woah!

(They laugh, Zig gets up and pushes her down and they laugh more)

(Later they are still at the skate park)

Hayley: Well this was fun but I have to go.

Zig: Why?

Hayley: I have lots of work to do. I'm in honor classes.

Zig: And they are putting on a lot of uneeded stress

Hayley: Yes. But between you and me I have something to help.

Zig: What?

Hayley: Speed.

Zig: Isn't that a drug. That's stuff's addictive you don't need that. You just need to find a balance.

Hayley: My projects aren't going to do themselves. So here I go

(Hayley starts walking away. Her Drake tickets fall out of her purse. Zig picks them up)

Zig: Drake tickets. I wanted to get these but couldn't afford them.

Hayley: Take it.

Zig: Really?

Hayley: Yeah as a thank you for making me happy.

Zig: Thanks.

(Hayley walks away similing)

Third Plot: Cam/Maya/Austin

(The next day at school. Austin and Maya are by there lockers. It looks like they are flirting. Cam watches them he sees Zig)

Cam: Zig I need to ask you something.

Zig: What?

Cam: I saw Austin and Maya kiss yesterday. And I don't know what to do.

Zig: Are you sure Maya isnt one to cheat.

Cam: I know what I saw.

Zig: Ok well Austin likes Maya so if he had the chance to take her from you he would. But don't worry just talk to Maya about yesterday. Trust her.

(Zig walks away. Austin and Maya still look like they are flirting then Maya goes to Tori. Cam gets mad. He walks up to Austin)

Cam: Why are you doing this.

Austin: What are you talking about?

Cam: You kept trying to steal Maya from me.

Austin: You don't deserve her.

Cam: Just back off.

Austin: I'm better for her than you are.

(Cam tackles Austin into a locker. Everyone in the hallway see's it)

Maya: Cam

(Austin starts pushing him back)

Cam: Come fight me!

(Dallas pulls Cam off Austin)

Austin: There is something wrong with you seek help.

(Mr. Simpson walks up threw the crowd)

Mr. Simpson: All four of you my office now. Get to class everyone.

Main Plot: Tristan

(Owen is with Trent in the lunch room)

Owen: You been slipping at the last few games Micheals, you sure Stefanie isn't a distraction.

Trent: If you mean good distraction then yeah I'm going to get her a gift today and she will owe me big time.

(They laugh and Tristan walks up)

Tristan: Are we still going to do the interview with me.

Trent: And gayboy is here.

(Trent walks away, Tristan ignores him)

Owen: Yeah.

Tristan: Okay.

(Tristan walks away)

Owen: Michaels.

Trent: Yeah.

Owen: I need your help with something.

(Owen whispers it to Trent)

Sub Plot: Hayley

(Hayley is sleeping in the J.T memorial room. Tori walks in)

Stefanie: Hayley!

Hayley: Yeah.

Stefanie: You fall asleep doing all this extra work.

Hayley: What!

(Hayley checks the time)

Hayley: I'm late for class. I have work to turn in and I have to give Dakota his study sheets. I shouldn't have stayed out late last.

Stefanie: Oh yeah your date with that Harry guy. It went well I assume.

Hayley: No he practically told me I wasn't good enough for him.

Stefanie: Then who kept you out late?

Hayley: Zig.

Stefanie: Zig Novak you like him now.

Hayley: Stefanie I don't have time to like anybody right now. Especially if I fall asleep while doing work.

Stefanie: Its just work who cares.

Hayley: I care.

Stefanie: Maybe Perino will give you an extension.

Hayley: Have you met Perino.

(Hayley leaves. Rushing to class)

Third Plot: Cam/Maya/Austin

(Cam, Maya, Austin, and Dallas walk into Mr. Simpson office)

Mr. Simpson: Alright who started the fight?

Austin: Cam, he just cam and tackled me into my locker.

Dallas: Mr. Simpson, Cam was just tensed up for hockey practice.

Mr. Simpson: I really want to hear from Cam Dallas.

Cam: I had a long night of hockey practice.

Mr. Simpson: So you're saying this was an accident.

Austin: That's bull crap.

Cam: No it isn't.

Austin: Give me a break. Ask Maya she saw the whole thing. Mr. Simpson: What happen Maya.

Maya: I guess its like Cam snaped or somthing.

(Cam is shocked Maya told)

Mr. Simpson: So Cam started the fight.

Maya: Yes.

Mr. Simpson: Well Mr. Saunders you are suspened for the rest of the week.

(Austin similes)

Mr. Simpson: Austin, Maya, and Dallas get to class.

(Mr. Simpson, Austin, and Dallas leaves and Maya is upset)

Cam: Maya I'm sorry okay. I saw tou can Austin kiss yesterday.

Maya: He kissed me and I stopped him after he did.

Cam: I was just jealous.

Maya: Just jealous you went crazy.

(This hurts Cam. Maya leaves the office)

Main Plot: Tristan

Tristan: Okay so lets start what are your plans for the future.

Owen: To become a hockey coach.

(Tristan writes that down)

Tristan: What are you going to do to make sure that happens.

(Trent and some other Ice Hounds sneek in the classroom with a big bucket of water)

Owen: This.

(Trent dumps the bucket of water on Tristan and Owen and Trent are laughing)

Trent: Don't get excited gayboy!

(Tristan is mad and on the verge of tears)

Tristan: How could you do this.

(Tristan runs out the class)

Trent: Bye bye.

Sub Plot: Hayley

(Hayley rushing in the hallway and runs into Mr. Perino. He knocks over his coffee)

Hayley: Sorry!

Mr. Perino: Here to turn in your assignments Michaels.

Hayley: Actually I wanted to ask for an extension.

Mr. Perino: I'm not open to giving extensions to people who make me drop my coffee.

Hayley: Please I have so much going on right now. I need a few more days.

Mr. Perino: Days?. I can give you One more day at the most.

Hayley: I rarely ask you for an extension.

Mr. Perino: And that's why I'm giving you day.

(Mr. Perino walks away)

Hayley: I'm so dead!

Stefanie: You can try giving up sleeping or something else

(Stefanie walks away. Hayley calls Talia)

Hayley: Hey Talia I need another favor.

(Later Hayley is infront of Degrassi and Talia walks up)

Talia: Teachers pet. You called.

Hayley: Yeah I need more speed.

Talia: Again.

Hayley: Yes.

Talia: Fine I'm not one to say no.

(Talia gives Hayley more speed)

Talia: Try not to use them all so quick.

(Talia walks away and Zig walks up)

Zig: Hey I was thinking about last night.

Hayley: Me too.

(Hayley puts the speed in her bag. Zig sees it)

Zig: Don't tell me that's speed. Hayley you don't need it.

Hayley: Yes I do last night gave me a whole pole of unfinish work I need them.

Zig: It will mess you up.

Hayley: I only need them for a few days. Promise you won't tell anyone.

Zig: Okay I won't.

Hayley: Thank you.

Third Plot: Cam/Maya/Austin

(Maya is at home playing her cello)

Katie: Someone's here to see you.

Maya: Who?

(Cam walks in)

Cam: Me.

Katie: You're ok?

Maya: Yeah.

(Katie walks away)

Cam: I wanted to come over you know since I'm suspened I won't see you at school for a whole week.

Maya: Thanks. We need to talk.

Cam: Sure.

Maya: We need to take a break.

Cam: Why? What happen today won't happen again.

Maya: It's not that. I like you a lot but I also like Austin a lot. I need to figure this out decide who I want to be with. I don't want to hurt you in the process.

Cam: I understand.

(Maya and Cam stare at each other)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan and Owen are at home)

Mrs. Milligan: I'll be back I have an earrun to run. Clean up the table.

(Mrs. Milligan leaves. Tristan is still mad)

Owen: You're still mad.

Tristan: Leave me alone.

Owen: I told you to back off but you didn't listen.

Tristan: So somehow you think that makes it ok! I'm going to my room.

Owen: Tristan I always tried to help you but when I told you not to tell dad because I knew what was going to happen. You didn't listen! You always mess things up its a one way street with you and I'm sick of it!

Tristan: Really you always get special treatment! I told dad because I didn't want to lie anymore.

(Tristan is about to walk away but turns back around)

Tristan: You know how was I suspose to take this slap to the face my own brother hates me and helps that freaking hockey team try to bully me! You made my life hell.

(Owen gets mad and loses his temper)

Owen: No you made your own life hell! I didn't force you to tell dad you was gay and live your gay double life! That was you! And from the moment you came to Degrassi and decided to tell dad you made my life hell! I'm sick and tired of you being stupid and selfish, I'm sick of you!

(Tristan is really hurt)

Tristan: Good to know what you really think.

(Tristan runs up the stairs fast on the verge of tears to his room. Owen knows he went to far)

Owen: Tris.


	15. Tears On Your Pillow (2)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen is eating breakfast. Mrs. Milligan walks in)

Mrs. Milligan: Where's Tristan?

Owen: Don't know haven't seen him.

Mrs. Milligan: Sleeping in.

Owen: He's probably sulking. We got into a fight last night.

Mrs. Milligan: What for?

Owen: Some things that has been going on.

Mrs. Milligan: You two shouldn't be fighting. I'll go check on him.

(Mrs. Milligan: Goes to Tristan room then hurries back down stairs)

Mrs. Milligan: He's gone. His bed hasn't been slept in.

Owen: What!

Mrs. Milligan: Do you know where he is?

Owen: He couldn't have gone far. He's just trying to freak us out.

Mrs. Milligan: He is in big trouble.

(Mrs. Milligan leaves. Owen looks worried)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is working fast to finish work. She looks to see if anyone is looking then she takes a speed. Someone throws a paper ball at her. She turna around and its Dakota and Zig)

Hayley: What are you two doing?

Dakota: I want to show you that I got a c plus on my science test thanks to you

Hayley: Awesome. And the next time it would be better.

(Dakota walks away)

Zig: That was great that you helped out Dakota. I owe you I'll get you something at the Drake concert.

(Tori hears that as she was coming in the lab)

Tori: Wait you two are going to the Drake concert together?

(Zig and Hayley look at eac other)

Tori: Hayley you can't!

Zig: I'll let you two talk.

(Zig walks away)

Tori: I thought you had no time but now you have time for he jerk that dumped me while I'm pregnant.

Hayley: He also saved me from embarrassment when Harry left me on that date. Maybe it was something really serious why he had to dump you while you are pregnant. Tori Zig isn't that bad.

Tori: No Hayley we can't be friends if you are going with him.

Hayley: Okay. What am I suppose to do?

Tori: Get your Drake ticket back.

(Tori walks away)

Third Plot: MayaEdit

(Maya is walking in a hallway with Katie. Maya seems tenses up)

Maya: I had to break up with Cam last night.

Katie: Why?

Maya: Because I have a decision to make.

Katie: What decision?

Maya: Should I he with Cam or Austin.

Katie: Really you're going to leave a good guy like Cam for slaim ball like Austin.

Maya: Austin is a good guy!

Katie: Okay. Does this have something to do with Cam attacking Austin?

Maya: I really like Cam and I really like Austin I just don't know who to pick. And I don't want to hurt neither of them. What should I do?

Katie: At the end of the day its your choice. So make the right one.

(The bell rings. Maya and Katie walk off in different directions)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen is with Dallas and Trwnt walking the halls. Owen is zoned out thinking about Tristan)

Dallas: Degrassi girls are crazy.

Trent: You're just mad because you aren't getting any action.

Dallas: And you are.

Trent: Yeah me and Stefanie are having sex.

Dallas: Be quiet grade 10.

Trent: What about you Owen?

Owen: What?

Dallas: What's got you zoned out?

Owen: I'm caught up in the Tristan show. He is missing.

Trent: Gayboy left.

Owen: That's not funny Michaels.

Dallas: You think he ran away?

Owen: No he's just trying to start drama.

(Mr. Simpson walks up to them)

Mr. Simpson: Owen your mom called. She said she needs you at home.

Owen: What is it about?

Mr. Simpson: Don't know she said it was important.

(Owen leaves with Mr. Simpson)

Sub Plot: HayleyEdit

(Zig is in the music room with Mo and Adam working in songs)

Mo: Zig then you go higher with the guitar.

(Hayley walks in)

Mo: Um were busy with the room.

Hayley: I just need to see Zig for a sec.

Mo: Okay make it quick.

Hayley: We can't go to the concert together.

Zig: Oh okay I guess I'm going solo.

Hayley: No I'm still going you're not.

Zig: What you give me the ticket.

Hayley: I know but change of plans I need it back.

Zig: Because of Tori. Do you really want to be her friend.

Hayley: Like I told you already its hard making friends here so whatever friend I can make I need to keep. Now can you give ms the ticket.

Zig: No way I really want to go to this concert.

Hayley: Give me the ticket!

(Hayley is hyper due to the speed. She knocks over Zig's guitar case)

Zig: Woah. Are you still taking speed you told me you was only going to take them to finish that project

Hayley: Just give me it!

Mo: Times up we need to practice. Bye

Hayley: I'm not finish yet.

Mo: WhisperHug doesn't need any new members so adios.

(Hayley storms out of the music room)

Third Plot: MayaEdit

(Maya is in class with Tori)

Tori: Well all guys get jealous.

Maya: Its not like he was just jealous. He lost it. I never seen him lile that before.

Tori: So now you have to chose between Cam and Austin.

Maya: Yeah.

(Austin walks in the classroom reading a book.)

Tori: Okay so you have a de just break it down. There is super cute hockey star Campbell Saunders and then there's Austin Matthews super cute rock star. They both like you.

Austin: Maya we need to talk.

Tori: You can have my seat.

(Tori goes to another seat)

Austin: So um.

Maya: I broke up with Cam.

Austin: Really that's awesome. Does this mean that we are.

Maya: No I broke up with him to make a decision.

Austin: Okay. No pressure but I think you should pick me.

Maya: I know what you think.

Austin: Right. I'll catch you later.

(Austin goes to his seat. Maya still has no idea who to chose)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen gets home)

Mrs. Milligan: Okay. Thank you.

Owen: What happened?

Mrs. Milligan: The police haven't found anything so far.

Owen: Then what's the emergency?

Mrs. Milligan: I called all of Tristan friends none of them have heard from him. I checked his room further he's clothes are gone.

Owen: Don't panic he is just trying to make this seem real.

Mrs. Milligan: He is my son so I worry.

Owen: Well you already called the police which wasn't needed because he is going to come right through that door any moment. We just have to wait.

Mrs. Milligan: There is no time for that. But he lefted his lap top we can go on there.

Owen: You want to try to hack Tristan's laptop.

Mrs. Milligan: Yes this could help finding out where he is.

Owen: Okay.

(Owen sits down and takes the laptop. He starts typing)

Owen: I'll try the things I know he likes. If Tristan knew we were trying to hack into his laptop.

Sub Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is at home working. She takes another speed. She calls Katie)

Hayley: Katie I need ride.

Katie: I can't right now.

Hayley: I need to get that ticket back from Zig.

Katie: Can't that wait?

Hayley: No it can't. In fact never mind I'm a pretty good driver already I'll just sneak my car out.

Katie: Hayley that's a bad idea.

(Hayley hangs up the phone and takes the car keys)

(Later Hayley gets to Zig's parents store. The door is locked she knocks hard. Zig opens it)

Zig: Hayley what are you doing here. Wait if you want to kiss me that bad all you have to do is ask.

Hayley: No I'm not here to kiss you!

Zig: Shh! My mom is in the other room with customers. Can this wait until later.

Hayley: No I need that Drake ticket.

Zig: Because Tori is pissed at me.

Hayley: She's my friend.

Zig: You're acting crazy which means you took another speed. Maybe me and Tori should have another talk.

Hayley: That's perfect! If you make up with Tori she will let you and me go to the concert together.

Zig: I don't think an apologie for breaking up with her while she is pregnant will cut it. I already tried it didn't work.

Hayley: You're right. But maybe this time it would be different. Come with me.

(Hayley grabs Zig hand and rush out the store)

Third Plot: MayaEdit

(Maya is at home playing her cello. Cam walks in)

Cam: Hey.

Maya: Hey what are you doing here?

Cam: Katie let me in.

Maya: Oh

Cam: Do you think we can hang out?

Maya: Yeah I'm practing my cello right now. I have this cello event coming up during winter break.

Cam: Wow that's awesome.

Maya: Thanks. They rearly invite people who are 14 to come.

Cam: I can stay and watch you practice.

(Maya looks away)

Cam: Or not. Sorry rough week.

(Cam is about to walk away)

Maya: But hey I can't practice all night right.

(Cam turns back around)

Maya: My parents are gone for the night and Katie's in charge. So if she says its ok then I'll like you to stay.

(Cam similes)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen and Mrs. Milligan are still trying to hack Tristan's laptop)

Owen: Let's try this one.

(The password goes through)

Owen: It worked. Alright

Mrs. Milligan: Is there anything?

Owen: There is an enclosed document.

(Owen clicks the page)

Owen: It was created at 9:55 yesterday night. It says I had a big fight with Owen yesterday it got really bad I was crying all night.

(Owen is shocked to see this)

Owen: He was crying.

Mrs. Milligan: Its ok. Read on.

Owen: I can't look mom in the face anymore knowing that I'm the reason dad left that I'm the reason our family is ruined, they all would be better off if I was gone. Okay this is bad we need to find him.

Mrs. Milligan: We should check the neighborhood.

Owen: Yeah I'll get the car.

Sub Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and Zig are at the mall. Tori is there)

Zig: You want me to apologize again to Tori.

Hayley: Please for me.

Zig: Fine. Hope this works.

(Zig gets on stage)

Zig: Tori we need to talk.

(Tori is mad and about to leave)

Hayley: Just wait and here him out.

Zig: Tori I'm sorry for breaking up with you while you are pregnant.

Tori: Save that fake sorry for someone else

(Zig dumps her smoothe on Zig)

Tori: Enjoy. And Hayley it was wrong of me to tell you who nit to take to the concert you can take Zig. We can still be friends.

(Tori walks away)

Zig: I got a smoothe dumped on me but does this mean I can go to the concert?

Hayley: Hold on.

(Hayley storms over to Harry)

Hayley: Who are you to laugh at me. You're nothing but a.

Zig: Who are you talking too?

Hayley: Harry.

Zig: There is no one there.

(Hayley turns around Harry is not there. She was hallucinated . Hayley runs off)

Third Plot: MayaEdit

(Cam and Maya are watching puppy videos)

Maya: There so cute.

Cam: Yeah.

(Katie walks in)

Katie: Time for Cam to go home.

(Katie walks aways)

Maya: No.

Cam: Sucks. I don't even enjoy my home.

Maya: Can I show you something?

Cam: Yeah.

(Maya takes out Hoot)

Maya: When I was eight I went to my first over night camp and I was terrified. So my parents got me Hoot and they said aslong as he was there I wouldn't be lonely. You should get your own.

Cam: But can't it just be you.

(They both laugh. Katie walks back in)

Katie: Come one Cam time to go.

Maya: Come on Katie can't he stay longer.

Katie: No way I'm in charge.

Maya: I covered for you lots of times. Can you do this for me.

Katie: Fine.

(Katie leaves. Cam hits Maya with a pillow and they have a pillow fight)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen and Mrs. Milligan are driving all around the city and still can't find him)

Mrs. Milligan: I can't believe he did this. He is in trouble.

Owen: You can't punish him.

Mrs. Milligan: He ran away.

Owen: Did you read his note. He can't even look you in the eyes for what we are doing to him.

Mrs. Milligan: That's enough Owen!

Owen: Fine. Go down this street here.

(Mrs. Milligan turns down the street)

Sub Plot: HayleyEdit

(Zig runs after her. He finds her outside the mall. Hayley grabs more speed out her car)

Zig: There you are. When you ran off I got worried, are you okay?

Hayley: No I'm not okay. I'm seeing things that are not there!

Zig: I told you that drug speed would mess you up.

Hayley: I didn't know they would do that!

Zig: How long have you been taking them.

Hayley: Since I came to Degrassi.

Zig: That long. Didn't you have a reaction from them before when you hit Mr. Perino with a book.

Hayley: Yeah.

Zig: You need to stop taking them.

Hayley: I need them to do all this work for my honors classes. Oh my gosh what if my brain in messes up.

Zig: Hayley its best that you stop taking them.

(Hayley throws the speed out in the trash)

Zig: Go home and relax.

Hayley: Okay.

(Zig leaves)

Third Plot: MayaEdit

(Its after midnight. Cam just notices the time)

Cam: Didn't know it was that late I should go. I had fun tonight thank you for that.

Maya: I'm glad you came over.

(Cam is about to leave then he stops)

Cam: Oh and Maya whoever you choose its a good choose aslong as you're happy.

(Cam leaves)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen and Mrs. Milligan are still looking around town)

Owen: We have no idea where she is.

(Mrs. Milligan starts crying)

Owen: Mom

Mrs. Milligan: I love Tristan. I have been hard on since you guys father left I didn't mean too. Its not easy having children. I wish one day you and Tristan will learn that.

Owen: Its going to be okay. We should go back home.

(Mrs. Milligan drives away)

Sub Plot: HayleyEdit

(The next day, Hayley is at home doing some work. Trent walks in her room)

Trent: You're still here. Aren't you going to be late for the Drake concert?

Hayley: I'm about to leave now.

Trent: So this Zig guy is picking you up?

Hayley: No I'm going to sneak my car out.

Trent: I never thought I see the day that Hayley disobeys mom and dad orders.

Hayley: Today is the day.

(Hayley leaves. She has one more speed she doesn't want to take it but does anyway)

(Later Hayley is driving Zig to the concert)

Hayley: I can't believe I can finally enjoy a day with my friends.

Zig: That's right.

(They simile at each other)

Zig: I wonder if Drake is going to have any special guest.

(Hayley starts to zone out. She swerves the car)

Zig: Are you okay?

Hayley: Huh. Yeah I'm fine.

(Hayley passes out. The car is about to hit a pole)

Zig: Hayley look out!

(The car crashs into a pole)

(Later the ambulance are at the scene. Hayley parents run up)

Mrs. Michaels: What happened!

Hayley: I passed out driving.

Mr. Michaels: How an why where you driving the car.

Hayley: I never stopped taking speed.

Mrs. Michaels: What!

Hayley: I took to much at one time and I crashed.

Mr. Michaels: You could have died.

Hayley: But I didn't. The paramedics said that me and Zig are going to be fine.

Mr. Michaels: What has been causing you to take speed?

Hayley: All this work from honor classes I have to keep up. I don't want to take them but I still do. I think I'm addicted.

(Hayley starts crying. Mr and Mrs. Michaels hug her)

Mr. Michaels: Our poor daughter. To much stress from to much work she resulted to drugs.

Hayley: I can't do the honor classes no more.

Mrs. Michaels: Its okay you don't have too. Me and your father will look at rehab programs for you.

Third Plot: MayaEdit

(Maya texted Cam to meet her infront of Degrassi. Maya is waiting and Cam shows up)

Cam: I got your text. What's wrong?

Maya: Nothing I made my decision.

Cam: Really what's your answer?

Maya: Its Austin.

(Cam feels sad)

Cam: Oh

Maya: Last night made me want to pick you but after I thought about it I chose Austin.

Cam: I hope we can still be friends or did I mess that up too?

(Later Austin is in the music room Maya walks in)

Austin: Hey.

Maya: I made my decision.

Austin: You did.

Maya: I chose you. I want to be with you Austin.

(Austin is happy to hear this. They kiss)

Austin: And now the best is just beginning.

(Austin and Maya walk out the music room holding hands)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen is eating a bowl of cereal. And Mrs. Milligan is pacing back and forth)

Owen: Mom you should get some sleep.

Mrs. Milligan: I'm fine. I'm going to drive around again check Degrassi some more.

Owen: We drove over there a dozen times. Try to relax.

(The door dell rings. Mrs. Milligan answers the door. A cop walks in)

Mr. Jacobi: Hi I'm officer Jacobi. I'm working on your case with your son.

Mrs. Milligan: Yes come in. You have any news about Tristan?

Mr. Jacobi: Yes. that cafe the Dot down the street from your son's school let me look at the security tapes and I found this.

(Mr. Jacobi shows Owen and Mrs. Milligan a tape of Tristan getting into a car with someone)

Mrs. Milligan: You think he was kidnap.

Mr. Jacobi: Can't tell the licence plate wasn't visable. Have you seen this car before?

Mrs. Milligan: No

Owen: Me neither. You don't think that he actually was kidnap or ran away with someone else.

Mr. Jacobi: We can't come to that conclusion yet. But I have seen it happen before.

(Owen and Mrs. Milligan are shocked and speechless)


	16. War (1)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin tries to go to his locker but Trent and other Ice Hounds are in the way)

Austin: Excuse me!

(They look at him and start laughing. Trent grabs Austin's guitar case and throws it)

Austin: You bonehead go get it.

Trent: That's the best you got.

(Dakota is standing by looking)

Trent: What the hell are you looking at fag.

Dakota: Don't know.

(Trent and the other Ice Hounds walk away laughing)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is walking to his locker. Trent comes up behind him and shoves him head first into a locker)

Dakota: Ah!

Trent: Opps mybad.

(Trent walks away Tori saw what happen)

Tori: Are you okay?

Dakota: I'm fine. Nothing I'm not use too. Besides I have my own way to deal with this.

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Mrs. Michaels is driving into Degrassi)

Mrs. Michaels: Enjoy your last few days at Degrassi.

Hayley: I don't see why I have to leave.

Mrs. Michaels: You're not really leaving like never coming back you are coming back after break. Me and your father thinks that's best since you are starting rehab.

Hayley: Okay mom it's already hard for me to except the fact that I need rehab. You don't have to keep reminding me.

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin and Maya are walking down a hallway holding hands)

Maya: So he just threw your guitar case with the guitar in.

Austin: Yeah it got banged up I'm tired of these Ice Hounds.

(Trent slams Dakota into a locker)

Trent: Do you know now what you're looking at.

Dakota: Nope.

Trent: How About now.

(Trent is about to break Dakota's nose. Austin drops Maya's hand and grabs and blocks Trent hand from hitting Dakota. Austin pushes Trent back)

Austin: Tell me something are you trying to grow you're hair out to audition for Alien Vs. Predator.

Dakota: He could play the part.

(Trent pushes Austin. Austin pushes him back)

Trent: You're feeling tough?

Austin: Are you.

(A teacher is looking)

Dakota: Guys a teacher.

Trent: This isn't over.

(Trent and other members of the Ice Hounds walk away)

Austin: Are you okay?

Dakota: Yeah.

Austin: Those Ice Hounds walk around like they can't be touched. They are the bullies. There is only one way to win this game.

Maya: By ignoring them.

Austin: No its to late for that. We fight back refuse to be the victim.

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in an empty classroom studying. He gets a video text. Its a video making fun of him by the Trent and other Ice Hounds. Dakota loses his temper)

Dakota: Shut up!

(Dakota throws his phone at the wall)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is walking down a hallway reading a book she bumps into Zig. Who is rushing)

Zig: Hayley can you help me out.

Hayley: With what?

Zig: Just pretend you're my girlfriend.

Hayley: What?

Zig: I'll explain in a minute just please.

Hayley: Okay.

(A few niner girls walk by giving Zig dirty looks)

Hayley: Why did you call me last night. Do you really care about me!

(Hayley hits Zig with her book. The niner girls walk away. Zig smirks at Hayley)

Zig: Wow Hayley.

Hayley: I didn't get a chance to practice before. Who were they anyway?

Zig: Tori's girl group of followers. Ever since I broke up with her they have been doing what you just saw. So uh we haven't talkin much since the car crash.

Hayley: Yeah sorry about that again.

Zig: Its okay. I'm just glad you're safe.

(Hayley blushes)

Hayley: Really?

Zig: Yeah.

(The bell rings)

Hayley: I'll see you around.

(Hayley starts walking away)

Zig: Um hey I was going to go to the Dot after school you should come. I mean if you want to.

(Hayley similes)

Hayley: Maybe I will.

(Zig similes. They walk away from each other. Hayley looks back at him similing)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is at the bench infront of Degrassi. He sees Maya)

Austin: Maya wait up!

(They kiss)

Austin: So I thought about ignoring those jerks.

Maya: And?

Austin: Its not going to work unless they get punched back.

Maya: Its only going to start more violence. And they will start attacking Dakota more.

Austin: What like everyday. They do that already.

Maya: Please for me.

Austin: Okay I'll handle it with words.

Maya: Good.

(Trent and other members of the Ice Hounds are sitting on the front steps)

Trent: Austin.

Austin: You remembered my name want a cookie.

Trent: You just can't keep your mouth shut. With your smart ass comments.

Austin: You damaged my guitar. Just apologize and leave Dakota alone. And we both can go back to ignoring each other existinces.

Trent: Ok. I'm sorry about your nards.

Austin: My.

(Trent kicks Austin in the groin)

Austin: Ah!

Trent: I said sorry.

(Trent and other members walk off laughing)

Maya: Austin.

Austin: Don't just don't. You see words won't work with them.

Maya: But it still might make things worse.

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in the guidance couselor office)

Couselor: So what do you want to talk about this week?

(Dakota feels like she can't help So he lies)

Dakota: No because nothings wrong.

Couselor: Are you sure? Your mom wouldn't have schedule weekly sessions if they weren't.

Dakota: I'm not fitting in at Degrassi that's all.

Couselor: Because you're getting bullied.

Dakota: No!

Couselor: You seem to lose your temper fast which could be a sign.

(The bell rings)

Dakota: Can I go now?

Couselor: Yes but come back after school.

Dakota: No need.

(Dakota walks out the office fast. Dakota doesn't go to class he goes into a storage room and he locks the door. He takes a bottle of alcohol. He starts to feel better)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in French class. Tori sits next to her)

Tori: Some people told me you and Zig.

Hayley: You mean that group of niners.

Tori: It doesn't matter. Stay away from Zig he is a jerk who only cares about himself. He broke up with me while I'm pregnant.

(Tori leaves the table after giving Hayley a warning)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin walks into the Dot. Trent and other Ice Hounds are there. Austin sees Dakota and he goes to his table)

Austin: You got a sec. Its time to take down Trent.

Dakota: Finally. What did he do now?

Austin: I tried talking to him and he made it personal.

Dakota: Huh?

Austin: He kicked me low blow.

Dakota: Okay.

Austin: I'm about to settle this now.

(Austin goes over to Trent's table)

Austin: Trent.

Trent: You're back up. What do you want?

Austin: For me and my friends to not be in a cold war between you and yours.

Trent: And I'll go for that because?

Austin: Me and you settle this with our fist. We fight if I win you leave Dakota alone and if you win you can continue.

Trent: Deal.

(Austin and Trent shake hands. Austin walks back to Dakota's table)

Dakota: How did it go?

Austin: Good.

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Later that day, Dakota is in the student council room with Fiona and Imogen)

Fiona: So can we do this Frostival.

Dakota: It sounds great but you have to go to Simpson I've taken a break from school prez stuff.

Fiona: Ok come on Immy lets go to Simpson.

(Fiona and Imogen leave. Dakota pours more alcohol into a water bottle)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in the foyer looking at Zig on Facerange. Katie walks up)

Katie: You're looking at Zig profile.

Hayley: Were friends I guess.

Katie: What's the problem?

Hayley: This girl Tori thinks he's the devel.

Katie: She has a reason to be mad at Zig.

Hayley: I know but geez.

Katie: Okay to be honest Tori is probably jealous of you.

Hayley: Of me?

Katie: Hard to believe right? This things happen.

Hayley: So ignore Tori.

Katie: If you want. And if Zig tries to pull any funny business with you tell him one of your friends are taking over as president and I can make his live hell.

(Katie walks away. Hayley laughs)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is with Maya at her house)

Maya: So can you give handling it with words another try?

Austin: You're kidding right? Trent is not going to listen.

Maya: I just don't want you to get hurt.

Austin: I won't. I have a plan and it's going to work.

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is with his mom with the school's guidance concler. He is drinking his water bottle that is filled with alcohol)

Counselor: How are you feeling Dakota?

Dakota: Good in fact better than good great.

Counselor: Nothing bad happened to day?

Dakota: No.

Mrs. Harris: Are you sure about that Dakota.

Dakota: Yes mom and besides I told you that I found a way already.

Mrs. Harris: I know but.

Dakota: Can I go now.

(Dakota is a little drunk and he falls)

Mrs. Harris: Are you ok!

Dakota: I'm just tired that's all.

Mrs. Harris: I think that's enough for today.

Counselor: Okay.

(Later Dakota is sitting infront of Degrassi. Fiona walks up)

Fiona: Simpson said he isn't sure about Frostival.

Dakota: Why?

Fiona: Because he doesn't want to risk another Degrassi event gone violent. You're new this year so you probably don't know a lot of events Degrassi had has ended violent.

Dakota: Okay.

Fiona: So I need you're help with talking Simpson into it.

Dakota: But.

Fiona: Come on.

Dakota: Sure why not. When is the pitch?

Fiona: Tomorrow.

(Fiona gets a text)

Fiona: Something just came up so I'll be coming late. Can you do it by yourself?

Dakota nods yes. Fiona leaves)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley walks into the Dot looking for Zig. Zig walks through the door)

Zig: Hey um sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?

Hayley: No I just got here.

Zig: Oh cool. This place is really busy.

Hayley: There goes a free table.

(Dallas and other Ice Hounds take the table first)

Dallas: Sorry grade nine and ten. Seats taken.

Hayley: Its okay. I like standing.

(Zig laughs)

Hayley: So um Tori gave me a warning about you today.

(Zig looks worried)

Hayley: She really does hate your guts.

Zig: Yeah um can I explain why I broke up with her?

Hayley: Yeah.

Zig: Okay. Well you stay here I'll go score us a table.

(Zig walks away looking for a table)

Main Plot: Austin

(The next day, Trent is at his locker. Austin walks up)

Austin: Here is the location for our fight.

(Austin hands him a piece of paper)

Trent: I'll be there. But you shouldn't have made this deal.

(Trent walks away laughing)

Sub Plot: Dakota

(Dakota is in the office with Mr. Simpson and Audra Torres. He drinks more from his water bottle)

Dakota: Lets get started.

Mr. Simpson: Where is Fiona?

Dakota: She couldn't make it. But no worries I'm here!

Audra: Okay.

Dakota: I know there are some concerns with Frostival I wanted to show what this end of the semester event is all about.

(Dakota is a little drunk. He takes off his long jacket he is wearing an costume with snowflakes all over it)

Dakota: Bam!

Mr. Simpson: Um okay well.

(Fiona walks in)

Fiona: I'm here.

(She sees Dakota)

Fiona: What are you wearing?

Dakota: I was painting a picture.

Fiona: I'll take it over from here. Now here is what the event really is about.

(Later Dakota is in the office alone. Fiona walks in)

Fiona: What was that stunt you pulled in there?

(Dakota's still drunk)

Dakota: Doesn't really matter right?

Fiona: Are you drunk?

Dakota: What no. But anyway we did great.

Fiona: We? You mean me. I tried to save the pitch. While there out there discussing how bad it is.

Dakota: Can you just relax you don't know what I go through.

(Mr. Simpson walks back in the office)

Mr. Simpson: Well Fiona tour pitch was great.

(He looks at Dakota)

Mr. Simpson: Dakota you were memorable. After much debate Frostival is a go!

(Mr. Simpson walks out the room)

Fiona: I can't believe it.

Dakota: Like I said.

(Dakota drinks more from his water bottle)

Main Plot: Austin

(Later, Austin and Dakota are in the computer lab)

Dakota: So what's your plan?

Austin: To fight him.

Dakota: You sure that's a good plan.

Austin: Yep and before we have our fight I'll call the cops.

Dakota: You sure?

Austin: Yeah. He's been cross the line.


	17. War (2)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Trent is outside of Degrassi on the bench. Austin and Dakota walks up to them)

Austin: We're still on for that fight today?

Trent: Yeah.

Austin: And then you leave Dakota alone.

Trent: If you win. But maybe even not then.

(Trent and other Ice Hounds walk away)

Dakota: What's your full plan?

Austin: I'm doing this to prove a point to him.

Dakota: And that is?

Austin: Those Ice Hounds act like they can't be touched. When I call the cops he would get caught exposing who he really is.

Dakota: And you're sure this is going to work.

Austin: Yeah the plans solid.

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in the storeage room again. He takes another bottle of alcohol. He pulls it into his water bottle. Mr. Simpson opens the door. Dakota puts the alcohol bottles in is bag fast)

Mr. Simpson: What are you doing in here?

(Dakota panics)

Dakota: Nothing. I um. Was just studying.

(Dakota has no books out)

Dakota: I just finished.

Mr. Simpson: This isn't the place to study.

Dakota: I know.

(Dakota drinks more from the bottle)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Zig is walking Hayley to French class. He is currying her books)

Hayley: You didn't have to curry my books.

Zig: I would've curried your note book too, if you let me.

Hayley: Its my diary. I don't let anyone touch it.

Zig: What secerts does it hold.

Hayley: You'll never know.

(They laugh. They get to Hayley's class. Zig sees Tori giving them both dirty looks)

Zig: Looks like we have an audience.

(Hayley looks and sees Tori)

Hayley: If looks could kill.

(Zig does a little laugh)

Hayley: Well you should get out of here.

Zig: Yeah I'll catch you later.

(Zig walks away. Hayley goes to her seat)

Tori: What are you doing with Zig?

Hayley: We're friends.

Tori: He is a jerk.

Hayley: He told me what happen, you pressured him to have sex then you wound up getting pregnant. But maybe when you get over that.

Tori: He is only using you to try to get to me. You're not his type.

Hayley: You mean the type that has a bunch of girls stalk him.

Tori: That's not true.

Hayley: Sure it isn't. Maybe its time to except that you're the one that's not his type. And that Zig comig back to you.

(Tori gets mad. She spits in Hayley's face)

Hayley: You didn't.

Tori: What are you going to do I'm pregnant you can hit me.

Hayley: No but I can do this.

(Hayley throws her water from her water bottle on Tori. Madame Jean-Aux saw it all)

Madame Jean-Aux: Girls that's enough. Office now.

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Trent and other Ice Hounds are walking down a hallway. They walk by Austin and Maya)

Trent: What's up Austin oh yeah and Maya.

(They keep walking. Maya is shocked)

Maya: Wait so this whole conflict is over now.

Austin: That's what he thinks.

Maya: What?

Austin: Its not over yet there is still something that has to be done.

(Austin walks away. Dakota is at his locker)

Maya: Dakota what does Austin mean by there is still something that has to be done?

Dakota: You shouldn't worry about it. Let Austin handle it.

(Maya looks worried)

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in the foyer depressed. Luke walks up to him)

Luke: Gayboy!

Dakota: Oh great.

Luke: Maybe you should quit that gay stuff.

(Luke tosses a paper at Dakota in the face. Luke walks away and laughs. Dakota tears up. He runs into a bathroom. He drinks more. He starts crying more)

Dakota: Why. Why.

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and Tori are in Mr. Simpson office)

Mr. Simpson: Okay. Who would like to tell me how this disagreement started?

(Tori does a fake sad face)

Tori: Sir, I was in frsnch class reading my book then Hayley just attacked me.

Hayley: Because she spit on me.

Tori: She's lying!

Hayley: Mr. Simpson, this all started because Tori's jealous that I have been hanging out with this guy who happens to be the dad of her baby.

Tori: Another lie!

Mr. Simpson: Do you know how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting over a guy. Tori you're pegnany you shouldn't be trying to get into a fight. I'm goi g to leave for five minutes work things out one week detention. If you're still fighting when I get back three weeks. And After this Tori I will have to call your mom. Got it?

Hayley & Tori: Got it.

Mr. Simpson: Good.

(Mr. Simpson leaves the office. Tori starts crying)

Hayley: Are you crying. If this is your plan to make me take the blame.

Tori: Me and Zig were great together, now I'm pregnant he said he was going to be there then he broke up with me. I'm under a lot of preasure worrying my best friend Tristan ran away and no one knows whers he is.

(Tori starts crying more)

Tori: I need to know what I did wrong with Zig why did he dumped me after he sId he would be there. I need like closure.

Hayley: I wish I could help but

(Tori hugs Hayley)

Tori: You can talk to Zig for me. I don't want or expect him to come back I just need to know what I did.

Hayley: Okay but can you get off of me. You're getting snot on my shirt.

(Tori stops hugging Hayley)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Trent is in the ally way for the fight. Austin calls 911 first)

Austin: There's a fight outside Little Miss Steaks. Come quick!

(Austin hangs up. He walks over to the ally way)

Trent: Took you long enough.

Austin: I'm ready moron.

(Austin pushes Trent and Trent pushes back)

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota comes out the bathroom from crying)

Mr Simpson: Dakota Harris, come to the office.

(Dakota goes to the office)

Mr. Simpson: The counselor wants to see you. She said its important.

(Dakota goes to the counselor)

Dakota: You wanted to see me.

Counselor: I worried during our last session you rushed out. How are things going?

Dakota: Its fine.

Counselor: I don't think that. I. I think you need help. Something is going on.

Dakota: (Yells) You're thinking wrong!

(The counselor sees Dakota's glassy eyes)

Counselor: Were you drinking?

Dakota: You don't know nothing!

(Dakota rushes out of her office)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in the foyer. Zig walks up to her)

Zig: Good girl got sent to the office, are you going bad?

(Hayley laughs)

Hayley: My parents are going to be mad. This is not how they wanted me to spend my last few days at Degrassi.

Zig: What you're leaving?

Hayley: Just for a little bit you know rehab. But I'll be back after winter break.

(Zig sits down next to her)

Zig: This is my fault you know. I got you all caught up in my drama.

Hayley: Why did you break up with Tori after you said you would be there?

Zig: I felt pressured to have sex from her. And some people think I'm a jerk for that but I know some really cool people who don't like you.

(Hayley blushes)

Hayley: That's good, thats really good. But I can tell Tori that.

Zig: Why would you?

Hayley: She wants me to ask you what went wrong. She wants closure.

Zig: Closure.

Tori: Yeah. So she can try to move on I guess. Even though she still likes you a lot.

Zig: We did date for a few months it was fun. And she's pregnant. Maybe I should try to talk to Tori instead.

Hayley: Really?

Zig: Yeah its the right thing to do.

Hayley: Thanks.

(Hayley similes at him)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin and Trent are fighting in the ally way)

(Trent punches Austin. Austin punches him back he tackles Trent to the ground)

(Trent starts punching Austin more)

Trent: You still want to fight?

Austin: That's all you got.

(Austin pushes Trent off of him and starts punching him. The cops arrive Trent tries to run but Austin trips him up)

Trent: What the hell man the cops are here.

Cop: That's enough!

(The cops push both of them into the wall. The cops take there school id)

Cop: I got there id's

Trent: Sucks for you.

Austin: Why is that?

Trent: I'm apart of the Ice Hounds they'll look past this.

Austin: Sure.

(Austin smirks)

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in the back of Degrassi. Fiona is about to go inside. She sees him. Dakota is crying more)

Fiona: Are you okay?

Dakota: No.

(Fiona sees his glassy eyes)

Fiona: You wers drinking.

Dakota: Can you just leave me alone.

Fiona: I used to be an alcoholic.

Dakota: I'm not one it makes me feel better when. (He stops)

(Dakota was about to say when self harm doesn't)

Fiona: I used to drink to make me feel better too. Its not going to make your problems go away.

Dakota: (Yells) Then what will!

(Mrs. Harris drives up. She gets out of her car)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota we need ti talk.

Dakota: Mom.

Mrs. Harris: Now!

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is infront of Degrassi sitting on the bench. Zig comes out and goes up to her)

Zig: Hey sorry I'm late.

Hayley: I thought you was standing me up.

(Zig looks worried)

Hayley: Oh no, was talking to Tori bad?

Zig: No actually I didn't get to talk to her.

Hayley: So I guess she's not getting her like closure.

(Hayley laughs a little)

Zig: Um yeah not yet. Talking to you made me realize something. I guess what I'm trying to say is.

Hayley: You still like her.

Zig: Yeah and I don't know what to do but I need some time to figure it out. I hope you're not mad.

Hayley: Mad, why would I be mad?

Zig: (Nervous) Well some people think you're into me.

(Hayley tries to joke it off)

Hayley: People think I'm into you. That's funny.

(Tori walks outside of Degrassi)

Tori: Hayley!

Zig: I'll catch you later.

(Zig walks away)

Tori: Everything worked out?

Hayley: I guess so. Its nearly like you planned it.

(Zig hears that but keeps walking)

Tori: As if I'm that smart. Now we can be friends again.

(Hayley looks sad but tries to hide it)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(The cops walk back over to Austin and Trent. They grab Trent)

Cop: You're coming with us.

Trent: What I didn't do nothing.

Cop: We just checked and found that not only have you skipped a bunch of times you did other offensive things as well.

Trent: Crap.

Austin: What about me officer?

Cop: You can go we have this one.

(They put Trent in the car. Austin smirks. They drive away)

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota and Mrs. Harris are walking back to her car)

Dakota: What is it mom.

Mrs. Harris: We need to talk about you drinking. The counselor said.

Dakota: She doesn't know what she's talking about. There is nothing to talk about!

Mrs. Harris: Yes there is.

Dakota: No there isn't!

Mrs. Harris: If its true why would you do is it because.

Dakota: Because haven't you heard I'm a freak or according to other people a gay freak!

(Dakota runs back into Degrassi. Mrs. Harris is speechless)

(Later, Dakota is at his locker. He takes the water bottle out and starts drinking more alcohol. He slams his locker shut)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley walks into the student council room)

Hayley: Hey.

(Hayley is still sad)

Katie: What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Zig.

Hayley: Yeah will now he is trying to figure out does he want to get back together with Tori now. I didn't realize how much I liked him until it was too late.

Katie: Hayley its going to be okay.

Hayley: Why is high school so complicated?

(Katie laughs)

Katie: It doesn't gets easier.

Hayley: I'm going to go to lunch, talk later?

Katie: Yeah.

(Hayley leaves)

Main Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin gets back to school. He is walking down a hallway. Maya sees him and walks up to him)

Maya: Where were you?

Austin: Ending a conflict.

Maya: So its over? So much for none violence.

Austin: There was a few punches but nobody got hurt.

(Maya sees blood on Austin's lip. He wipes it off)

Maya: What happened?

Austin: The cops had to break up a fight. And Trent got arrested for other offenses he's been doing. He'll be spending a fea hours at the police station.

Maya: You got him arrested.

(Maya starts walking away)

Austin: No he did other stuff that got him arrested. He'll be out soon. There was no way this conflict was going to end by one fight.

Maya: So that's it.

Austin: Yeah. What else did you expect?

Maya: I don't know.

Austin: Maya worse that happens won't be able to go to his games, and depending on what he done he might have to go to court.

Maya: He's going to be pretty mad.

(Trent is walking up the hallway)

Austin: Speak of the devel.

Trent: Good one Austin. You got me.

Austin: Jokes on you.

Trent: Now I won't be able to play at the games for a few weeks and I have to go to court.

Austin: I hope you learned your lesson.

Trent: Too bad for you I'm a slow learner.

(He bumps into Austin and walks away)

Maya: So what now. Now you and him are at war.

Austin: Will see what happens.

Sub Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in class he is drunk. He gets up in the middle if class. He trips and passes out)

(Later, Dakota wakes up at home. His mom is sitting next to him)

Dakota: What happened? How did I get home?

Mrs. Harris: You passed out during class the school called. Dakota this drinking needs to stop.

Dakota: I want to mom. I just.

(Dakota is on the verge of tears)

Mrs. Harris: Its okay. Will talk about it later.

Main Plot: Austin

(Austin is at his locker. Trent pushes him. Austin pushes him back, Trent almost falls. Everyone in the hallway looks)

Trent: You need to chill out bro. Save the fighting for later.

Austin: Same with you.

(Trent walks away with a smirk)


	18. Beat It (1)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen and Mrs. Milligan are in the living room)

Mrs. Milligan: I can't believe this Tristan has been missing for days and all the police can say is contact the shelters! There is something we're missing, Owen show me the picture again.

(Owen shows the picture of Tristan similing at someone in a car)

Owen: The police say that there is no information of who the person is but he's similing.

Mrs. Milligan: Who does he know what a car? The police said three quarters of run aways come home in the week.

Owen: So that's it we are suppose to wait. What if he doesn't come back.

(Mrs. Milligan starts to tear up)

Owen: Its okay I'm sure they"ll find him.

Owen: I already checked all his friends at school, they haven't seen him.

Mrs. Milligan: Where would he go?

(Mrs. Milligan looks at the picture again)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Mrs. Santamaria drops Tori off at school. Tori is about to get out the car. Mrs. Santamaria stops her)

Mrs. Santamaria: You know its time.

Tori: Time for what?

Mrs. Santamaria: To tell your father that you're pegnant.

Tori: I can't. He would freak out.

Mrs. Santamaria: No excuses. I told you we can keep this between me and you for a little while, your father is noticing. Its time to tell him.

Tori: Alright.

Mrs. Santamaria: Will make up a plan. See you later.

(Tori gets out the car)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and Mrs. Michaels are in Hayley's rehab center)

Hayley: Another day in rehab.

Mrs. Michaels: You need it. How is it going?

Hayley: Great I guess.

(Hayley's rehab counselor walks over)

Ms. Johnson: Mrs. Michaels good to see you again. We meet before I'm Ms. Johnson, Hayley's counselor here.

Mrs. Michaels: Yes I remember.

Ms. Johnson: Hayley has been doing such a great job. At the rate she is going she'll be out of here in no time.

Mrs. Michaels: Thats great I'm glad she is over coming her addiction.

Ms. Johnson: The next secession is about to start soon. See you then Hayley.

(Ms. Johnson walks away)

Mrs. Michaels: I'll come pick you up later.

(Mrs. Michaels leaves. Hayley huffs)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen knocks on Cam's door)

Cam: Owen.

Owen: Saunders I asked everyone except you have you seen Tristan? He ran away.

(Cam is shocked)

Cam: What!

Owen: Yeah.

Cam: Um.

Owen: You probably haven't. Tell me if you do.

(Owen Leaves. Cam closes the door. Tristan is there)

Tristan: I can explain.

Cam: You said you had something to tell me. But you're trying to stay here because you ran away.

Tristan: I wasn't wanted at home. I couldn't go to either of my best friends Tori and Maya because they would call my mom. I have nowhere else to go.

Cam: People are looking for you. People are worried. You have to go home.

Tristan: I have nothing to go back too. I got into a huge fight with Owen and my mom and Owen hate me.

Cam: Fine. But only for a little while my billet parents are away for a few days then you have to go home.

Tristan: Thank you.

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori walks into class. She sits next to Maya. Maya is reading music sheets. Tori huffs Maya doesn't notice. Tori huffs again and still no answer)

Tori: Maya!

Maya: Yeah?

Tori: I have a big delema.

Maya: I really don't want to get involed with you and Zig.

Tori: Its not Zig this time. My dad is starting to notice that I'm pregnant he's seeing signs.

Maya: Maybe that's for the best you have to tell him sometime.

Tori: But I don't know how he would take it.

Maya: Well it took your mom sometime but she's okay with it now. Its going to be the same with your dad.

Tori: But what if its not.

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in a room for a secession. She bumps into a guy and a girl)

James: Woah watch where you're going.

Hayley: I can say the same to you.

Melanie: She's a sassy one.

Hayley: What do you expect being locked up in here for days.

James: It looks like you need a break.

Hayley: I do.

(James and Melanie simile at each other)

James: Come with us.

Hayley: Why?

Melanie: Just come.

Hayley: But the secession is about to start.

James: You said you needed a break.

(Hayley feels pressured)

Hayley: Fine. Where to?

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is on facerange looking at pictures of his mom and brother. Tristan misses them. Cam walks in)

Tristan: Oh and you can't tell Maya she would tell my mom where I'm at.

Cam: Me and Maya haven't talked for a few weeks.

Tristan: Why?

Cam: I got into a fight with Austin. And Maya broke up with me for Austin so.

Tristan: Wow I missed a lot. Sorry to hear.

Cam: Its okay.

(Trent come in the house)

Trent: I'm back.

(He sees Tristan)

Trent: What is this fag doing here?

Tristan: I can say the same to you jerk.

Cam: Um. Me and Trent are in the same home for a little bit and Tristan had no other place to go.

Trent: He can't stay here!

Tristan: You always have something to say.

Cam: Guys come on stop fighting.

Trent: Keep gayboy here if you want. I'm going back out.

(Trent leaves)

Tristan: (Sarcastic) This is super. I should go.

(Tristan starts to get his things)

Cam: Wait. People are looking for you. So you won't make it far. Its probably best if you stay here for a couple of days to cool down then go back home.

Tristan: You're right.

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is in her room. Her dad walks in)

Mr. Santamaria: I just found out another pagent is coming up. I'm surprised you didn't tell me.

Tori: I don't think I'm going to enter this year.

Mr. Santamaria: What why? You always enter.

Tori: Its just um a lot going on right now.

Mr. Santamaria: Okay. I'm about to go out to get dinner what would you like?

Tori: Chocolate cake,

(Mr. Santamaria notices something not right)

Mr. Santamaria: Um okay I'll get them. You'll been different lately.

(Mr. Santamaria leaves. Tori looks worried)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley, James, and Melanie are on the roff of the rehab center)

Hayley: Why are we here?

James: This is where me and my friend here come to chill, get away from this hell hole they call rehab.

Hayley: Really? On the roff.

James: Its the only place we get down time in here. By the why I'm James.

Melanie: And I'm Melanie.

Hayley: I'm Hayley.

James: Aren't you that goodie-two-shoes every counselor in this place is talking about.

(Melanie starts mocking the counselors)

Melanie: She is doing so good, she gives me hope again.

(James laughs)

Hayley: Haha keep making fun.

Melanie: What did you do to get in here anyway? If you're so good.

Hayley: I started taking speed I got addicted. I crashed my car because of it.

James: Thats pretty bad ass.

Melanie: You think everything is bad ass.

Hayley: How did you guys get into rehab?

James: I thought meth.

Melanie: Its drinking for me.

Hayley: Okay. Talking to you two made me realize I should be at the secession. So I'm just going to go.

James: Come on. You said you needed a break.

Hayley: Yes but taking a break won't make me better.

Melanie: Geez you need to relax. Go with the flow you know.

James: You let those counselors boss you around.

(Melanie takes out beer from her bag)

Melanie: Drink some.

Hayley: I'm okay.

James: You can't let them tell you who to be you know. If you want to keep taking speed keep taking it.

(James grabs a beer. Hayley hesitats)

Hayley: I'll take a beer.

Melanie: There you go!

James: Now the fun can begin.

(Hayley takes a beer. She starts drinking)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Cam is about to leave for hockey practice)

Cam: I have to go to hockey practice. So I won't be back til later.

Tristan: Quick question if Trent is staying with you for a little while then where is Hayley?

Cam: She got sent to rehab. She took drugs then crashed her car.

Tristan: And I wasn't there to help her I'm such a bad friend.

Cam: You're not. Well I have to go.

(Cam leaves)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is at her locker. Her shirt is tight. Zig walks up to her)

Zig: Tori.

Tori: What do you want?

Zig: We need to talk.

Tori: I don't want to talk to you so no.

Zig: Come on.

(Zig hands Tori his hoodie)

Zig: I see you're trying to hide your bump.

Tori: Its getting harder to hide. Not that you care.

Zig: I do care. I made a mistake. What I'm saying is I want to be there.

Tori: Save your lies for someone else!

(Tori tosses Zig back his hoodie. She walks away)

(Later, Tori is outside of Degrassi on the bench. Maya walks up)

Maya: How did it go with your dad?

Tori: I didn't tell him yesterday. It wasn't the right time.

Maya: It never seems to be.

Tori: Who's side are you on?

Maya: Okay sorry.

Tori: Be honest do I look that much pregnant?

Maya: To be honest, yeah I can notice. I think the longer you keep it from your dad its just going to be more trouble.

(The bell rings. Maya walks away. Tori looks worried)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is walking down a hallway in the rehab center. She is walking wobbly from drinking beer. Ms. Johnson sees her)

Ms. Johnson: Hayley why weren't you at your secession?

Hayley: Um. Something important came up.

(Hayley tries to walk away)

Ms. Johnson: Why do you smell like beer?

(Later, Hayley and Ms. Johnson are in her office)

Ms. Johnson: Were you drinking beer?

Hayley: No. Can you stop asking that.

Ms. Johnson: Another counselor told me that they saw you with James and Melanie.

Hayley: So.

Ms. Johnson: You shouldn't be with them. They are trouble, they're going to take you down the wrong path, trust me.

Hayley: Trust you, I barely even know you.

(Hayley storms out the office fast)

Ms. Johnson: Hayley.

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(The next day, Tristan gets an email from Facerange from Trent saying "Leave now before I make you and we wouldn't want that would we". Tristan deletes the message)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit (Tori is in an empty hallway at her locker. She calls her dad)

Tori: Hey dad. Can we go out later there's something I need to tell you.

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(James and Melanie are in a hallway. Sitting on a bench)

Hayley: What are you guys up to?

Melanie: Were about to skip another secession and go up to the roff.

Hayley: Oh. I had fun yesterday.

James: You just needed to get away from all this, you know.

Hayley: I know. Can I go to the roff with too?

James: Yeah lets go.

( Later, Hayley, James, and Melanie are on the roff. Drinking beer)

Hayley: So then the guy Zig tells me that he still likes Tori and has to decide what he wants to do.

Melanie: That's a guy for you. Breaks a girls heart another girl falls for him he breaks her heart too.

James: Not all guys what about me.

Melanie: You're an exception.

(Melanie talks on and on. James brushes Hayley's hair aside)

James: That Zig guy made a mistake.

(James kisses Hayley's neck. Hayley looks at him)

James: Is this okay?

Hayley: Uh. I don't really know you.

James: It doesn't matter.

(James kisses Hayley. She kisses back. Melanie notices)

Melanie: Okay.

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is in the kitchen. Trent walks in)

Trent: I see you didn't take my warning

Tristan: And I see you're still a jerk who is trying to scare me its not working. No ones scared of you.

Trent: Oh really. Dakota seems to be, everytime he sees me he runs in panic. Its time for you to go I'm tired of talking to you about it.

Tristan: I'm not going to let you boss me around.

Trent: Your call but remember I can tell Owen that you're here.

Tristan: You can't.

Trent: I can do what I want. Or instead of telling Owen I can do something else. So leave now before you get hurt.

(Trent walks away)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori, Mrs. Santamaria, and Mr. Santamaria are at Little Miss Steaks)

Mr. Santamaria: The food looks great.

(He notices Tori isn't eating her food)

Mr. Santamaria: What's wrong sweetie. I thought that was your favorite meal from here.

Tori: It is. I just haven't been liking it lately.

Mr. Santamaria: Okay. So what has been going on? How come you and Zig broke up?

Tori: Dad.

Mr. Santamaria: Sorry. I know I'm your dad not your friend.

Mrs. Santamaria: Tori has something to tell you.

Mr. Santamaria: What is it?

Tori: Yeah I've been keeping a secret from you.

Mr. Santamaria: A secret?

Tori: Yeah.

Mr. Santamaria: Well go on tell.

Tori: (Nervous) Okay. Uh. I'm pregnant.

(Mr. Santamaria looks shocked)

Mr. Santamaria: You're pregnant. How?

Tori: Me and Zig had sex.

Mr. Santamaria: You knew about this?

Mrs. Santamaria: Yes. For weeks.

Mr. Santamaria: Why am I just finding out about this? Why didn't you tell me!

Tori: I was going to.

Mr. Santamaria: But?

Tori: I'm embarrassed and scared people at school just stare at me. I'm going to be a teen mother my life is going to change forever. Now you know why Zig dumped me.

(An awkward silence)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is infront of the rehab center. Mrs. Michaels drives up. She gets out of her car)

Mrs. Michaels: Ready to go?

Hayley: Yeah.

(James come out and stops her)

James: Wait up. I had fun earlier today.

Hayley: Yeah me too.

James: I have to go, but I have a gift for you.

(James hands her a little box. He walks away. She opens the box speed is in there)

Mrs. Michaels: You coming.

Hayley: I'm coming now.

(Hayley puts the speed in the pocket and walks to the car)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan is watching tv. Trent walks in)

Trent: You're still here.

Tristan: I'm not going to let you ran me over. Not now not ever!

Trent: You talk big fag. But this is my last warning. If you don't leave I'll make you wish you did.

(Trent walks away. Tristan looks kinda worried)


	19. Beat It (2)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Cam and Tristan are walking up to Degrassi. Tristan is hiding)

Cam: Are you sure you want to be here?

Tristan: Yeah. I shouldn't have to give up my whole life.

Cam: You know that means no more hiding.

Tristan: I know.

(Cam leaves. Tristan looks at other students walking up)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is walking up to Degrassi. Maya walks up)

Maya: How did it go with your dad last night?

Tori: Lets just say the rest of the day was silent.

(Zig overhears as he is going up the stairs)

Zig: You told your dad.

Tori: Yes. Now get out my business.

Zig: I told you I want to be there.

Tori: And I told you to save your lies. You broke up with me after you said you wouldn't.

Zig: I had my reasons.

Tori: Well take your reasons and leave me alone. Come on Maya.

(Tori and Maya go up the stairs and walk into Degrassi)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is walking down a hallway in the rehab center. She is happy. Ms. Johnson sees her and walks up)

Ms. Johnson: Do tou want to explain why you skipped another secession yesterday.

Hayley: Something came up.

Ms. Johnson: Hayley James and Melanie are bad influence on you.

Hayley: I see you're quick to judge people. Are you sure you should be a counselor here?

Ms. Johnson: I will have to tell your parents that you have been skipping secessions now.

Hayley: Don't do that, I'll be there at todays secession.

Ms. Johnson: I hope so.

(Ms. Johnson walks away. Hayley similes)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is walking in a hallway. Owen sees him, he is shocked. He runs to Tristan)

Owen: Tris you're here. Are you okay?

Tristan: Never better.

(Tristan starts to walk away)

Owen: Wait. Where were you?

Tristan: At a friends house.

Owen: I checked all of your friends none of them saw you.

Tristan: You must have not checked all then. Why are you talking to me weren't glad I was gone.

Owen: No I was worried and freaking out as hell. You're my little brother. I thought I lost you.

(Tristan is shocked but still refuses to listen)

Tristan: Don't try to use that speech now. Me gone is the best solution.

Owen: No it isn't not for mom or me. She spent the past few weeks crying day and night.

(Tristan is shocked)

Tristan: She's been crying.

(Owen nods his head yes)

Tristan: I'll go home at lunch and talk to her.

(The bell rings. Tristan walks away)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is in the computer lab. Her dad calls her)

Mr. Santamaria: We need to meet after school and tell Zig to come to.

Tori: Okay.

(Zig is walking by)

Tori: Zig.

Zig: You're talking to me that's good, that's really good.

Tori: Only because my dad wants to meet with you after school.

Zig: Sure. At the Dot?

Tori: Yeah.

(Tori walks away)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is walking to her secession. James walks up)

James: Speed girl.

Hayley: That's what you're calling me now.

James: I think it fits. You like my gift?

Hayley: The speed. Where did you get it?

James: I know a guy.

Hayley: Thanks but I'm not going to take them.

James: Its your call. So I had fun yesterday you want to go back on the roff.

Hayley: I can't I neeed to go to my secession today.

James: I guess another time then.

(James walks away)

(Later, Hayley is at her secession)

Ms. Johnson: How would like to go next? Hayley what about you?

Hayley: I shared a lot already.

Ms. Johnson: Is there anything else?

Hayley: Nope.

(The bell rings for the next drill. Hayley leaves fast)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Maya is at her locker. Tristan walks up)

Tristan: Hey.

(Maya is shocked)

Maya: Tris!

(They hug)

Maya: Where were you why would you run away? You had everyone worried.

Tristan: I'm at Cam's house for now I can't stay there for long though.

Maya: Oh.

Tristan: Who I heard you broke up with for Austin.

Maya: Yeah. Want to go to lunch?

Tristan: There is something I have to do. Save me a seat?

Maya: Sure.

(Maya walks away. Tristan walks into an empty classroom. He blocks his numer and calls his mom)

Mrs. Milligan: Hello.

(Tristan can tell she was just crying)

Mrs. Milligan: Who is this?

(Tristan hangs up)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori, Mr. Santamaria, and Mrs. Santamaria are sitting at the Dot. Zig walks in)

Mr. Santamaria: We need to talk.

Zig: Yeah I've been wanting to talk to Tori.

Mrs. Santamaria: Good because we're to talk about Tori being pregnant.

Tori: Not that he cares.

Zig: I do care.

Mr. Santamaria: I found out about the news yesterday. I was shocked to hear. Taking care of a baby takes time, planning, and money.

Zig: I know.

Mrs. Santamaria: We need to make a plan now. Next year in the summer Tori will give birth and have a baby. This isn't a to take lightly.

Tori: Apparently Zig thinks it is.

Zig: No I don't.

Tori: Really because all you do is skate and hang out with your friends, while I'm at home pregnant!

Zig: I'm trying to do my part. You're the one that pressured him to have sex.

Tori: I don't need this.

(Tori leaves fast)

Mrs. Santamaria: Tori wait.

(Mrs. Santamaria gets up and leaves)

Mr. Santamaria: I guess this meeting is over.

(Mr. Santamaria gets up and leaves)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in the main lobby of the rehab center. He mom comes out of the office)

Hayley: What are you doing here?

Mrs. Michaels: Ms. Johnson called me and told me you haven't been showing up for your secessions, and when you did today you didn't follow the plan.

Hayley: I did but she wanted more.

Mrs. Michaels: You said going to rehab would be good for you to get over your addiction. But now I'm being told you're running around with some boy and girl.

Hayley: Okay mom I'm sorry. I'll start doing better.

Mrs. Michaels: I hope you will. I have to go back to work.

(Mrs. Michaels leaves)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is at Cam's house)

Cam: So are you going back home now?

Tristan: I don't know. The things Owen told me today.

Cam: What did happen that made you want to ran away?

Tristan: I told my dad I was gay he left because of that and then Owen was taking out his anger on me, my mom was treated me kind of different. Me and Owen got into a heated fight.

Cam: Oh. Maybe things will be better now if you go back.

(The house phone rings. Cam leaves to go get it. Trent walks in)

Trent: Didn't I tell you yesterday that was you're last warning. You have a thick skull fag!

Tristan: Calling me that is not hurting me.

Trent: Its time for me to tell Owen.

Tristan: Owen already knows I talked to him today. You have nothing on me now.

Trent: You sure about that.

(Trent walks away with a smirk)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is at home. Maya is there)

Tori: I'm so glad Tristan came back that's one less thing to worry about. When did my life become a soap oprah?

Maya: Since High School started.

Tori: Do you wanna sleep over?

(Maya gets a text from Austin)

Maya: I can't I have a date with Austin.

Tori: But.

Maya: Sorry next time I'll sleep over.

(Maya leaves Tori's room. Her mom walks in)

Tori: Mom.

Mrs. Santamaria: I just wanted to check on you. Do you need anything?

Tori: Not right now.

Mrs. Santamaria: Okay let me know if you do. And I wanted to tell you your father isn't mad at you its just taking him time. Everythings going to be okay.

(Mrs. Santamaria kisses Tori forhead. She leaves)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is walking through the halls. She sees James and walks up to him)

Hayley: Hey.

(Hayley puts her arms around James)

Hayley: Do you want to go to the roff later and talk?

James: Yeah or something else.

(Hayley looks nervous. She kisses James. She walks away)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(The next day, Tristan is walking to his locker. Owen is at his locker)

Tristan: I need to get in there.

Owen: This seems like the only way to get incontact with you. Why haven't you been answering my calls and text?

Tristan: I turned my phone off.

Owen: You said you would go see mom yesterday at lunch and you didn't.

Tristan: I was going to.

Owen: She was crying all night. I couldn't tell her I seen you at school but you refuse to come see her. You're lucky I didn't blow it for you. I talked to Cam he said he's been telling you to come home but you still refuse too.

Tristan: Yes I have been.

Owen: Why?

Tristan: Because.

Owen: I'll leave home whatever it take for you to come back.

Tristan: That won't help. Can you keep this a secret from mom.

Owen: Not for long! Mom is worrying like crazying, no one knows where you are at. You can't keep hurting her like this.

Tristan: If you ever cared about me keep it a secret.

Owen: I know it hurts you to be at home. So I won't force you to come back. I just hope you will decide to.

(The bell rings. Tristan walks away. Owen walks in a class by the lockers)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is at her house thinking about everything, she is feeling alone. She is crying. Mrs. Santamaria walks in)

Mr. Santamaria: You're crying.

Tori: My life is ruined.

Mr. Santamaria: Its not.

Tori: I'm pregnant at 15 how is it not.

Mr. Santamaria: That's does not mean that. What happened to that little girl I knew who was always happy ready to enter pagents?

Tori: She went to High School.

Mr. Santamaria: But I know you're still that girl. When I look at you Tori I see a strong girl.

Tori: How?

Mr. Santamaria: You're 15 pregnant and decided to keep the baby that's brave. I know you been under a lot of stress and a lot has come from me but I want to help you through this you're my daughter I can't leave you.

(They hug)

Mr. Santamaria: Come on I'll take you shopping. You need bigger clothes now anyway.

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and James are on the roof of the rehab center kissing)

Hayley: We've been kisssing for a while now.

James: We can do something else.

Hayley: What?

(James starts to take off his pants)

Hayley: What are you doing?

James: We can have sex.

Hayley: I never did that before.

James: Then todays your first.

Hayley: Wait I don't won't to.

James: Come on.

(James kiss Hayley's neck)

Hayley: I said no!

James: Fine. I guess this is over.

Hayley: You're just going to leave.

James: I'm only looking for hook ups. So yeah.

(James leaves. Hayley feels used. She takes out the spped from her pocket and takes it)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is at Cam's house. Trent blocks him from going upstairs)

Tristan: Can you move out my way.

Trent: I told you, you was out of warnings now I have to handle it myself.

(Trent pushes Tristan)

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori and her dad are at the mall)

Tori: Thanks for being supportive dad. I feel like I'm going to mess up this baby. Maybe I should just give up and do adotpion.

Mr. Santamaria: You are not going to mess up the baby. And if you want to do adotption there is plenty of time to think about that. You have me and your mother support.

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in an empty room she cut her writs she is bleeding. Ms Johnson walks in)

Ms. Johnson: Hayley!

Hayley: I took speed again. I let James mess me up more.

Ms. Johnson: Hold on Hayley. I'm calling 911.

(Ms. Johnson calls 911 fast)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Trent pushes Tristan into a wall. Trent is about to punch him)

Trent: You asked for this!

(Owen and Cam walk in)

Owen: Get off of him!

(Owen grabs Trent and slams him into a wall)

Owen: Listen Michaels. You messing with my brother ends now!

Trent: He asked for it.

(Owen slams Trent into a wall again)

Owen: Hit him Michaels I dare you.

(Mr. Michaels walks in)

Mr. Michaels: What's going on?

Owen: You need to ask him that.

Mr. Michaels: Son.

Trent: Dad I can explain.

Sub Plot: ToriEdit

(Tori is in a store looking for bigger clothes. Zig sees her and walks up)

Tori: Are you follwing me now?

Zig: No I had to pick something up for my mom.

(Tori is about to walk to another part of the store)

Zig: Tori! My mom wanted me to give you this.

(Zig hands Tori a book)

Tori: "Thousands And Thousands of Baby Names"

Zig: It just came to our store today. She thought you would like it.

Tori: Um thanks I guess.

(Tori walks away)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in a hospital room. Her mom comes rushing in)

Mrs. Michaels: Are you okay! I came as soon as I heard. They have you on suicide watch.

Hayley: I cut my writs.

Mrs. Michaels: Why would you do that! I don't know what to do I thought rehab would be good but now you did this.

Hayley: I took speed again. A guy feom the rehab center gave them to me.

Mrs. Michaels: Hayley.

Hayley: I let this guy get in my way. Bad stuff keeps happening to me now and I don't know how to handle it.

Mrs. Michaels: You don't need a lecture right now you need someone to be there for you.

Hayley: I want to still go to rehab I want to get over my addiction. But maybe if there is another one I can go to.

Mrs. Michaels: I know another one we can call.

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Owen and Tristan are outside Cam's house. Mr. Michaels walks up to them)

Owen: I was protecting my little brother from him.

Mr. Michaels: I know. Me and Trent are going to have a long talk. And Trent will now move in with me and his mom so he won't be causing no more trouble with you living here.

(Mr. Michaels walks away)

Owen: You should be okay living here now.

Tristan: No I'm differently coming home. I don't want to hurt mom more than I have.

Owen: That's great. Tris I know I haven't been the best brother to you all these things have been happening and I blamed you which was wrong. I wasn't standing up for you against the rest of the team. I'm sorry and from now on and for now on if Trent and anyone else try to do something to you I'll let it happen. I love you bro.

(They hug)

Owen: You think you are going to be okay, associating with us at home?

(Tristan similes)

(Later, Tristan and Owen walk into their house. Mrs. Milligan sees Tristan)

Mrs. Milligan: Oh my gosh Tristan!

(Mrs. Milligan rans to him and hugs him)

Mrs. Milligan: I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again. Where were you?

Tristan: At a friends house.

Mrs. Milligan: Are you okay did something bad happen?

Owen: Being home sick is the worst right Tris.

Tristan: I missed you what I did was wrong.

Mrs. Milligan: I'm sorry if I made you feel liks you weren't wanted.

Tristan: Its okay.

Mrs. Milligan: Don't you ever ran away again.

Tristan: I won't I promise.

(The house phone rings)

Mrs. Milligan: I'll be back.

(Tristan looks at Owen)

Owen: Mom doesn't need to know everything.

Tristan: You're a great brother.

Owen: I know.

(Tristan laughs. Owen puts his fist out to fist bump. Tristan hesitants. He then fist bumps him)

Tristan: Never again that was lame.

Owen: You're lame.

(They laugh. Mrs. Milligan walks back in)

Mrs. Milligan: That was you guys father.

Tristan & Owen: What!

Mrs. Milligan: He came back to Toronto he wants to meet up with us.

(They all look at eachother shocked)

Degrassi Evolutions: New Start Bad Day (1) Promo!- Part 1 of The Spring FinaleEdit

THERE ARE ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW START

AND TODAY

**THINGS HEAT UP**

(Dakota knocks over a table)

(Trent and Stefanie are kissing)

(Mr. Milligan is walking over to Tristan and Owen)

**CONFLICTS REACH THE BOILING POINT**

(Trent and other Ice Hounds throws him into lockers)

(Trent has Dakota up against a locker)

Trent: You can't stop me.

**RELATIONSHIPS TAKE A TURN FOR THE WORSE**

Stefanie: He is bad news.

Trent: Its just a little fun.

**THERE IS NO TURNING BACK**

(Dakota and Austin are in an empty classroom)

Austin: This is a bad plan Dakota.

(Dakota is on the floor on the verge of tears)

Dakota: I just wish I could dissappear.

THE FINAL TWO EPIOSDES OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW START

CONTINUES TODAY!


	20. Bad Day (1)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Marisol is on the announcments)

Marisol: If you haven't don't forget to get your tickets for Frostival tonight. Today is the final day for exams.

(Mr. Simpson is walking out of his office with the Ice Hounds)

Mr. Simpson: The board has some concerns with Frostival, they recommended that I cancel it.

Trent: Our last bit of fun before break.

Mr. Simpson: A lot of the concerns has come from you and the other Ice Hounds with things you been doing.

Trent: That was a misunderstanding.

Mr. Simpson: I'm not gong to cancel it but I am going to double on chaperones.

(Mr. Simpson walks away. Dakota is in the Library, hiding from the Ice Hounds. Austin and Maya walk up behind him)

Austin: Why are you hiding?

Dakota: Trent and the other Ice Hounds are in the foyer so I'm not trying to let them see me. I might not go to Frostival.

Maya: Why we are all suppose to go together?

Dakota: Trent will he there.

Maya: Right.

Austin: Maybe not.

(Mr. Simpson walks into the Library)

Austin: Mr. Simpson, the empty beer cans you found around the school I think you should question Trent. I heard him bragging about it.

Mr. Simpson: Maya is this true?

Maya: Um. Yeah, I think so.

Mr. Simpson: Okay, I'll look into it.

(Mr. Simpson walks away)

Maya: When Trent finds out he will be pissed.

Austin: Its all good. I'll handle it.

Dakota: Thanks.

(The bell rings. Austin kisses Maya)

Austin: I have a french exam.

Maya: I think you passed.

(Austin walks away. Dakota walks out the Library with his hoodie on head down)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie is coming out a classroom from an exam. Trent catches up with her)

Trent: You seemed to be stressed.

Stefanie: I'm not but all these exams are a buzz kill.

Trent: So lets skip.

Stefanie: You're kidding I'm all for that but not during exams.

Trent: The next exam isn't til like an hour.

Stefanie: And you're not studying.

Trent: Nope I'm trying this new thing called winging it.

Stefanie: Okay, lets go.

(They go out through the back door)

Trent: You're parents aren't hims right we can go thers to have some fun.

Mick: Stefanie!

(Stefanie turns around and sees him she looks kinda worried)

Mick: You look good, real good.

Trent: Who is that?

Stefanie: No one lets go.

Mick: You don't have to be a stranger.

Trent: Who is that guy?

Stefanie: He is some college dude I used to hang out with. Come on.

(Stefanie and Trent walk away. Mick watches them)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Tori are stuyding for their exam)

Tristan: How can I focus on exams when my dad is coming back.

Tori: I can stay the same thing with me being pregant.

Tristan: Tori this is the chance that my dad accepts me.

Tori: I glad you're staying positive, but I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet.

Tristan: Why wouldn't I?

Tori: Because if he doesn't come back or if he does but doesn't stay I don't want you to get hurt.

Tristan: That's crazy Tori. He wouldn't be coming back other wise.

(The bell rings. Tristan and Tori go to their exam)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota walks in a classroom for his exam)

Ms. Oh: I'm collecting phones now.

(Luke comes up behind Dakota and puahes him into a table)

Ms. Oh: Luke!

Luke: It was by an accident. Wasn't it Dakota.

(Dakota is scared)

Dakota: Yeah. I tripped.

Ms. Oh: Alright. Exams starts now.

(Luke is laughing at him)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent and Stefanie are making out in an empty classroom. The bell rings)

Stefanie: Time for the next exam.

Trent: But first how about me and you skip Frostival tonight do something more fun.

Stefanie: Like what?

Trent: I'll figure it out.

(Mr. Simpson comea on the announcments)

Mr. Simpson: Trent Michaels come to the office.

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan walks out of a classroom from an exam. He walks up to Owen in the hallway)

Tristan: Have you thought about Dad coming back.

Owen: Yeah.

Tristan: So you think he is coming back right to stay?

Owen: I don't know Tris.

Tristan: Even Tori said that why?

Owen: You know how Dad feels about you being gay. He isn't going to change over night.

Tristan: I know but he said he's wants to meet up with us, he must be wanting to try.

Owen: Maybe so. Just keep your head up. The world is full of sharks and unless tou learn how to adapt you gonn get eatting alive.

(Owen walks away)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is walking to his locker with Maya)

Dakota: I was thinking of skipping Frostival.

Maya: Why? Trent probably isn't going no more.

Dakota: Yeah but.

(Trent pushes Dakota into his locker)

Trent: I just spent an hour in Simpson office. Someone told him that me and my team was the one drinking the beers.

Dakota: I guess you should have been more careful.

(Trent puts Dakota in a choke hold)

Trent: How many times do I have to beat you up for you to learn.

(A teacher is walk by. Trent lets Dakota go)

Trent: Watch you're back fag.

(Trent walks away)

Dakota: See its never going to end.

Maya: Simpson is watching the hockey team now so they won't be so reckless.

Dakota: Like that makes me less worried.

(Dakota walks away)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent and Luke are walking into the gym for another exam)

Trent: So we went to her house and we was in the middle of you know about to do it. Then her mom walked in.

Luke: Oh man! She got in trouble?

Trent: Nope we just walked out. Dude when we was going to her house there was this guy who kept calling her, some collage dude.

Luke: Is she's cheating on you.

Trent: I'm the player I don't get played.

Luke: Lets be real here have you seen your girlfriend.

Mr. Perino: The exam is about to start, take your seats.

(Luke sits down. Trent looks kinda worried)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is about to take an exam)

(He gets a text from he's Mom saying "I have good news about your Dad". Tristan is excited)

Ms. Oh: Tristan I need you're phone.

Tristan: Here you go.

(Tristan is similing)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota goes to the stand to buy his tickets for Frostival)

Dakota: I'll take one ticket.

(Trent walks up)

Trent: Buying a ticket. That's a gamble considering you may not make it to Frostival.

Dakota: I haven't done anything to you.

Trent: You and your friends set me up. And now you pay the price.

Dakota: Why do keep assist on bulling me.

(Trent slams Dakota into a wall)

Trent: Besides that you're gay and I hate gays. You know why because I know you can't stop me.

(Trent acts like he is about to punch him he stops mid way. Dakota finches)

Trent: I'll settle this later. You may end up in ths hospital tonight.

(Trent walks away with a smirk. Dakota starts to tear up worried more then ever)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent and Stefanie are in the back of the school)

Trent: So who was that college guy who came here earlier.

Stefanie: I told you already.

Trent: You didn't tell me a lot.

Stefanie: Wow Trent Michaels jealous.

Trent: I'm not jealous I'm just wanted to know.

Stefanie: Okay. His name is Mick goes Toronto University. I used to date him.

Trent: You dated collage guys.

Stefanie: Yeah what's wrong with that.

Trent: Um nothing why was he here?

Stefanie: I don't know. Is this q&a over?

Trent: Yeah.

Stefanie: I'll see you later.

(Stefanie walks away)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Tori are walking through the halls)

Tori: When is he coming over?

Tristan: Don't know yet. My mom is talking to him about that.

Tori: Are you going to talk about you being gay.

Tristan: Not going to be the firat thing we talk about but yeah. I'm thinking he's probably already came to terms since he's coming back.

Tori: I wouldn't say that.

Tristan: Why?

Tori: Just because he's coming back doesn't mean he accepts you're gay.

Tristan: It has to happen sooner or later.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is sitting by his locker with Austin and Maya)

Austin: That's what he said.

(Austin gets up)

Austin: Excuse me I have to go kill a guy.

Maya: Austin.

Austin: He threaten to put Dakota in a hospital.

Dakota: Maya's right its only going to make it worse if that's possible. Don't do anything.

Austin: Fine, I'll call off the dogs.

(Dakota gets up)

Dakota: I'll meet up with you guys later.

(Dakota leaves. He goes to the back of the school. Trent and other Ice Hounds are there)

Trent: Look who it is.

Luke: Gay!

Trent: I believe we have unfinished business.

(Trent punches Dakota in the stomach and then in the face)

Dakota: Ah.

(Trent holds Dakota up by his shirt)

Trent:You're nothing but a joke a gay freak. You're trash and you know where trash belongs.

(Trent and Luke throw Dakota into the dumpster)

Trent: Preview of coming events.

(Trent, Luke, and other Ice walk away laughing. Dakota is crying. He gets out the dumpster)

(Dakota gets an idea he hurries away)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent and Stefanie are infront of Degrassi. Mick walks up)

Mick: Stefanie I'm back.

Stefanie: What are you doing here?

Mick: (Sarcastic) I can't visit you anymore?

Trent: We haven't met I'm her boyfriend.

Mick: Calm down hockey boy. I'm having a party and Stefanie I want you to come.

Trent: A collage party.

Mick: Yeah Mr. High School.

Stefanie: No I don't want to go.

Mick: There's no need to avoid me.

Stefanie: Trent lets go.

(Stefanie and Trent leave. Mick walks off in the other direction)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Tori at at their lockers)

Tristan: I'm still in shock.

(Tristan phone rings its his mom)

Tristan: Hello. Yeah okay that great. Bye. Tori!

Tori: What happened.

Tristan: My Dad is coming over today. He'll be at the house soon.

Tori: What about Frostival?

Tristan: I'm going to skip it I have more important things to do.

Tori: Right sorry.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota walks into his Dad's office)

Mr. Harris: Dakota what are you doing here? Isn't that Frostival about to start soon.

Dakota: Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you.

Mr. Harris: Okay, sit down I'll never turn down quality time with my son.

(Dakota sits down at his dad's desk)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent and Stefanie are at the Dot)

Trent: So I was thinking about that party we should go.

Stefanie: What no.

Trent: It could be fun.

Stefanie: Its going to be trouble.

Trent: Come on we can skip Frostival.

Stefanie: He is bad news.

Trent: Nothing bad will happen its just a little fun. Come on.

Stefanie: Okay. Will go.

Trent: Great. But I have to make a stop home first.

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Tori are walking outsidd Degrassi)

Tori: So glad to be on break. Two weeks no school and.

Tristan: Plenty of time to reconnect with my Dad.

Tori: I hope so.

Tristan: He coming back home like in an hour. It would be just like old times.

Tori: Tristan.

Tristan: Stop with your negativity. I know it will go great.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is still at his dad's office)

Mr. Harris: I know you're glad to finally b on winter break. How was exams?

Dakota: Great.

Mr. Harris: Do you want a ride back to school for Frostival?

Dakota: Um yeah.

(Mr. Harris office phone is ringing)

Mr. Harris: Hold on I have to take this call. Hello yeah.

(Mr. Harris leaves his office. Dakota goes behind his desk to the safe he puts the code in and takes out a gun. He puts it in his book bag)

Mr. Harris: Sorry about that. You ready?

Dakota: I'm ready.

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent is at home getting ready for the party. He calls Luke)

Trent: Luke I'm not going to Frostival so I need you to do something for me.

(Trent smirks)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan, Owen, and Mrs. Milligan are outside their house. Mr. Milligan drives. He gets out)

Mr. Milligan: Hi.

Tristan: That's all you can say?

Mrs. Milligan: Just go inside so we can all talk.

Mr. Milligan: Alright. Good to you guys again.

(Mr. Milligan walks inside the house)

Mrs. Milligan: Tristan.

Tristan: He left for months and now he is acting like nothing happen.

Mrs. Milligan: He's not its just a little weird. We are going to talk about it.

Tristan: Okay.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota grabs Austin into a empty classroom. Dakota locks the door)

Austin: Why are we here and you're locking the door why?

Dakota: Because I'm tired of running through the halls head down.

Austin: Hoping Trent and his merry band of dummies don't cross your path.

Dakota: They need to know what it's like to be scared all the time.

(Dakota pulls out a gun out his book bag. Austin stares shocked)

Dakota: Its a gun.

Austin: (Nervous) Yeah. No kidding. Where did you get it?

Dakota: My dad's office, he had it in a safe but I knew the password.

(Dakota picks up the gun and aims it)

Austin: Don't point that thing at me!

Dakota: Sorry. It's scary right?

Austin: Very.

Dakota: I'm tired of Trent and those other damn hockey jerks. Those bullies need to learn that it's not okay to bully people. I'm going to teach them a lesson.

(Austin tries to lighten up the mood)

Austin: Are you going to asassinate them Dakota.

Dakota: This isn't a joking matter.

Austin: So you're going to shot them?

Dakota: No just spook them. Give them what they're dishing out.

Austin: Well right now, you're spooking me. Put the gun down!

(Dakota puts the gun on the desk. Austin eyes it)

Austin: This is a bad plan Dakota.

Dakota: Every day is a nightmare for me.

Austin: I know but this isn't the answer.

Dakota: Then what is?

(Dakota verges on tears he knocks over a chair. Austin wishes he had an answer)

Dakota: I wish I could just disappear.

Austin: I don't know the answer, but we'll figure it out together along with Maya, Tristan, and all your other friends okay?

Dakota: Okay.

Austin: Good now put the gun away before a teacher walks in.

(Dakota puts the gun in his book bag. Austin breathes, relief)

Austin: The Frostival is starting lets go. I told Maya I wouldn't be late.

Dakota: Yeah.

(Austin eyes the gun, then Dakota. Deep down, he knows this isn't over)

Degrassi Evolutions: New Start Bad Day Part 2 Promo (Part 2 of the Spring Finale)Edit

**TODAY**

(Dakota is covered with paint and feathers. He is walking down a hallway)

**ALL THE LIES**

(Mick goes inside a room with Stefanie. He closes the door)

(Trent laughing at someone)

**ALL THE HOPE**

(Tristan is looking sad at his Dad)

**ALL THE SECRETS**

(Austin looking at Luke. Then you see Dakota looking worried)

**IT IS**

(Mick kissing Stefanie)

**NO LONGER**

(Dakota is on the roof of the school)

**A CHANCE FOR A**

(Tristan looking shocked)

**NEW START**

(Cop sirens are going off)

(Maya is talking to someone)

Maya: Don't do it.

(Trent looking confused)

(Austin looking shocked)

(Cops bust throw a door)

(Cops are all infront of Degrassi)

(Dakota is at his locker covered in paint and feathers looking at someone)

(Stefanie is leaving the party crying)

(Tristan is standing in a street crying)

(Tori walking up to someone)

(Mick similing at someone)

(Tori hugging Tristan)

(Dakota is looking emotionless)

(Someone has a gun)

(Zig is in the foyer looking worried)

DON'T MISS THE FINAL EPISODE OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW START

TODAY


	21. Bad Day (2)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Everyone is at Frostival. Fiona gets on the mic)

Fiona: Everyone welcome to Frostival. Enjoy!

(Dakota is with Maya at the faris wheel)

Maya: I'm glad you came. And look Trent is no where around.

(Ice Hounds walk by)

Dakota: Yeah but he's friends are.

Maya: Its going to be okay.

Dakota: I guess so.

(Dakota walks away. Maya can tell something is wrong with him. Austin walks up with cotton candy)

Austin: Something sweet for my sweetie.

Maya: Somethings wrong with Dakota.

Austin: I talked to him its alright.

Maya: Are you sure?

Austin: Yeah.

(Maya's cotton candy falls)

Austin: I'll get you another one.

(Austin walks away. Luke walks up to Maya)

Luke: You're Maya. Used to be Cam's girlfriend right?

Maya: Yeah why?

Luke: Me and the other hockey guys want to end this conflict with Dakota.

Maya: What are you trying to pull?

Luke: I'm serious. Meet us by the mary go round.

(Luke walks away)

**Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.)**

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent and Mrs. Michaels are in their living room)

Mrs. Michaels: I said no Trent.

Trent: I can't miss this party.

Mrs. Michaels: And do this party involves you be grounded.

Trent: Weren't you ever 15. What if I don't go and Stefanie meets someone else.

Mrs. Michaels: Do you even know this girl well?

Trent: Her name is Stefanie. She's a good person.

Mrs. Michaels: Then you have nothing to worry about.

(Mrs. Michaels go up the stairs)

Trent: Damn.

(Hayley comes down the stairs)

Hayley: What was that about?

Trent: Nothing.

Hayley: Since you're grounded wanna have a horror movie marathon?

Trent: I'm going out.

Hayley: You're going to get more in trouble.

Trent: No I can't.

(Trent leaves through the patio)

Hayley: Yes you can.

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan, Owen, and Mr. Milligan are sitting down at the dinner table. Mrs. Milligan is passing the food around)

Mrs. Milligan: We're glad that yo came back. The boys have been missing you.

Mr. Milligan: I'm sorry for leaving like that it was wrong. I've been wanting to talk to you all about everything that's happen.

Tristan: I missed you.

Mr. Milligan: That's good. So Owen how is hockey going.

(Tristan notices his Dad is being short with him)

Owen: Great we're in a winning streak.

Mr. Milligan: This is just like old times.

Tristan: No it isn't. You're basically ignoring me.

Mr. Milligan: What do you want Tristan?

Tristan: Why did you really come back?

Mrs. Milligan: Tristan we need to talk alone.

Tristan: I don't think I want to.

Mrs. Milligan: Tris.

(Tristan get up from the table. He leaves the dining room with his mom)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is sitting by a ride. Maya walks up to him)

Maya: Dakota. I have some news.

Dakota: What?

Maya: The Ice Hounds want to bary the hatchet.

Dakota: That's bull crap.

Maya: No it isn't. This could work.

Dakota: No.

Maya: Please Dakota.

Dakota: Fine.

Maya: Really?

Dakota: I won't forgive them though.

Maya: That's okay. Come on their at the mary go round.

(Maya walks away. Dakota looks emotionless. He follows Maya)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie gets to the party. She is walking through the crowd. Mick walks up to her)

Mick: You finally came. Thank goodness!

(Stefanie is nervous)

Stefanie: Are you stalking me?

Mick: I just like to throw parties.

(Mick gets closer to Stefanie. He rubs her cheek)

Mick: I thought about lots. When I was away because I took the blame for you on that drug bust.

(Mick kisses her cheek)

Stefanie: Mick don't.

Mick: Woah. What you're too good for me now?

Stefanie: I have a life and a boyfriend.

Mick: What that kid I saw you with?

Stefanie: He's name Trent.

Mick: Oh he seems like a nice guy I bet people would be really torn up if he got hurt or his hockey career is over because he ends up in a wheelchair.

(Stefanie looks nervous and scared)

Mick: How about a drink?

Stefanie: Yeah.

Mick: Good I'll get you one.

(Stefanie looks scared)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Mrs. Milligan are in the living room)

Tristan: He is treating me different.

Mrs. Milligan: Fighting won't make it better. Its going to take some time but he's making the first step.

Tristan: So while he treats you and Owen the same I get treated like I'm not in the room.

Mrs. Milligan: I'll talk to him about.

Tristan: What do you want me to say. I was really looking forward to today and now I can't wait for it to be over.

(Tristan walks back to the dining room)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Maya and Dakota get to the mary go around)

Maya: Here we are.

Dakota: Do I really have to do this.

Maya: Dakota.

Luke: Yeah Dakota do what the lady says, don't be a loser.

Maya: Luke.

Luke: Alright. Me and my friends and Trent who isn't are sorry for the things we did and said to you.

Maya: Now shake hands.

Luke: I have something better.

(Luke pulls a string. A bunch of feathers and paint gets dumped on Dakota)

Maya: Dakota!

(Everyone saw what happen. Dakota stands there. He then runs into the school)

Luke: Jokes on you!

(Luke and the other hockey guys laugh. Mr. Simpson gets on the mic)

Mr. Simpson: That's enough. Everyone inside now!

(People boo. Everyone at the Frostival starts going back inside Degrassi)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent gets to the party. He looks around for Stefanie. He sees her with Mick)

Trent: What are you doing with him?

Stefanie: Oh my gosh. You came.

Trent: I sneak out to come to the party and you're off with another guy.

Stefanie: We used to date okay. He's been stalking me now.

Trent: Then come with me.

Stefanie: He is dangerous. He threaten to hurt you.

Trent: What's he gonna do! You know what stay with him I'm going to have fun.

(Trent walks away)

Stefanie: Good.

(Trent looks back then keeps walking through the party)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan, Owen, Mrs. Milligan, and Mr. Milligan are looking at old family photos)

Mr. Milligan: And this one was from two summers ago.

Mrs. Milligan: I remember.

(Tristan takes out a picture)

Tristan: Hey Dad you remember this?

(Mr. Milligan doesn't look at the photo)

Mr. Milligan: Not really.

Owen: Dad you didn't look at it.

Tristan: That's okay Owen. You and Tori were right.

Mr. Milligan: Right about what?

Mrs. Milligan: Okay. You guys know what we need a family drive around town.

Tristan: (Sarcastic) Oh great. I'll be waiting by the car.

(Tristan walks away. Owen follows him)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is at his locker. Zig walks up)

Zig: Are you okay?

Dakota: Yep.

Zig: That prank they did on you was stupid as hell. That ho key team always try to come off as badass but almost everyone in this school likes them so I guess that makes them.

Dakota: A regular ass.

Zig: I wasn't going to say that.

(Dakota takes out his gun from his book bag. He tucks it in his pants. Zig saw it)

Zig: Um. Well Simpson wants everyone in the gym so I should go there.

(Dakota stares at Zig. Zig walks away fast. Zig goes to the gym and finds Austin and Maya)

Austin: You found Dakota?

Zig: He has a gun.

Maya: What! Do you think he is going to use it?

Zig: Yeah.

Austin: I knew he had a gun.

Maya: And you didn't say anything.

Austin: I talked to him earlier I thought I handled it.

Maya: Oh my gosh.

Austin: We need to find him. Zig go tell Simpson. Maya come on lets hope we find him before its to late.

(Austin and Maya run out the gym. Zig looks worried. He rushes to Mr. Simpson)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Trent is drinking)

Trent: Give me another one.

Random Guy: You need to slow down you drank dour already.

Trent: Just give me another one.

(The guy hands Trent another drink)

Trent: This girl I'm dating I found her here with some ex said he's dangerous.

Random Guy: Is that guy Mick?

Trent: Yeah.

Random Guy: That guy is dangerous. He is a drug dealer.

Trent: Yeah right.

(Trent keeps drinking)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Owen are waiting at the car. Mr. And Mrs. Milligan come out the house)

Mr. Milligan: Tristan sorry for how I've been acting towards you.

(Tristan is shocked)

Tristan: Uh. Thanks.

Mr. Milligan: I came back because I wanted us to be a family again. Which we will be after I get you help and you're not gay anymore.

Tristan: Excuse me?

Owen: Dad that's not cool.

Mr. Milligan: I'm just telling the truth.

Mrs Milligan: You shouldn't have said that.

Tristan: I knew it you didin't come back because you was sorry you came back to try to change me!

Mr. Milligan: For the better make you normal.

Tristan: Make me normal? I'm not changing for you or nobody else. Me, Owen, and Mom are better off without you!

(Mr. Milligan is mad his attempt didn't work)

Mr. Milligan: If you're so better off I'll leave. I'll rather leave than have a gay son!

(Mr. Runs off)

Mrs. Milligan: Wait!

(Mrs. Milligan, Tristan, and Owen run after him)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Mr. Simpson with security rush on stage. Mrs. Harris walks in)

Mr. Simpson: I don't want no one to panic but from this moment on the school is now in lockdown. The police are handling the situation.

(Some people in the crowd freak out. Mrs. Harris walks up to Mr. Simpson)

Mrs. Harris: I come to check on my son and I hear the school is in lockdown. What is going on?

Mr. Simpson: Your son Dakota has a gun.

Mrs. Harris: Oh my goodness.

(Mrs. Harris sees Zig)

Mrs. Harris: Where is Dakota?

Zig: I don't know somewhere around the school.

(Mrs. Harris is about to leave)

Mr. Simpson: Mrs. Harris you can't leave.

Mrs. Harris: Oh now you're going to start enforcing rules.

(Mrs. Harris leaves the gym)

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie is in an empty dorm. She is crying looking at pictures of her and Trent. Mick walks in the dorm. He closes the door and locks it)

Mick: You're not hiding from me are you?

Stefanie: I need to get home.

(Stefanie starts to walk away. Mick grabs her)

Mick: We both know that's not true.

(Stefanie tries to open the door. Mick grabs her . He tries to take off her skirt off)

Stefanie: Stop!

Mick: Relax I won't make you do anything you haven't done before.

Stefanie: Mick stop!

Mick: We are you so scared you done this before.

Stefanie: Stop!

(Mick covers her mouth, he then takes off her skirt)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan, Owen, and Mrs. Milligan are looking around town. They see Mr. Milligan sitting on a bench)

Mrs. Milligan: Honey what are you doing.

Mr. Milligan: I don't want to be bothered.

Tristan: I didn't mean the things I said. It was just in the heat of the moment.

Mr. Milligan: Its too late for that.

Tristan: Owen and Mom didn't do anything to you atleast punish me not them too.

Mr. Milligan: No I'm done with all of you.

Tristan: Dad please.

Mr. Milligan: Sorry Tris I'm done. Just leave me alone.

(Mr. Milligan crosses the street with out looking)

Tristan: Look out!

(Mr. Milligan gets hit by a car. Tristan stares shocked)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Austin and Maya are running through the halls looking for Dakota)

Maya: Where is he?

Austin: We just have to think. He might try to shoot Luke and some other Ice Hounds.

Maya: But their in the gym. Dakota is nowhere around their.

Austin: Wait. You don't think that.

Maya: Think what?

Austin: He's going to committ suicide.

Maya: Oh my gosh.

Austin: We need to find him now.

Maya: One place he might go is the roof.

Austin: Lets go.

(Dakota is on the roof. His mom is calling his phone. He throws the phone off the roof. He is crying)

(Dakota takes a deep beathe. He points the gun at his head. Austin and Maya come rushing through the door)

Maya: Don't do it!

(Dakota looks at them)

Austin: Put the gun down ita not worth it.

Dakota: This is the only option.

Maya: No it isn't we can help you.

Dakota: Its too late for that. I don't do it keep letting that hockey team bully me.

Austin: Think about your mom and your dad.

Maya: Your friends.

Dakota: Shut up!

Maya: Dakota please don't so this.

Dakota: I said shut up!

Austin: Maya get back.

(Maya backs up. Austin walks to Dakota)

Austin: Dakota I'm sorry for everything they did to you. As your friend I should've tried to protect you more. But Simpson saw what happen that hockey team is done for.

Dakota: I heard that before.

Austin: I'm serious.

Dakota: So am I!

(Dakota points the gun at his head again)

Dakota: This was coming for awhile. Atleast this will probably make the hockey team shut up with their smart ass comments.

Austin: This isn't the answer.

Dakota: Yes. Yes it is.

Austin: Please don't do this.

Dakota: I'm sorry its over.

(Dakota is about to pull the trigger. Austin grabs the gun from Dakota)

Dakota: You shouldn't have done that!

(Dakota jumps off the roof)

Maya: Dakota!

(Dakota hits the ground. Austin stares shocked. Police bust through the door)

Police: Freeze!

(They see Austin looking off the roof to the ground. They walk over and see Dakota)

Police: Get these two off the roof. We need an ambulance now!

Sub Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie comes out the dorm crying after Mick raped her. Trent is drunk jumping around through the party)

Stefanie: Trent lets go.

Trent: No I'm not your boyfriend anymore why dom't you leave with Mick.

(Stefanie starts walking away)

Trent: I don't need you anyway I already had sex with you.

(Stefanie walks back to him and slaps him hard)

Stefanie: Screw you.

(Stefanie leaves the party fast)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(The ambulance are their the put a sheet over Mr. Milligan. Mrs. Milligan is crying, Owen is trying to comfort her. Tristan is stares at the car that hit his dad)

(Later, Tori walks up to Tristan who is still at the street)

Tori: I got your text what happened?

(Tristan starts crying)

Tristan: Me and my dad got into a fight. He ran away me my brother and mom went after him. I tried to talk to him he didn't want to listen. Then he ran into the streets and.

(Tori looks worried she knows what Tristan is about to say)

Tori: Oh my god. Is he okay?

(Tristan starts crying more)

Tristan: No he died after the car hit him. It should've been me. All I did was fight with him and now he's dead. It should've been me.

Tori: Tristan stop saying that you had no control over that car. I'm here for you.

Tristan: And I also heard on the ambulance radio that Dakota attempted suicide so.

(Tori hugs Tristan. He is crying more)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Cops and the ambulance are all infront of Degrassi. Mrs. Harris is crying)

Paramedic: I need to clam down and listen. Your son he is badly injured.

Mrs. Harris: He's dead.

(Mrs. Harris cries more)

Paramedic: No the way he fell he survived and we need to take him to the hospital now or he could die.

(Mrs. Harris leaves with the paramedics. Mr. Simpson comes outside with students behind him)

Mr. Simpson: Lockdowns over eveyone go home.

(Austin and Maya walk out)

Austin: I should have did better.

Maya: You can't blame yourself.

Austin: I should have stop those freaking hockey jerks.

(Mr. Simpson walks up to them)

Mr. Simpson: Does anyone care to explain what happened?

Maya: Trent and most of the other Ice Hounds have been bulling Dakota really bad. Dakota tried to ignore them but evrytime they kept coming after him.

Austin: I brought a gun today. He rold me he wanted to scare Trent and them I talked him out of it. Then they dumped that stuff on him and I guess he decided on suicide.

(Mr. Simpson is shocked)

Mr. Simpson: You both all of this was happening and you knew he had a gun and you didn't tell me.

Austin & Maya: Yes sir.

(The cops walk up with Luke and other Ice Hounds)

Cop: We are taking the Ice Hounds to the station to question them about their harassment on Dakota Harris.

(Mr. Simpson is at a lost of words. He starts walking away)

Luke: Mr. Simpson.

Mr. Simpson: I don't want to hear it! I keep giving ypu students another chance and it always goes bad.

Dallas: We can explain.

Mr. Simpson: No its too late. I'm keeping my word this time around there are gonna be changes big changes. When you all get back from break you're going to wish you didn't go to this school.

(Mr. Simpson walks away. The cops take the Ice Hounds away. Austin and Maya stare at each other)

Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Summer PromoEdit

This Summer

(Austin walks into the weight room then you see Zac staring at him)

Get Ready

(Zig is staring at someone walking out the classroom, the scene switches and you see Tori looking at someone mad)

Because

(Trent is infront of Degrassi then you see Aria is walking up to him)

Every

(Hadley is in a classroom staring at someone, then the scene switches to Maya looking at someone with a jealous look)

Moment

(Dakota is sitting on the bench outside of Degrassi he has a worried look and then you see Dallas on the other side of the bench)

Counts

(Stefanie walks away from her locker and then you see Hayley staring at her shocked)

(Cam and Tristan are in the auditorium)

Cam: Nothing seems to be right anymore

Tristan: Well welcome to Degrassi

The

Showdown

That

Will

Tear

Degrassi

Apart

Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing


	22. All Or Nothing Promo 2

**This Spring**

**For A New Start The Kids At Degrassi Went To Far**

(Cam tackles Austin into a locker)

(Trent throws Dakota into a glass door)

(Dakota jumps off the roff of the green house)

(Austin slams Trent into a locker)

(Zig breaking up with Tori at the Dot)

(Tori at the Dot crying)

(Tristan getting a bucket of water dumped on him)

(Hayley taking speed)

(Luke dumps a bucket of feathers and paint on Dakota)

(Dakota takes a gun out of his locker)

(Dakota goes up to the roff of the school with the gun)

(Hayley crashing a car)

(Zig looking worried at the Frostival)

(Maya looking scared at the Frostival)

(Austin grabbing the gun from Dakota)

(Austin and Maya kissing)

(Stefanie getting locked in a room about to get raped)

(Zig getting arrested)

(Mr. Simpson mad outside of Degrassi after Dakota's atempted suicide talking to the Ice Hounds, Austin, and Maya)

Mr. Simpson: When you all get back from break you'll wish you didn't go to this school.

**And Now**

**This Summer**

(Zig and Cam are in class and Katie is on the announcments)

Katie: Listen up because these new school rules need to be followed at all times.

**Nothing**

Maya: How can this school get more strict?

Cam: Nothing seems to be right anymore.

(Zac, Talia, and some other kids are walking in the hallways and Officer Turner is watching them)

**And No One**

Hayley: Maybe its better that way

Maya: Austin stop!

**Will Be The Same**

(Austin punches a hole threw the wall)

(Tristan is looking emotionless)

(Hadley is crying)

(Dakota is drinking)

Dakota: Back off!

(Austin pushes Zig to the ground)

Austin: What I need is for everyone to get out of my business!

(Trent has his arm around Aria)

Trent: Lets get out of here.

(Maya is looking jealous at someone)

Maya: What are you doing with her?

(Zig is in a classroom)

Zig: Have you ever wanted a second chance so bad it hurts.

(Stefanie is at her locker)

Stefanie: If you tell anyone I'll make you wish you didn't.

(Zac is putting what looks like drugs in his pocket)

**Its**

**All**

**Or**

**Nothing**

(A girl is walking down a hallway then someone says **I'm leaving Degrassi**)

**Degrassi Evolutions Returns Better Than Ever!**


	23. Meet The New Kids

The three new characters that are coming in the second block.

Zac Andrews

Zac Andrews Age: 14 Grade: 9

Zac's a freshmen that doesn't believe in rates. He's not popular, but not a loser either but he would do anything to get popular even abandon his friends.

Hadley Mills

Hadley Mills Age: 15 Grade: 10

Hadley is dark and mysterious. She keeps to herself having a acholic mom and dad and cutting because of it she realizes she's not the only one going through a bad home life so is other Degrassian Austin.

Aria Monroe

Aria Monroe Age: 15 Grade: 9

Aria used to be the "crazy teenager" of her home town in Orlando. She is chill, cool, and nice but she also has a dark past. She transfered to Degrassi this year to turn over a new leaf but her past may get in the way.

Meet Promos

There will be Meet Zac, Meet Hadley, and Meet Aria promos.


	24. The Way We Get By (1)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Students walk up to Degrassi excited others are nervous from what happen before break. Mrs. Milligan drops Tristan off)

Mrs. Milligan: I'll pick you up after school.

Tristan: Sure.

(Tristan gets out the car not himself. Tori sees him. She walks up)

Tori: Tristan I'm so glad to see you!

Tristan: Yeah.

(They get checked by security and then walk in Degrassi. Katie walks by them on the announcements)

Katie: Listen up because these new school rules ned to be followed at all times.

Tori: How is it going with everything you know since your dad.

Tristan: Good I guess.

(Tristan starts to walk away)

Tori: So everythings fine?

Tristan: Why wouldn't it be. I'm going to go back to his grave today.

Tori: You're going to his grave site.

Tristan: Its been two weeks since my dad died. I need to be alone.

Tori: That's probably not good. You can talk to me you know.

Tristan: I did.

Tori: Yeah for a bit then you just clamed up and started ignoring me.

(Tristan keeps walking)

Tori: How about you come over tonight. We can watch some movies.

Tristan: Yeah okay. I guess I can go to his grave site another time.

(Tori similes. Tristan and Tori go to their lockers)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to tye right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

Sub Plot: Austin

(Austin is in his room getting ready to leave. He is on the phone with Maya)

Austin: I'm going to be a little late so see you in class. Alright bye.

(Austin leaves his room and starts going down the stairs. His Dad and Mom are arguing)

Mr. Matthews: You and that boy of yours are getting on my last nerves!

Mrs. Matthews: My boy he is your son too!

Mr. Matthews: Shut up!

(Austin is nervous. He goes down the stairs)

Austin: Um.

Mr. Matthews: What do you want!

Austin: I need a ride to school.

Mr. Matthews: Walk I'm not driving you. Who the hell do you think you are!

Mrs. Matthews: I can't I'm late for work.

Mr. Matthews: Thank you! Both of you are leaving! Finally some peace and quiet.

(Mrs. Matthews walks out the door. Austin is still nervous)

Austin: Um Dad. You um. Should stop talking to me and mom like that.

(Mr. Matthews looks at him mad)

Mr. Matthews: What did you say to me?

(Austin is scared)

Austin: Nothing. I have to go.

(Mr. Matthews picks up and plate and throws it at Austin. It misses Austin' s face and hits the wall. Mr. Matthews walks over to Austin he slams Austin into a wall)

Mr. Matthews: You don't tell me what to do!

(Austin is scared)

Mr. Matthews: You hear me!

Austin: Yes sir.

(Mr. Matthews punches Austin in the ribs hard)

Austin: Ah!

Mr. Matthews: Now get your ass out of here!

(Austin rushes out the house. Austin stops outside. He knocks down a trash can mad)

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie is walking the halls thinking about Mick raping her. Hayley runs up to her)

Hayley: Hey!

Stefanie: Don't you have rehab.

Hayley: No that was only for break I'm coming back to Degrassi next week. My mom is signing papers.

(Hayley can tell something's wrog with Stefanie)

Hayley: Are you okay?

Stefanie: Yeah why?

Hayley: It just seems like something is wrong. About Trent.

Stefanie: I really don't want to talk about that asshole.

Hayley: Look he didn't tell me all that happened but I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he really likes you. I never seen him so down about a break up he was sad all break.

Stefanie: I don't care. Your brother is a jerk.

(Stefanie gets a text. Its from Mick. "Are you avoiding me again?" Stefanie looks worried)

Hayley: What's wrong?

(Stefanie walks away)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tori and Maya are in an empty classroom)

Tori: I'm worried about him his all caught up with his dad.

Maya: You can't blame him his dad died. And then Dakota tried to committ suicide.

Tori: I know but he is quiet not talking that isn't good. He's blaming himself.

Maya: Give him sometime.

(Mr. Simpson walks by the class)

Mr. Simpson: Out the class ladies. One of the new rules no more students being alone in classrooms without supervision.

(Mr. Simpson walks away. Tori and Maya leave the classroom)

Sub Plot: Austin

(Austin walks into gym. He walks by Zac. He goes up to Maya and Zig)

Austin: Hey do I know you?

(Maya hits his arm playfully)

Maya: Shut up. I missed you like crazy.

(They kiss)

Zig: What am I chop liver?

(Austin and Zig hi five)

Zig: Anyword on Dakota?

Maya: He's still in the hospital.

Austin: And he may or may not come back to Degrassi.

Zig: Well on the brightside you came just in time for practice for that dodge ball game after school.

(Zig taps Austin's shoulder)

Austin: Ah.

Maya: Are you okay?

Austin: Yeah. I uh. Um trip this mornings.

Maya: Okay well I'll go get the balls.

(Maya walks away)

Zig: You okay dude?

(Austin looks nervous)

Austin: I'm fine.

Zig: Are you sure? You seem pretty tense. Did you really trip.

Austin: What are you trying to say?

Zig: You seem nervous and you have a bruise.

Austin: I said I'm fine.

(Austin starts to walk away. Zig grabs his shoulder)

Zig: I have things going on too.

Austin: I'm not you!

(Austin pushes Zig into a basketball cart. Zig falls to the ground. Everyone in the gym stares. Austin rushes out the gym)

Maya: Austin.

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie is in the lunch room. Still thinking about the rape. She knocks over her lunch tray. Mick texts her again. "You're gonna make me come and get you huh?". She turns her phone off)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan is walking the halls sad. Tori walks up)

Tori: So I have the movie Notebook for us to watch tonight!

(Tristan doesn't answer)

Tori: Are we still on for tonight?

Tristan: Yeah.

(Tristan keeps walking away from her. Tori looks worried)

Sub Plot: Austin

(Austin is at his locker. Damon walks up to him)

Damon: Is it true?

Austin: I don't know.

Damon: I heard you went crazy on Zig in gym.

Austin: That was a misunderstanding.

(Austin closes his locker. He walks away. Damon follows him)

Damon: You have sudden rage. (Jokingly) You might need help.

(Austin backs up Damon against a wall)

Austin: What I need is for everyone to stay out me business!

(Damon pushes Austin back)

Damon: You need to chill.

Austin: Pushing Zig was an incident. I'm going to apologize. (Austin walks away)

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie walks out Degrassi. She starts walking home. She sees a guy who she thinks is Mick. She has a flashbck of him raping her)

Mick: I won't make you do anything you haven't done before.

(Stefanie has a panic attack. She rans into an ally)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan gets in the car with his mom)

Mrs. Milligan: Are you still going to the grave site?

Tristan: No I have plans with Tori.

Mrs. Milligan: We can talk about what happened.

Tristan: I don't want to.

Mrs. Milligan: Tris you aren't the only one going through it me and Owen are too.

Tristan: I know. I just don't need to talk.

Mrs. Milligan: Are you sure?

Tristan: Yes. I wish that you and Tori would stop. I already talked its done.

Mrs. Milligan: Okay.

Sub Plot: Austin

(Zig and Maya are in the gym. Austin walks in and goes up to them)

Austin: Hey bro.

(They look at each other awkwardly)

Austin: I'm sorry for earlier. We're good?

Zig: Yeah.

(They shake hands)

Zig: Are you ready to put that energy in the game?

Austin: Yeah.

(Austin and Zig get dodge balls. Maya still is worried about Austin. A dodge ball is thrown at Austin. He thinks when his father threw a plate at him. Austin rushes out the gym)

Zig: Where are you going?

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie is walking home. She thinks someone is following her. She starts walking faster)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan is about to leave to go to Tori's house. He looks at pictures of him and his dad. He starts crying)

Sub Plot: Austin

(Austin is walking the halls. Zig walks up)

Zig: What happened to you?

Austin: Nothing. I uh had something to do.

Zig: You look like you're exhausted.

Austin: If you only knew.

Zig: Huh?

Austin: Nothing.

Zig: I know you don't want to talk about whatever is going on. But maybe you need a distraction like your girlfriend Maya who you haven't seen all break because of that cello program.

Austin: You're right.

(Austin gets a text. Saying "Secret movie night at Degrassi tonight starting a 8:00". Austin sees Maya at her locker)

Austin: I got just the plan. Hey Maya.

Maya: I was worried about you what happened?

Austin: It was nothing. But how about we go on a date tonight say a movie night.

Maya: Where?

Austin: At school.

Maya: How? Simpson would never do that with waht happened on Frostival and these new school rules.

Austin: Its a secret one We have to sneak in at night. I got invited by text.

(Maya seems unsure. Maya gets the same text)

Austin: Is it a date?

(Maya similes. She nods her head yes)

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie still thinks someone is following her. Mick comes up behind her)

Mick: Stefanie Jamieson.

(Stefanie looks at him scared she is about to run)

Mick: Don't do that. You wouldn't want to cause a scene.

(Mick grabs Stefanie by the arm. He forces her into an ally)

Mick: Where is your boyfriend.

(Stefanie is nervous and scared)

Stefanie: We broke up.

Mick: (Sarcastic) Aw so sad. You wasn't answering my calls or text so I had to come get you.

Stefanie: What do you want?

Mick: You know.

Stefanie: You raped me.

Mick: If you want to call it that. Come with me.

(Mick grabs hand. Stefanie pulls away)

Stefanie: No!

Mick: What you say.

Stefanie: I'll tell people that you raped me.

Mick: You wouldn't want to do that.

(Mick grabs her again. Stefanie screams)

Stefanie: Help!

(Some people walking by start looking)

Mick: You bitch. You're going to wish you didn't do that.

(Mick pulls up his hoodie showing his gun to Stefanie)

Mick: Saying no is not an option.

(Mick hurries away)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan rings the door bell. Tori opens the door)

Tori: Tris!

Tristan: Hey.

Tori: Enough pouty face. Lets go make some pop corn.

Sub Plot: Austin

(Austin's parents are fighting again. Austin sneaks out his bedroom window)

(Later, Austin and Maya are at Degrassi for the secret movie night. He bring her pop corn. Dave comes in the Drama room where they are the movie night)

Dave: Lets get it started!

Maya: Its a lot of people here you sure we won't get caught.

Austin: No it should be good. Besides anything to get away from home.

Maya: What?

Austin: Nothing. Here's the popcorn.

(The movie comes on. The lights in the room deem. Austin is getting a call from his Dad. He gets nervous. His phone keeps ringing)

Maya: Maybe its important.

Austin: I'll be back.

(Austin leaves the Drama Threater fast. Leaving Maya worried. Austin's keeps calling. Austin doesn't answers. He walks into the weight room. Zac is staring at him)

Austin: What are you doing here?

Zac: I can say the same. You're Austin right I heard people saying you were on the roff when that suicidal guy jumped off the roff.

Austin: That guy is my friend he's been through a lot. Make fun again I'll make your life hell.

Zac: Alright respect. I'm Zac you probably heard my name around the halls I'm pretty popular.

Austin: Really because I haven't seen or heard of you til today.

Zac: Well I'm getting there. And this is Ben my cousin.

(Ben walks into the room)

Ben: You ready?

Zac: Yeah. I've been practing.

(Zac and Ben start doing MMA fighting)

Austin: Woah.

(Austin likes it. Ben trips Zac up and puts him in a choke hold)

Ben: Try getting out.

Zac: You got it!

(Ben lets Zac go)

Ben: Sorry niner you can't beat me.

Austin: Where did you guys learn that stuff?

Zac: I started last semester. Another thing that can help me fit in the with cool kids.

Ben: Keep dreaming.

Austin: That was awesome. Can you teach me?

Ben: Sure.

(Later Austin is in the weight room doing MMA with Zac and Ben. Austin takes down Zac easily)

Ben: You suck. The guy just learned and you lost.

Zac: Lucky shot.

Austin: Wanna go again?

Ben: I got to get back to my date.

Zac: Yeah.

Ben: You don't have a date.

Zac: I'm free tomorrow after school if you want to go then.

Austin: You're gonna lose again.

(Austin, Zac, and Ben walk out the weight room)

(Later, Austin sneaks back home. He goes to his room. His Dad is there)

Mr. Matthews: Where were you?

(Austin gets nervous)

Austin: I was uh. With Maya.

(Mr. Matthews slams Austin into a wall. He punches him in the ribs again)

Mr. Matthews: Next time you don't answer my call and sneak out. It would be worst.

(Mr. Matthews leaves Austin's room. Austin turns on his tv. He 's watching an MMA fighting training he starts doing it. His side hurts)

Austin: Ah!

(Austin takes his shirt off. He starts punching in the air. He thinks about all his dad did and does)

Austin: Ugh!

(He punches a whole throw a wall. Austin is shocked that he did that)

Austin: Woah.

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie is at home. Mick calls her. Stefanie answers nervous)

Stefanie: Hello.

Mick: You finally answer my calls. You thought about what I said. I showed you the gun if you tell anyone and don't do what I tell you I'm going to shoot you and your little ex boyfriend. Got it?

(Stefanie doesn't answer)

Mick: You don't have to answer now give me your answer by tomorrow.

(Mick hangs up. Stefanie has another panic attack from getting PTSD. She starts crying)

Main Plot: Tristan

(Tristan and Tori are watching a movie. The movie ends)

Tori: Okay that movie gets 4 stars only because Ryan Gosslin was in it.

Tristan: Thanks for the movie. I should get going now.

Tori: Wait. Can we talk for a minute about your dad. I know you don't want to.

Tristan: And you keep forcing me anyways.

(Tristan gets up and walks to the door)

Tori: Wait. Its not good that you're blaming yourself. People at school are talking about it.

Tristan: What did they say?

Tori: Some mean things.

Tristan: Whatever.

Tori: You can't keep acting like this blaming yourself.

Tristan: Its true isn't it. Its my fault. I argued with him he walked into the streets got hit by a car and died. Are you happy? We talked.

(Tristan walks out the door)


	25. The Way We Get By (2)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is in class. He is looking at pics of him and his dad. Tori walks up to his table)

Tori: Hey. Is it alright if I sit?

Tristan: Sure.

(Tori sits down)

Tristan: I thought about what you said. I shouldn't go visit my dad's gravesite I'm not ready to see it again.

Tori: How about we get you happy again. For now on it could just be me and you all happy. Even though I'm pregnant I can still make time with my best friend, infact the dot is having an all ice cream day.

Tristan: I don't know.

Tori: It will be fun.

Tristan: Okay.

Tori: Yay!

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to tye right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin and Ben are in the weight room doing cage style fighting. Zac is watching to see if anyone is coming)

(Austin flips Ben. He puts Ben in a headlock)

Austin: You give up yet?

Ben: No.

(Ben breaks out the head lock he tackles Austin. Austin jumps back up. He blocks Ben's punch, and he trips Ben up. He puts Ben in another headlock.

(Ben taps the mat)

Ben: You win.

(Austin lets Ben go)

Zac: And the student beats his teacher.

Ben: Great moves I thought I had you.

Austin: That's what I wanted you to think.

Zac: Guys Armstrongs coming.

(They run to some excersie equipment. They pretend like they're working out. Armstrong unlocks the door to the weight room he walks in with Maya and a few other girls)

Mr. Armstrong: Everything alright in here?

Zac: Yep.

Austin: Just working out.

Mr. Armstrong: Well the weight rooms for girls also so don't lock the door.

(Mr. Armstrong walks out. Mays walks up to Austin)

Maya: You didn't answer my calls last night.

Austin: Sorry something came up.

(Maya sees blood on Austin's lip)

Maya: What happened? Whay do you have blood on you lip.

Austin: I uh bit my lip.

Maya: Why are you locking people out.

Austin: Its nothing just guy stuff.

(Maya and Austin looks at Zac and Ben. Zac and Ben laugh)

Maya: Okay I get it guy stuff. You guys secret boys club.

Austin: I have no secrets from you.

(Maya similes. Austin looks at Zac and Ben who are pretend fighting. He does a little laugh)

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie is outside of Degrassi looking scared. Mick calls her. Stefanie answers her phone)

Mick: You have my answer?

Stefanie: No.

Mick: I said I was only giving you til today. Do I have to pay your ex Mr. High School a visit?

Stefanie: No don't do that.

(Mick laughs)

Mick: I'm giving you one last chance meet me at my hiding school in an hour.

Stefanie: Okay.

Mick: Don't be late.

(Mick hangs up. Stefanie looks even more worried)

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin, Zac, and Ben are walking the halls)

Zac: Those girls are narks.

Austin: Chill man on of those girls are my girlfriend.

Zac: Sorry.

Austin: Maybe we need a better look out. Someone with a brain.

Zac: I'm a good look out.

Ben: We need to stay low no fights.

(They walk into class)

Austin: What come on.

Ben: If Simpson finds out we're fighting especially with these new school rules will be in big trouble.

Austin: We're not fighting, we're training its a difference.

Ben: Fighting is fighting. Simpson's pissed enough already.

Austin: That bull!

(Maya walks into class. Austin slams his book down)

Ben: Woah man having a tantrum.

(Maya is about to walk up to him. Mr. Bent. walks in the classroom)

Mr. Betenkamp: Alright class take your seats.

(Maya sits down she looks at Austin, he looks back at her she looks away)

(Austin opens his note book. It has drawings of guns and other violent stuff. Ben sees it)

Ben: Are you okay.

Austin: Yeah. I just can't believe you guys are ready to give up.

Ben: That's how it has to be for right now.

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie walks into an ally way. She knocks on a side door. Someone opens it. She walks into a room where Mick is at)

Mick: You was almost late.

Stefanie: There is surcurity all around my school.

Mick: Now time for business what's your answer.

(Stefanie hesitates)

Stefanie: No I won't do it.

(Mick laughs)

Mick: You owe me.

Stefanie: Mick can you please let me be.

Mick: You don't get it when I told you what I wanted I wasn't asking. No wasn't an opition. If you want to keep from you and that little ex of yours from getting shot.

Stefanie: I'll do it.

(Mick similes)

Mick: Good. Now to make sure I can still trust you.

(Mick hands Stefanie a bunch of drugs)

Mick: I want you to sell them.

Stefanie: Okay.

Mick: After you sell them come back here with my money.

(Mick tries to kiss Stefanie. She backs up. Mick grabs Stefanie by the hand and pulls her hard to him. He kisses her)

Mick: Now go. Don't disappoint me.

(Stefanie walks out the room)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Tori are at the Dot)

Tori: What did you think of the new episode of West Drive?

(Tristan isn't paying her no attention. He is looking at pics of him and his dad)

Tori: Tris!

Tristan: I'm sorry. Its hard to get my mind off of it.

Tori: Give me your phone.

Tristan: I can't pretend what happened didn't happen. Its never going to go away!

(Harry walks up to their table)

Harry: Geez man you got anger issues.

Tori: Exuse me I'm talking to my friend.

Harry: I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about your friend over here.

Tristan: Can you leave me alone.

Tori: Ignore him Tris.

(Talia walks over. Harry whispers something to her. They laugh)

Harry: You need help ja feel.

(Harry and Talia walk away laughing. Tristan storms out of the Dot)

Tori: Tris.

(Tori leaves the Dot)

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is with Zig at Zig's parents store. He is doing some fighting moves)

Zig: Are you really working out in the store.

Austin: I'm doing MMA fighting with Zac and Ben.

Zig: Ultimate fighting.

Austin: Yeah its so awesome, I get this rush I can't explain. I feel like I can take on anybody.

Zig: Anybody as in the person who gave you that bruise on your ribs?

Austin: No and I told you that was an accident I tripped. Anyway its fun or aleast is was until Maya got worried and told a teacher.

Zig: Well it sounds awesome.

Austin: Wanna try it out?

Zig: Not right now I'm working.

Austin: Right.

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie is on a street corner. A guy walks over to her. He gives her money and she gives him some of the drugs)

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is in the gym. Mo is in the gym wrestling. After he takes down his opponent Mo goes to the stands)

Austin: Mo you good at this huh?

Mo: Wrestling? Yeah. You wanna try out?

Austin: No I'm more into MMA and cage fighting.

Mo: I saw the MMA game last night. GSP is to hyped up.

Austin: No way.

Mo: He's overrated.

Austin: Okay well lets settle this hand to hand.

Mo: MMA I did it last year with Drew and a few other guys. I'm in.

(Austin similes)

(Later, Austin and Mo are in the weight room)

Mo: You sure about this?

Austin: Bring it on.

(Mo tries to tackle him. Austin jumps in the air. Mo tries to tackle him again. Austin dodges again. Maya walks up to the door she sees them)

Austin: Maya.

(Mo tackles him. Austin jumps back up he tackles Mo and starts punching)

Mo: Alright you win.

Austin: Yeah!

(Later, Austin is walking the halls. Maya walks up to him)

Maya: Austin you're fighting.

Austin: Its just for fun.

Maya: How is that fun.

Austin: It just its. Did you tell Armstrong again?

Maya: No and I didn't tell the first timed. I'm worried about you. What do you get out of it? You like hurting people.

Austin: No. Me and some guys I met do sports.

Maya: And those sports include fighting.

Austin: Why do you want to know?

Maya: I'm your girlfriend and it feels like you're shutting me out.

Austin: Sorry I don't want you to feel that way.

Maya: So why do you do it?

Austin: When I fight and beat someone, I know that I can survive that he hasn't completely torn me down.

Maya: Who's he?

(Austin hesitates)

Austin: No one. Its just a figure of expression.

Maya: Okay. Is it okay if I tell Katie this?

Austin: Why would you do that?

Maya: She needs an article for the paper.

Austin: No way.

Maya: She said it would be anonymous. Katie won't say its you.

Austin: Okay.

(The bell rings)

Austin: Peggy back ride to class?

(Maya similes)

Maya: I'll like that.

(Maya hops on Austin's back)

(Later, Austin is in class with Zac)

Zac: Where were you at lunch?

Austin: Fighting Mo and I beat him.

Zac: What.

Austin: Yep and I didn't get caught.

Zac: No one saw you.

Austin: Well only Maya.

Zac: the class president sister.

Austin: My girlfriend who I trust.

Zac: Alright cool. We just need to keep it low.

(Later, Austin, Zac, and Ben are walking to the weight room. Mr. Simpson walks up to them)

Mr. Simpson: Boys you know I approve the paper and there have been reports of fighting in the weight room.

Ben: Great.

Austin: We just want to get a quick work out.

Mr. Simpson: Not now I said before break I mean business.

Austin: Whatever Katie said is crap.

Mr. Simpson: Austin.

Austin: Just get out the way.

Mr. Simpson: I can't do that.

Austin: Just move!

(Austin pushes Mr. Simpson. Zac and Ben grab Austin)

Zac: Chill bro.

Mr. Simpson: You can cool down in detention.

Austin: Sorry sir.

(Mr. Simpson walks away)

Zac: This is just great.

(Later, Austin walks in the computer lab where Maya is)

Austin: I just got out of detention and let me just say Katie can't keep a secret.

Maya: I know I read the paper. Sorry I told Katie a little to much.

Austin: I get that Katie doesn't like me but you I trusted you.

Maya: I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Austin if something is goi g on with you tell me I can help.

Austin: So you can tell your sister so she'll put my personal crap in the news paper. Well here it is Austin Matthews is an idiot he thought he could trust Maya Matlin.

(Austin flips over a chair he storms out the room)

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie gives Mick his money)

Mick: I knew I could trust you.

Stefanie: I have to go back to school.

(Mick stops her)

Mick: We both know that's a lie you don't give a crap about school. I got a gift for you.

(Mick pulls out Lingerie out a bag)

Mick: Try it on.

Stefanie: Mick please.

Mick: You know the deal.

(Stefanie takes the Lingerie)

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is sitting on the stairs infront of Degrassi looking mad. Zig walks up)

Zig: What's up with you?

Austin: Simpson isn't allowing me in the weight room no more.

Zig: Why?

Austin: Because I got ratted out by Katie.

Zig: Who told her?

Austin: I told Maya because she's my girlfriend I trust her a lot but she told Katie. And then I.

(Austin hesitates)

Zig: Then you what?

Austin: I flipped a chair I basically lost it infront of Maya. I guess we've broken up. I don't know how to get through a day and now I lost Maya.

Zig: So you figure out how to conqure your demons first.

Austin: I'm not sure that will ever happen.

Zig: Not if fist fights is all you try. If Maya wants you to talk then her talk. She means a lot to you so she's worth it.

Austin: Yeah you're right.

(Zig wants in Degrassi)

(Later, Maya is in the music room. Austin walks in with coffee)

Austin: There you go.

Maya: What's this?

Austin: Apology coffee. I'm sorry for losing it on you today that wasn't me.

Maya: And I'm sorry I could've kept more details from Katie.

Austin: Does this mean I'm forgiven?

(Maya takes a coffee)

Maya: Yeah.

Austin: I want us to do something together like an activity.

Maya: Really?

Austin: Yeah I'm looking for something less intense.

Maya: Well you can help write the new song for WhisperHug. I need it after school

Austin: Great I'll start on it now.

(Later, Austin is walking the halls. Zac and Ben are at their locker)

Ben: I found a club that doesn't exist they have cage fighting.

Zac: Sounds awesome.

(Austin walks up to them)

Austin: Really?

Ben: Was I talking to you.

Austin: Come on guys I know Simpson found out but you can't frezze me out like this.

Ben: Alright. I found a place where we can cage fight. We can go after school.

Austin: I can't.

Zac: Why?

Ben: Yeah I taught you all my moves and you're better than me. You're good.

Austin: I have band stuff to do.

Ben: Okay but I'll send you the address incase you change your mind.

Third Plot: Stefanie

(Stefanie is back at school she walks into an empty classroom and starts crying)

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is in the music room trying to write the song. He keeps thinking about his Dad. He knocks over his book. Maya walks in the room)

Maya: Are you finished?

Austin: I'm sorry I. I can't do this.

(Austin rushes out the room. Zac and Ben arrive at the cage fighting club. Two people are fighting one gets beat badly)

Zac: Okay this is a bad idea.

Ben: Yeah lets go.

(Austin walks up behind them)

Austin: You guys ready!

Zac: No we are not. Lets go.

Austin: I just got here.

Announcer: Who's next!

Austin: I am!

Zac: Austin!

(Austin runs in the cage. He takes off his shirt)

(Austin tries to punch the fighter, he dodges and kicks Austin hard in the chest. Austin hits the cage)

Zac: Come on!

(Austin tries to punch him again. The fighter dodges and punches Austin. Austin gets back up the fighter tackles him)

Zac & Ben: Get up Austin!

(The fighter starts choking Austin. Austin passes out. Zac and Ben run into the cage)

Zac: He's down he's had enough!

Ben: Its over.

(They go to Austin)

Zac: Austin!

Ben: Come on.

(Austin wakes up)

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie is in the back of Degrassi. Trent starts calling her. She is shocked. She is about to pick up then she thinks about what Mick told her not to be incontact with him). Trent leaves a voicemail.)

Trent: Uh. Its me Trent I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but uh I just wanted to talk bye.

(Mick texts her and tells her to meet back up and he gives her the address)

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin is in the weight room working out. Zac walks in)

Zac: Your alive!

(Zac laughs but Austin don't)

Zac: Yeah that wasn't funny.

Austin: I left myself open to get choked. I have to train harder. I need to beat him.

Zac: Are you serious? You're done no more MMA cage fighting stuff. The club is over. Aren't you in a band anyway?

Austin: Yeah.

Zac: Then stick with your band. Hangout with your girlfriend. Stop using your fist you might get you hurt.

Austin: Fine.

(Later, Austin is in the music room trying to write the song. Maya walks in)

Maya: Hey. I've been looking for you all day.

Austin: I've been trying to lay low.

Maya: Did you write the song?

Austin: I'm trying to do it now but I can't I'm sorry Mo or someone else has to write it.

Maya: So I guess I'll never know. What is the sweet guy that I love Austin Matthews afraid of.

Austin: I have nightmares and the only way to fix tose problems is fighting.

Maya: What problems?

Austin: My Da.

(Austin hesitates)

Austin: I can't tell you I wish I could.

Maya: You can.

Austin: You don't fet it being scared it weak.

Maya: Everyone is scared of something. Maybe you should try to put your feeling in your music instead of fighting. Music is our thing.

(Austin kisses Maya. Maya kisses back. Then they look into each other eyes)

Austin: I can't do this to you. I'm only going to mess up what we have.

Maya: What?

Austin: We need ro break up I can't do this to you.

(Austin walks away)

Maya: No. Where are you going?

Austin: Don't follow me.

(Austin walks out the music room. Maya watches him sad and confused)

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Mick is in an allyway. Stefanie walks up)

Mick: I have some new customers. I need you to fo make the deal.

Stefanie: Where at?

Mick: At Degrassi.

Stefanie: No any place but there.

Mick: You sell where I tell you too. You understand?

Stefanie: Yes.

Sub Plot: AustinEdit

(Austin walks into the cage fighting club)

Austin: I want a rematch!

Fighter: Sorry princess, I don't need the cops looking for me.

Austin: You got luckly last time. This time you won't.

(Austin walks inside the cage. People start cheering. He takes off his shirt)

Announcer: You know the rules. Now fight!

(The fighter tries to punch Austin, Austin dodges and punches him in the stomach then face)

Austin: Yeah!

(The guy gets back up. He tries to kick Austin, Austin grabs his leg and slams him on the ground. The fighter kicks Austin in the face)

(Austin jumps back up. The fighter is limping. The fighter tries to tackle Austin, Austin punches him in the throat. The fighter falls and doesn't get back up)

Austin: Woo!

(Austin turns the fighter around and he thinks of all the times he's dad hit him. He starts punching the guy not stopping)

(Zac and Maya run up to the cage. Austin keeps punching the fighter)

Announcer: That's enough!

(Austin pushes the announcer back. He starts punching the fighter again. The guys is bleeding over his face. Zac runs into the cage)

Maya: Austin!

(Maya runs into the cage)

Zac: Austin that's enough!

(The announcer pulls Austin back)

Austin: Ugh!

(Austin pushes the announcer away from him. Maya runs up to him. Austin starts to clam down when he sees her)

Announcer: Get this guy out of here.

Maya: You won't see him here again.

Austin: I told you mot to follow me.

Maya: I care about you to much to leave you alone.

(Later, Austin and Maya are in the back of her house with a soccer ball)

Maya: I'm glad you came.

Austin: Me too.

Maya: I get the fighting you know. When you're scraed it builds confidence. But it takes a way better way to get over it. You ready?

Austin: Yeah.

(Maya kicks the soccer ball high)

Austin: Wow. Thanks for not giving up on me.

(Maya similes. Austin is about to kiss her. Maya trips him up)

Austin: Woah. You are better at this soccer thing now.

Maya: You'll get the hang of it.

Austin: I love you Maya.

(Maya similes. Austin gets up. They kiss)

Third Plot: StefanieEdit

(Stefanie is about to do the drug deal but she can't do it. She walks into the school. A teacher leaves her purse in a classroom)

(Stefanie walks I to the class and looks through the pruse, she finds money and she puts it in her pocket)

Main Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan walks out of Degrassi he sees Tori. He walks up to her)

Tristan: Hey sorry I have been avoiding you for a few days I'm a bad guy now everything for me always goes wrong.

Tori: Bad guys don't feel remorse. You're not a bad guy, you're anything but that. You're torturing yourself I know its hard but I want you to get better.

Tristan: Nothings going to change. I will never see my dad again.

Tori: Please don't do this to youself.

Tristan: That guy Harry may be right there is something wrong with me.

Tori: Don't listen to him he is a jerk.

Tristan: Maybe we shouldn't be friends no more I'm only gonna drag you down you don't need that.

Tori: I can't believe you're saying this we've been best friends for years. What you don't want to be my friend anymore?

Tristan: No its not that. I do want to be your friend we're bff's but.

Tori: Everyone keeps saying only time will heal this and that I should give you space. And if you want that then we should not be friends anymore.

(Tristan looks sad. He starts to walk away)

Tori: But can we not do that?

(Tristan turns back around)

Tori: I don't want to lose you you're my best friend. I will always be there for you like you are for me. So can we keep having these dramatic hangouts?

Tristan: Tori I don't know when I'm going to get over this.

Tori: But as your best friend I want to be beside you when that day comes.

(Tristan similes)

Tristan: I want you there too.

(They hug. Both of them similing)


	26. Nowhere To Run (1)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is standing outside Mr. Simpson office. He looks at everyone walking in Degrassi. He is nervous. Mrs. Harris and Mr. Simpson walks out his office)

Mr. Simpson: Its great to see you again Dakota. Glad your doing okay.

Dakota: Thanks.

Mr. Simpson: And Mrs. Harris I assure you that I will keep an eye on Dakota. The Ice Hounds wont bother him again.

Mrs. Harris: I'm sure you heard I'm pressing charges for their harassment on my son.

(Dakota is shocked)

Dakota: What?

Mrs. Harris: We talked about it.

Dakota: You brang it up once but we never talked about it.

Mrs. Harris: There is nothing left to say, this needs to happen for what they did.

Mr. Simpson: I got the papers yesterday.

Dakota: They will want me to talk about it. Its bad enough I had to go to it once now again. Is there anyway to avoid this?

Mr. Simpson: The only way is if you drop the charges.

Mrs. Harris: Which is out of the question.

Dakota: Right. Well I guess I better get ready for my deposition.

(Dakota is worried)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to tye right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is sitting outside a liquor store. Her dad walks out)

Hadley: I thought you said you would quit drinking.

Mr. Mills: I never said that. Come on don't want to be late for your first day.

Hadley: I'm already late. You shouldn't drink and drive.

Mr. Mills: Its fine I have it under control.

(They get in the car. Mrs. Mills is in the car. Mr. Mills passes her a drink)

Hadley: Both of you are drinking.

Mrs. Mills: Hadley I'm not in the mood. Don't make a scene just shut up.

(Mr. Mills drives away)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley gets out the car. Zig walks up to her)

Zig: Hey! I'm um glad you're back.

Hayley: Really. You haven't talked to me since you told me you wanted to get back together with Tori. How did that go by the way?

Zig: Not good, she still won't talk to me. I didn't know you was mad at me.

Hayley: I'm not you should he with Tori she's pregnant after all. I just want semester to be different a new me.

Zig: That seems to be the theme.

(Hayley walks away then walks in Degrassi)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is walking to his locker. Some people are staring at him. Tristan sees him and runs up)

Tristan: Dakota!

Dakota: Hey!

(Tristan hugs Dakota)

Dakota: Ah.

Tristan: Sorry.

Dakota: I'm still a little sore.

Tristan: You need a cain now.

Dakota: I only need it for a couple of weeks.

Tristan: I'm glad you're okay I was so worried.

Dakota: What about your Dad I heard.

Tristan: I guess we both had a rough break.

Dakota: Rough is an understatement.

Tristan: I'm surprised you came back.

Dakota: My mom was against it she was about to home school me, but my therapist told her change wouldn't be so good for me right now. So I'm back here with Simpson and every teacher watching me.

(Mrs. Harris walks up)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota we need to talk.

Dakota: See you later Tris.

(Dakota and Mrs. Harris walk outside to her car)

Dakota: Do you really have to follow me around school. I'm trying to getting my life back to normal, following me isn't helping.

Mrs. Harris: I don't want to hear it. Especially since you attempted suicide. Dakota: Right. What did you need to see me for?

Mrs. Harris: We need to talk about the deposition.

Dakota: Really right now.

Mrs. Harris: You need to be ready.

(Dakota sees a disc in the car)

Dakota: What's that?

Mrs. Harris: Some of the Ice Hounds deposition. Which you should not have to hear.

Dakota: I want to.

(Dakota puts it in his mom laptop. Trent's video comes on)

Trent: I admit I bullied him I want to far with some things but I had nothing to do with what happen at Frostival.

(Dakota closes the laptop. Mrs. Harris hugs him)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley and Mr. Simpson walk out his office)

Mr. Simpson: And here's your schedule. (Mr. Simpson walks away)

Hadley: I'm lost already.

(Hadley is reading her schedule. She bumps into Austin)

Austin: Woah.

Hadley: Sorry.

(Austin similes at her)

Austin: Its okay. I'm Austin.

Hadley: I'm Hadley.

(Hadley similes)

Hadley: I'm new here and I'm lost so.

Austin: I can help.

(Austin looks at her schedule)

Austin: Ms. Oh. That's my next class I'll show you.

(Austin starts to head to class. Hadley similes at him. She follows him)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley walks into class. She sits by Tristan)

Tristan: You're finally back!

Hayley: So glad to see a friendly face.

Tristan: How was rehab?

Hayley: Can we not talk about that that's in the past.

(A girl walks by)

Girl: Its the drug addict.

Hayley: Excuse me.

Girl: You heard me.

Hayley: You don't know anything.

(The girl whispers something to her friends. Hayley takes a book and slaps her with it)

Tristan: Hayley!

Madame: Hayley Mr. Simpson now!

Hayley: But.

(Hayley walks out the class. Later, Mrs. Michaels walks in Mr. Simpson office)

Mrs. Michaels: Hayley what happened? Hayley: This girl kept bothering me.

Mr. Simpson: Mrs. Michaels as you know there is a no tighting policy.

Mrs. Michaels: It sounds to me my daughter was defending herself.

Mr. Simpson: Hayley and the girl had a few exchange of words. They other girl is already suspened. Hayley slapped her with a book.

Mrs. Michaels: You didn't tell me you hit her.

Hayley: She called me a drug addict.

Mr. Simpson: I don't want to do it but by school policy I have to suspend Hayley.

Mrs. Michaels: Is that all.

Mr. Simpson: Yeah. I'll just put this in her file.

Mrs. Michaels: Meet me in the car.

(Hayley looks disappointed)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is outside Degrassi sitting on the bench. Dallas walks up and sits down. Dakota looks worried)

Dallas: We need to talk.

Dakota: Can't you guys just leave me alone.

Dallas: I'm not here to bully you or threaten you. I wanted to apologize.

Dakota: Apologize. I fell for that before.

Dallas: I mean it this time. We went to far. We I heard you attempted suicide I felt bad the whole team did.

Dakota: That's all?

Dallas: I'm the team captin I should've stopped it.

(Dallas thinks about telling him he is a father)

Dallas: I have a big responsibility so I have to start acting mature now. I'm not a bad guy I just made bad decisions.

(Dakota is shocked)

Dakota: Uh, yeah I guess. I'm not dropping the charges though.

Dallas: You don't have to.

(The bell rings. Dallas gets up and walks away)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is in Ms. Oh class. Hadley tries to fit in. She walks up to some girls)

Hadley: So this class seems fun.

(They laugh at her. She walks away. Austin walks up to her)

Austin: Ignore them. I was the new kid once, but I had better luck.

(They laugh)

Hadley: You're the only decent person I met.

Austin: Meet me at lunch.

((The bell rings. Later at lunch, Hadley is sitting by herself. Austin and Maya walk up to her)

Hadley: Austin!

Austin: This is Maya my girlfriend.

(Hadley seems disappointed)

Hadley: Oh your girlfriend.

Maya: Hey.

(They sit down at Hadley's table. The girls from Ms. Oh class are walking by. One of them throw juice on her)

Girl: Oops!

(They walk away laughing. Hadley runs out of the lunch room)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is at her locker taking her things out)

Tristan: You're suspended already.

Hayley: I slapped a girl with a book. I thought this semester would be different but its already messed up.

Tristan: Where's your mom?

Hayley: In the car she is pissed. My first day back and I get suspended.

(Hayley closes her locker and starts walking down the hall)

Hayley: Nothing goes right for me and its all this school fault.

Tristan: You can't blame the school.

Hayley: Why not. My parents are going to ground me.

(Mr. Simpson walks up)

Mr. Simpson: Okay Hayley your suspension starts now.

(Hayley walks away with Mr. Simpson)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is at home. He is talking to his therapist)

Dakota: I'm doing good Dr. Mitchell. I'm not feeling sad all the time. Its like for the first time in a while I feel happy.

(Dr. Mitchell writes down notes)

Dakota: You're writting down a lot of notes.

Dr. Mitchell: You have a lot going on. I need to keep track.

Dakota: Well here is the big crazy thing. I have to give my testomy against the Ice Hounds who bullied me.

Dr. Mitchell: That is serious. Reliving a traumatic event could be as serious experiencing it the first time.

Dakota: I can handle it, I'm in a good place a better place.

(She can tell Dakota is nervous)

Dr. Mitchell: Dakota I think its time to try alternatives to handle your anxiety.

Dakota: You mean like medication?

Dr. Mitchell: I know an anti anxiety drug that can help. Take it when you need it to feel more self ensured.

Dakota: Great I guess its offical I'm crazy.

Dr. Mitchell: You think it makes you crazy to take medication.

Dakota: Doesn't everyone.

(Dr. Mitchell notices the time)

Dr. Mitchell: You need to get to school.

(Dr. Mitchell writes down the prescription)

Dr. Mitchell: Take this. And remember the only thing that matters is that you have what you need to help deal with the stress in your life. See you next week.

(Dakota similes. Dr. Mitchell leaves. Dakota looks at his prescription. He goes to the kitchen. He takes out a bottle of achoal. He drinks some then pours more into a water bottle)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is at home. She walks in the living room. A bunch of alcohol bottles on the floor)

Mrs. Mills: You're home early.

Hadley: It wasn't a good first day.

Mrs. Mills: Pick up this mess.

(Mrs. Mills gets another bottle to drink. Hadley starts picking up the empty bottles)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is at home)

Mrs. Michaels: Fighting Hayley fighting. I thought we agreed you would do better.

Hayley: I know I tryed but bad things keep happening to me.

Mrs. Michaels: Between you and your brother its to much. Your father is almost home we'll talk then.

(Later, Hayley is listening to her parents talk about her)

Trent: The heat is not on me and on you finally.

(Trent laughs)

Hayley: This isn't funny.

Trent: I'll probably do something bad and they'll forget about you.

Hayley: I think I know what needs to happen.

(Hayley walks in the living room)

Hayley: Mom, dad. I want to leave Degrassi.

Mr. Michaels: Change schools.

Hayley: Yeah. Ever since I came to Degrassi my life has been in a tail spin. I think if I go to another school I can have a fresh start.

Mr. Michaels: I don't see why not.

Mrs. Michaels: I know the principle at Bardell I can talk to him and get in you by tomorrow.

Hayley: That sounds perfect.

(Hayley similes)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is at lunch with Tristan and Tori)

Tori: I want chicken.

Tristan: That's all you've been wanting so you been pregnant.

Tori: I can't help it.

(The bell rings)

Dakota: Study period.

(Dakota grabs his notebook. His prescription falls out Tristan picks it up)

Tristan: What's this?

Dakota: My prescription. My therapist gave it to me.

Tori: And you're using it as a bookmark?

Dakota: When I need it I'll use it.

(They walk off)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley throws out the bottles. She goes back to the living room. Her mom is passed out)

Hadley: Mom you okay?

Mrs. Mills: Hmm.

Hadley: I'll go make dinner.

(She picks up the bottles of Vodka her mom just had)

Hadley: My first day wasn't great. Look at my shirt.

Mrs. Mills: Can you leave me alone for a little bit.

(Hadley looks sad. She goes upstairs to her room)

Hadley: Okay okay.

(She hears her mom run to the bathroom and throw up. Hadley looks at a pair of scissors and she cuts herself. She starts crying)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is cleaning her locker)

Tristan: So your leaving.

Hayley: Yeah. Maybe its better this way.

Tristan: I'm going to miss you!

(They hug. Zig walks up)

Zig: You're changing schools.

Hayley: I have too.

Zig: But what about us.

Hayley: What about us. We're not dating you made it clear you want Tori.

Zig: I still care.

Hayley: I guess its to late. I'm leaving Degrassi.

(Hayley walks away down the halls)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota and Mrs. Harris are in their living room. Dakota is drinking from his water bottle which is filled with alcohol)

Mrs. Harris: The lawyer said the questions should be over in no time, but he wants you to prepare for some hard questions.

Dakota: I'll be fine mom.

Mrs. Harris: You seem nervous. Is there achoal in that bottle like last time?

Dakota: No I gave that up. I'm just a little nervous that's all.

(Mrs. Harris sees he's prescription)

Mrs. Harris: You still didn't turn in your prescription. I'll take it.

Dakota: Mom I got it.

(The lawyer walks in)

Mr. Payne: Okay, lets get started.

Dakota: Alright. Ready when you are.

Mr. Payne: You okay?

Dakota: Yeah.

Mr. Payne: Mr. Harris did any of my clients hit you and if so where?

Dakota: They punched me in the face and stomach. They throw me into glass doors and shoved me into lockers.

(Dakota has flashbacks of it happening. Dakota starts drinking more from his water bottle)

Mr. Payne: So where there any bruises from these attacks?

Dakota: Yes.

: Are you seeing a therapist?

(Dakota has another flashblack)

Mr. Payne: Mr. Harris are you currently seeing a therapist?

(Dakota has another flashback)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota, these are kind of the questions the Ice Hounds lawyer will ask.

Dakota: I see a therapist. What does that have to do with anything?

Mr. Payne: If goes to credibility. My clients have claimed to have tried to end this feud before.

(Dakota has another flashback at Frostival)

Dakota: I have to go pee.

(Dakota gets up and trips)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota are you alright?

Dakota: Its just between this and school, I'm really tired.

Mrs. Harris: I think that'll be enough for today.

(Mr. Payne nods)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(The next day; Hadley wakes up, she looks at where you cut herself. Later, Hadley walks in class. Some girls laugh at her. She keeps walking to her sit and sits down)

Austin: Hey about yesterday that was reall stupid what they did.

(Mr. Simpson walks into the class)

Mr. Simpson: Hadley I need to see you for a sec.

(Hadley leaves with Mr. Simpson)

Mr. Simpson: Just wanted to check up on you. I heard about what happen yesterday at lunch. Those girls will get introuble.

Hadley: Thanks.

(Mr. Simpson walks in the class)

Mr. Simpson: You girls come with me.

(They leave mad with Mr. Simpson. Hadley walks back into class similing)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Trent gets a bowl of cereal)

Trent: The last cereal is always the best cereal. And I can relax and watch tv all day the perks of being suspened. To bad I have to go back next week.

Hayley: And I have to spend a lonely day at a new school.

Trent: Is someone regretting their choice to leave Degrassi and go to Bardell.

Hayley: I needed to do something to prove to mom and dad that I can change.

Trent: Do what you always do you always make friends fast.

Hayley: You're right, thanks Trent.

(Hayley walks up to her locker. A few girls are talking)

Kelly: I have no freedom.

Hayley: Hey.

(Kelly and the other girls look at her weird)

Kelly: Um hey. So like I was saying my parents let me have no fun, what's the point in having a boyfriend if I can't see him.

Hayley: Parents are the worse right.

(Kelly looks at her weird again. She turns back to her friends)

Kelly: They want me to study all the time.

Hayley: If you think yours are on your case, you should see mine.

Kelly: Do I know you?

Hayley: I'm Hayley I'm new.

Kelly: Ah the new girl.

Hayley: I'm just trying to make a friend.

(Kelly similes)

Kelly: I'll come over your house after school.

Hayley: Um okay.

Kelly: Come on I'll show you around. By the way its a half a day today.

(Hayley and Kelly walk down the halls)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is outside of Degrassi sitting on the front steps. Tristan walks up)

Tristan: Dakota.

Dakota: Hey.

Tristan: How did it go yesterday?

Dakota: Bad news they are questioning my sanaity, good news well there is no good news so far.

Tristan: On the brightside.

Dakota: What?

Tristan: I thought you had something.

(Dakota throws out his prescription)

Tristan: You're throwing out your prescription.

Dakota: I'm fine Tristan I don't need them. Anyway I need to hear something good, have any good news?

Tristan: Well I need a partner for this presentation I have to do for class since Tori went home early.

Dakota: Great I'll do.

Tristan: Okay meet me a lunch so I can catch you up.

(Later, Dakota and Tristan walk in an empty classroom)

Tristan: Perino said he wants a topic that hasn't been done but it seems like everyone took the subjecs already.

Dakota: That's fine, I printed out some topics that weren't on the paper.

Tristan: Great idea.

(Tristan gets a text)

Tristan: Its my mom I have to go I'll be late for class.

Dakota: Its okay. I can handle the presentation.

Tristan: You sure?

Dakota: Yeah I got it.

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is at home. Her mom and dad are drinking. Hadley is cleaning up the phone rings)

Hadley: Hello. Hey Uncle Mike, um no mom and dad can't come to the phone right now. I'll tell them you called.

(Later, Hadley is in her room. She cuts herself with the scissors again. She lays on her bed crying)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is at home with Kelly)

Kelly: Your parents seem cool.

Hayley: That's because we have company over.

(Mrs. Michaels walks in the room)

Mrs. Michaels: You are such a nice lady.

(Kelly similes)

Mrs. Michaels: Its a shame you have to go.

Hayley: Maybe she can spend the night.

Mrs. Michaels: If that's okay with your friend.

Kelly: Yeah, I'll call my mom.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in his living room with his mom)

Mrs. Harris: Working hard on your presentation?

Dakota: Yeah. I need to put it all together.

Mrs. Harris: You should take a break.

Dakota: Tristan would freak if I didn't get it finished.

Mrs. Harris: I have to go but compared to the lawyers this should be a breeze.

Dakota: Thanks mom see you later.

(Mrs. Harris leaves. Dakota takes a bottle of achoal and starts drinking)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley puts a cover over her mom and dad. Later, Haeley runs into Degrassi)

Hadley: Mr. Simpson I need a late slip.

Mr. Simpson: Hadley you have a note?

Hadley: No please.

Mr. Simpson: Okay but next time you need one.

(Mr. Simpson gives her a slip. Hadley is panicking she runs into an empty classroom. She takes a scissor out her bookbag and she cuts herself. Austin is walking pass the class he sees her and walks in)

Austin: Hadley!

(Hadley panicks)

Hadley: Uh.

Austin: I've been looking for you.

(Austin sees the scissors and sees her bleeding)

Austin: Hadley you're bleeding.

Hadley: Its nothing.

(Hadley runs out the class)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley, Kelly, and Trent are watching a movie, it goes off)

Trent: Well I have hockey practice. I'll catch you girls later.

(Trent leaves)

Hayley: Thanks for staying over.

Kelly: Its okay. Your family is cool.

Hayley: They're finally proud of me again.

Kelly: What did you do?

Hayley: Lets just say I was transfered to your school for a reason. So what do you want to do now.

Kelly: Actually me staying over gives me an opportunity to see my boyfriend.

Hayley: The sneak out move.

Kelly: Can you cover for me?

Hayley: I don't know. If my parents find out.

Kelly: They won't I'll be back before tonight.

Hayley: Great. Pass me my purse.

(Hayley gives her the purse. Marijuana falls out. Hayley picks it up)

Hayley: You smoke weed. What do your parents think?

Kelly: That I don't smoke weed.

Hayley: Right.

Kelly: See you later.

(Hayley looks worried)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota walks into Mr. Perino class. He drinks from his water bottle. He is drunk)

Dakota: Lets get it started.

Mr. Perino: Where's Tristan?

Dakota: Uh he had a thing. Ladies and gentlemen these presentation will blow you away. The civil war, that's right I said the civil war baby.

Mr. Perino: Dakota are you okay?

Dakota: I fine I'm more than fine I'm great!

(Dakota throws his speech cards in the air)

Mr. Perino: Uh. I think its best if you sit down.

(Tristan walks in the class)

Tristan: I'm here.

(He sees all the cards on the floor)

Tristan: What happened?

Dakota: I was doing an live action presentation. They loved it.

Tristan: Um I'll take it over from here.

(Dakota takes his seat and he starts laughing)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is sitting on the bench outside Degrassi. Austin walks up to her)

Austin: You're cutting yourself.

Hadley: I hit my arm that's all.

Austin: That's crap.

Hadley: Really.

Austin: Why are you doing it? Are you okay?

Hadley: I'm fine.

Austin: You're not.

Hadley: My parents are drunks! Cutting makes me feel better.

Austin: I have a bad homelife too.

Hadley: Like what?

Austin: My dad abusives me. He beats me up and my mom. I know what you're going through. I tried fighting to help me it didn't work for long.

Hadley: You can't tell anyone.

Austin: Its okay I'm here for you.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota and Tristan are in Perino's class)

Tristan: What were you doing.

Dakota: I was doing live action.

Tristan: It could of cost us the grade.

(The bell rings. Dakota and Tristan walks out the class)

Tristan: I'm starting to worry about you again.

Dakota: Don't.

(Dakota walks away. He bumps into Dallas)

Dallas: Woah Harris.

Dakota: Dallas!

Dallas: Have you been drinking?

Dakota: A little bit.

Dallas: Simpson will catch you drunk at school.

Dakota: I'm under a lot of pressure I'm barley holding on. I know what works for me.

(Dakota drinks more. He similes)


	27. Nowhere To Run (2)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota pours out the water in his bottle, he pours achoal in his bottle. He hears his mom come in, he quickly puts the achoal bottle away)

Mrs. Harris: You seem cherry.

Dakota: I am. I'm happy.

Mrs. Harris: That's good. That's what I want for you.

Dakota: And I think I'm ready to stick it to the Ice Hounds.

Mrs. Harris: That's good. Our lawyer warned me about their lawyer.

Dakota: I can handle it.

Mrs. Harris: You sure you don't want me to post pone. With everything that happened maybe it's to much right now.

Dakota: Don't worry. It's a new me. I can do it.

(He similes, then drinks from his water bottle)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to the right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is on the phone with Austin)

Austin: You called.

Hadley: Yeah just wanted to hear a friendly voice. My parents are drunk again.

Austin: At least your house is quiet my parents are aruging again. We could do it you know.

Hadley: Do what?

Austin: Runaway.

Hadley: Really.

(Austin starts laughing)

Austin: I'm joking. Besides I don't think Maya would be so happy to hear I ran away with another girl.

Mrs. Mills: Hadley get your ass down here!

Hadley: I have to go.

(Hadley hang up)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is calling Kelly)

Hayley: Come on Kelly, answer the phone.

(Trent walks in)

Hayley: Are mom and dad up?

Trent: I don't think so. Where's Kelly?

(Kelly opens the door and walks in)

Hayley: She's right here.

Kelly: Morning Trent.

(Trent waves)

Hayley: Where were you?

Kelly: I lost track of time.

Hayley: You could've got me introuble.

Kelly: Sorry. My parents don't let me do anything. I'll cover for you next time.

Hayley: You don't understand my parents think you're perfect.

Kelly: I'll have you bafk in your parents good side in no time. Aslong as you cover for me time to time. Deal?

Hayley: This is a start to a beautiful friendship.

(Hayley looks worried)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota and his mom are with their lawyer and the Ice Hounds lawyer)

Mr. Payne: Dakota this is Ms. Trainer the Ice Hounds lawyer.

Dakota: Go ahead Ms. Trainer.

Ms. Trainer: In your own words what happen at Frostival.

Dakota: I was with some friends one of the hockey guys Luke dumped paint and feathers on me.

Ms. Trainer: That's it, that's what caused you to take out a gun.

Dakota: No they was bullying me ever since I got to Degrassi.

Ms. Trainer: But you already had a gun with you, so you was planning to already use it.

Dakota: Yes but I didn't at first. Don't you fact check, apparently you don't know what they did.

Ms. Trainer: Doesn't matter you planned to use it.

Mrs. Harris: Relax Dakota.

Mr. Payne: Do you need a break?

Dakota: Yeah.

Ms. Trainer: Will wait.

(Dakota walks away to the kitchen)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is at her locker. Austin walks up to her)

Austin: Hey doom and gloom.

Hadley: Real funny.

(Austin sees another scare from her cutting)

Austin: You're still cutting.

Hadley: It helps.

(Maya walks up to Austin)

Maya: Ready to write another song.

Austin: Yeah.

(Austin and Maya walk away)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and Kelly are at Bardell behind the school)

Hayley: So Zig told me he wanted to be with Tori. I feel so stupid. I can't be mad right she is pregnant after all.

Kelly: so much drama.

Hayley: It feels good to vent.

(The bell rings)

Hayley: We should get to class.

Kelly: No need. We're skipping.

Hayley: Really?

Kelly: Yeah sometimes we need a break.

(Kelly takes Marijuana out her bag. She starts to smoke it)

Kelly: Want some?

Hayley: No I don't smoke weed.

Kelly: Your lost. Hold this.

(Hayley takes the weed. Mrs. Michaels drives up)

Hayley: What if you get caught?

(Mrs. Michaels sees them and walks over. Kelly sees her)

Kelly: Throw it away.

Hayley: What?

Mrs. Michaels: Hayley are you smoking weed.

Hayley: Mom its not mine.

Kelly: Hayley don't lie.

Mrs. Michaels: I come to talk to your principal to see how you're doing, and I find you smoking weed.

Hayley: Its not mine, its Kelly's.

Kelly: No it's not.

Mrs. Michaels: Come on I'm telling your principal I'm taking you home.

Hayley: But mom.

Mrs. Michaels: Now.

(Hayley walks away with her mom. She looks at Kelly mad)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota Is drinking more. He goes back to the lawyers)

Mr. Payne: Can we continue now?

Dakota: I'm ready. Oh and to answer your question the Ice Hounds bullied me badly.

(Dakota drinks more)

Ms. Trainer: Do you have a mood disorder?

Dakota: I don't know you have to ask my therapist.

Ms. Trainer: So you see a therapist.

Dakota: What do you want me to say? That I'm crazy, some nut job.

Ms. Trainer: I don't know do you think you're crazy?

Dakota: No but I think you are!

(Dakota storms away. He drinks more, Mrs. Harris follows him)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota.

(Mrs. Harris smells alcohol. She grabs Dakota's water bottle)

Mrs. Harris: So this is how you're handling things you're drinking again.

Dakota: (Sarcastic) What do you prefer?

Mrs. Harris: You are in so much trouble.

(She pours out the alcohol. Dakota hurries out the house. Mrs. Harris goes back to the lawyers)

Mrs. Harris: We're done for the day.

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is in the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror, then she cuts herself)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and Mrs. Michaels come through the door)

Hayley: Mom the weed was not mine it was Kelly's. You have to believe me.

Mrs. Michaels: You said you would change. What happened to the girl you was back in California.

Hayley: I'm the same girl but all this bad stuff keeps happening to me.

Mrs. Michaels: It always seems to be someone else fault.

Hayley: It was this time.

Mrs. Michaels: I want to believe you Hayley but how.

Hayley: Everything I've done since leaving Degrassi was to make you proud of me again.

Mrs. Michaels: I never said I wasn't proud of you.

Hayley: You act that way.

Mrs. Michaels: You got suspened again. It looks like the change of schools won't work.

Hayley: The weed wasn't mine.

Mrs. Michaels: Your father will be disappointed. Just go to your room.

(Hayley goes up the stairs sad. Mrs. Michaels starts to cry)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(At school, Dakota walks into the lunchroom. Dallas walks by)

Dallas: Harris. Woah you smell like liquor.

Dakota: So I self medicated, what difference does it make?

Dallas: It makes a big difference.

Dakota: Whatever. By the way, I'm dropping the charges.

Dallas: Seriously?

Dakota: My therapist said I control my own emotions and I choose to be happy.

Dallas: If you're so happy why are you drunk at school.

(Mrs. Harris hurries to them)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota we need to have a talk.

Dakota: Mom I'm.

(She cuts Dakota off)

Mrs. Harris: Now!

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley and her mom are in Mr. Simpson's office)

Mrs. Mills: What's this about?

Mr. Simpson: Hadley has some failing grades already, and some of her teachers wanted me to talk to you.

Mrs. Mills: That's ridiculous, she does her homework every night.

Mr. Simpson: Um they told me she hasn't been turning it in.

Mrs. Mills: This is a wast of time, I have to go. Come on Hadley.

Mr. Simpson: Um.

(They leave. Austin and Maya are walking the halls)

Maya: Hadley.

Hadley: Uh mom this is Austin and Maya.

Mrs. Mills: I really don't care who you call your friends lets go.

(Hadley follows her mom sad)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is watching her parents talk about her. Trent walks up to her)

Hayley: They hate me.

Trent: No they don't, they're just disappointed.

Hayley: The joint was not mine it was Kelly's.

Trent: I believe you.

Hayley: You do?

Trent: Yeah. You know how many times I was blamed for stuff I didn't do. I got your back.

Hayley: Thanks Trent. Despite what others think you're a great brother.

Trent: I know I am.

(Trent walks away)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota and his mom are walking to the car)

Dakota: Mom I can't have a big scene right now.

Mrs. Harris: We need to talk about you drinking again.

Dakota: There's nothing to talk about. I'm dropping the charges.

Mrs. Harris: You're doing nothing of the sort.

Dakota: Why can't you just let this go!

Mrs. Harris: Because this is partially fault.

Dakota: How?

Mrs. Harris: You was bullied again at this school and then you tried to attempt suicide again, I couldn't stop it I felt helpless I thought I lost you. I need to make this right Dakota.

Dakota: Then drop it.

Mrs. Harris: Dakota.

Dakota: You're not hearing me! I don't want to do it.

(Dakota walks away)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is with her mom)

Mrs. Mills: I don't want to get involed with your crap, I better not get another call. You hear me!

Hadley: Yes. It won't happen again.

(Mrs. Mills starts drinking more)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley is in her room. Her mom walks in)

Mrs. Michaels: Hayley.

Hayley: Yes.

Mrs. Michaels: Me and your father have been talking and.

Hayley: And?

Mrs. Michaels: I may have judge to quick before I heard what you had to say, its just that you and Trent seem to get introuble a lot now. Its a lot to handle its not easy being a parent.

Hayley: To be fare we don't make it any easy.

(Mrs. Michaels laughs)

Hayley: Mom the weed wasn't mine I wouldn't do that. I think me being at Bardell made me realize something, that I can't ranaway from my problems. And I want.

Mrs. Michaels: To go back to Degrassi.

Hayley: How did you know?

Mrs. Michaels: I know my daughter. We'll talk about it in the morning.

(Hayley similes)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is at his locker. He takes out his water bottle and starts drinking)

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley is in her room, she hears her mom and dad arguing. She takes scissors and cuts herself)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(Hayley and Mrs. Michaels are in Mr. Simpson office)

Mr. Simpson: I have everything so she is ready to start tomorrow.

Hayley: Great.

Mrs. Michaels: Are you sure you want to come back?

Hayley: Yeah. I'm ready.

Mr. Simpson: Okay well you still have the same schedule.

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is in class drunk, he finishes his work)

Dakota: All done Mr. Perino.

Mr. Perino: There's still time left.

Dakota: No need, I nailed it.

(Dakota goes to the back of the class. He lays down on a table)

Mr. Perino: What's he doing.

Tristan: I got it Mr. Perino.

(Tristan goes over to Dakota)

Tristan: Dakota, Dakota.

(Dakota is sleeping)

Tristan: I think he's sleeping.

Mr. Perino: Wow.

Tristan: Dakota.

(The scene switches, Dakota is at home laying on a couch. Dakota wakes up)

Dakota: How long was I asleep?

Tristan: A half hour. You can't keep doing this.

Dakota: I know.

Tristan: I have something for you.

(Tristan takes out a pill case)

Dakota: What's that?

Tristan: Your prescription. Your mom filled it.

(Dakota takes it)

Dakota: That's sneaky.

Tristan: For you, I had to do it. No more drinking.

Dakota: Thanks Tristan.

Sub Plot: HadleyEdit

(Hadley picking up the empty alcohol bottles)

Hadley: (Nervous) Anything else you want me to do?

Mrs. Mills: How about leave me alone.

(Hadley walks away she knocks over a bottle by an accident)

Hadley: Mom I'm so sorry.

Mrs. Mills: You dumbass!

(She slaps Hadley)

Mrs. Mills: Clean this up!

(Mrs. Mills leaves. Hadley starts crying)

Third Plot: HayleyEdit

(The next day, Hayley walks into class happy. Tristan sees her)

Tristan: OMG! You're back!

Hayley: Yeah!

(They hug)

Mr. : Okay Hayley what's the answer?

Hayley: Vancouver.

Mr.: That's correct. Good to have you back Hayley.

(Hayley similes)

Main Plot: DakotaEdit

(Dakota is at home with his mom. She is pouring out alcohol bottles)

Dakota: Mom.

Mrs. Harris: Yeah?

Dakota: Thanks for being there for me without you I don't know what I would do.

(They hug)

Mrs. Harris: I'm sorry if it feels like I'm forcing you to do this.

Dakota: I want to do it, but having to keep talking about it just makes it worse. I can't do it right now.

Mrs. Harris: You don't have to, will wait til you're ready.

(Dakota similes)

Mrs. Harris: How about some ice cream, you deserve a treat.

(Dakota similes finally feeling happy)

Dakota: Yeah. Yeah I do.


	28. I Want It That Way (1)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Zig, Austin, and Zac are in the car. Ben is driving them. Summer of 69 is playing. Austin and Zac are singing.)

Austin & Zac: Spend my evenings down at the drive in, and that's when I met you oh! Standing on your mama's porch you told me that you wait for ever.

(Zig is texting Tori.)

Zac: Oh when you held my hand.

Austin: I knew that it was now or never!

Ben: Alright niners. Karaoke secession is over.

(Ben turns off the radio. Zig is still texting Tori.)

Austin: You're still texting Tori, who won't answer your texts.

Zig: I'm just checking if Tori needs help with her baby shower.

(Austin and Zac laugh.)

Zig: What? Its the perfect chance for us to get back together.

Zac: You broke up with her and she's pregnant from what I seen Tori isn't really forgiving.

Zig: I can't believe you're bringing up me breaking up with her that was so long ago.

(They arive at Degrassi. Ben parks the car they get out. Zig starts skating. He tries to text Tori again.)

Austin: Watch out!

(Zig bumps into Tori.)

Tori: Watch were you're going!

Zig: Tori I'm sorry. Are you okay?

(Tori walks away.)

Zig: Did you get my texts?

(Tori looks at him then keeps walking away. Zig looks disappointed.)

Zig: Well at least she talk to me.

Austin: Because you almost hit her.

Zac: Maybe you should move on. Maybe Tori needs Zacmance.

(Zac laughs.)

Zig: Real funny. Look nothing worth having comes easy. I'm not giving up.

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to the right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Trent and Hayley get out of a car. They are walking up to Degrassi. Stefanie is standing outside Degrassi.)

Hayley: Your ex is out.

Trent: That's great, I wanted to talk to her anyway.

(They walk up to Stefanie.)

Trent: Stefanie just the person I wanted to see.

Stefanie: Can't say the same. Since when are you in drama class?

Trent: My mom is forcing me to take it.

Stefanie: Well there is an assignment and everyone has a partner except us so.

Trent: We need to partner up.

Stefanie: We don't have too.

Trent: No I want to. Writing a mini play isn't my thing but we'll make it killer.

(Stefanie walks away.)

Hayley: Well played.

Trent: She still hates me. I want her back so if this drama assignment does that its a go.

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan, Maya, and Austin are in class.)

Austin: You get more beautiful everyday.

Maya: Aw.

(They kiss.)

Tristan: I feel like the third wheel.

Maya: Sorry.

Tristan: I think I'm the only one who hasn't kissed anyone.

Austin: You never kissed anyone.

Maya: Austin.

Tristan: I want what you and Austin have.

Austin: Can't you just find some guy.

Maya: Its not that easy for Tristan.

Tristan: No he's right, maybe I just need to put myself out there.

(Fab walks in the classroom. He similes at Tristan, Tristan similes back.)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Tori and Mr. Simpson are in an empty classroom)

Tori: Thanks again for letting me for having my baby shower at Degrassi.

Mr. Simpson: No problem. Glad I could help.

(Zig runs into the classroom.)

Zig: Hey!

(He runs into a board.)

Tori: Um.

Simpson: Zig.

Zig: I want to help with Tori's baby shower.

Tori: That's not a good idea. Zig has other motives.

Mr. Simpson: Uh Zig?

Zig: If she means by other motives that I want to spend tike with her then that's true. But I'm the father to her baby so I should be there to help.

Mr. Simpson: Tori can Zig help?

Tori: Uh yes sir.

(Zig similes.)

Mr. Simpson: Alright.

(Mr. Simpson leaves the classroom.)

Zig: So Tori do you want to have lunch with me?

Tori: No.

Zig: Okay how about talk?

Tori: No.

(Tori starts to walk away.)

Zig: Just one minute.

Tori: No.

Zig: Tori are you serious?

Tori: Yes.

(Tori walks out the class. Zig looks dissappointed then he sees Tori's plans for the baby shower. He similes)

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Trent ia running up to Stefanie who is at her locker.)

Trent: Stefanie!

(He runs past Aria. Aria stares at him.)

Trent: I have some ideas.

Stefanie: Okay then write it.

Trent: I was hoping we can do it together.

Stefanie: No I can't be around you.

Trent: What why?

Stefanie: Because.

(Stefanie walks away. Later, Trent is writing some of the story for drama class in the computer lab. He has trouble writing the story. Aria is watching him.)

Trent: Come on its just a story.

(He sees Stefanie talking to some guys. He get up he trips over a computer cord. The computer falls. Aria runs in.)

Aria: Ms. Oh is coming. Hide it!

Trent: How?

(Aria jumps in the air and falls. Ms. Oh walks in.)

Ms. Oh: What happened?

(Aria nose is bleeding.)

Aria: I tripped. I didn't know this room is a death trap.

Ms. Oh: Lets get you to the nurse.

(Ms. Oh and Aria walk away. Aria similes at Trent. Trent stares at her.)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan is watching Fiona and Imogen kiss in the hallway.)

Tristan: Why can't I find someone.

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Tori walks in the gym. The whole gym is already set for her baby shower. She is shocked. Zig walks in and similes. She similes.)

Zig: Surprise.

Tori: You did all of this?

Zig: Yeah I wanted to help out.

Tori: You did. Thank you.

Zig: You're welcome. I still have a few decorations to put up.

Tori: I know what you're trying to do, its not going to work.

Zig: Okay if you tell me you would never forgive me I'll leave you alone. Have you ever done you wish you didn't. You wanted a second chance so bad it hurts?

Tori: Yeah.

Zig: I want us to be how we used too. We were great.

Tori: We were great huh.

Zig: I want to be there for you and the baby.

Tori: Okay lets talk.

(The scene switches, Zig and Tori are in the back of Degrassi behind a car. They are kissing. She pushes him to the car.)

Tori: Sorry.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: it's okay. I missed you.

Tori: And I like this hanging out, feeling good.

Zig: Yeah.

(They start kissing again. Zig phone rings its his mom. Zig looks worried.)

Zig: Uh sorry.

Tori: Its okay.

(Zig mom starts calling again.)

Tori: Maybe its important. Answer it.

Zig: No don't worry about it.

(Zig turns his phone off. They kiss again.)

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Trent is waiting for Aria outside the nurse. Aria walks out.)

Trent: Wait up. How's your nose?

Aria: It'll be okay. But can you smell for me?

(Aria opens her locker.)

Trent: Who are you?

Aria: Aria Monroe. Nice to meet you.

Trent: Like wise but who are you?

Aria: Nobody really I just transfered to Degrassi from Orlando. I've been going to Degrassi for a couple of weeks jow. I know a lot about you.

(Trent looks shocked.)

Aria: You're Trent Michaels great at hockey on the Ice Hounds and homophobic, you bullied this guy Dakota and he attempted suicide.

Trent: (Sarcastic) Don't remind me. I getting over my homophobia.

Aria: So why did you go crazy?

Trent: I didn't, it was a loose cord and the computer fell.

Aria: Don't worry people call me crazy too.

(Hayley walks up.)

Hayley: Who's your friend?

Aria: Your brother is crazy Hayley Michaels he punched me in the face.

(Aria walks away similing.)

Trent: I didn't hit her.

Hayley: That girl is crazy.

(Hayley walks away.)

Trent: Yeah.

(Trent half similes.)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan texting in the hallway. He trips. Fab goes over to help him. Tristan touches Fab's hand by an accident.)

Fab: Are you okay?

Tristan: (Nervous) Uh. Uh. I'm fine.

(Tristan moves his hand. Fab walks away similing.)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Zig is walking the halls he walks over to Austin.)

Zig: What are you doing Saturday?

Austin: Uh depends, why?

Zig: I need you to come to Tori's baby shower with me. I need to be there with my girlfriend.

Austin: Girlfriend.

Zig: Yeah me and Tori are back.

Austin: What. Say word.

Zig: Word.

(They laugh. Zig mom calls his phone again.)

Zig: My mom has been acting really strange lately.

Austin: What do you mean?

Zig: I don't know she's just been acting like she has to tell me some bad news or something.

Austin: Have you talked to her?

Zig: No I let my bad homelife get between me and Tori once, not again.

Austin: Okay so what are you going to do?

Zig: Try to aviod whatever conversation is coming up with my mom.

Austin: And while you're at it get a face transplant.

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Trent is in the lunchroom, he sees her talking to some guys. Hayley is walking by.)

Trent: Hayley I need you to proof read this story.

Hayley: Can't I have plans with Tris.

Trent: Please writing short plays isn't my thing I need you to see if its great.

Hayley: Okay.

(Aria walks over and snatches the paper.)

Aria: I'll take that.

(She walks away. Later, Trent is in Drama class. The new teacher Ms. Stone walks in.)

Ms. Stone: Hello class. For those that don't know me I'm the new drama teacher Ms. Stone. Trent where is your and Stefanie story its late.

(Aria is watching them.)

Trent: Almost finished with it now.

Ms. Stone: Okay. It seems that your partner Stefanie skips a lot do you need a new partner or someone to bounce idea off of?

Aria: (Runs over to them) Me! He can tell his ideas to me.

Ms. Stone: Um okay. Good luck.

(Ms. Stone walks away.)

Trent: You still have my story?

Aria: Yeah.

Trent: Good.

(They walk away.)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan walks into a classroom he sits by Maya.)

Tristan: I found love! That cute new guy Fab.

Maya: Oooh.

(Tristan similes.)

Maya: What did you two talk about?

Tristan: Well we didn't exactly talk.

Maya: (Similing.) You just kissed?

Tristan: We shared a looked, but there was a spark.

(Maya looks awkwardly at him.)

Tristan: What?

Maya: You kinda have to talk to him.

Tristan: I know what I'm doing. That boy is going to kiss me.

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Tori is walking the halls Maya runs up to her.)

Maya: I just heard about you and Zig.

Tori: Wow that was fast.

Maya: Why didn't you tell me?

Tori: Because can I just focus on my baby shower. Its less complicated than me and Zig back together.

Maya: So the rumor is true, its good you two are back together.

Tori: I'm not so sure that it is.

Maya: Why aren't you happy?

Tori: I don't want to get hurt again you know. We didn't even talk about what he did, we went right to kissing.

Maya: And it made you forget about the bad stuff.

Tori: Yes. But everything's still unresolved, he broke up with me while I'm pregnant.

Maya: That's in the past. Do you trust Zig now?

Tori: I'm not sure if I do.

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Trent and Aria are walkig the halls.)

Aria: I don't know why you said you was a bad writer. Your story isn't so bad.

Trent: That's crap if I'm gonna be at this school with Stefanie but she won't even talk to me.

Aria: Then forget her and lets skip.

Trent: I can't forget her. She was the one girl that I actually loved.

Aria: Okay lover boy lets just skip. I can help you.

Trent: Okay where too?

(Aria similes. Later, Trent and Aria are in an alley way.)

Trent: I want Stefanie back but she hates me.

Aria: How can you be in love without who hurts you.

Trent: I don't wanna be. I want to be over her.

Aria: I can help with that Trent.

Trent: How?

Aria: Easy come with me.

(Aria walks away, Trent follows her.)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan walks out of class with Maya.)

Tristan: I just have to talk to him.

Maya: Well good luck.

(Fab walks by. He similes at Tristan. Tristan and Maya laugh.)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Zig and Austin walk out a classroom. Zig phone rings)

Zig: Its my mom again. What do I do?

Austin: Answer it.

Zig: What.

Austin: Whatever it is, it's really important.

(Zig answers his phone.)

Zig: Hey mom. Yeah okay, will do.

(Zig hangs up.)

Austin: What was it?

Zig: She called to tell me come straight home after school, but I know that wasn't what she really wanted to say.

Austin: Just relax man.

Zig: Yeah, you're right.

(Zig and Austin walk through a door in the hallway.)

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Trent is outside a store. Aria walks out.)

Aria: Okay I'm ready.

Trent: For what?

Aria: I'll pretend I'm Stefanie and you say how you feel.

Trent: (He rolls his eyes) That would never work.

Aria: Yes it will trust me.

Trent: Fine but after this can you let it go?

(Aria similes.)

Aria: I'm Stefanie I never loved you I was just using you like I do with every boy, and you fell for it.

Trent: I loved you and you cheated on me and acted like it was nothing! I'm still in love with you and I hate myself for it.

Aria: (Smirking) How do you feel?

Trent: (Shocked) Better actually.

Aria: Told you now, go use this emotions to write a story.

(Back at school, Trent and Aria are walking the halls. Trent sees Stefanie.)

Trent: Stefanie you know Aria?

Stefanie: No.

Aria: Hello Stefanie Jamieson.

Trent: I finished the story just putting some last tweeks. I'll show you it later.

Stefanie: Whatever.

(Stefanie walks away. Trent and Aria walk off in the other direction. Trent similes. The scene switches, Trent is with Ms. Stone.)

Ms. Stone: Wow this is a great story.

Trent: I worked hard on it.

Ms. Stone: I can tell. Well since its this good I'll give you some extra time to turn in the full version.

Trent: Thanks.

(Ms. Stone walks out the class room. Aria walks in.)

Aria: (Clapping.) Bravo!

Trent: I didn't know I had it in me. And you, you believed in me when no one else would.

Aria: What happens next is up to you.

(Aria kisses Trent. Trent kisses back. Aria similes then walk away.)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan walks by a class, Fab is in. Fab winks at him. Tristan similes nervously.)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Zig and Tori are at the Dot. Tori looks nervous.)

Zig: You look great.

Tori: I have some rules.

Zig: Rules?

Tori: Yeah.

Zig: Okay what kind of rules?

Tori: Call every night, be there when I need you, don't ditch me to hang out with your friends.

Zig: Um.

Tori: I have more.

Zig: What's with the rules?

Tori: We got back together without even talking about how you left me. I didn't know what else to do so.

Zig: You don't trust me?

Tori: I lost my virginity to the guy I loved then when that guy found out I was pregnant and lied and said he would be there but then he broke up with me. So yes I have trust issues with you.

Zig: Tori I'm sorry, I was just scared. But I want to be with you, I want to be there.

Tori: I just want to feel safe. And if that's to much for you then maybe we shouldn't be together again. I can take care of the baby myself.

(Tori gets up and about to walk away.)

Zig: Wait Tori. You deserve romance.

(Zig takes out a rose. Tori similes.)

Zig: If it following your rules what it takes to earn your trust again then I'll do them. You are the only girl in the world to me.

Tori: (Similing) Really.

Zig: And I have a rule for you.

Tori: What's that?

Zig: I know we're at the Dot and this isn't the perfect place but Tori Santamaria may I have this dance.

(Tori similes. They slow dance.)

Sub Plot: TrentEdit

(Stefanie is sitting on a bench outside Degrassi. Trent walks up.)

Stefanie: You finished the story?

Trent: I have to thank you really.

Stefanie: (Confused) Huh?

Trent: You were my muse.

Stefanie: Okay what's the story about?

Trent: That's right! Its called Heartbreak. A story about a high school romance gone wrong. A guy who who is dating a school slut who and she cheats and falls for a drug dealer. (Similing) sounds familiar?

Stefanie: That's a lie. You can't write a story about that.

Trent: You see I thought I was the problem but its you.

Stefanie: That's crazy.

Trent: No it's the truth. I don't want you back. I don't love you anymore Stefanie.

Stefanie: You don't know nothing.

(Aria walks over to them.)

Trent: I Know one thing I don't need you. I have just the person I need.

Aria: I'm here boyfriend.

(Aria smirks.)

Trent: Come on Ari, we have stuff to do.

(They start to walk away. They look back at Stefanie. Trent kisses Aria. He similes. They walk away.)

Third Plot: TristanEdit

(Tristan and Maya walk to thwir locker. There is a note at Tristan's.)

Tristan: What's this?

Maya: (Similing.) A secret admirer.

Tristan: A rose by another name but smells just as sweet. I've been watching you and I want to meet. Meet me tomorrow at Little Miss Steaks.

Tristan: OMG! It has to be Fab. I have to go.

Maya: But Tori's baby shower is tomorrow.

Tristan: She'll understand, its for love anyway.

(Tristan similes.)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(They next day, Zig is outside with Tori. Some of Tori's family And friends are walking into her baby shower. Austin walks up with Maya.)

Austin: We're here.

Zig: Right on time.

(Maya walks over to Tori. Zig's mom text him "I need you to come home now. Its important.")

Austin: What's up with your mom?

Zig: I think I'm about to find out.

Austin: Snap.

(Austin walks into the baby shower. Zig calls his mom.)

Zig: Mom what happen. I'm at Tori's baby shower.

Mrs. Novak: I know but Its important. I'll explain when you get home.

(Zig hangs up he looks worried. Tori walks over.)

Tori: Hey! What's wrong?

Zig: Uh nothing my mom.

Tori: Sorry not trying to be paranoid.

Zig: You have nothing to worry about okay.

Tori: Okay.

(Tori similes then walks into her baby shower. Zig looks away worried.)


	29. I Want It That Way (2)

Main Plot: ZigEdit

(Zig runs into his house and finds his mom crying on the coach.)

Zig: Mom...what's wrong?

(Mrs. Novak looks up at Zig crying.)

Mrs. Novak: Your grandma...she died yesterday.

Zig: (confused) What? What happen?

Mrs. Novak: She had a heart attack.

(Zig looks at his mom confused and t hen sits next to her crying.)

Zig: It will be okay, mom. Everything will be okay.

(Zig and his mom hug.)

**Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to the right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.**

Sub Plot- TrentEdit

(Trent and Aria are on a date in the mall.)

Aria: Oh can we go in here?

(Trent and Aria are standing outside of FYE.)

Trent: Yeah we can do whatever you want.

(Aria smiles a t walks into FYE with Trent. She walks over to the DVD section.)

Aria: Oh my god, they have the season 12 DVD box set of West Drive!

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: So I'm guessing your a fan of West Drive?

Aria: Yeah you must think I'm stupid.

Trent: No..it was kinda cute how you got excited over it

Aria : Really?

Trent: Totally.

(Aria smiles she looks at the price.)

Aria: I wish I had 40 dollars.

Trent: Well your birthday is coming up...

(Aria opens her bag.)

Aria: I have a easier way of getting it.

Trent: And how's that?

(Aria puts the DVD case in her bag and smiles at Trent.)

Aria: Like this.

Trent: You can't steal it.

Aria: Why not?

Trent: Um for one its illegal and I don't feel like going to jail today.

Aria: Oh don't be such a bab y, it will be okay.

(Aria winks at Trent and walks out of the store, the alarm goes off.)

Trent: Oh yeah everything will be fine.

(Aria looks at him shocked and scared.)

Third Plot- TristanEdit

(Tristan walks into Tori's baby shower sad, Maya sees him and walks up to him.)

Maya: What's wrong?

Tristan: Fab stood me up.

(Maya hugs Tristan.)

Maya: Oh, Tristan..I'm so sorry.

Tristan: It's probably because I'm to fat an ugly for him...

Maya: Tristan, don 't say that. Your not fat or ugly.

(Tristan gets a text from a unknown number, meet me at The Dot in ten minutes.)

Tristan: Looks like Fab wants to me et up...

Maya: Then go.

Tristan: What's the point?

Maya: You really like Fab, that's the point.

Tristan: But he doesn't like me.

(Maya hits Trista n.)

Maya: Yes he does! If he didn't he wouldn't of ask you out! Twice!

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: Well I better get going then!

(Tristan smiles at Ma ya and walks out of Tori's house.)

Main Plot- ZigEdit

(Zig walks into Tori's baby shower.)

Tori: Where the hell where you?!

Zig: I had to go home...

T ori: Of coruse you did! Damn, you wanna be in my life and help with the baby..but you can't even come to the damn baby shower! Why are you back now? It's almost over!

Zig: I-I had to go home...

(Tori realizes something is wrong with Zig.)

Tori: What's wrong?

Zig: My grandma died...

(Zig starts cry ing.)

Tori: Oh my god, Zig, I'm so sorry.

Zig: It's okay.

(Tori and Zig hug.)

Tori: It will be okay. You'll get through this.

Sub Plot-TrentEdit

(Tr ent and Aria are in mall jail.)

Aria: Well this was a fun first date.

(Trent gives Aria a dirty look.)

Trent: Yeah super fun.

(Aria looks at Trent, sad.)

Aria: I didn't think we would end up in mall jail.

Trent: That's because you didn't think at all!

(Aria looks at Trent angry)

Aria: Why are you being so mean?

Trent: Because your acting like a idiot!

(Trent quickly looks away from Aria.)

Trent: I didn't mean...

(Aria cuts Trent off.)

Ar ia: I think I know exactly what you meant!

(Aria gets up and sits across the room from Trent.)

Third Plot- TristanEdit

(Tristan walks into The Dot, he s ees Fab waiting for him in there.)

Tristan: So you actually came this time.

Fab: Yeah.

Tristan: Why didn't you show up the last time?

Fab: Because I was scared.

Tristan: Scared of what?

Fab: You...

Tristan: What?

Fab: I was scared you wouldn't like me.

(Tristan blushes.)

Tristan: Don't worry...I like you.

(Fab smiles at Tristan.)

Main Plot- ZigEdit

(Tori is walking Zig home.)

Tori: I really am sorry about your grandma.

Zig: Its fine.

To ri: Is there anything I can do to make it better?

(Zig kisses Tori.)

Zig: Just be here for me.

Tori: Okay.

(Tori and Zig walk up to Zigs house.)

Zig: Well I'll see you later.

Tori: Yep...

(Tori smiles and starts to laugh.)

Zig: What is it?

Tori: The baby...it's kicking.

(Zig smiles)

Zig: What?

Tori: Feel.

(Zig feels the baby kicking.)

Zig: Wow...this is actually real.

Tori: Yeah. It really is.

Sub Plot- TrentEdit

(Trent and Aria are walking out of mall jail, Trent grabs Arias hand.)

Trent: Sorry about what I said.

Aria: Whatever.

Trent: Are you mad?

Aria: (smiling) How could I be mad at you?

(Aria and Trent kiss.)

Trent: So we can go out on a re-first date?

Aria: Yeah.

Trent: No stealing, okay.

Aria: (laughing) okay.

(T rent and Aria walk out of the mall holding hands.)

Third Plot- TristanEdit

(Tristan and Fab walk out of The Dot.)

Fab: I had fun tonight.

Tristan: So did I.

Fab: Well we should do this again.

Tristan: Yeah we should.

(Tristan sees a cab.)

Tristan: I better get this one.

(Tristan opens the door to the cap, Fab pulls him back and hugs him. They look into each other eyes.)

Fab: (smiling) Bye.

(Tristan gets into the cab smiling.)


End file.
